One Weird Dream
by 3008
Summary: (Hiatus) Walhart and Valm are here and the second part of the game starts now. Future kids and Shepherds alike will join forces to face this tough opponent, with the sadistic, twisted, cruel, malicious Grima in the back of their minds. Each person must face there own battles and lean on each other in order to grow and stop these new threats. Jordan is in for one long ride.
1. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

**Chapter 1: A Fresh Start**

"Pfft" I started spitting out dust. I don't remember how I got to be outside. I was playing a basketball game and went up for a lay-up. After that I landed on my stomach here. '…where is here?'

"Shink" something impaled itself right next to my head. I immediately jump up and back. The man who had stabbed his lance into the ground… wait lance. I look at the lance which had a metallic looking hilt, with a painted black shaft and two hand placement thingies. I look back at the man and my eyes popped out of there head.

It was Fredrick from Fire Emblem: Awakening standing in front of me with a mean scowl on his face. He was very physically intimidating in person. He stood at 6'5" and he held himself with a scary amount of poise. I guess being the trusted retainer of the Prince and Princess of Ylisse can do that. He glared at me with his dark eyes. I looked away because, jesus that's unnerving.

"Why were you just in a tree while milord and milady are walking down the very same path?" he asked very demandingly.

I looked up. "Huh… I guess I was in a tree." I quietly mumble to myself. I looked passed him. Neither Chrom nor Lissa were near him. They weren't down either side of the road either. "Where would they be exactly. I don't see them anywhere near here?" I ask.

"I am just scouting up ahead to check for any more Pleagian assassins. Which gives me my next question." He said as he pulls out his lance and points it directly in my face. I jump back right into the tree I apparently fell out of. He followed me until his lance was practically touching my nose. "Were you in this tree to ambush and kill Milord or Milady?"

I gulped nervously. "No no no. I wouldn't want to kill them at all. I don't even think I have any weapons on me." I had to open my goddamn mouth because a bow and a quiver of arrows fell from the tree and landed to the right of where I was standing. A belt with some knives, I think, fell to my left. We both watched them fall to the ground. 'that was too convenient for him to still suspect me but I highly doubt it.' I thought to myself as I look back at him. He looked back at me with an even more unnerving stare. "Well… apparently I do have weapons." I dead-panned

"Those are the most common weapons to be used by an assassin." He said. "I will not believe that those just happened to be in the same tree you had just fallen out of." Still giving me a stare down. I just sighed. This is going to be one tough son of a bitch to get out of.

"This looks really bad, I know, but you have to believe me I wouldn't do anything to hurt Chrom and Lissa. I…"

"I never said who milord and milady were." He interrupted. 'Shit' I thought. 'I am going to die today, and it's going to be by big bad Fredrick the weary.'

"Whelp… is there really no way I can convince you that I'm not an assassin?" I ask hopefully pleading. He glared even harder, which I wonder who that is possible, and shook his head. "That's what I thought. I am telling you the truth! I'm not an assassin, I was taking a nap in that tree because I haven't had much rest travelling around the continent." I spew out, hoping that any of that got through his head. I think back on what I said. 'Where did all of that come from? I know that wasn't the truth for me but that felt so natural coming out of my mouth.'

He stared at me but his expression changed from scolding mother to a contemplative one. "That is a very believable lie, but I am not an idiot who believes these lies so easily." He said. He shifted back to scolding mother. 'Whelp.' I thought. 'Was worth a shot.'

I eyeballed my weapons. Nothing big on my belt only knives and two front pouches that looked like some cards could be placed in there or something. If I have to I'll dive for my knives and make a sprint for it.

"Taking your eyes off the enemy in front of you speaks of your inexperience." Fredrick said sharply, bringing my attention back to him.

"Sorry." I say out of habit. 'Why the hell did I say that.' I berate myself. He seems surprised by this as well. He raised an eyebrow. His face softened as well. 'Please be thinking about that, no normal assassin would say that. Right.' He obviously was not thinking that as he pulled back his lance. My mind went blank besides the words 'dive to the left'. I got low and he seemed to notice that. He started to go for the kill.

"Fredrick! What is going on here?!" a masculine but young voice calls out. I heard I after I had dived towards my knives, and ate some more dust. I pulled one out and shifted around to see Chrom running towards us and Lissa was following him. There was a third person following behind but besides the purple coat I couldn't tell the gender. Chrom stopped in front of Fredrick and looked up at him. Fredrick immediately pulled his lance and arms behind his back and stood a little straighter.

Chrom was around 6'1" and was more defined than muscular but he still looked strong. His brand shown proudly on his shoulder and his chin length blue hair flowed a little with the small breeze that had just whipped up. Probably for dramatic effect, Lissa on the other had was around 5'3" and was pretty cute. She reminded me of my little sister just more mature. Her hair was like mine, a darker blonde. She looked around 16 while Chrom was around 20, I think, I'll ask later.

"Milord, this boy fell out of a tree while I was inspecting the road ahead for Pleagiens, or ruffians. He claims to not be affiliated with either and that he was simply sleeping up in that tree and fell. He has a bow with quiver and a belt of knives which he is holding in his hands as we speak." Fredrick said. Chrom looked over at me not in a accusing way but in a curious way.

"Be at peace." He said calmly. "It is Fredrick's job to be suspicious of others. And your story doesn't help your case according to him." As he talked I felt my tension leave my body. 'No wonder he leads a country. He is more of a peacemaker than he thinks.' I gave a small chuckle.

"And I completely understand that. I wouldn't believe myself either, but I am telling the truth. I traveled from a small town named Meridian. I have been walking for a couple days now and decided to take a little break. Sometime while I was resting I must have fell asleep and with me being a deep sleeper I don't wake up very easily. I guess falling out of a tree and landing on my face isn't the best wake up call." That last comment got a little chuckle from Chrom and Lissa. A little humor never hurt anyone.

"I guess it isn't." Chrom said. "Robin what do you think?" He asked over his shoulder. Robin looked different than what the normal girl Robin's normally do. She had blonde hair and it was back in a ponytail with a braid roping into it. She was around 5'7"-5'8" with dark eyes, a light complexion, and a skinny build. 'She looks like the one from my playthrough' I thought then my mind exploded as I realized what I had just thought. 'What the fuu…'

"Fredrick?" she asked quietly. All the while interrupting my mental breakdown. "What was the first thing he did after you confronted him?" Fredrick looked a bit pissed and was about to reply in a rude way, but Chrom shut him up with a stern look.

Fredrick sighed and replied. "I had asked him what he was doing in a tree on the path that we were walking on. He looked up mumbled to himself something I couldn't quite hear and then looked up and down the path and asked where are milord and milady." Robin nodded and walked past were Chrom and Lissa were standing. She came to a stop in front of my bow and quiver and picked them up. She turned around with a smile.

"He's good. No assassin or ruffian would look up first. He did that as if he was questioning where he was. A deep sleep can make people confused after a rude awakening." She said. Fredrick was shocked.

"But he…" he tried but Chrom waved him off.

"If Robin says he is in the clear, then I trust her judgement." He said. I had been watching the whole time in disbelief that I had just witnessed a conversation about me by fictional video game characters. This looked real and that's what scared me. 'This is one hell of a dream' I think as I felt a nudge from the right. I look over to see Robin holding out my weapons.

"You might need these incase Fredrick decides that he's done listening to Chrom. But the day that happens hell will freeze over first." She said with a little laugh. I let out a little chuckle along with Lissa who I forgot was standing nearby. We got the stink eye from Fredrick, while Chrom was starting to go into leader mode as I call it. For myself and other people I have worked with before.

"Well friend if you don't mind I have a couple questions I would like to ask you, but we are on a tight schedule so I was wondering if you would like to walk with us for a little bit. I'm not forcing you to do so. It would be nice to know who Fredrick the weary has just threatened." He said adding on to the make fun of Fredrick day they had obviously started. Lissa went into quiet but full-blown laughter while Robin began giggling more than she already was. Fredrick just sighed and pushed his way forward to scout out the area.

"the things I do for Ylisse." He muttered to himself as he walked away. Chrom smiled as he watched him walk away.

"We poke fun at him but he means well. I apologize for what happened." He said with charm. 'Well damn no wonder he is a leader' I thought before responding.

"No, it's all good. I understand why he has to be suspicious, and even I have to admit that what had happened did look pretty fishy." I say. Chrom just nods, while Lissa gives another little chuckle. All she had done for this conversation is just laugh at the jokes Robin and I have been making.

"So…" Lissa starts. 'Of course. When I open my mouth' I thought. "Are you coming along or what?" It's an easy answer for me. But I have to think of a good lie because, I have nowhere else to go is when people start asking questions.

"Yea. But I need to head to Ylisse because the markets always have stuff on sale soon." I say and, again, it flows out so naturally.

"Well that's funny cause that's where we are headed so let's get going." Chrom said. I start walking forward. He waits till we are side by side and starts walking with Lissa and Robin in tow.

"So, Question one." Robin states as soon as Chrom opens his mouth. He shuts it abruptly and lets the lady talk first. "Who are you? We haven't even got your name yet." Chrom slaps his forehead and Lissa giggles a little. I snicker.

"I'm Jordan, the Hunter around these parts." I tell them, just letting the words flow out of my mouth. "A hunter is like a mercenary but more skilled and deadly. Luckily for most people I'm a pretty nice guy and like to help so dealing with ruffians and bandits are what I do most. Pleagia has tried to hire me every now and then but their jobs are usually to assassinate a politician or something like that. I don't attack someone without a good reason to do so. A defenseless politician, yea that's a no go there.

"I used to live in the town of Defore but after that got raided and destroyed I grabbed my two sisters and we ran. We moved from town to town in Ylisse looking for, well anything really. Food clothes, a job for a thirteen-year-old, and the basic necessities. We finally found the town of Meridian where a kind man took us in along with his four kids and helped us get back on our feet. He was an ex-hunter himself so he trained me along with his son. We stayed there for around 4 years until the same bandits that attacked Defore attacked Meridian. They came in and killed Mike's, the man we were staying with, wife and his son, who died right next to me while we were defending the town. They took my sisters and ran.

'I was so angry I forgot all about Mike and the pain he was dealing with, I ran after them. I ran and I ran trying to chase them. But in the end, all I found was two corpses along the side of the road, with clothes torn and askew. I just fell to my knees and cried." By this time there were tears in my eyes even though I know that my sisters were alive in a different place. They were at my game. But why did these words evoke such emotion. It's like these feelings were real. Like the events were real and that scares me.

Chrom had a hand on my shoulder but he was looking away, most likely thinking about how he would react if his sisters ended up like mine. Robin was looking away but you can tell she has tears in her eyes and a hand up to her mouth. Lissa was just shaking in silence, but she had tears streaming down her face. In a sudden burst of action Lissa burst threw her brothers arm on my shoulder and hugged me, burying her face in my shirt which I know realized was white and skin tight, so her tears hit practically skin.

"I'm so, so sorry Jordan." She said, threw blubbering cries. I was surprised, we had barely talked and she still hugged me. It didn't help that she was a video game character, but this hug, it felt so real. I might have to admit that it was real, that this was real. I wrap my arms around her and just hold her while she cries. I stop my tears so I can be there for her even though it was my pain. Chrom didn't look surprised at all while Robin was a little shocked.

"You didn't have to be sorry but thank you for the support." I say and mean.

"No person should have to go through what you went through." Chrom says. "If you do not feel like continuing that is completely fine."

"I think your sister has shed more tears than I have, so I think I will be fine enough to continue." I joke hopefully bringing the mode up. Which it only half did. Robin just gave me a stern stare while Chrom gave a half laugh, he was then stared down by Robin. I look up and realize it is soon sundown which means camp, which most likely mean Risen, if I was right with my guess.

Lissa let go and gave me a stare down, or at least tried to. She just looked cute. I laugh, ruffle her hair, and start walking on by. Chrom, Lissa and Robin followed. When they had caught up I continued my thoughtless back story.

"By the time I regained my senses I realized two things. One: I need to bury my sisters. And two: I can't go back to Meridian because I had ignored the feelings of my best friend and mentor to pursue in a selfish fit of rage that ended up in failure. After I buried them I traveled across Ylisse for around six months. I was had just left Dryden, and was headed to Ylisstol when I had dumbly decided that a midday nap was in order. Then I fell out of a tree. And now I'm here with you."

When I finish Chrom looked contemplative off into the distance, while Robin was looking at me, like she was analyzing me. Lissa had dried her tears but still had a sad expression on her face. Chrom then perked up as Fredrick finally walked back into view.

"Milord, it is getting dark out, we should make camp soon." He said while sideballing me the entire time. I just sigh and stretch my back.

"He is right. Chrom said stopping and turning back towards the girls. "Jordan and I will go hunt for some food while the rest of you should go find firewood and start a fire and fill in Fredrick on our new friend here." He said while clapping me on the shoulder. I gave him a look that said what the hell are you doing. He just smiled on back.

"Milord, I must object." Fredrick tried to start but Chrom cut him off.

"Fredrick, just listen to Lissa and Robin say." he said in an authoritative voice. Fredrick looked hesitant but nodded all the same. Lissa had been complaining about bugs to Robin who just listened and laughed. "We'll be back." He said walking into the woods. They all looked at me. I just shrug and follow Chrom.

 **AN: SO this is the first story for me. So I'm excited. Please let me know if I am doing anything wrong or if I need to fix a thing or two. Hopefully I can come out with chapter 2 soon. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bear Minimum

**Chapter 2: Bear Minimum**

"So, bear meat huh?" I ask as I watch Robin and Chrom tear into it. Lissa was holding it out in front of her as if it was poisoned. Fredrick was just sitting there attentively, not even looking at the slabs of meat that was laid out in front of us. While he wasn't as suspicious of me, he still had concerns. He told me that Robin was an amnesiac so he was on high alert for any other fishy stories, like mine.

"Yep." Chrom said after wiping his mouth. "Never had it?"

"Can't say I have." I smile back as I picked up one of the legs and look it over.

"You can't be seriously thinking about eating that? It smells like old boots." Lissa says. She takes a whiff. Her face crinkles up in disgust and makes a gagging noise. "Never mind, old boots smell better. You have to agree with me on this, right Robin?" she obviously didn't notice the tactician devouring the leg she had. Lissa just stared wide eyed and her mouth hung open.

"When you don't remember the last time you ate, you would probably eat like that as well little sister." Chrom said with a chuckle. He eyed Fredrick. "Fredrick, you probably need to eat as well."

He stiffened. "I… I had a big lunch so I am not hungry at this moment."

Lissa snorted. "Yea, cause that's the reason." I laugh a little and absentmindedly took a bite out of the leg. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't as good as bacon. Cook it up right, with the right seasoning and it could be a pretty good meal.

"Well, what do you think?" Chrom asked. I respond by taking another bite as he laughed. "I guess he likes it."

"What is wrong with all of you?" Lissa says exasperated as she throws he hands up in mock defeat. I snicker and forget that I had food in my mouth. Little chunks of meat fly out and land on the ground by her. "EW EW EW!" she exclaims jumping up and dashing back behind the log she was sitting on and starts brushing off her dress. I get a glare from Robin.

"Really? Were you born in a cave?" Robin asks me before shooting another glare at Chrom who was laughing. I swallow before answering.

"Living with no parents for a little while can do that to you." And with that I killed the atmosphere. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces except for me. I felt ashamed about making fun of my parent's death, but at the same time I knew my real parents were alive and well. I hope. "Sorry. Didn't mean to kill the mood." I say genuinely. Everyone eyed each other before Chrom spoke up.

"It's okay." He said quickly as we lap into another round of awkward silence. I just sat there looking at the ground. Felling a bit crappy. 'Damnit, I'm an idiot.' I think and just sigh. A yawn breaks the silence. I look up and Lissa is stretching her arms. Chrom takes this as an indication that we should get some sleep. "Let us call it a night." He states. We all agree.

By the time we settle down, Lissa was mumbling in her sleep and Fredrick was quietly taking a walk around the perimeter. Robin is staring into the fire that Chrom was poking besides her. I'm sitting across from them gazing emotionless into the fire as well. My thoughts riddled with questions.

'Why am I here? What happened to make me come here. What should I while I'm here? If I stay with the Shepards, would I be any good? I have never picked up a sword before. I did shoot archery at a summer camp once but I can't remember how well I did. What the hell is going on!?'

I need to do something instead of drowning myself in questions. My weapons are resting to the right of me. I pick up the belt and look it over. It has eight Knives in different specially designed places. Like little hilts for each one. I pulled one out and look it over. It wasn't bronze I can tell you that much. It was a dull silver color and wasn't very long. The blade was probably 5 inches long and the handle was the size of my hand. There were circular holes made into the handle that got smaller the closer they got to the blade. The handles themselves was white, in contrast to the steel color blade.

I put it back and looked around the belt. The two pouches up front looked unnatural being there. I open one and pull out two things. One is a folded-up letter. The second is my stats card.

 **Jordan: Hunter HP: 21/21**

 **Lvl:1 Exp:0 Atk:10**

 **Str:7 Hit:115**

 **Mag:0 Crit:5**

 **Skl:10 Avo:30**

 **Spd: 6 Inventory:**

 **Lck: 3 E: Iron Knives: 3 MT 40/40**

 **Def: 8 Bronze Bow: 3 MT 50/50**

 **Res:1 Sword: D Bow: E**

 **Skills: Cunning (Can switch between two weapons of the same class)**

'Huh? I don't really know if I'm a badass or not, but I believe I am. Does same class mean between two swords? Because if it did that would be awesome.' I look over the card once more. 'Low luck, res and mediocre speed. Skill is high though, along with strength, defense, and HP. So overall, I might be useful to them.' I put the card back in my pouch and open the letter.

 _By now you are wondering what is going on. Well let me explain. You were knocked out during your last game. Some asshole pushed you while you were in the air and you hit your head on the hardwood. You were transported to Ylisse before you could feel the pain. In your world, you are in the hospital with a coma._

"What?!" I exclaim jumping up.

"Whoa there. Jordan, are you all right?" Chrom asks me. I look up to see a startled Chrom and Robin. With a grumpy Lissa throwing pebbles at me. Fredrick looked ready for action with his hand on his lance. I blushed.

"I should be fine. I'm sorry for startling you." I saw, trying to keep my cool. I sit down on the log, ignoring the annoyed grumbles from Lissa. Fredrick lets go of his lance and sits down, with his back to a log. Chrom and Robin sat down, continuing their conversation. I know they're giving me looks every now and then. I continue where I left off.

 _That's what's happening back on earth. Here though, wow buddy. You can start something new here. Do what only you've dreamed of doing. Fighting side by side with people from one of your favorite video games. A whole new story. No more existing stereotypes on what or who you should be. This should be a great experience for you._

 _But for you to survive we had to update you a little bit. You were physically fit before but out here you must be super fit to survive. You gained more muscle and lost some fat. You still weigh the same but more in muscle mass. Lucky you._

I look at my body. The paper was right. No more extra hip fat from a bad diet. I had bigger arms than I had on earth but now a lot more defined. My chest and stomach also was more defined and bigger. My legs pretty much stayed the same. I had on a black lightly armored vest with a hood unzipped, over a skin tight white long sleeve shirt. I had on brown cargo paints that weren't skinny jeans but more a straight style. I had on black tennis shoes like my Nikes I had on earth. Overall, I looked like an updated but still me version of me. I regard the letter once more.

 _You have questions, and we have the answers but can't answer them because we have no way too. This is the only time we get to talk to you. Other than that, you're on your own. Your family loves you and they miss you. You will be back but after your adventure ends. We promise you that. Use this opportunity for the better, learn life experiences like hardship and friendship. Like companionship and relationships. Just don't squander what you have here, and you won't squander what you have there as well. Good luck and Naga bless._

 _P.S. If you are wondering who you can start a relationship with, we have the answer for you. Any first-generation Shepard, besides Robin. That will be explained later, but good luck._ ;P

'Really an emoji at the end of a letter. That's dumb.' I sigh and crumple up the letter throwing it in the fire. Lissa was quietly snoring to my left. Fredrick most likely wouldn't fall asleep until everyone else did. Robin was getting tired as she wrapped up her conversation with Chrom. He was still sitting by the fire on the log she was leaning against.

"Whelp, I'm going to call it good. Need to catch my beauty sleep." Robin said getting up and stretching. Chrom had a perplexed look on his face. Robin obviously noticed that. "What?" she asked. I gave a quiet chuckle. 'I know where this is going.'

"It's just that I never considered you would be the type who would care about beauty and things such as that." Chrom said meekly. Robin narrowed her eyes staring him down. 'For the love of all things holy, Chrom do not continue with that statement.' I think watching this scene play out. But, as always, the lovable idiot had to continue. "I suppose I've never really thought of you as a lady." He finished, still very meekly. 'And ya continued.' I sigh.

"Excuse me!" she said so sharply it could probably cut diamond. I lay myself down on the ground and try my best to ignore the dispute about to happen behind me. I roll over to my side and se Fredrick watching over the argument. He had a small smile on his face that I could barely see thanks to his large armor and it being dark out.

"Is this revenge for him teasing you earlier." I ask him. He turns to me with his smile all but gone. He just looks at me. 'I tried' I think, turning over to face the much friendlier log. I close my eyes.

"Yes." Fredrick says with a small chuckle. "Yes it is." I snicker and try to sleep. Forgetting all about the risen that will be coming soon, and the pre-marital lover spout that Chrom and Robin were having. Life might just work out here.

 **AN: So chapter two is in the books, and one ship is all but confirmed. I do like ChromxRobin more than any other Chrom paring  
but its not my favorite among fire emblem. My favorite male Robin paring is RobinxCordelia but can't do that here. On Jordan's paring, I have a couple of ideas but one or two stand out more. Please leave any suggestions in the reviews. I'll be working on Chapter 3 tonight and that's when the action starts. I wanted it to start this chapter, but this chapter turned out to be more world and character building. Risen and Lucina next time. Peace**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Night

**Chapter 3: Fight Night**

Robin, Fredrick, and I were running through the fire and the…

"Ahhhh!" A female voice screamed from far away. 'Now is not the time to be making bad music puns.' I think losing and regaining my balance from the shifting earth underneath us. 'We have to get to them, whatever it takes… Gods damnit!'

We were rudely awakened from our sleep by an earthquake. Fredrick panicked that his lord and lady were gone. I panicked because it was the first time I was in an earthquake. Robin almost had to slap Fredrick to get his head on straight. She thought that they shouldn't have gone far because their tracks were still fresh. We then heard a young girl scream and Fredrick immediately started running towards the scream. It is probably Lissa but he didn't need to run off without us, asshole. Anyway, Robin and I had to rush and catch up.

Robin had good stamina, while mine was upgraded according to the letter. We are only a few yards behind him now. Robin was holding onto her tome while I hand a dagger in each hand. We were almost at the tree line. I could see old fort ruins through the trees and a flash of gold being defended from a figure of purple. The purple figure died when Chrom sliced it in the back. Lucina, or Marth as she is known now, stood up straight as Chrom hurried over to Lissa. Lissa looked scared. Lucina decided to shrink away into the adjacent woods. We burst out into clearing as Fredrick called out to Chrom.

"Milord, Milady!" He rushed over to them and started fretting over them. "Are either of you hurt? Where did you go? What were you thinking?" his questions ended with a growl from a purple figure. Risen.

The Risen were scary. The purple skin looked rotten, and each Risen's face was unique. Their eyes were a soulless red. No iris or anything. The moans and growls were honest human. Whenever they opened their mouths it was just all black. No tongues, nothing. They were bigger than normal people, they all stood around 7'00" tall a whole foot above Chrom and myself.

"Are those things common place in these lands." Robin asked staring at the same thing I was.

"Naga, I hope not." I say, flipping one of my daggers in my hand. Robin clutched her tome even tighter. Lissa, who was up and at'em, coward behind Chrom who clinched his teeth holding his sword in front of him. Fredrick was twirling his lance on his horse. Who came from nowhere? 'When the hell did he get that horse?' Robin looked back as well, either confused by the horse or doing a tactical count. Hopefully the second one.

"Chrom you're with me. Lissa you stay with Fredrick and Jordan, make sure they kill risen and not each other." She ordered as we all nodded. Fredrick again was a little reluctant but I hope he'll come around. A growl split through the night sky as we all turn over to the Risen who yelled. He was the chief, bigger, taller, and stronger holding an axe. He looked menacing as he growled at all of us.

"Chrom and I will go after the chief. Jordan, Fredrick and Lissa will make sure we get there. Understo…" she wavered off at the end. She was looking out at the battlefield intently. I followed her gaze and saw abandoned forts. "Chrom are those…"

"Abandoned forts, yes." He replied and interrupts at the same time. Robin sat in thought for some time until she perked up.

"New plan! Fredrick take Lissa to the abandoned fort at the edge of the forest in front of you. Jordan! You will stand outside of the fortress making sure nothing gets in. When nothing is attacking it follow me and Chrom. Understood?" she asked in an authoritative voice. Fredrick nods and helps Lissa onto his horse.

"Got it." Chrom says as he rushes over to her. I smirk and stretch my arms.

"This should be fun." I say with some real and some false confidence. This was easy in my runs of the game, but this isn't my game anymore. Robin smacks me on the head. "Ow… why?" I ask rubbing my head.

"That type of thinking could get you killed." She says very sternly. "Be confident, but not arrogant."

"Yes Mother" I say sarcastically. She just glares at me. I, childishly, stick my tongue out at her. She rolls her eyes. Chrom chuckles a bit at this.

"You two could be siblings." He says jokingly. Robin looks at him, then at me. She sighs and rubs her forehead.

"Sure, but enough banter. Our enemies are coming shortly." Chrom agrees with her and they run forward, towards the chief. Fredrick and Lissa were waiting for me. Fredrick looked a bit pissed. Probably at me for wasting time.

He huffs and talks to me. "We must hurry towards the fort. Are you able to defend milady?"

"We'll find out." I say hiding my lack of confidence with and impassive tone. Not the right words for the situation as Fredrick didn't look pleased at all and Lissa held onto him tighter. I was afraid of failing both of them. I didn't want to. This was a chance to prove myself, to myself and the doubting Fredrick. I start running towards the fort and Fredrick follows.

The Risen notice us and make their way over to us. I holster a knife and pulled my bow out and placed an arrow on it. One risen was charging us head one, most others were on the right of us. Fredrick twirled his silver lance around and rushed forward to skewer the Risen to our front. I run up to his side, stop, and turn to the right. They were charging straight for us. Readying my bow, I took a deep breath. 'Now or never' I think.

"Game, set, match!" I scream out as I let it fly. 'Was that my critical hit line. That kind of sucked.' The arrow flew until it pierced the Risen fighter right in his chest, killing it instantly. 'Nice now the next one.' The mercenary rushed in with his sword. He held it high and swung downwards. I rolled to my left but got nicked on my right shoulder. 'Damnit, that was my good arm too.' I think jumping backwards to avoid another swipe from the mercenary. I had to quickly put my bow back and grab a knife or two. 'Or…'

I threw the bow at him as it went in for another slash. The Risen hit the bow and broke it. I pulled out two knives and threw the one in my left first. It sailed with no spin and landed in his chest. I threw the one in my right with a wince. It wobbled in the air but sunk itself in the Risen's head who vanished into purple smoke after hitting the ground. Its bronze sword clattered to the ground along with my knives.

I sprint to the gear on the ground. I sheath my knives and pick up the sword. I take a practice swing which ended up being a bad idea as I remembered my arm pain. My hand rushed up to my shoulder and felt a wetness. I pulled it back and looked at it. My hand was red with blood. "Damnit, that's not good." I say to myself.

"What's wrong newbie?" A low but feminine voice asks. I jump and spin around. Behind me was Sully. She looked around Chrom's age and was about 5'8"-5'9" a bit on the taller side for women, along with being more muscular than any woman I've met. She wore all read and white armor with a white drape looking thing up front covering most of the front of her body. Her hair was maroon, the same color as my history binder on earth. She wasn't the prettiest women on the block, but she still was quite beautiful in her own, kick your ass if you cheat on her, way. She had a concerned look on her face. She switched her gaze from my face to my shoulder.

"Ahh, your first battle scar." She said with a chuckle. "let's get you to Lissa and get your ass healed up. Hop on." She held out a hand. I grabbed her hand with my left and weakly held my sword with the right. "If I get blood on my armor I'm making you fight me, then clean your blood off it." I snicker and held around her stomach with my left arm. Leaning back so my right arm wouldn't touch her.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." I say, looking out at the fire lit battle field. Fredrick and Lissa had made it to the fort. Luckily Fredrick didn't have to fight anymore risen. Virion was here as well. He stood around Sully's height and was fairly skinny. He looked like a noble with his frilly ass clothes. He was looking over the battle field as well with his pale blue hair flowing into his eyes. 'I guess only Chrom can pull that hair blowing thingy off.' I think to myself. 'Shit! Robin's orders!'

"Sully!" I exclaim, startling her.

"What?!" she responded a bit angry. "And how the hell do you know my name?"

"Not important right now. We have to catch up to Chrom and Robin! She told me to meet up with them! They are facing the leader of these things." There were only three left and Virion just shot down one of them. Chrom and Robin were up near the hill battling the chief, and not doing so well. The last one was in our path towards the fort. She looked indecisive. She then looks over towards Chrom and Robin and sees what I see.

"Alright. We'll head over there but we need to take out this damn pest here. It would be easier if someone didn't throw his bow and get it broken." She said through clinched teeth. I sheepishly laugh.

It's not like I could use it now. My shoulders screwed up." I wave my arm and wince proving my point and being and idiot all at once. She gives one laugh and rides towards the Risen fighter.

"We'll get close to it, then do a sharp turn towards Capitan Chrom and the new chick. When we turn, I'll hit it with my lance and you either throw your knife or slice him with your sword. Got it?" she asked. I just force a thumbs-up in front of her face. She swats it away and pulls her bronze lance from the right side of the horse. The risen is charging as well.

"Get ready!" she orders. She switched he lance to the left hand and I carefully switch the bronze sword I had to my left, trying to not get ant blood on her armor. We were about ten feet away now. She narrows her eyes and yanks the reigns to the right. Her horse skids his feet, panting them and trying to switch to the right. The Risen was with in lance range as sully skewered his left shoulder. It wasn't dead yet as he still runs at us. I lean to the left and go for the stab. It literally ran into my sword and killed itself. His axe fell to the ground as purple smoke floods my vision.

That doesn't last long as Sully's horse pulls us towards the last Risen. I look around Sully and see Chrom charge at the chief with sword in one hand to the side. Robin stood off to the right of the duel channeling magic from her tome. An easy duel attack tactic that anyone would plan up. Chrom brought both hands together on the swords hilt and went for a horizontal strike. The chief blocked the strike but couldn't dodge the thunder spell that Robin sent at it. It stumbled to the left Chrom swung his sword from the right to the left at the monster's neck decapitating it. Chrom spun his sword an unnatural amount of times and planted it in the ground looking all badass and such. He sent a nod over to Robin as a thank you. She just shuts her tome and walks over with a smile.

"Why did we need to come over here again? They had it covered." Sully asks me as she slows down her horse to a trot. I lean back from her side and notice that I was leaning into her with my right shoulder. 'Shit. I'm dead. It was fun while it lasted.' I think watching some blood trickle down her back. "Yo. Newbie you there?" she asks turning around a bit to look at me.

"Yea I'm alive. And the answer to your question is that it was orders from the new tactician. Didn't want to screw up on the first day." I say making no eye contact.

"Why aren't you looking me in…" her voice falters as she notices my shoulder. It wasn't a natural looking blood stain. I could tell you that without looking. "You're dead now fresh meat." She says in a deadly tone.

"I know." I sputter out.

Chrom and Robin are walking up to us as we slow down. "Why are you guys over here?" Chrom asks.

"Newbie, here thought that we were needed over here. New tactician's orders or something like that. He was too damn stubborn to be dropped off at the fort Lissa, Fredrick and ruffles were at to get his injury looked at." Sully summarized and threw me under the bus.

"You never made that an option." I argue back rather loudly. Sully was about to retort when Chrom spoke up.

"What happened?" he asked. Robin quickly butted in before I could have started.

"How about we share stories on the way to the fort. Okay?" we all nod. "Good, let's go." She starts walking forward and the rest of us join her. I explain how I got injured and what things I saw in the risen as requested of the Prince. Once we got to the fort, Lissa comes running out to meet us and hugs Chrom. Fredrick rushes out as well but doesn't hug any of us, as expected. Virion walks out as well and fusses over Sully. I ignore it and hop off the opposite side of Virion. Sully was getting pretty pissed now.

"Lissa can you please heal Jordan. He got a cut on his shoulder and by the amount of blood it looks deep." Chrom said as Lissa gasps and rushes over to me.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Wait Chrom answered that. But any way, take off your vest, and I can get started." She spoke rather quickly but I hear the vest part and comply. Lissa starts her healing magic and it feels weird. It feels like light and warmth rushing over you and I must say, wow. Lucina had rejoined our merry crew and Fredrick started speaking to Chrom and us.

"The creatures have been all been vanquished and this young man took care if the others." Fredrick said and I have to hold in a snicker as Lucina stood there rather awkwardly.

"I never got to thank you… You know for before. So thank you." Lissa stammered out.

"You have saved my sisters life and I am very thankful for that. May I ask for her protector's name? I'll give you mine. MY name is Chrom." He spoke kindly to Lucina who stiffened. She didn't say anything at first but then in a to try hard attempt at a man's voice responded.

"You may call me Marth." She stated simply.

"Marth?" Chrom questioned "After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like one. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

Lucina shook her head. "I am not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was just a prelude. You have been warned."

Lissa shot right up dropping her stave on my mostly healed shoulder. I snort then grunt in pain. "Damnit, it Lissa, really?" I make sure it's in a joking tone so she won't get mad at me. Then in a more serious tone I turn to Lucina as she starts to walk away. "If this is such a big thing where are you going? Are you just dropping a bomb on us like that and not answer our questions? I hate it when people speak cryptically. She is no exception."

"She?" Chrom asks and again I screw up. 'Quick make up a lie.' I think

"Yea, it wasn't that hard to see. Not an overly bulky figure, no adam's apple, and her voice was trying too hard to be deep." I answer. Robin looked pissed she didn't see that. Sully had a look that spoke 'well I'll be damned.' Virion was very confused. His penis was too. It's going to be fun when he meets Libra. Fredrick had an impressed look, about what I don't know. Chrom was curious and Lissa was horrified.

"Why hide her gender though? I don't get it." He asked as Lissa was either still on the Calamity part or was horrified that she thought Lucina/Marth was dashing.

"We will probably see her sometime soon if she is trying to stop the world from ending. Anyone up for some rest or are we booking it the whole night back to Yisstol?" I ask hoping for some sleep.

"If this is as dangerous as she says we should make haste." Fredrick says as I groan. This is going to be one long night. Robin agreed with my sentiments as well letting out a sigh. Chrom just nodded and started walking.

"Let's go. We need to get back before day." He says and what the Prince says goes. We all follow him back onto the road. Fredrick fell back a little bit towards Lissa and me as she was finishing healing my wound. He had my vest in his hand.

"Here." He says handing it out to me. He notices my look of bewilderment and adds. "I know I have not been the kindest towards you." I snicker at kindness and reach out to take it back. "But the way you fought to protect Lady Lissa and to go back to battle even while injured to rush to Lord Chrom's side. It speaks of your true character. So, I am sorry." Lissa had to gasp at that. I just chuckled and threw my arm over his shoulder.

"I knew you would come around." I said with a shit eating grin. Then in a more serious voice I respond to what he actually said. "In the face of battle, you can tell the heroes from the coward's. I know that I will never cower in the face of danger when lives are on the line. I accept your apology only if we can work together from here on out." He just nods and gets out of my grip to go back to Chrom. Lissa had a shocked look on her face. Then she gained a shit eating grin as well.

"I'm going to tease him so hard right now." She concluded and rushed after him. I chuckle and roll my shoulder. I screwed up the Dark Knight quote so bad that it wasn't recognizable to me anymore. 'Do you want to know why I use a knife? You see, guns are too quick. You can't savor all of the little…emotions. In their last moments, people show you who they really are. So in a way…I knew your friends better than you ever did. Would you like to know which of them were cowards?' I hope they aren't cowards.

 **AN: I love this quote but I couldn't make it different** **enough and be recognizable at the same time, so I butchered it. Quick thing though, Jordan is accidentally** **dropping big bombs on the characters, like Lucina's identity. I believe anyone would accidentally do that if this were actually to happen. That's it for now. Next time some character introductions and the Exalt not meaning to guilt trip but doing so any way. Maybe the chapter two fight but maybe not. See ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Siblings and Shepherds

**Chapter 4: Siblings and Shepherds**

'This is what the castles in Europe looked like. Neat.' I think as we walk through an outer gate. The Guards let us in without any hesitation thanks to the prince. The streets were flooded with people. Women shopping at the market, children running around playing with each other, and men coming in and out of various shops and taverns. The castle itself was not that big compared to some skyscrapers we had in America. The highest point of the castle was only 100-150 feet tall. Sully and Virion had gone ahead to the Shepard's barracks while Chrom, Lissa and Fredrick led Robin and myself towards the castle and though Ylisstol.

"So, this is Ylisstol. I've never seen so many people!" Robin pipes up, taking in the surroundings.

"That you remember." I remind her. She glares at me and I snicker.

"You two are really like siblings." Chrom says with a chuckle. Robin just huffs and turns away from me. I just give look and Chrom with a quizzical expression. He notices and just shrugs. "Calling them as I see them."

Fredrick Clears his throat. "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must have been limited to the forest."

"Well, that's a relief." Lissa said wiping a fake drip of sweet of her brow.

"Or very convenient." I add on. Lissa was about to speak up when a villager rushed by her.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us." He said excitedly. We all scoot through the people to the street. Emmeryn was walking surrounded by Pegasus Knights and cheering people. She was the epidemy of peace. Just watching her walk by, you could tell. She was shorter than Robin but not by much. Her dark blonde hair settled in curls on her shoulders. Her Green robes with gold trim and designs in them looked fit for a ruler. Her neck piece was a bit weird with roman numerals up to ten written in an order on it. Her halo headpiece seemed fitting as she was the embodiment of peace.

"The Exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asks. She had her head turned like a puppy and it was really cute. Chrom also thought so as he didn't answer and just stared at her. Lissa snickers and he pops back to the real world. He notices me and blushes and turns away. I just shake my head with a smile. Fredrick answers Robin's question.

"Yes, her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Robin asks him.

"The exalt is a symbol of piece. Yliesse's most prized quality." Fredrick says. I furrow my eyebrows and my lips drift into a scowl. 'What does he mean by prized quality…oh… I'm an idiot.' Yliesse now prided themselves on peace, which was good. I'm just glad they had an army to face up to a threat. Frederick started up again. "Long ago at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

"With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." Chrom added on. Robin just nods along. I decided to keep my lips shut. I'll tell Chrom later about the border invasion.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa piped up.

"Yes, I imagine she…" Robin's eyes widen as the realization of that statement hits her. "Wait, what? She's your… But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

"My dear Robin." I say throwing an arm over her shoulder, turning her towards Chrom and Lissa. "Let me introduce you to the Prince and Princess of Ylisse. Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa and their royal retainer Sir Fredrick." She was shocked, her mouth flapping like a fish out of water. Lissa was giggling and Chrom just stood there, arms crossed, with an easy smile on his face.

"But… But you said you were shepherds!" she said when she finally got her voice to work again.

"And so we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a lot of sheep." He said with an emphasis on a lot.

"C-Chrom…I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners." Robin says as she undoes herself from my arm and curtsy's. I stand there with a smirk on my face. She stands back up. As Chrom speaks.

"Just Chrom is fine I've never been much formalities."

"The Prince and Princess huh." She ponders aloud. "Why aren't you showing them any respect then." She sternly says pointing at me. Another thing I forgot to do. Damn.

"I think almost getting stabbed by big bad Fredrick has earned me the right to not use formalities." I say with a smile.

"That explains the teasing he endures." She said pouting.

"Indeed. The sacrifices I make for the Haildom of Ylisse." He sighs out. We all let a chuckle. Chrom walked over to Robin and absent mindedly grabs her hand and leads her towards the castle. We all follow along.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?" he asks even though we were already walking that way. Robin panics again, but she is too far ahead to hear. The waving hands explain something. Fredrick rushes ahead to the castle as Lissa and I are walking behind them. I put my hands in my pockets and quietly started singing It's Time by Imagine Dragons.

" _It's time to begin, isn't it? I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit. I'm just the same as I was. Now don't you understand. That I'm never changing who I am._ " I hum the tune as we walk through the market place. We looked like we were over half way there.

"Ohh, what song was that? I like it!" I jump. I didn't know Lissa was listening. She looked very excited and intrigued. Her hands were cusped in front of her chest, in a pleading state. I'm just glad she didn't mention my crappy singing voice.

"The song is called It's Time. It was by a band I heard last year in one of the taverns I stayed at during my travels. The song is about sticking true to yourself." I say. That's what I believe it means anyway. Lissa nods with I smile. Then she hums what she heard. I look ahead to see us walk out of the market district and in front of the castle gates. Robin and Chrom were in front of us as they were in an easygoing conversation. Fredrick was no were to be seen.

"Jordan?" Lissa calls out my name. I hummed out a response, so she knows I'm listening. "What were the lyrics again? I forgot them." She said sheepishly. I shake my head.

"It would be hard for you to remember all of the lyrics right now. I'll give them to you later." She huffs but nods in agreement. A couple knights walk by and salute her. She waves back. A couple of guards and Fredrick have already opened the doors for Chrom and Robin. They waited for us and we all walked in together. Fredrick followed us in.

We passed many guards giving Robin and myself indifferent looks. I wish I had my phone on me, it would have been easier to ignore them. We walked straight threw another pair of doors into a room that had too many windows in my humble opinion. They did make the red-carpet shine, which mad the room feel lighter. It was a nice feeling.

Phila the Pegasus Knight captain was standing by Emmeryn. She was around Robins height and had light blue hair which was weird. I'm still not used to Chrom's unnatural blue hair color. Emmeryn was sitting down in her throne until she saw us. She smiled a very calming smile and stood up. She hastily rushed over to greet us. Lissa barreled into her with a hug.

"It's good to see you Lissa, and you too Chrom. Good day Fredrick. How fared you all?" She asked us or more specifically Chrom. Her voice was very serene and pleasant. She truly did care for her people. That was clear from the way she talked. Or maybe I read too much into things. Probably the first one… I hope.

"Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom responded scratching his shoulder.

"Wonderful! And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Phila, who had joined us, gasped, and bowed her head.

"Forgive me, milord. My Pegasus Knights should have intercepted them." Emmeryn just patted her lightly on the back.

"No Phila. Your place was here, with the exalt." Chrom said brushing the whole thing off. I still have to tell him about the border soon. Lissa, who had untangled herself from her sister, walked over two Robin and me as we stood quietly near the back. She looped arms with us and started pulling us forward. Robin was trying to pry herself away. I just let it happen.

"And besides we had plenty of help!" Lissa beamed tugging us along. Emmeryn turned towards us for the first time. She hid a giggle or two as she watched Robin try to get out of Lissa's grip. I just calmly pulled my arm from hers and stretched. Mainly to be an ass to Robin. When I looked over towards Robin, she just had the glare that I was getting used to seeing, but this time it was mixed with a pout. Emmeryn Giggled even more.

"You must mean the pair of siblings you have picked up?" She asked Chrom who just sighed. Robin grew defensive and tried to say something but I cut her off. Everyone already thinks that we are, might as well make it official. Siblings that is.

"That is correct milady." I say as I know Robin is shooting me looks. "MY name is Jordan. A hunter that travels here and there. And this is my older sister Robin. She recently hit her head and is suffering some memory loss. But she remembers tactics and other little things here and there. But not her dear little brother." I made that last part as a joke, feigning hurt. Chrom just look bewildered at me. Lissa just shrugged and smiled back at Emmeryn who laughed a little at my joke. Robin walked over and stomped on my foot. "Ow! What the Hell?" I say jumping back, shaking my foot out.

"That's for making me look like a fool in front of royalty." She said, obviously throwing caution to the wind, and going with it.

"You don't need me to do that." I mutter sourly.

Emmeryn had a big smile on her face now. "I'm saddened by your memory loss, but I am glad you are on our side. I would not want to be on the receiving end of that stomp." She said adding on to the joke. I just grumble quietly. Robin just smiled.

"I am very thankful towards my brother and yours as well. Chrom was the one to find me first and Jordan was checking for a doctor in the next town." She said. Emmeryn just nodded. Chrom who was going to talk to us after his war counsel thingy cleared his throat.

"They have been a great help in protecting our people. So, I have decided to make them shepherds. We will need more help with what happened in the woods." He stated. The Exalts eyes widened a little bit.

"What happened in the woods?" she asked him.

"We need to tell the counsel as well." He said shaking her off. A little rude but whatever. She nods.

"We must take our leave soon then. The counsel is meeting soon." Her expression turned sour and she closed her eyes. She then turned back towards Robin, Lissa, and myself. She opened her eyes and smiled at us. "I am very thankful for your services in helping save Ylissian lives. Ylisse owes you a great debt."

"You don't owe us anything milady." Robin says with a smile. "I am glad we saved innocent lives today."

"Maybe some free food wouldn't be that bad." I mumble under my breath only then to get smacked on the back of the head. "Ow! Again! I don't think I deserved it that time." I see Robin stare at me with a disapproving look. Emmeryn just laughed again. Lissa was almost bursting with excitement. She finally couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Robin's hand, and mine, and started running towards the exit.

"Come on, I want to show you guys the Shepard's Barracks." She squealed. She didn't stop while we were running down the streets, accidentally running into people and knocking over a couple of baskets filled with stuff. We took a couple turns and finally we were there. I huffed to try and get my breath back as Robin sucked in air as well. Lissa didn't look that winded. I heard Robin suck in one long breath then breathed it slowly out before turning to me.

"One question. Why?" she asked me. I just straighten up and stretch my arms above my head.

"Why what?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"You know what!" She half-yelled back.

"Because it would be easier to explain to most people that we are siblings. Most people who see us think we are anyway. We do look alike and we already have a relationship like siblings, so… yeah." I shrug at the ending. "You played along with it." She pondered it, furrowing her brow, and crossing her arms. She sighed before talking.

"You have a couple points there, and honestly it would be all right to have a little brother." She said with a sheepish smile. "And we can't really go back, now can we?" I just nod with a smile.

"You two done yet or…" Lissa said. I forgot she was there.

"Yep" I said. She perked up and motioned us to follow her inside. The barracks was a bigger building, not tall wise but more in the wider. It is at least a football fields length across and it looks like that half of that depth wise. Height wise it was only two stories tall. Lissa led us through two big oak doors, and down a hallway. We passed an armory, some rooms, a supply closet (well more a supply room but whatever), a couple of practice/training rooms, and a couple of sparing rooms. The windows were mainly on the side that the door was as natural light poured in.

Lissa walked us into a wide room with multiple people there. I first laid eyes on Vaike. He was a big, muscle man but wasn't that tall, only around 5'7". The definition of muscle hamster. He had blond hair kept back by a single small black band. He had no shirt either… why? He had a long brown arm guard on his left arm and two metal bands on his right. He wore a silver shoulder pad with chains on it.

He was talking to Sumia. She was shorter than Vaike, probably 5'5". She had ash brown hair with flowed freely, besides the two strands contained by two hair pieces by her face. She had on pink and purple armor and boots that went over her knees. Her breastplate had some weird designs on her breasts. Really no words around that. She looked a little timid at the moment. Vaike was talking very loudly and animated as well.

"Here we are! The Sheperds' barracks. Go on and make yourself at home." Lissa said motioning towards the room. Robin was looking around taking everything in while I watched Maribelle rush towards Lissa.

"Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" She said very quickly. She was around Sumia's height and wore all pink minus some whit frills and a white parasol. And her brown heeled boots, forgot to mention those. She had her hair in curls that looked hard as hell to so. On each side of her head she had a large white bow. Her voice was so damn snobby. I know I won't like her. I never did like people who put others down, and arrogance. I have been called arrogant once or twice, but it was never on a Maribelle level.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle." Lissa said too casually.

"'Oh hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" she said sternly. I must have been making a face because I got an elbow to the stomach. I turn to see Robin giving me a look. I just roll my eyes but made sure my face remained natural. Vaike walked over with Sumia as well.

"Hey, squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trust axe!" he said. Again, with the arrogance. I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose looking down. 'I am being too judgmental. They are probably good people, after a day or two of getting to know them.'

"Oh, so you're "teach" now, Vaike, is that. Hee hee. And here I thought that people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" Lissa said in a sweet tone, but we all knew she was teasing him.

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike…wait, was that an insult?" he asked. Lissa just giggled.

"Umm. Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" Sumia's quiet voice said. Now her, I like her.

"Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern. Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." Maribelle chided.

"Aw Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa cooed.

"Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!" Sumia justified herself. Vaike was done with this conversation and look over Robin and me.

"So, who are the strangers." He asked. The other heads in the room turned to us. Robin stood her ground with a confident air around her. I gave a little wave from my arms crossed in front of me.

"No one's stranger than you Vaike… But allow me to introduce Robin and her younger brother Jordan. They just joined the shepherds. Chrom has made Robin our tactician and Jordan is super strong and has killer moves on the battlefield." Lissa excitedly introduced us. Vaike looked at us before smirking.

"Oh yeah? Well can either of you do this?" he said before letting out a big burp. Everyone cringed except for Robin and me.

"I've heard better." I say indifferently. Robin just giggled a little.

"I'm sure I have much to learn in the art of belching "Teach." But in any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." She said with a friendly tone. Sumia relaxed at her words, I must have not come off as friendly, which is the side effect of being introverted unless I'm put on the spot. Maribelle looked appalled.

"Ugh, Vaike! That was Abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" She scolded him. I was pissed by the time she started insulting him. I was about to open my mouth and give her a piece of my mind, but Robin stopped me. Maribelle turned towards us. "And you two! Don't encourage him! I'd hope the two of you were cut from finer cloth, Hmph!" She stomped away.

"Don't take it to heart you guys. Maribelle warms to people slowly." Sumia said trying to sooth my anger.

"Or burns too quickly." Lissa muttered under her breath.

"How the hell can you guys be friends with her? She just insulted you two." I say pointing at Vaike and Sumia. Vaike just scratches his arms, while Sumia just gave a nervous laugh.

"We aren't exactly friends. We work together and in this line of work you have to tolerate people like her or die." Sumia said. I sigh and turn my glance at Robin and Lissa. Lissa looked upset and Robin was contemplative. I heard footsteps from behind. I turn to see Chrom walking towards us. Sumia gave a little squeak. And walked a bit too fast towards him.

"Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was-I mean, we were so-" She never finishes because she falls face first on the ground, tripping over some paper left there. I try not to snicker. But I fail as Chrom shoots me a glare this time. As he speeds up to help her up.

"Sumia! Are you all right? Is it those boots of yours again?" He asks her as she accepts his hand. Once she is standing she dusts herself off.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" she cuts herself off and just sighs, staring at the ground. Chrom pats her on the shoulder and walks by her toward the rest of us.

"All right, listen, everyone: in the morning we will be marching to Regna Ferox." He states. Robin cocked her head again while looking at him. Chrom's only weakness so far.

"Regna Ferox?" she asks him. But as last time had proven, he became to flustered and just stammered and blushed. I had to answer for him this time. Damnit Chrom.

"Regna Ferox is a country to the north of Ylisse and Plegia. They pride themselves on having warriors." I tell her. I turn back to Chrom hoping a question can get him out of his love-struck state. "Why are we going? Shouldn't the Exalt discuss allies?"

He clears his through and looks away, scratching his arm. His tick, I'm starting to find out. "Given recent events people might worry should my sister leave the capital. So, the task has been passed on to us." He stated getting his leader vibe back. "Now this is a strictly volunteer mission. So if, for any- "

"I Volunteer!" Lissa cried out.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission." Vaike added on.

"I don't think you understand the word delicate. You look like the guy who would destroy the tree to get the kitten down rather than climb it. Oh and by the way I'm in." I say with a smirk.

"What are we talkin' bout kittens for?" Vaike asked, scratching his head. The metaphor went over his head.

"My brother was using a metaphor Teach. But it obviously went over your head. And I'm in as well Chrom." Robin said from beside me.

"Nothin' goes over the Vaike's head, my reflexes are too fast! I'd catch it." He said proudly. Thumping his chest. My mind went blank. 'He actually quoted Guardians of the Galaxy! Holy Shit.' Chrom was convincing Sumia to come along so he hadn't heard Vaike's speech.

"We are going to die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the kingdom." I quoted felling giddy.

"Why would we die?" Robin asked me. I just looked at her incredulously. I just sigh out a never mind and run a hand through my hair. Chrom was walking towards us now.

"I hope everything went okay meeting everyone." He said with a smile. Robin snorted and jutted me with her thumb.

"This guy here didn't get off to the best of starts with Maribelle." She said smugly. I push her hand away.

"Neither did you!" I point out. Chrom just sighed.

"Yea, sorry about her. She means well once you get to know her." He said a bit awkwardly.

"I hope you're right." I mutter. Robin just sighs. "Any way where are we staying?" I ask as I realize I am very tired. Chrom nods and starts walking. He motions us to follow.

"First floor is the girl rooms, while upstairs is the guys rooms. Robin is it okay if you share a room with Sumia?" he asks her. Robin who was looking contemplatively at him. She just nodded a response when he looked back. "Great. Jordan do you mind sharing a room with someone?" he asks.

"Probably." I say. "Who though?"

"His name is Stahl, he is very friendly and loves food. You'll hopefully get along with him." He says. 'Cool. Stahl always seemed nice.' I think to myself as we turn a corner and walk down the hallway.

"Where would the bathing rooms be?" Robin asked him. Chrom thought for a moment before responding.

"I'm not entirely sure. Ask Sumia when you get the chance. She would love to help you." He says with a smile looking back at her. 'He'll find out really soon." I think to myself before we reach a flight of stairs. Chrom stops and turns back to us. "Her room should be the next to Sully's. you can tell which one Sully's is by the broken door." He laughs out dryly. I snicker and Robin just shakes her head.

"Thank you Chrom. I really do appreciate it. I'll see you too tomorrow. Good night." She says with a smile as she walks by us. Chrom's eyes follow her. I sigh. I snap my fingers in front of his face.

"Yo! Stop eyeballing my sister." I say quietly enough so he would only get embarrassed in front of me. He blushed and focused frontwards on me. Then his blush left him as confusion settled on his face.

"Why did you say that stuff in front of Emm for? You could have told her you aren't actually siblings?" he says. We turn to walk up the stairs. I explain to him what I had said to Robin earlier and he understood. Thank Naga. We walked in silence the rest of the way till we stopped in front of a room with a wood board on the door that said Stahl. "He knows that you are coming so don't worry about that."

"Thanks, Chrom. Like She said I really do appreciate what you are doing for me. I'll pay you back by serving as one of you shepherds." I said with a smile and a hand out. He smiled as well and shook my hand.

"I'm looking forward to it. Good night friend." He said walking towards the exit with a wave of the hand.

"See yea late bird watcher." I yell after him. He turns around in confusion then caught what I meant. He quickly turned back around and rushes away. I laugh and knock on the door. A muffled one second comes from the other side.

Stahl opens the door with a smile. He was in a normal shirt… tunic? One of those and shorts. He was the average height for a male 5'10" with an average build. He had olive green hair which was weird and he wasn't bad looking at all just a little… average. Holy shit this guy was average in so many ways.

"Hi there! Names Stahl." He said extending a hand. I shook it.

"Jordan." I say. He nods and steps aside. The room was only lit by a candle on the desk by the window. There are two small trunks at the end of two small beds, one of them was open, full of clothes and other things. The room was bland. No, not bland, average.

"I know it's not much but I hope it works for you." He said still smiling. I just nod and sit on the bed with the unopened trunk. I unbuckle my belt and lay my knives down on the desk. I pull out my sword and lay it on the trunk. "Do you need anything?" he asks me, moving over to sit on the bed.

"No thank you, I'm good. But I'm also very tired and not up for talking right now if that's ok with you." Chrom was right. He was friendly and easy to get along with. He just nods.

"I understand, and yea, that's okay with me. We have a mission tomorrow any way." He says, taking off his shirt. I nod and pull of my shoes and socks. I put them in a corner and throw my shirt on top of them. I pull up the covers and get it. "Good night Jordan." He says. The light goes out in the room and I hear rustling.

"Night Stahl." I say rolling over to face the wall. My thoughts are flooded with memories. Castle visitation hours, presidential parades, joining a militia, and gaining another sibling. Long, packed, day. I sigh and roll over again facing Stahl. I close my eyes. And get flooded by more memories. This time it was of my real sisters, family. My real passions, and talents. My real friends and classes. 'I'm in a coma. So, I'm alive. Is this going to be one of those 'If you die in the game you die for real' things. I hope not. I better get better at swordplay and archery. Hopefully I can see them again.' I think of the last time I saw my sisters. Both in here and in the real world. I shed a tear or two. 'I'll get back to you girls. I promise.'

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long, I feel bad, but here is an extra long chapter. The people that he meets, likes and dislikes, are off of personal preference. I don't believe that I would like Maribelle and Vaike a lot. But again that's just me. I will see you guys later. Next Chapter: Risen and Shenanigans**


	5. Chapter 5: Animal House

**Chapter 5: Animal House**

"So, let me get this straight." Robin said rubbing the brim of her nose obviously agitated. We shouldn't be talking about this right now because we were at a bridge over a small river while Risen are attacking us. Chrom was leading the Shepherds against the 15 or so Risen. Robin and I were in the back of the formation. Chrom was up front with Stahl and Sully. Vaike was with us because he forgot Stahl and myself, along with his axe. Fredrick was protecting Lissa and they were behind Chrom and Co. Virion was sniping beside them. The Risen were turning out to be very easy to take care of.

"You want to keep the wild dog we found because it bought a Risen that was trying to kill you?" She said pointing at the German Shepherd sitting by my feet. It was looking at Robin with a happy expression, panting and tongue waging. How she could resist this adorable face was beyond me.

"Yep." I respond without a sense of doubt in my voice. 'I just want this adorable, badass, huggable, killing machine as a pet damnit.' Robin just looks at me then back at the dog and sighs.

"We'll talk with Chrom later, but right now I'm not going to worry about it. Let's get back to the fight." She said. She pulls out her tome and jogs over to the fight. I pump my fist in front of myself.

"Yes!" I say excited. I look back down at the dog who looked young, around 1 or 2 years old at most. It looked at me expectantly. "All right boy…" It growled. "Girl?" I say. She stopped growling and barked out a happy bark. "Neat, I'll give you a name later. Right now, we got to go catch up with the rest of the crew, stick close and only attack when I say so. I don't want you to get hurt. Understand?" I ask hoping I ran into the smartest dog in all of Ylisstol. She barked out another bark. 'Well damn, I did.' I chuckle and we run towards the fight.

Chrom sliced a barbarian while Stahl sliced a mercenary. Sully stabbed a solider and Robin blasted another solider with a thunder spell. Lissa tended to a hurt Virion and Fredrick was taking care of a merc just outside of a fort. Vaike was now joining the fight after Miriel joined the battle with his axe. They ran to my left taking care of a barbarian. My dog and I ran towards the bridge where a solider was guarding it. It spotted me and rushed forward with his bronze lance. I pull out a knife and chuck it at the Risen. The knife sailed smooth and pierced its chest but it still ran strong. I pulled out my sword and waited. The Risen went for a jab to my chest. I parried the attack and rushed in for the kill. The head fell but became smoke before it hit the ground.

The other Risen guarding the bridge rushed forward with his axe raised high. I snapped my figures and prayed that she would listen. Trying to buy her time I blocked the upcoming attack, holding my sword flat over my head while he tried to push through. She did listen! She rushed in and mauled the Risen while his focus and axe were on me, earning a K/D score of 2/0. Go dog!

She ran back to my side. I kneeled to welcome her with scratches between the ears and some encouraging baby talk. "You were so good out there! Yes you were! Who's a good girl? You are! Yes you are!" She wagged her tail and gave me a lick on the face. I laughed and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I stood up and looked back to see Chrom and Robin staring at me. Robin had an exasperated look on her face, while Chrom was amused.

"You found that damn dog today!" Robin pointed out.

"I don't care, I love her… and most dogs in fact." I say a bit sheepishly. Chrom just laughs and walks over to us. He then reaches out his hand to her. She sniffs it then gives it a lick. He smiles and rubs between her ears.

"Looks like we have a new shepherd." He says with a laugh. 'Score!'

"Dear Naga Chrom!" Robin cried out throwing her hands up in the air. "Can we get back to the battle please?"

"How many left?" Chrom asks turning serious. I walk over to my knife lying on the ground and pick it up.

"Seven I believe." Robin said scanning the battlefield. "Two soldiers, two mercenaries, and three barbarians."

"What the plan?" I ask.

"They are spread out evenly on the field so we should split up into three groups and take them on. One group goes to the left side and takes the Risen over there. Another group does the same on the right. The last group takes on the one in the back. He is most likely the leader. So he will be the strongest." She puts a finger to her lip, thinking. "We have ten, right?" she asks.

"I believe so." Chrom says. She just nods and is staring at the ground. I stretch my right arm holding the bronze sword away from my body. My dog lays down by my feet. Chrom is waving everyone else over to our position. Robin nods to herself and looks up.

"Got it. Group one will be Stahl, Sully, and Fredrick. They will take of the risen on the left. Vaike, Miriel, Lissa, and Jordan will be group two. They got the risen on the right. That leaves Chrom, Virion and myself to take care of the leader. Any questions?" We all shake our heads.

"Shepherds, Charge!" Chrom yells and we rush off to our little battle stations. Vaike is already out in front with Miriel behind him. Lissa is rushing behind me with my dog. "Slow down Jordan, I can't keep this up."

"Maybe we should get you into a training program?" I quip. A thud on my left shoulder proves I was heard. Vaike was engaged with one of the Risen. Their axes bounce off of one another.

"I can not find a possibility for a counter offensive maneuver if you do not eliminate yourself from the opponent's attacks." Miriel states blandly to Vaike. I turn back to the merc near Lissa and myself. He comes in for the slice near my stomach. I parry that with my sword and throw my knife which hit him in the head, killing him instantly. The soldier charges at us next. He jabs with his lance. I try to jump back but get a prick on my right leg.

"Damn." I mutter as Lissa tries to heal me. "Wait till the battle is over." I hoarsely reply. She jumps back, a bit scarred but nods. I sigh and look back towards the Risen soldier who is charging at me again. I parry this time, moving the lance to the left with my sword. I snap my fingers and it is mauled instantly by my dog.

Black smoke rises from the dead risen as she trots back over and sniffs my injured leg. I rub her head. Lissa comes over to heal my injury now. "Sorry for being rude to you. I just wanted to get this done so when you have to heal everyone we don't have to worry about them." I tell her as she has her staff over my leg. The pain leaves my body fast.

"Aww you care, how sweet." She coos. I snicker and shake my head. "But apology excepted, and it makes sense." She says more serious that before. I nod and look over to Vaike and Miriel. They killed there one and Miriel was chastising Vaike over something. Do I care? Not in the slightest.

Now that I got a better look at Miriel, she was around 5'4" but the hat made her 5'7". She had shoulder length dark red hair and a pale complexion. She wore glasses that connected to her cloak, which was black or a really dark green. I couldn't tell. She had on olive green pants that were too baggy for her until she shoved them in her boots which was really weird. She held a fire tome in her right hand and was adjusting her glasses with her left. 'She looks like a college lit student.'

"Ohh! You like Miriel don't ya?" Lissa asked snapping me out of my trance. She had a mischievous look on her face.

"Nope." I say flatly. Ending any idea of that. She visibly deflated.

"But… But… you were staring at her for a very long time." She is trying to salvage something out of nothing.

"Is it that odd that I want to know what and who another Shepherd is?" I asked and subsequently beat her at her own game. I wasn't blushing or doing anything that she could use to beat me. She stammered a little but just hung her head in shame of losing. I pat her on the head. "You'll most likely get me someday." I say before getting up. She giggles. I reach down to help her up. She accepts and we walk towards Chrom and the rest.

Chrom and Fredrick talk for a little bit with Robin before we march out again. I hum a tune walking next to Lissa and Stahl. Stahl was talking to Sully about some training regimen she is going to put Stahl through. Lissa was skipping basically. My dog was trotting in between Lissa and myself. I look down at her. 'I need to think of a name soon…What would be a good name, I've named things before and never had trouble. Hell, I've named my car… That's it!"

"Ridley" I say. Lissa and Ridley give me a look. "Her name is Ridley." I say pointing towards the dog. Her tail wagged in agreement.

"Ridley… cute but why?" Lissa asks.

"I like it, but I might tell you the reason later." I say cheekily. She huffed and puffed her cheeks out at me.

"Whatever, don't tell me." She threw her hands u and dashed forward to stand next to Robin. I laughed and followed her. They were talking about me when I caught up to them. "He wouldn't tell me why he named her that, he's being mean." Lissa complained to Robin.

"And you're over reacting." I say catching them both of guard. Lissa jumped and let out a squeak. Robin turned and scowled at me.

"It would be nice of you to not sneak up on people trying to gossip about you." She said in a serious manner but I could tell she was joking. I snicker.

"I'm trying not to get my good name tarnished." I say throwing my arm over her shoulder. She slumps down but accepts it anyway.

"You don't… whatever." She says. I pull my arm off and we walk in silence for a little bit. There was something in the distance. Most likely a tree but trees don't limp… or move. Chrom had caught up with us by the time I could make out what it was. An injured Pegasus was limping around. I'm pretty sure my eyes literally sparkled. This was an animal from legends! It looked as majestic as I thought one would, just limping around. Pure white hair and beautiful white wings. Its left wing was hurt, so was its right leg.

"Holy shit! That thing looks awesome." I exclaim, earning a growl from Ridley. "Don't worry girl I am not going to get one." Robin just sighs.

"Why, just why?" she says. Chrom just pats my back and walks towards it.

"It's a Pegasus, all right. I think its hurt." He says. He walks up closer towards it. "Let's just have a look here…" The Pegasus kicks its front legs at him and whinnying, making him back away. "WHOA! Down girl! Easy there!" He tries to calm it down.

"Captain, one moment!" A voice behind us says. I turn to see Sumia rushing towards us, only to trip on nothing. 'Wow. Really?'

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Robin asks rushing over to help her up.

"I should be fine. Thank you, Robin." She says walking slower over towards Chrom and the Pegasus.

"Sumia, come no closer. The beast is crazed!" he says earning another kick from the Pegasus.

"It's okay captain. I can handle this… Shhh… Easy now girl. I won't hurt you." She cooed to the Pegasus softly. It calmed down rather quickly. She reached out a hand to rub it on the nose. "Shhh…"

"Well damn." I say a bit stunned, Ridley gives a small bark in agreement.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin asked stunned as well.

"That's incredible Sumia." Lissa cheered doing a little jump.

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom said rather impressed.

"Oh, it's… it's nothing really . I just have a way with animals, I guess." Sumia admitted rather sheepishly.

"I should say so." He added

"You all go ahead, I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we can." She said trying to lead the Pegasus away.

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom said. Robin didn't like that at all but hid it well.

"I wish we could Chrom, but according to you we have to make it to Regna Ferox quickly." She said, hiding something in her voice. I snickered a little bit and Lissa just smiled.

"Thank you, captain. But Robin is right. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger." Sumia said with a smile. Now walking back with the Pegasus.

"Right then. Be safe." He said giving a small wave.

"As to you captain." She said turning her head smiling at us back. We watched her go back, running into the others. They talked for a little before she went on her way again. The rest caught up with us.

"You sure it's okay to let Sumia run 'round on her own Capian'. Ole' Teach don't think so." Vaike said.

"She should be fine Vaike." He answered. "But we need to make haste." And with that he turned and walked on the path towards Regna Ferox. They all follow accept Robin, Stahl, and myself.

"Jordan, when did you get a dog?" he asked me. I smiled as Robin just sighed and walked in front of us.

"I'll tell you as we keep walking." I say. He smiles and we continue, Ridley to my right. We walk for around a couple hours before Chrom had stopped. He was talking to a villager. A bandit rushed forward from the woods. I rushed forward and tried to stop an attack on the villager until Chrom forced him to run.

"Chrom! What happened?" Robin asked doing the same thing I was.

"This is Donnel, his mother and the villagers were kidnaped and are being held hostage in his village by brigands. We are here to help him free them." Chrom says laying a hand on Donnel. He looks around my age and a little shorter than myself. He for a yellow tinted pot on his head for some reason. It fits him which is weird. He has on light brown pants with brown boots. His shirt is blue with a white collar. He looks nervous right now. He perked up as soon as he heard that we were going to save his mother.

"Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sirness!" he said with a heavy American southern accent. We then followed him into the woods. Silently, or as silently as we could we reached his village. "This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness."

Chrom looked a little put off by the name but ignored it to the best of his ability. "Er…right. Thanks, Donny. Stay close, now."

Donnel looked shocked. "Beg pardon, milord? You don't mean…? I…I can't fight, sir! I ain't never even stuck a pig before!"

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed… I mean… Look, just stay here. You'll be fine." Chrom said as Robin just looked exasperated, still trying to figure out what to do with Donnel.

"I wish I was as strong as you sirs and madams! Kick that scum out single handed, I would!" Donnel said.

"Then join." I say cutting off Chrom.

"But sir, I ain't…" he started.

"First off, we are the same age so no sir from you for me understood?" I ask him. He just gulped and nodded. "Second, the only thing holding you back is yourself. You have an opportunity to become stronger right here and now. So, you can become great if you want to. You just have to put in the effort and grasp at the opportunities given to you. You want to be a hero, don't you?" I finish up my motivational speech. Donnel had his head down. I heard a sniffle or two. 'Shit, didn't mean to make him cry.' "Hey Donnel, you all right?" I ask, concerned if I hurt his feelings.

He looked up a bit teary eyed. "Ngh… *sniff* A-all right. As you say, I'm no warrior. But I can be and these're my people. I gots to do what I can!" He said with a fire in his eyes that destroyed the teary eyes we say earlier. I smirk and pat him on the shoulder.

"Ready Friend." I ask him.

"R-ready." He gulped.

 **AN: Not very excited about this chapter as others but hey, what can you do. (Make it better) Any way not much shenanigans but we have a dog! I have loved dogs for a while, and there is a reason that she is named Ridley. It will be explained in the future, but for now, guess! I put the paralogue on the way to Ferox because it can and will explain a couple of things. and I like Donnel so win-win.**

 **Next chapter will be here hopefully in two weeks. It will contain Ferox and stuff. maybe or maybe not the arena fight but definitely the Longfort. See yea then.**


	6. Chapter 6: Forts, Fights, and Falling

**Chapter 6: Forts, Fights, and Falling**

Killing… killing was real. The characters, the story, the game, the villains, all were fake. But the killing, the act of throwing my knife into another human was… that was real. I could try and moralize myself by saying or thinking things like 'they would have killed my friends and family if I didn't first' and shit like that, but I didn't care. I've never killed before and I wish I didn't have to again.

I was on Stahl's horse, Phoenix, staring off into the forest. Stahl was walking besides me, guiding Phoenix as the shepherds were on our way to Ferox. We had finished saving Donnel's village about an hour ago and he had agreed to go with us. We were in the same boat, moping in our loss of morality. He had not killed anything before, he couldn't bring himself to kill his own pigs. He was walking behind Chrom and Robin next to Lissa. She was trying her hardest to help him. Maybe it was attraction or maybe it was out of the kindness of her heart. I just don't care right now. Ridley was up there as well, staying near Robin and Chrom.

Stahl had been there for me. He wasn't saying anything just walking besides me and making sure I was okay. Which I wasn't. I killed two people today and Donny killed three. While he did agree to join, he didn't think about what was going to happen next. Robin tried to help me, she really did. I told her that I would be fine once we reached to Ferox. I could see the fort and I'm not okay. Stahl tugged on the reigns and the horse trotted on. I took a deep breath in and out. I did that 9 more times, clearing my head and my thoughts.

'This is what I agreed to. I agreed to help them. Why… because I have nowhere else to go? Because I wanted to? Because I am secretly craving to kill and this was the best way to satisfy my craving? Dear Naga I hope it's not the last one. It's not. I did this because… because… Because I wanted an adventure to go on. An adventure to get away from the world. If there is killing involved, it's for a good cause. These people will kill you, and we can't have that happen now can we.' I take a deep breath and sigh it out. 'This won't get any easier. But neither will adult life back on earth. Focus on the positives and use the negatives to better one's self. Don't ignore them like mom. I miss you.' I shake my head and run a hand through my hair. 'Now I'm good.'

I pat Phoenix on the side and pull my leg over the side. Stahl looked up at me. "You doing better Jordan?" He asks

"Yea… it's… it's just…" I start and stop trying to think of the right words.

"I understand that feeling. If we kill and no longer feel pain, we have lost our humanity." He states like he has thought of this before or has comforted people in my shoes before. "The people who have lost that are a part of the group of brigands we have fought."

I nod along thinking about what he was saying. He was right. Absolutely right. I slide of and walk next to him. He's not that average when you think about it. I look over to see him smiling at me. He patted me on the back and moved around me to get on Phoenix.

"You've done this before, haven't you?" I ask full well knowing that he probably had.

"Once or twice." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I've also thought about it a lot. Like if killing these people who have had or have families was right? They either signed up for it by becoming soldiers or knew there was risk when they decided to rape, steal, and kill with the brigands. They know they could die and I know I can as a shepherd."

"But that doesn't you or I have to like it." I say adding on to what he said.

"Exactly!" he exclaims. I smile and look forward towards the fort, looking out at the people I'm starting to call friends and family.

"We don't like that we kill, but we kill to protect those who would have been killed if we hadn't stopped the enemy." I say finding my morality back. "Thanks Stahl."

"You're welcome, if you ever need to talk my room, well our room, is always open." He said with a laugh.

"I think we might get a bigger room soon." I say pointing at Donnel, who was looking a lot better. Thanking Lissa profusely while she blushed a little but was her happy self.

"We have a room big enough for four any way. And we could use one more roommate." He said thoughtfully.

"Yea we… wait one more? I thought it was just you and me?" I ask. Did I really miss someone else in our room?

"Yea, Kellam is bunking with us normally as well but I didn't see him last night, or did I…" he trailed off. I had totally forgotten about Kellam. I didn't even see him in the battle or in the barracks. It must be that special gift of his. Whatever. Robin had called us forward once we were about 500 yards away. Ridley saw that I was better and ran over to me jumping and placing her paws on my legs. Tail wagging happily and she was just happy. I smile and rub her in between the ears.

"I'm better girl. I'm better" I whisper into her ear. She licks my face. I pushed her down laughing. We walk over to Chrom and Robin who were discussing strategy.

"If they don't believe us we have to come up with a plan." She said.

"They can't seriously not believe that I'm not the prince." Chrom argued back.

"Chrom." Robin said exasperated. "It's getting dark, the fort doesn't look very well lit, and they haven't meet you before. So answer me this. How the hell would they know that you are the prince of Ylisse!" She almost shouted that last part. Chrom was embarrassed after being shut up like that. The Shepherds were laughing with Lissa saying something about being whipped, Sully shouted in agreement. I calmly walk over to them and tell them my two cents.

"Show them the brand on his shoulder." I say which to Robin opens her mouth to reply but doesn't, thinking about what I said. Chrom felt a little better but not much.

"How?" she asks. Now I'm in a predicament here. Just straight up say Sumia will be here soon or get to the door and pray. 'Option two is the actual story, so I'm not going to detour more than I already have… This is going to bite me in the ass later.'

"We'll find out a way." I say patting her on the shoulder walking towards the fort. "and when I say we, I really mean you."

"Is it really okay to leave mos' of the thinkin' to miss Robin?" Donnel asks catching up to me, then blushes when I shoot him a look. "I mean, I knows she's smart and all but won't workin' her to death wear here out?"

"To death." I say playing on his words. He's shocked then blushes again realizing his mistake. We walk quietly for a little while before I remember that he went through the same thing I was today. "Hey Donnel, how are you feeling?"

"Mighty fine, thanks for…" he dies off as he notices my worried look. "Oh you mean about what happen' today. Miss Lissa helped me a bunch' I really appreciate her royalshipness doin that for some plain village boy like myself." I laugh and pat him on the back.

"She is nice like that. You should ask her out to thank her." I half tease and half seriously want him to. He blushed to the tips of his ears.

"I can't, I ain't a Lord or nothing… and I ain't got feelings for her." He adds that last part on quickly. I nod agreeing with him, for now.

"I meant as a thank you." I say

"Oh…ohh." He looks a bit dejected.

"Luckily Lissa would be the only one teasing you if she heard you liked someone, or if there was even a notion that you did. And it did sound like I meant it like a date." I tell him. His blush calmed down and he adjusted the pot on his head. It oddly suits him.

"But I always want'd to see what Feroxi culture was." He said wistfully.

"Then let's go get something to eat, maybe try to bring some of the guys along, unless they decide to get drunk on Feroxi ale or something like that." I mutter out the last part.

"That's some smarts right there. My ma always said that the best way to learn 'bout someone was what they make for supper. I ain't old enough to drink though." He says. I was going to respond when Fredrick interrupted us.

"We are almost at the gate, you may plan your culture exploration later." He said sternly. I look over to the others, who are either behind or walking with us. I turn to Donnel and shrug. "The Feroxi are Mobilizing Their guard sire." He addresses Chrom. Chrom looked shocked but Robin had the look of I told you.

"Why?" he asks.

"Who can say? But they look ready to fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat. I heard that Robin has a plan if 'Show them the Brand' doesn't work." Fredrick replies, subtly jabbing at my plan.

"We'll try to negotiate first, and if that doesn't work then we will fight." Chrom says. Fredrick nods and hurries off somewhere. Robin has her finger to her mouth, in her thinking pose. She snaps her fingers.

"Got a plan, but I'll tell everyone if we have to fight." She told Chrom.

"If we have to fight, we will not want to kill our potential allies. So no lethal attacks." Chrom points out, to which Robin nods. The whole group walks up to the gate only to be interrupted by a loud feminine voice.

"Halt! Who goes there?" she shouts in an authoritative voice from the platform above us. I can't for the life of me remember her name.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek and audience with the Khans!" Chrom shouts back.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I have lancers at the ready!" She is now threatening us. Neat.

"I have the Brand of the Exalt on my shoulder that can prove I am from House Ylisse." Chrom shouts back, this time more frantic.

"You brigands have tried that before, they all look painfully fake and rigid." She shouts back.

"B-brigand? Now see here-" Fredrick starts only to be cut off by what's her face again.

"You are not the first Ylisseans to try that trick and you won't be the last. I have the authority to fell all imposters where they stand."

"How dare yo-" Chrom shuts him up with a hand over the mouth.

"I am Prince Chrom of House Ylisse and I request an audience with the Khans." He orders.

"And I'm sure the prince would like to back it up the Feroxi way?" She taunted. Robins eyes went wide and whispered something in Chrom's ear. His eyes widened and smirked. He looked at Robin and nodded before looking up at the captain.

"A one on one fight verses myself and you. I'll prove myself there." He said.

"You will have to get up here first, guards attack." She ordered. All eyes went wide, Robin wasn't happy that her plan had backfired. I heard flapping and smirked. Sumia is on her way. Must have been stopping at the town. Spears started being flung. Chrom tried to block any from hitting his head. Sumia swooped in and pulled his arm up, he naturally swung his leg over the Pegasus like he was used to getting pulled onto a house. All spears missed.

"Oh thank Naga." Robin gasped out the breath she was holding. One hand was over her heart and the other was over her mouth. Her eyes were following them. I walk over and nudge her.

"Now would be the right time to show the brand to the captain" I whisper to her. The epiphany hit her as she cupped her hands over her mouth, shouting up to the two on the Pegasus.

"Sumia! Bring Chrom to the captain on the platform and show her the brand on his shoulder." She shouts. The confirmation that they heard was a sharp turn towards the platform. We follow them until they land. Robin turned towards the Shepherds who all had their weapons drawn. "Patience." She said calmly waving them down. She then turns back to the platform. "I hope this works, and what is taking so long."

I snicker. "Weren't you just saying patience." She didn't respond. Staring at the platform above us. "If they were fighting we would have heard it by now."

Ten minutes later the main gate opened with Chrom talking to Sumia. Raimi, that's her name, was opening the gate. Robin almost rushed and tackled Chrom in a hug, but composed herself. Vaike didn't though.

"Ole' Teach couldn't have his number one rival die on him." He said Chrom just laughed and accepted other affections. Robin did give him hug in the end. She buried his face in his chest talking to him. Chrom wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. I give Chrom a thumbs up when he looks my way. He blushed but didn't let go until she did. Raimi cleared her throat to interrupt their touching moment.

"I would like to formally apologize to all of you for mistaking you for brigands. We have had many incidents these past months." She bows when she finishes. Most blow it off. Fredrick gives a stern glare while she is bowed but stops when she stands up straight. "I can take a small group of you to meet the East-Khan." She was looking straight at Chrom.

"Lissa, Fredrick, Robin, do you guys mind if you come with me?" he asks them.

"Of course not milord." Fredrick answered.

"You need someone to keep you in check big brother." Lissa teased.

"I guess I could come, I don't know why you need me though?" Robin asked.

"You are the tactician, he might have some useful information you could use, like troop numbers and all of that." He said placing a hand on her shoulder. She visibly perked and nodded. "What are the rest of the Shepherds going to do while we are away?"

"They are guests and may stay in the guest housing we have available or explore the marketplaces and attractions around Arena Ferox. Whichever you prefer." My ears perk up. 'I'll snag Donnel and we can find some actual Feroxi food.' I look over to see Donnel looking at me. I just smirk and nod. He gives a toothy grin and tips his pot back a little leaning on his lance.

"That sounds good. Thank you, Raimi." Chrom states with a smile. The blonde guard just nodded, turned, and started walking forward.

"Let's go. The Khan would not like the guests to arrive second to a meeting." She said which confused everyone. Chrom, Lissa, Robin, and Fredrick follow while the rest of us were left in their snowy dust. Another guard walks up to us.

"We will take you to the extra housing unless you would like to explore, in which case, go ahead." He said the last part with a sneer. Asshole. I motion to Donnel and we walk past the guard to find some food.

"Where the hell you think you guys are going too?" Sully asked. I turn back to them and stop walking.

"We are going to experience Feroxi food from a restaurant. Anyone is welcome to join." I say, at least offering an invitation. Stahl was about to join when Sully gripped his shoulder.

"Not you Stahl. I was itching for a fight and we didn't get one. That means you and I are going to spar." She said heartily. He looked a bit dejected, but decided it was going to be worthless arguing. Nodding he stepped back.

"You can count Teach in!" he said thumping the hand that should have had his axe on his chest.

"Uhh Sir Vaike, where is yer axe?" Donnel asked. Vaike paled and started looking around. Miriel sighed and berated him. Sumia was tired from the long journey and declined. Virion had to get his beauty sleep I guess. I didn't notice anyone else so Donnel and I just waved and left. I tell Ridley to go with Sumia. She doesn't want to at first but Sumia wins her over quickly.

"See you guys later." I called out. We walked down the lightly snow-covered streets of Ferox taking in all of the sights. While it was night, the lights in the many pubs made it easy to see. I could see the huge Colosseum in the distance. Im guessing this is what the Roman Colosseum would have looked like in its heyday. I couldn't get an up close look but it was something to behold. Donnel had the same reaction but his was outloud.

"By golly. I ain't ever seen anything like that before." I hum a reply. There was on a particular pub that was packed and noisy. But that piqued my interest. While working in the food industry for 3 years I know that a packed house either means two things. Good food and alcohol, or a special performance. Noticing no sign out front it must be number one.

"There." I said pointing it out to Donnel. "We are going to eat there."

"Ain't that a pub? We both ain't legal to drink yet." He exclaimed.

"In Ferox, it's 18. Besides we don't have to have a drink." I say, spewing out some unknown fact. He gulped and nodded. He follows me into the pub. The place was packed. The bar was full with people chatting, ordering more ale or beer, and there was one guy singing on the corner stool. The tables in front of the stage were all… wait stage. There was a stage with a red curtain that was closed. There was a person sitting by a harp while the band next to him played a jolly tune. I laugh a little. They were playing Riptide by Vance Joy.

A table near the middle was open, if you brush off the crumbs, which I did. We sit down and Donnel reads the menu to me since I sat with my back facing it. And my vision sucks. The bar patrons were mostly drunk guys, there was a drunk lady here and there but with Ferox being the realm of warriors they looked like they could take most guys in a bar fight. I stopped Donnel at the salmon, knowing I'm ordering that. He continued reading to himself.

"What do you two good looking young gentlemen want to eat and drink tonight?" A busty waitress, who is using it to the best of her ability, asks us. She let her long silver hair flow over her shoulder. Donnel took one look at her and blushed looking away. I snicker and answer.

"Excuse my friend, he hasn't been to many places like this." I laugh out. She gives a flirty laugh. She's trying to get tips.

"Well I can excuse that. I haven't seen you two around come to think about it. Are you two new here?" she asks.

"We came with the Shepherds of Yisstol to talk with the East-Khan herself."

"She's been looking for champions, and by the way you two look." She reached out and squeezed my arm. "and feel, I can say she might have found some good ones."

"I like what you're doing, flirting with us to get tips. It might work for the drunk people, but not me, I've worked in a restaurant before sorry." I say with a shrug and an innocent smile. She looks shocked for a bit but laughs.

"You're smart I'll give you that. But Flavia might have found herself some champions if she got Ylissians on her side." She flipped her hair and Donnel finished reading the menu and blushing. "Okay what would you to like?"

"The Gravlax Salmon and a baked potato." I say remembering Lon'qu had something to do with potatos, I can't remember exactly what. She nods and turns to Donnel.

"I'll have the Pork Shank madam." He says. She giggles and he blushes…again.

"I'm not much older than you. Anything to drink. The Boar's Hat specializes in all types of alcohol."

"We're not having a drink ma'am, maybe a coupl' waters." Donnel answers.

"Smart choice. You might be the only ones able to enjoy the performance tonight." She answered.

"What performance?" I ask looking at the stage then back to her.

"Well the West Khan let's his surrogate daughter dance for crowds and this was the one spot he wouldn't let her until she turned 18. Which was a 3 month ago. So she decided to do it this week when he could be here. But he had some last-minute challenges for the champion position he has so he couldn't make it. He sent extra guards just in case but the guards…" she pointed over to two drunk Feroxi guards at a table a couple feet away. "… didn't catch the memo on protecting her." She sighed. "I wish she had someone to watch out for her."

Donnel was worried while I had one word in my mind. Olivia. She was dancing here, tonight and I'm surrounded by drunk idiots. She doesn't wear the most conservative outfit so I can only imagine what others would think intoxicated. The waitress had walked away. Donnel was staring at the stage.

"I wish she had somebody to watch afer her. It ain't safe for a girl to be out here at nite." He said. the lights went off when a light went on in my head. I lean over to Donnel to whisper that we were going to be that somebody when I froze as the curtain rose.

'…I…wow…is…' She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and that compares to Yellowstone and the Oregon coast at sunset. And they don't even compare. She had her eyes closed, hands in front of her chest. Her hair was so beautiful and those braids framed her face. Her perfect body which was strong but still slender and nimble. Her perfect face. She started moving to the harp which was playing Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen. She turned and flipped so gracefully, like she didn't notice that there was a crowd of drunk men cat calling her. It was just the music, and her.

She spun and did another flip, landing perfectly on the balls of her feet. The song was coming to a close and so was my trance. I notice two things, Donnel had pushed himself away from me and there was a group of four drunk idiots sneaking to the back hallway. That either holds the bathroom or a dressing room. Either way it's not good to see that. The harp stopped and the clapping commenced. While clapping I got Donnel's attention and motioned to the last guy who went into the dark hallway. "Three more entered before." I say.

"So?" he asked.

"That is either the hallway to the bathroom or to the backstage dressing rooms." I say. His eyes widened and he quickly looks back over to the hallway. "We are going to check it out just in case." He nods and shifts his way through the patrons. I've read enough books and scene enough movies to know what will happen. Drunk idiots come to try and rape her. Hero who is a badass comes to save the damsel in distress.

We walk to the hall pushing our way through. I see two wobbly men standing by a door. 'Son of a bitch.' I think strutting over. They notice us and hobble over to us.

"You can't… can't be over here." The blond one slurs, he can't look at us in the eye.

"Why?" Donnel asks.

"Because…Because… he tryin to get some." The bald guy says. until he gets punched by his friend.

"You dumbass… you weren't supposed to tell." He said shushing him with his finger. I sigh and rub my eyes. I pull out ten gold I was going to use on my meal.

"Here, it's five gold each. We'll watch the door for you while you go get yourself a beer." I say holding it in front of their faces. The bald one tried to grab it, but the blondie held him back.

"What if you try and… and stop him?" he asks me.

"Ten fur each of ya." Donnel says pulling out his ten gold.

"Deal!" Baldy said grabbing the gold out of my hand. Blondie looked at us until he stumbled over and took the ten from Donnel.

"We'll be back." He stutters out before he falls face first on the ground. I poke him with my foot. Out cold.

"Huh." I say quietly before motioning Donnel to follow me inside. I quietly push open the door and get pretty angry at what I see. One of them is pinning her hands on the wall opposite from us, besides a desk and mirror. The other guy had a hand exploring her body, while the other held her mouth shut. She was squirming around, trying to get free. He was kissing her neck and the other guy was laughing, while she had her eyes closed trying to wiggle her neck free. They didn't notice us at all. I motioned to Donnel telling him to go near the guy holding her hands.

"Wait until I snap my fingers to knock him out." I whisper to him. He nodded and quietly made his way over. I crack my neck and speak up. "Excuse me?" I ask loudly enough that all three stop and look at me. The guy who was forcing himself one her spoke up first.

"Oi what are you doing here?" He said. He was drunk as well. The other guy I wasn't so sure on, he wasn't wobbling or anything. He pissed me off the most. But what surprised me the most was Olivia, she was just staring at me with those beautiful amethyst eyes which worked with that unnatural but beautiful hair color… damnit me stop doing that. She looked so… so… thankful? No, happy? No, uhh… she looked relived mixed with shock. Yea that'll work.

"I'm trying to tell you to stop so we don't have to fight." I say walking slowly his way. His response was flipping me the bird. Glad to know that, that is still that. I notice his wedding band on his left hand as he flipped me off. "Your wife wouldn't be happy about you doing this, you know?"

"Ahh fuck that whore… she… she doesn't care what I do." He slurs. He releases Olivia's mouth and she looks more nervous now. "But you… you trying to stop me. That… that wrong. Imma hafta put you down." He gives a drunk laugh as his friend lets go of her arms. Walking towards me. He grabs a bottle of something and breaks it over the table. I sigh.

"Miss." I say she perks up. "Please step aside. I don't want you to get caught up in this." She nods and rushes behind said table. Donnel has not been noticed the whole time. He was standing by the stairs to the stage. I crack my fingers. "We didn't have to fight." I tell those two.

"You stopped Brenner from getting some." The non-drunk one said. "We have to take you down now." He was not drunk and yet he allowed this to happen, and was okay with it. Donnel better knock some damn sense into him. I snap my fingers.

Donnel used his pot to hit the non-drunk guy in the back of the head, knocking him forward but not out. Drunky turned to the sound. Moron. I rush him and punch him in the face knocking him out. The mix of alcohol and the punch made him go down easy. Another clang and a thump and I knew Donnel took him out. I shake out my fist and look at Donnel. He spun his pot, and with a smile, put it on his head.

"We taught them a good lesson." He said joyfully.

"I hope they remember it." I agree.

"Um… thank you." A quiet voice said. I turn to see Olivia creeping out towards me. I quickly make my way over to her, startling her.

"Are you okay?" I ask hopefully my voice full of worry. I hold out one of my hands for some reason. She looks at my hand then at me. I can see tears welling up in her eyes. I lay my hand on her arm to comfort her. "If you need to let it out, let it out." I say soothingly. She then throws herself at me, holding my vest and crying into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer.

"I should have 'sob' he was right 'sob' I'm an embarrassment 'sob'." I picked up bits and pieces between her crying. I just held her close and softly rubbed her back.

"I can already tell you that you are not an embarrassment." I whisper quietly. She gave another sob. "It's never embarrassing to do what you love. Your guards are the ones to blame for not watching over you. They are the embarrassment." She gave out a giggle during her crying. It was a couple of minutes before she stopped and let go of my vest but grabbed on to my hand. Her make-up was smeared. She wiped at her eyes, the looked at me. I never thought anyone could get as red as a tomato until today. Her blush was frighteningly red.

"I am so…so sorry. I'm so embarrassed. I just used you for my needs." She then blushed harder. "That… that didn't sound right. I'm sorry." I laugh it off.

"I don't care, I'm just glad you are okay." She smiled. Beautiful.

"I'm us-usually really shy around people." She mutters looking away from me. I see her mutter something else under her breath but I can't hear it. "But-but with you I just-I used you as a shoulder to cry on. And it felt good." She blushed again. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed. I don't even know your name." She looks at me with some hesitation. I smile and rub the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Jordan." I say. 'Just some guy who fell in love with someone who doesn't exist, but feels so real.'

 **AN: So today I present chapter 3 and the in between moments. Psychology of killing is very interesting but I didn't want to dwell on it to much. If this chapter feels all over the place that's because it is. Every day is an adventure for the Shepherds so i wanted it to seem like it. Now onto important shit. Ship teasing. For Jordan I was deciding between Cordelia and Olivia and a review by ARSLOTHES (thanks for reviewing btw) pushed me towards Olivia. I put a couple of hints for others and a couple of easter eggs in there as well. I picture Ferox as a Scandinavian type of place so in the restaurant I looked up actual Scandinavian food. So that's cool, I hope. If any of the characters are not speaking properly (like they do in the game) please let me know. It's hard writing certain characters like Miriel and Donnel. some people it's just there mannerisms like Olivia and Vaike. Anyway next time Jordan fights in the Arena and talks to himself.**

 **With some sort of love, 3008**


	7. Chapter 7: Difference Maker

**Chapter 7: Difference Maker**

We got to Ferox on a Sunday. The tournament was on a Saturday. What I learned during that time was that Fredrick does not know the meaning of a regular work-out or regular training. We got up at 7 every day, ate breakfast at 7:30, began training at 8, had a break at 12 for lunch, started back up at 12:30 and went until 5:30. It was bullshit that's what it was. The worst part was that he went extra hard on Donnel, Robin and myself. We were the newest recruits…but still. We were so tired after every day of training that Donnel and I ate dinner then practically passed out as soon as we fell onto our beds. Sully then kicked my ass several times in sparring matches. Remember the blood-stained armor? She got her revenge.

I've done basketball training before that was hard, but this was bullshit. The day we had our light work-out was on the Friday before the tournament. We had our evening off but went two times as hard during the morning. Again, I say bullshit.

The tournament was different than it was in the game. It was four one-on-ones with one of them after a two-on-two. Robin had stayed up a night or two doing research on the best matchups we could have and the best chances each person would have against any matchup. She had a sheet with a million numbers. We obviously have the same thought process because I was the only one who could understand her thinking and the data she collected. It's like picking a starting line-up.

Chrom was going to be our ace in the hole and go last. Every Shepherd knew he was going to fight. Robin then picked us to fight as well. Her stats had us each having at least a 50% chance of winning against whoever we fought, disadvantages and all. She was down to three now. Donnel was out, he asked saying that he wasn't ready. Lissa was out because she couldn't fight. Virion wouldn't be a prime one-on-one fighter so he was out. It was down to Fredrick, Sully, Stahl, Vaike, and Sumia. It was known that there would be an axe user, maybe two, we would face so Sully, Sumia, or Fredrick were a defendant yes. Sumia quickly declined saying that she wasn't ready. Sully then forced Robin to let her fight. So now down to four. Stahl being the nice guy he was let Vaike and Fredrick fight. So we have the Shepherds starting line-up. Yay! Vaike was going first, Sully second, Fredrick third, Robin and I were doing the two-on-two, because everyone thought we were siblings, and Chrom as I said was last.

During the afternoon training sections, Robin and I worked on our teamwork. She had us practice moves for each combination of opponents we might go up against. From a spear and axe, to a sword and a mage. She had everything covered.

"What do we do if we go against a Knight and a Mercenary?" she asked me while we were taking a break on Friday morning. We were sitting down on a bench in a training room that Khan Flavia lent us. Chrom was training with Fredrick on the other side. We were watching him while drinking some water.

"You take the Knight because your magic is more effective than my arrows or both of our swords. I take the Mercenary." I answer, gulping down some water.

"Correct." She said. "Do you remember everything I've told you?"

"I'm pretty sure I do." I say before laughing. "You seem a bit over prepared."

"Good." she was quiet for a minute before speaking again. "Was it too much?" I shot her a confused look.

"Why would you be thinking that?" I ask.

"It didn't feel familiar." She whispered out. "Every time I did a formula or wrote down a calculation after getting our fighters chosen felt like too much." I laugh quietly and shrug.

"It might be a bit overkill." I say, stopping to see her reaction. She sighed and slumped her head onto her hand. "But, you were nervous. You didn't want to fail Chrom or any of us. So you went over the top and that's fine, just don't do it too often." She hmph'd at me but I could tell she perked up. We sat in silence as Chrom and Fredrick clashed wooden training swords. I leaned back resting my back on the wall with my hands behind my head. Robin sat there with her head propped against her hand.

"Are you going to be out late again saving another damsel in distress?" she asked me. It has been five days since I saved Olivia from some drunk assholes and I haven't seen her since. Donnel and I walked her to the West Khan's castle and almost got arrested on sight. Olivia had to explain what happened and save our ass's. We didn't meet Basilio because he was still at the arena doing champion things. So one of the guards gave us thanks and shooed us out of there. He didn't let Olivia thank us or anything which was rude.

We got lost. Around midnight was when we got to the house that we were staying at. I was confronted by a mad and worried Robin. I explained what happened and she let me off the hook. She actually thanked me for doing that. I accidentally went into too much detail on Olivia and now was getting endlessly teased by the Shepherds, Lissa especially. Damn my big mouth and her perfect looks… Like I said damn my mouth.

"Maybe, depends on if it's Olivia again." I say smirking.

"Really?" she asked. I sigh and answer her.

"If I say anyone else in trouble like she was I would save them, but I would love to see her once before the tourney."

"Tourney?"

"Tournament."

"Ohh." And with that we went quiet. Chrom and Fredrick finished up and they walked over to us. Chrom was panting heavily and sweating hard while Fredrick wasn't doing either at all.

"Are we ready for tomorrow?" Chrom asked us.

"Robin was a tad overprepared but it'll save us in the end." I answer with a smirk. She flinched a little at overprepared.

"Better to be overprepared than underprepared." Fredrick said. Chrom chuckled quietly.

"Something you know all too well." He muttered. Robin and I snicker. Fredrick looked at us with some stern confusion which made me stop but smirk. Robin then got up and stretched.

"We have the rest of the day off, right Fredrick?" she asked the knight. He nodded.

"You all have earned it with your hard work." He said with a smile. "I have been looking forward to a half day off myself."

"Well don't be stuck with us." Chrom said ushering him towards the exit. "Go." With a nod he left.

"How did you get him to leave?" I ask.

"Luck. And his days off are looking after the camp, making sure everything is ready and put away, and etcetera." Chrom said waving his hand.

"Well I'm going to head out, I would like to relax for a little bit before I go fishing with Donnel, and I challenge Virion to another match on our game. Have a relaxing afternoon Chrom, Jordan." Robin said and she walked out the same exit as Fredrick. We watched her go.

"So…" I start.

"So?" he asks turning his head towards me.

"What now?" I ask.

"I have a meeting with Flavia in an hour so I need to get ready for that. Have fun doing whatever you're going to do." He answers and walks off in the opposite direction.

"Take a bath first!" I yell after him. He turned on a swivel and walked out the other exit. The same one Robin and Fredrick left. My eyes widened as I realize I sent him to the bathing rooms and that's where Robin most likely was. 'I pushed them towards there B-Support. Am I supposed to feel happy or angry… I'll find out later."

"The rest of the day I hung out with Lissa and Stahl. Lissa wanted to know more songs I knew so I told her and sadly had to sing her some. She really liked Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon along with One Republic's Counting Stars. If you can't tell I like 2010's Alternative/Pop music, mainly Alternative. After Donnel got back Lissa dragged him away and I went to look for Stahl. He was working on some potion or concoction. He was practicing what he had learned from the apothecary his brother and father ran. I asked questions about why blank works with blank and stuff like that. Once he finished, he said he was making it for Sully and rushed away with it.

I thought about leaving to see if I could see Olivia again. I was going to do that until I saw a letter by the door of the room Donnel, Stahl, and I were bunking. There was one more guy I swear. I picked it up and went inside. Looking at it I saw it was addressed to me by some guy with crappy handwriting that looked like mine. I sat on my bed and opened it.

 _Dear past Jordan, Don't freak out but I am you from the future._

I had a mini freak out. "How the hell?! What the Hell?! Who in the Hell sent me this?! Wait… Ohh Lucina did. This must be important if I needed to send myself a letter from the future. But wait if I was from the future and I'm only here because of a coma… not now paradox." I was quiet for a little bit. "But how was I able to be in the future and I've only been here for a week or so? Damnit I need to read this and not worry… yet."

 _Lucina should have dropped this off before the Arena match. If not… read it anyway it's still important. I come from the past of the children where the world became hell, never figured out why or how. All I know is that you are in the world of the actual game. I told the children everything so they know everything about the game and the story. Lucina almost stabbed me on sight if my/our daughter didn't stop her. By the way, our daughter is a kid that is directly connected to you, I'm not telling you about our other child. Anyway, each kid knows the story and Morgan should have a map to find the kids. I was one of the last adults alive and I basically became season two Steve Harrington. Our/my wife and I were always training the children or on the run protecting them. Morgan should not have amnesia because I shoved him through the portal first before any others. I then threw everyone else in as well. The reason I am telling you this is because the story won't be the same. You being there will change the game because of the knowledge you have. Don't be afraid of the changes you make, just make sure they are good changes. When you find my/our children please tell them I love them and that I am so proud of them. Please. Also tell the Shepherds soon. The sooner you tell them that you are from a different world the more likely they will except you._

I sat in silence. I stared at the letter. 'I'm glad future me sent this.' I fold the letter and put it in the same pouch as my stat card. I take a look at that again being curious.

 **Jordan: Hunter HP: 24/24**

 **Lvl:4 Exp:17 Atk:12**

 **Str:9 Hit:115**

 **Mag:1 Crit:8**

 **Skl:13 Avo:30**

 **Spd: 8 Inventory:**

 **Lck: 5 E: Iron Knives: 3 MT 33/40**

 **Def: 10 Iron Sword: 5 MT 35/40**

 **Res:2 Sword:C Bow: E**

 **Skills: Cunning (Can switch between two weapons of the same class)**

 **Companion (Can call for an attack from an animal companion)**

"Still a badass." I laugh to myself and put that away and take off my belt. I set it on the table next to me. I thought about leaving to try and see Olivia once more but the tourney is tomorrow and I was tired. It was bed time.

The six starters, as I am now calling them, were sitting in a room with an entrance to the huge arena. It truly was massive, maybe as big as… I don't know stadium names of the top of my head but it was as big as an American Football stadium. I don't know how big the other type of football's stadiums are.

Vaike was yapping on about beating up the Feroxi in front of a crowd and stuff. Chrom just sat there, patiently listening to his rambling. Sully was stretching her arms and legs. Fredrick was sharpening the sword he was going to be using. Robin sat by me, eyes closed, deep in thought. Everyone looked prepared while I was about to piss myself. I've never done anything in front of a crowd this massive. Almost every Feroxi citizen was there and I was nervous. I feel stiff.

"Calm down brother." Robin said not even having to look to tell how nervous I was. "It will do you no good if you freeze up now." She then looked at me and smirked. "Olivia might be watching. Wouldn't want to make a bad impression."

"Thanks you ass." I mutter back. If that didn't make me more nervous than I don't know what will. She put a hand on my shoulder. That actually helped me calm down. I took deep breaths in and dee breaths out. "Thank you."

"Focus on the people in front of you, not the people in the stands." Chrom said talking to all of us. "No killing. These people will be our allies shortly, so we don't want to ruin our relations just yet. I…" he looked over at Robin and turned red. She just glared at him. "I… am very grateful that you are helping us secure this alliance. This is the next step in Ylisse's future and our security. Thank you."

"It is a pleasure to serve you and the Halidom milord." Fredrick said.

"Ole'Vaike could do this any day." Vaike said thumping his chest.

"I'm hoping they put up a damn good fight." Sully said. that got a little laugh from all of us.

"If we win our match." I point between Robin and myself. "You're welcome." That got a round of laughs and a smack to the back of my head. "Ow. Damnit Robin I'm just joking."

"We will work together to win." She said sternly then looked at Chrom. "We all will." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you." He said. "All of you." The crowd roared after he said that and we could hear the muffled voices of the Khans explaining the rules and pumping up the crowd. A guard walked into the room and moved to the entrance to the arena.

"Who is first?" he asked.

"That'll be Ole'Teach here." Vaike said jumping up and rushing over to him.

"Walk out when I tell you." The guard said. Vaike looked back at us. I shot him a thumbs up. Everyone else wished him luck. The crowd roared and the guard pushed him out. It was silent for a minute then we heard metal on metal clashing. A horn bellowed after another minute and the crowd erupted. "Second?" the guard asked.

"Wait, we won't know what happened in the last fight?" I ask him.

"The Khans thought that this would be a better idea than putting extra pressure on the fighters. It would keep their minds fresh and not worried about the score or previous fights. Now second up?" He made sense as Sully walked up. She ran out with her lance as the guard lightly pushed her. The same thing happened again, silence, then metal, then a crowd roar. "Third?" he asked. Fredrick walked up calmly. He walked out and the same thing happened. "Double Round?" He asked.

I got up and checked my stuff. Knives, check. Sword, check. Vulnerary, check. Chrom walked over to us. "You ready?" he asked.

"I can only hope." I answer truthfully. He smiled.

"I'm glad you don't lie much." He said with a laugh as I paled at the hidden double meaning even he didn't know. "It's refreshing."

"Aren't we lying about being siblings to the Shepherds?" Robin asked. I laughed a little.

"Besides that." Chrom said. He put a hand on Robin's arm. "Be safe." She smiled and pulled his arm of but held his hand.

"I'd rather win than be safe, but since you asked." She said in a teasing fashion. He laughed and let go.

"No hand holding for me?" I asked hoping for a reaction. They both blushed and jumped back from each other as Robin ran a hand through her hair and Chrom itched his arm. "Lame. Let's go Sis." I say laughing. Robin and I walk to the door. We could faintly hear the announcer who had a deep voice.

"For the East. The two newest Shepherds. A cryptic tactician and her brother who is known as the Hunter of Ylisse. JORDAN AND ROBIN!" He shouted the last part. A gentle push by the guard and we walked into the arena.

The noise was deafening. The crowd was loving the pump up. I looked around to see that every single seat was filled. I kept looking trying to find the Shepherds and/or Olivia. I found both. The Shepherds were behind and right above us. Lissa was waving and cheering with Donnel doing the same besides her. Virion had a glass of wine and tipped it to us. Miriel was taking notes for some reason. Stahl was clapping and smiling in his seat. Sumia had to contain Ridley from jumping in the arena when she saw me. I smile and wave. Robin looked behind and smiled. I gave a small wave as I turned and walked near the middle.

The Khans were sitting on the west side due to the west being in control. Basilio was a rough looking badass with his eyepatch and dark skin. He looked intimidating too. Flavia was less intimidating but still had a royal presence about her. She had a huge smile on her face indicating that we were doing well.

I nudged Robin to get her attention but she was already looking up there. Not at the Khans but at Olivia who was sitting in front of them next to Lon'Qu who was as far away as possible without falling of his seat. She looked shocked to see me down there. I smile and wave at her. She blushed. Basilio noticed it and shot me a stern, fatherly glare. I shudder at that because, like I said, intimidating. I ignore him and hope my next move won't get me killed. I shot Olivia a wink. She blushed even harder and hid her face in her hands. A chill ran up my spine.

"If I die today, outside of the arena, it was Khan Basilio." I tell Robin. She looked at him then back at Olivia, then at me.

"Don't flirt with her in front of him. Everyone knows that you don't flirt with a man's daughter in front of him." She then chuckled. "I must say though, she is very pretty."

"Gorgeous." I say back. "But enough with the banter we have a battle to fight."

"Right." She says, focusing on the opponents. It was a Barbarian and a Knight. Robin would take the knight while I take the Barbarian.

"We heard of you two." The Knight said.

"Really?" I ask. "Never really had a reputation before." I laugh.

"You seem more arrogant than the rumors." The Barbarian said.

"It's false confidence." Robin says pulling out her tome.

"True." I say drawing my weapon.

"You are more human than we would have thought." The knight says pulling out a javelin.

"We shall see how that changes in battle." The Barbarian says swinging his axe in front of him.

"Ready then?" I ask Robin and them. Robin holds up a two on her fingers then a four. Plan twenty-four. We attack the wrong one the switch in the middle of our fight.

"Ready." They say. I rush at the Barbarian then cut to my left to fight the Knight. He was not expecting that at all. Robin cut in front of me to hit the Barbarian. The Knight Throws one javelin and pulls out a short spear. I dodge the javelin and throw a knife at his right side. He turns his body so he can't see me. I hoped he would do that as I go in for a punch to the face. He stayed back longer than I expected and I tripped over his boots. I roll back to my feet. Looking behind him and see that Robin is in the same position as I am. Time for step two.

I try and push him back with fast strikes. He doesn't stumble backwards as predicted. Instead he hangs in there and lets his armor take most of the hits. 'This isn't working.' I think to myself. I go for a harder slash to his chest. He blocks that but stumbles. 'All I have to do is complain, and my life works out.' I chuckle and put more oomph into my strikes.

He keeps stumbling backwards and our plan is working. He jabs at me with his spear and I hop left and press forward again. I try a stab and he easily parries. I slice up at him from my left and he has to step back. Our opponents end up back to back. Robin whistles and we quickly switch places. My new opponent looks so confused its funny. I smirk and go in for a stab. He deflects but not quickly enough. I prick him on the left side of his body. He takes his focus of me to check his wound. I take advantage and punch him in the face. He stumbles backwards before falling on his butt, letting go of his axe. I quickly rush over and hold my sword at his throat.

"Yield?" I command. His arm reached for the axe. Admirable but no use. I step on his arm hard enough to stop him moving but not enough to break it. He looks up at me for a couple seconds before lowering his head.

"I concede hunter." He says dejectedly. I release a breath and step back to help him up. He was confused but took the hand anyway. "Why help up an enemy?"

"You were an opponent. Not my enemy." I say with a smile. "There is no reason I shouldn't." His face was un readable. He nodded and went to pick up his axe and walk off. With the adrenaline wearing off I stagger a bit as I step forward. "That took more out of me than I thought." I mutter to myself. I notice Robin is in the same state as I am but with a smile on her face. We won and now I hear the crowd. This is what I imagined being in a stadium would be like but better. The crowd can give you so much energy and motivation to succeed. There were cheers and boos, mostly from drunk people.

I look at the Shepherds. Lissa was jumping up and down with excitement. Donnel was whistling next to her. Miriel was smiling which was weird in its own way. Stahl clapped along with everyone else. Sumia couldn't contain Ridley but she was stuck on something… invisible? I fall to the ground as Robin tackled me in a hug.

"That worked beautifully Jordan!" She said very excited. She had a huge smile on her face. I laugh and pull myself up. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her on the forehead. I always did that to my sisters on earth so I felt it important to do here. She is my sister now, even not by blood. I looked up to try and catch Olivia's eye. She was clapping but not hard, like a dainty clap, but she was smiling at me. I gave her a soft smile back before we were ushered out of the arena.

We met up with the rest of our merry crew and we figured out they had all won their matches. That means we had this all but wrapped up. We were in the infirmary resting. Chrom's match started and ended quickly. He came in with a contemplative look on his face. Robin asked what was wrong.

"She had a parallel Falchion. And she refused to take off her mask. I just want to know what she is hiding." He answered. Everyone was shocked at his mentioning of a parallel Falchion except me. I knew I couldn't act worth shit so I just stayed quiet and didn't. Because I'm a lucky or unlucky bastard no one noticed. We had won all of the matches which means Flavia was in charge of Regna Ferox so we now have our alliance. Chrom and Robin were going to talk to her and dragged me along for some reason.

"Well fought! You have my respect And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Flavia said. She stood at 5'10" with sandy blonde hair and dark skin. She was more muscular than Sully. She looked like a leader which was good I guess. We were in the foyer of the castle. The other shepherds were preparing our things to leave for Ylisstol tomorrow.

"Truly? Thank you, Khan Flavia." Chrom responding a bit shocked. I roll my eyes.

"I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" With that she leaves in a hurry. Robin snickers and Chrom shakes his head.

"Bah! Any excuse to party and she jumps on it…" a rough voice says from behind me, like directly behind me. I jump and turn around and promptly, figuratively, piss myself. Basilio was standing over me. He was around 6'6" or something like that with his body made up of pure muscles. His one eye was giving me the look over. He looked menacing and bad ass, but I'm more worried about my life right now. I step back discreetly as possible. While Robin was almost on the verge of laughing, she could hold it in very well.

"I'm sorry have we met?" Chrom asks oblivious to the atmosphere. I keep stepping back until I am level with Robin and Chrom.

"I am the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power. You're handy with a sword boy. I thought for sure I picked a stronger man." He says ignoring me. I can't tell if that's a good thing.

"Marth is a woman. Do you know much about her?" Chrom asked. Basilio looked shocked at the fact that Marth was a woman. He then laughed his ass off.

"That explains why my old champion lost. Lon'qu come here." He said. Lon'qu was a bit shorter than I am. He was around 5'10" with dark black hair and dark piercing eyes. He had two swords to his belt and a Feroxi style coat on. He stopped nest to Basilio and looked at Chrom then at Robin. "Lon'qu has always been uncomfortable around women so now it makes sense why he lost. He is just as good as Marth in my opinion. Consider it a gift from the West-Khan." Basilio said slapping him on the back. He stumbled forward but caught himself.

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, yes. He is your man now?" Basilio answered.

"Are you okay with this Lon'Qu?" I ask him. He then gives me the death glare. I'm sensing an alternative motive now.

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." He answers in a rough voice.

"Very well… Welcome aboard." Chrom said.

"Excellent. Now onto the real business." Basilio said. I paled and Robin snickered. Chrom just looked confused.

"What real business?" he asked.

"Mr. Hunter here…" Basilio pointed at me. "Has some big balls and explaining to do for flirting with Olivia in front of me."

"Ha ha." I say weakly, earning a glare from him, laughing from Robin and a really look from Chrom.

"Who is Olivia and Really Jordan?" He asked.

"Olivia is a Dancer I have adopted. She is like my daughter. Which makes him either stupid or braindead for winking at her in the arena." Basilio answered sternly. I was sweating up a storm. 'I knew that was a bad idea.'

"Jordan… Why? Wait was this the girl you and Donnel saved from those drunk men on Sunday?" he asked me. 'Thank you Chrom, this might save my ass.'

"Wait, that was you?" Basilio asked a bit shocked.

"Yes, that was me. I'm not a flirty person but sometimes…well…" I taper off before I get an uncertain look from Basilio. "I just met her and would like to get to know her more if I had more time than this. I promised I'd look after my sister and where ever she goes I go. If we are going back to Ylisstol than I'm going back too. I'm not like those people who sexually assaulted her in that bar. I would rather get to know someone rather than base them of their looks."

Basilio looks at me for a while before sighing. "You can come out now." We heard a squeak from behind a pillar before Olivia walked out blushing like crazy.

"I didn't… I didn't want to ease drop. I'm sorry." She squeaked out hastily. I was blushing like crazy and Robin was leaning on Chrom from laughing so hard. Chrom just sighed and shook his head.

"It's fine Olivia. Was he the one who saved you?" Basilio asked.

"Yes." She said meekly. Basilio sighed and rubbed his forehead before nodding to himself.

"Listen kid." He started out. "I put on the whole intimidating dad thin but I just want her to be happy. You seem like a nice guy and she spoke very highly of you. I am worried about what I'm about to do but I hope I can trust you." He turned to Olivia who was playing with her ribbon. "Olivia."

"Yes?" she said.

"Would you like to join the Ylissians?" He said.

"Wha… what?!" she exclaimed. "I can't fight I can only dance, not very well, but that's all I…"

"Bah! You are a great dancer. No need to be modest." He said dispersing the serious tone of the room. "So do you want to join you little boyfriend over there?" Now he was teasing and we both blushed.

"Basilio! He's not…" She looked at me and tapered off. "I… if they can use my service then I would like to join. If it is okay with them." Chrom was about to speak when Robin cut him off.

"We would love to have you join." She said emphasizing the word love. Olivia stared at her for a little bit before nodding.

"Great, now get going." Basilio said giving her a push towards me. She stumbled and I had to catch her. She held on to my arms and vest and looked up at me with a blushed face and a nervous look. Basilio joined Robin in laughing. Lon'qu sighed and Chrom snickered. I give her a reassuring smile in hopes to calm her down. It seemed to work because her facial expression changed from nervous to relaxed. She smiled back and stood up straighter.

She was around 5'6" with beautiful pink hair and beautiful amethyst eyes. She wore a less conservative white dancers outfit but hey, she looked great. She had a ribbon draped around her connected by two black see through arm sleeves. She had the same material covering her legs as well.

Was this what future me was talking about. Change for the better? Looking at her I can say this might be a change for the better.

 **AN: So yay! Him telling them who he actually is might not come around for a while. In the letter he wrote to himself. It said that Morgan has a map to his friends and that he might not have amnesia. It shows his impact on the story. He knew what was going to happen so he wanted to keep the children as safe as possible. BTW Stranger Things is the best TV show ever, in my humble opinion. His child won't be female Morgan but another OC. I have a personality and everything set up. I wanted to have Olivia join early because why not. Basilio's personality might be OOC but it's more of an OOC dad towards Olivia and Lon'Qu. That's all I have right now. Next up is The Mad King and Fluffy Things.**


	8. Chapter 8: Walking The Wire

**Chapter 8: Walking the Wire**

 _"_ _And all the roads we have to walk are winding And all the lights that lead us there are blinding There are many things that I Would like to say to you but I don't know how Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me And after all, you're my wonderwall."_ I am Quietly singing outside the Shepherds Garrison waiting for Olivia so we can go into town and explore together. Ridley was sitting next to me as I brush her fur. I was sitting on a bench in near the town center. You can hear the noises of the city life faintly in the background. It was better than getting teased nonstop for most of the march home. Lissa was especially eager to.

"Why don't you ask Olivia to Shut Up and Dance with you?!" That was the line I remember for some unholy reason. It's funny but dumb at the same time. After the teasing ended with Chrom dragging Lissa away. Robin then pushed Olivia to stand by my side and walked off. It was awkward until I broke the ice and then everything flowed naturally. We talked about or pasts and other topics. I hated telling her the fake backstory I had but I couldn't stop my mouth from talking.

She grew up in an orphanage which was run by a very kind and good man. It was this man that got Olivia into dancing. He paid for lessons and everything because he knew she had talent and that it was her escape. He got ill and passed away so the orphanage went up for sale. It was bought by a man who appeared to be a good man too. She was spotted dancing by him and was asked to do shows to raise money for necessities.

Around the age of fifteen she wondered why she hadn't been adopted yet. Basilio had men investigating the orphanage because they believed that the man running it was a wanted criminal. He wasn't, but they found out numerous things. He stopped any adoption papers for Olivia and was using her to make money, half went into his pocket and the other half went to the orphanage. A half honest man. He was sent to prison and Olivia was crushed. Basilio went to make sure the process of transferring the orphanage into an honest caretaker's hands went smoothly. While he was there he heard everything that had happened to her and decided to take care of her. The rest of it was dancing and basically becoming a princess of Ferox but that's history now. It was really nice to hear her backstory and why she was with Basilio. Talking with her felt so natural.

"Jordan?" A voice brought me out of my thoughts. I look up to see Olivia walking towards. She was wearing a mainly green sundress with it fading into white. She let her hair down but kept the headband in. 'When I fall, I fall hard.' I smile at her. 'She is so damn pretty.' "You're staring." She said meekly, blushing up a storm.

"Can't help the fact that you are beautiful." I say with a smile. I stood up and walked over to her. She squeaked when I said that. It was cute.

"Th…Thank you." She said shyly. She stooped down to pet Ridley. Ridley was treating her like any other person but stood closer to me when we were walking together. She moved her head into Olivia's hand. Olivia giggled and pet her more.

"I hope you don't mind that I have to run an errand first. My sister asked me to see if there was an Elthunder tome at this bookshop Sumia recommended to her." I tell her.

"That's fine. I would have asked if we could find one anyway." She responded, looking at me with a smile. I nod.

"Let's get going. We might get lost a couple times, just letting you know." I laugh that last part. She giggles. I grab her hand as we walk towards the market distract, Ridley on our tail. It was a busy Monday. Stalls were up everywhere and shops were full of people. The streets we're crowded as we weaved our way through the people. The book shop was call Tuckson's Book Trade and Robin said it was located near a pub and a small fountain. Great directions sis.

Well they worked as I found the store relatively quickly. A bell rang as we walked in. it wasn't very big but the shelves were all full and there were books scattered everywhere. 'This guy needs to relocate to a bigger place.' I think as Olivia walks away to a shelf with fantasy books. No tomes were in sight so I went to the empty service desk. There was a bell on the desk next to more books. I ding it.

"Coming." A female voice called out. A girl a year or two younger than myself walked out. Her black hair flowed freely but she had a bow in her hair. She looked me over and smirked. "Welcome to Tuckson's Book Trade, home to every book in Ylisse. How may I help you today?" she said it in a sultry voice implying there was something she liked, or more likely me. I'll never get use to women talk about me or checking me out.

"Hi, do you have any Elthunder tomes for sale, and if not do you know any other places that might have some?" I ask keeping my voice steady. He sultry smile left for a contemplative look.

"Hmm.. I don't think so. In Ylisstol there are many places you can buy those. It might be on the other edge of town." She shrugged and smiled.

"Thank you. I'll have to tell my sister that." I say making small talk.

"Anything else you looking for?" she asked returning to the seductive smile. I scratch my head and look back. Olivia was buried in a book pile looking through each one. I smile and look back at the clerk.

"Whatever she wants, let me pay for it." I say before walking over to Olivia. The clerk made an unhappy grunt but said nothing. Olivia was to occupied to notice me. "See anything you like?" She jumped a little but noticed it was me. She then glared at me.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." She said. I snicker.

"Sorry." She lost the glare and turned back to the book.

"This one is interesting. It's about a group of six who are trying to infiltrate a secure prison to save a man who created a drug that can affect certain people's special abilities. It's dark but something grabbed me." She said wistfully. I think I read a book like that back on earth, I remember that it was really good.

"Do you want it?" I ask.

"I can come back and get it later, it's not a big deal." She responded. I lightly close and take the book out of her hands. I walk over to the counter with her on my tail. "Jordan… you… you really don't have to." I look back at her, smirk, and shrug. I place the book on the counter. The clerk looked at me then the book.

"That'll be 10 gold." She said, loosing friendliness. I pull out ten from my vest pocket and place it on the counter. "Thank you. Come again."

"Thank you." I say back with a wave as we walk out. She held the book close to her chest looking at the ground. Ridley popped up from the shad of a nearby tree and bounded over to us.

"You didn't have to get me the book." Olivia said quietly.

"I know. What's wrong with wanting to?" I ask.

"I don't want you to waste your money on something like this for me." She was very adamant about this. I sigh and turn her so she's facing me. I grab one of her hands with one of my own.

"Olivia…" I start. She looks up and I know realize how much I want to kiss her. I've never kissed anyone or really wanted to until right now. It feels to fast so I have to hold myself back. I take my eyes of her lips, which they subconsciously moved down to them, and look in her eyes. "Me doing anything for, or with you will never be a waste." She started blushing now and quickly looked down. She then frowned.

"Do you own anything other than the outfit you are wearing?" she asked and with that the moment was gone. In all honesty I didn't own any other clothes that these and the extra pair in my chest in my room.

"I have one extra pair of clothes in my room but I had to leave a lot of my stuff running away from a lot of bandits." I laugh at the fake but real memory. I could see it in my mind but I knew I didn't do that at all. Damn it you two back stories. She shook her head and started pulling me down the street.

"We'll find you some more clothes. That is not an option." She ordered. I laugh and caught up with her. Our hands we're still intertwined and overall this was perfect.

It was night time and I had at least had three bags full of clothes. I believe Olivia picked out clothes that she liked on me more than I would have liked on me but she had good style so it's cool. We're walking back to the Barracks, hand in hand with Ridley discreetly trying to push us apart. Jealous dog. It was probably the best date I have ever been on but I've only went on three before coming here so I don't have a huge opinion on dates. I was humming a tune as Olivia was telling a story about Lon'qu and his woman phobia. He didn't grab lunch when there was a woman serving in the castle which was funny but sexist. Luckily everyone in castle Ferox knows and doesn't seem to mind that much.

We walked until we were standing in front of the door. I put my bags down and leaned them against my legs. Olivia turned towards me. "I thought the woman was supposed to by the bags full of clothes not the man." She lightly teased. I chuckle.

"Well I don't have a full trunk like you do." I respond. She giggles. She looked so perfect standing there with the candle and the moon illuminating her. A piece of hair had fell onto her face. Being the gentleman that I am, I tucked it behind her ear but left my hand there. She looked up at me with an unreadable expression. "Thank you for coming with me, I had… it was the… I had a great time because you were there." I rushed out the last part because I stopped and started twice. She blushed but giggled some more.

"I'm glad you invited me to come with you. I wouldn't have gone otherwise." She said. we just stared at each other probably knowing what we should do next but neither if us making the move. I was about to move my hand away when a voice in my head yelled at me. 'Damnit just kiss her you pussy.' With that I lightly lifted her chin and moved down to capture her lips for my own. She squeaked but melted into it.

Movies taught me everything I know about kissing besides how it feels. They never convey that in the right way because this… this was something special. The warmth of her lips on mine and the taste too was going to be addictive. She must have put on some lip gloss or something because I tasted cherry. I was truly locked out of heaven, except it was with kissing not sex. It wasn't passionate, but it wasn't light either. It was deep, but not to deep. It was perfect. We parted after a good amount of time. She was blushing like crazy but smiling. I didn't know what to do, so I reciprocated the smile.

"That was my first kiss. And I have no clue if I did good or if I…" she started but I interrupted her with another kiss. A couple seconds pass before I pull back.

"Same here so don't worry. We will get better with practice." I say with a smirk. She then blushed hard.

"So does… I mean does… do you… you sure?" She finally asked. I got the hidden meaning behind it. My smirk fell into a somber smile.

"Being with you won't be something I regret like I said earlier. Of course I'm sure." I pull her in with one arm and hold her close. She didn't squeak or jump, she just sighed contently and laid her head against my shoulder. I kiss her on the top of her head as we stand there content and happy.

_OWD_

Rumors spread like wildfires in the Shepherds. Donnel and Stahl had asked about it and were genuinely happy for me. The teasing didn't start until the day after. Lissa, Chrom, Vaike, Robin, and even Fredrick teased me. I forbid Chrom, Vaike, and Fredrick from teasing Olivia. Robin and Lissa did that enough already. The trip to the border was cheerier than it would have been if we didn't get together.

Maribelle was captured by Plegians and we were escorting the Exalt to a "peaceful meeting" with the Mad King Gangrel. This won't be peaceful at all and I told Robin that. She knows that and has a plan ready for it.

We had marched for a day and a half now, during that time I walked with Robin and talked about all sorts of things. Chrom wanted to try his hand at throwing knives, it ended up with a knife imbedded in Vaike's hand and Chrom not being allowed to touch another one of my knives again. Donnel and I talked about our separate lives, he told me about the farm and his mother, while I told him half truths about my sisters and my home life. I trained with Fredrick and Sully and practiced archery with Virion. Sumia asked about what things I like and such. Apparently Chrom and I are alike so… you can put two and two together. I had a nice conversation with Emmeryn which I had to end early because it hurt knowing her fate, and the fact that I shouldn't change it. But the best time I had on the trip was walking, hand in hand, with Olivia, and playing fetch with Ridley. Kissing her a lot was also a big plus. It was a moment I want a picture of, or several pictures. Not the kissing, the handholding and such.

We were approaching the cliffs and they were lined with Plegian Soldiers. I was walking with Chrom and company up front. Olivia was behind me, holding onto my new gray vest. We walked towards the two people in charge of the whole country and kidnapping scheme. Gangrel and Aversa.

Gangrel had a cheap looking crown on his head to hold that disgusting mop of red hair. He had a yellow cape on with black pants and a black shirt. He had some ugly ass shoes on, that pointed at the toe. The most disturbing thing about him was that he truly had gross gray skin. He really needed some skin cream or something. He was around 5'9" and he was full of spite.

Aversa was wearing practically nothing. Her cape was the most covering thing on her body. She had black stockings on which I never noticed in game and heels too. Her arms were covered up but not her chest… why? I don't get women. She was 5'9" in heels and had a more brown, gray skin tone. Her hair was white as snow and heavily contrasted with her black clothing.

Gangrel saw us and laughed. Aversa scanned over us, as if she was looking for something. I turned back to Gangrel as he began to speak.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" he said, laughing at the end. He had a higher pitched voice than I would have thought. He's like a rat, a disfigured rat. Emmeryn stepped forward and spoke out to him.

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

"The truth? I can give you the truth." Aversa spat at her. Even with venom in her voice, you could tell her voice was always sensual.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn asked.

"You may call me Aversa." She answered after a while. I noticed she was always not looking at her but out in the crowd of Shepherds and guards, still scanning.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" Gangrel answered her this time.

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat. See for yourself." He pointed up the cliff towards a soldier holding a struggling Maribelle.

"Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" She shouts and I wonder why we didn't hear her earlier. Olivia squeezed the back of my vest. I move one of my arms around and hold her against my back as protection and I hope comfort. This was like the night we met so she was more than worried.

"Maribelle!" Lissa Shrieked besides me making me lose all hearing in my left ear… figuratively. Maribelle stopped struggling and looked down the cliff side.

"Lissa? Darling, is that you?" Maribelle asked loudly.

"This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home." Aversa faked the hurt in her voice still scanning the crowd. I cough bullshit and got a look from Robin and a smack on the shoulder from Olivia.

"LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!" Maribelle shouts at Aversa. Aversa didn't answer. Reason being was that she found what or who she was looking for. Me. She cocked her head and stared at me. I wonder if… probably. Aversa walked over to Gangrel and whispered something in his ear. Gangrel looked out and found me. He then laughed his ass off. Aversa whispered in his ear again. He nodded and continued on like nothing happened.

"Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being an…" I tuned him out as Robin poked me.

"Do you know why that happened?" she whispered in my ear. I lean over to whisper in her ear.

"I might know but it's unlikely." I stop there but realize she was going to ask what it was. I have to interrupt that train of thought. "But I do know one thing, I might be a bigger target now."

"There is no might about it." She said ignoring my first sentence.

"Does that mean I get my own bodyguard?" I try and lighten the mood.

"You want a Fredrick following you?" Robin asked me. I shudder.

"Gods no." I say.

"You… you haven't been to Plegia before so why or how would they know you enough to put a target on you." Olivia quietly asked. Robin nods to that. In my mind I was sweating bullets. 'Please tell me I have a good lie for this.' Usually memories would replay back in my mind of backstory 2 but I was drawing a blank. I told them I might have an idea but that was with backstory 1 and I wasn't ready to tell them that yet. I remember the letter. ' _The sooner you tell them that you are from a different world the more likely they will except you.'_ They were both waiting for an answer that I didn't have.

"You black hearted devil!" Chrom shouts, bringing us back to the start of a war.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." Gangrel slyly says smirking.

"Isn't that what you want." I mutter quietly, so only Robin and Olivia hear.

"What was that you said there, Mr. Vest?" Gangrel calls me out. everyone turns towards me and I gulp.

"Nothi…" I cut my self-off. What would happen if I just call his ass out right now? "I said isn't that what you want. A bloody war!" It went quiet everyone stared at me while I grew a pair of balls and stared down a mad king. His expression went from surprise to amusement and then he laughed hysterically.

"Now that everyone knows my Winter Fest list might as well add my birthday list in there too. Give me the Fire Emblem or the girl dies, then you all die." He laughs at the end of that.

"Why?" Emmeryn asks shocked.

"To make my single dream come true. The grisly end of all Ylisseans! Your father rampaged our homes and killed our people on his damned crusades. Now I want some sweet sweet revenge with a cherry on top. Soldiers get the Emblem and kill them all. Kill them all! Bwa ha ha ha!" He then ran like a f'ing coward. A soldier ran at Emmeryn but Chrom intervened and slashed him across the chest, killing him. Robin perked up and turned into commander mode, telling us what to do and where to go.

"Chrom, take Fredrick and rush up the mountain. Sully, Stahl Follow. Sumia come with me, we'll flank them with Jordan, Olivia, and Virion. Donnel stay near Lissa. Vaike and Miriel, stay near them but if you see an opening for an easy kill, don't hesitate. Lon'Qu you will stay by them and protect them. Everyone understand?" She asks us. A group yes gets her on another ramble again.

"We careful because they have wyvern riders and dark mages. Make sure that you know what you are fighting. Leave the wyvern riders to the mages and archers. The sword wielders should have… what the hell is going on up there?" She is looking up the mountain, we all follow to see Ricken pushing Aversa back with wind magic, grabbing Maribelle's hand and rushing out of there. He runs to a space where he is out of the way of mage range. "Chrom, I thought you told him to not come with us?"

"I did." He said after a second. We stood there watching till Robin snapped at us.

"Guys! Guys!" We snap to attention. "Stick to the plan, Chrom save him." We stared at her for a while. She sighed. "And go." With that we scrambled away. Virion ran behind Olivia and myself. Sumia then rushed by us with Robin on her Pegasus. They swerved for the dark mage in the fortress. That left us with the barbarian. He ran at us with his axe held high. I threw a knife to start us off. He dodged easily, and I pulled out my sword. Virion shot him with an arrow in the shoulder, that slowed him down. I reached him and knocked him out with a hit to his temple.

"Why did you not go for the kill?" Virion asked. I ignore him and rush up the mountain with Olivia by my side. I'm not here for a morality check. If I didn't have to kill I won't. A mage and a barbarian were up to meet us. The mage shot us with a thunder ball. Olivia danced to the left while I jump to the right. The barbarian went straight at Olivia. She wasn't strong at all which scared me. Wings flapping and a thunder ball to the left dispersed my fear, so I could focus on the mage.

He shot another thunder ball at me and I jumped left and rushed him. I went for a downward slash, but he dodged that. Quickly I pull out a knife and threw it at where he was going to land. It hit him in his shoulder and an arrow hit him in the chest. I look over to find the barbarian with a chest full of lightning. I release a loud, grateful sigh as virion ran at my side.

"We have some lovely ladies with some amazing strength, don't we?" he asked me with a smirk. I nod and look to the side. Chrom and Fredrick were mowing anything in their path. Sully and Stahl we're a perfect tandem as they took out a myrmidon and a dark mage. A barbarian split of to attack Lissa and co. Lon'qu stepped in front and sliced him down. Donnel was almost there but he was to slow. Three wyverns left along with a barbarian and a myrmidon. We were almost done.

"Jordan watch out." Olivia shrieked. Robin tackled me to the floor as a ball of dark energy flew where my body would have been. Reinforcements, how the hell did I forget that. A spear and arrow sunk into something and I heard the sound of something hit the floor. Robin looked at me with worry and anger.

"Are you alright?" she said with big eyes. Her voice quivered.

"Yea…" I took a second to recollect myself. "Thank you." She nodded and pushed herself up. She offered me a hand. I accepted it and was pulled up. I got barreled into by Olivia and she wrapped me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her once I heard sniffled. Sumia, Robin, and Virion took it as their que to leave.

Olivia let go after a minute and looked up at me. "I'm glad your okay. I wish I could have done something other than yell. I feel so useless." I wrap her in another hug and kiss the top of her forehead.

"You're not useless. Your screaming alerted me and Robin. Thank you." I say quietly running my hand through her hair. She rested her head against my chest. We stood there not talking or moving. Standing in piece, ignoring the battle and bloodshed around us. I could hear the metallic clangs dying down. I looked out towards Plegia thinking of how the war would change me. I will have to kill, I didn't like doing it or didn't want to do it but to keep the people I care for safe I have to. To keep her safe. That means letting Emmeryn become a mayrt-

"This doesn't seem like the time or place to have a nice romantic moment brother." Robin said making me jump and scaring Olivia who jumped back about thirty feet. Robin just smirked while Lissa laughed and Maribelle was appalled.

"That is highly inappropriate on a battlefield, a relationship in war… gods I couldn't think of it." She scoffed. I shrug and smile.

"Glad to see your okay." Hiding the sarcasm. She blinked twice then nodded.

"Thank you for the rescue, even though you had nothing to do with the actual rescue. Thank you all the same." Nice back-handed compliment. A hand intertwined itself with mine and dragged me towards them. Robin walked away to find Chrom or something. Lissa waited for Olivia and myself and where ever Lissa went Maribelle was there too. So the four of us walked back to the convoy.

Emmeryn was talking with Chrom and Fredrick. "Don't blame yourself Chrom. You were attacked first." Chrom nodded and looked out at us. He saw me and scowled. He waved his hand beckoning me over. I gave Olivia's hand a squeeze, let go, and walked over towards him. Fredrick looked upset and Chrom furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why did you yell at Gangrel? He didn't hear you at all. He was clearly antagonizing you." Chrom demanded an answer out of me. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"We we're going to fight sooner or later. All I did was speed up the process. You know that." I say getting angrier than I meant to. He still looked angry but Emmeryn put a hand on his shoulder.

"He is right Chrom. It was only a wish to make piece with them right now. We must go back to Ylisstol like Fredrick said and discuss what happens next." She said trying to calm him down.

"Assasins." I quietly mutter. No one heard, I hope. Chrom nodded and looked back at me. He shook his head and patted me on the shoulder awkwardly. I look at his hand on my shoulder then at him and snicker. "Thanks for the scolding father." I say. He blushes and retracts his hand like I'm made of fire. Emmeryn giggles and eyes me before leaving. I pat Chrom on the shoulder, not awkwardly, before walking towards the caravan. I see Olivia talking with Maribelle, Lissa, Robin, and Sumia. Donnel was talking to Lon'qu and Stahl. The soldiers were preparing the stuff for our march home.

'I almost was forced into a corner about my past. It also looks like Grima Robin found our about me in the past… future… whatever, but she most likely knows. And she will either kill me or use that against me then kill me. Option two would make for a better story and this is a game so I'm saying option two. I know I have to tell them and it sounds like it works out in the future… wait.' I pull out the letter from me and reread it. It only says that the future kids know and not my future wife and friends. '…shit. So I have no clue on how they will react. I believe I'm not staying here forever so I will lose them one way or another. Just pull the old "I will separate myself from everyone, so it doesn't hurt them" routine. That "always" works.' I see Olivia walking towards me with Ridley next to her. She looks happy and that makes me happy. 'I'll worry about that later.' I pocket the letter and walk over to her and enjoy what I couldn't on earth.

 **AN: Chapter eight is in the books. Finals week is upcoming for me and I am changing jobs so that hopefully means faster chapter updates. Anyway it's all but confirmed on the main paring of Jordan x Olivia. I don't think Olivia has a backstory, so I hoped to make up one that made sense. I hope that was cute and fluffy enough for you with a mix of war at the end. Major things will be going down in the next couple of chapters. That much i have planned. Next up on toda'ys agenda is two questions i have for you amazing readers. Will anyone be willing to draw or design a cover? I don't like the plain three and I can't draw to save my life. If anyone is interested in that please PM me. Second question: would anyone like a side story of other characters relationships and little stuff like that? I had that idea when i was thinking about Olivia being bombarded with questions from Robin and Sumia after the big date. I think it would be funny and a little breather from first person. leave a review if you think that would be a good idea. That's all I got right now, so I will see you next time.**

 **PS: I own jack shit besides my OC. Just in case you didn't know.**


	9. Chapter 9: Changing the Game

"At the end of the day people won't remember what you said or did, they will remember how you made them feel." ― **Maya Angelou**

 **AN: Sorry. Just sorry. I lost my flash drive but I had it in a bag I rarely use and forgot it was in there. Yea so this might be a bit heavy for some readers. This chapter is rated M for sure the next one might be too. Just letting you know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Changing the Game**

I ignore the weird looks from the guards as I walk around the castle courtyard. It was our first night back and I couldn't let anything change. I know my future self said that you can change things but my knowledge of the game only goes so far. If I change even the smallest thing I don't have same knowledge that I would if I don't change anything. Even so I can't help but think that change is inevitable.

Aversa knew who I was and Gangrel knows as well. I don't know what will happen next and that scares me. Losing any advantage in this world is something all people are afraid of. So, you do anything in your power to keep said advantage whether it's shelter, food, or anything else, you work to get money to keep that advantage in the world. An advantage is anything that can help you stay alive and I don't have any confidence in my new abilities, so I need to keep any advantage I have. Like my knowledge of this world and this games story.

I pull an arrow out and string it up. I look around and my eyes stop on a tree next to the gate. I draw, and pull back. 'I have knowledge with new power. But knowledge can be lost in the blink of an eye with a change in your world.' I take a deep breath and let go. The arrow lands lower on the tree than I thought it would. I lower the bow, sigh, and put it away.

"You weren't this bad with a bow in the future uncle." A feminine voice breaks the silence. I turn around. Lucina was standing under a tree near the back of the courtyard. She had a sly smile on her face. Her hair was up and her mask was hanging on her hip by Falchion. I smile and walk over to her. She almost rushed over to me but stopped before she could start. "It's really good to see you again uncle."

"No need to be formal." I say finally standing face to face with her. The top of her head reached my nose. Because it was dark you couldn't see the brand in her eye unless you were looking for it. I looked at her and saw a kid who saw too much shit for how old she was. I smile at her. "You almost ran to me. Why stop?" she blushed and looked away.

"It takes a while to put my hair up like this and it can be ruined very easily." She muttered. I snickered then thought back to the first time we met.

"Didn't you save Lissa with your hair like that?" I ask.

"Why do you think I hid in the woods?" she shot back. It took me a second to register then I laughed my ass off.

"That is too funny and makes so much sense now." I choke out while laughing. Lucina was shushing me and looking around trying to see if anyone would hear. I calm down. She's looking away with a hand on her sword and the other one crossed against her chest. She leaned forward and pulled herself back a couple times before I knew what she wanted. Without warning I pull her into a hug. She gasped but threw her arms around me, burying her head in my shoulder. I heard a muffled sob and rubbed her back.

"I missed you… so much… I am so… sorry for… for…" another sob ending that line of thought. I said nothing and held on to her as she did the same. We stood like that for a minute before she calmed down. She let go and wiped her eyes. "I am sorry. It just came out at once."

"No reason to be sorry. You have gone through a lot."

"You always said that." She said and smiled. "You have gone through a lot for someone so young." She then closed her eyes. "Your future will be better, that I know." Her eyes opened with resolve. I nod.

"Hmm… I must have been pretty wise in the future." I say in a joking tone.

"And humble." She said pouting.

"Who taught you sarcasm?" I ask impressed. When did she learn any form of humor.

"Morgan, you, and Evely-" She cut herself off. I stared at her like I was trying to figure it out, but I knew. My daughter Evelyn. I always liked that name and I knew I had a daughter so it wasn't hard to figure out. Lucina looked nervous.

"So your cousin and brother taught you sarcasm huh." I say casually, trying to gauge her reaction. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little bit. But as fast as that came, it went away.

"You said you would find out if I accidentally spilled Eve's name." She said shyly. "It was one of your favorite names, along with Ezra." I nod. We are now, officially, derailing this conversation away from anything important. We are talking about names and not the assassins that are coming tonight. Which is now confirmed because Lucina is here.

"Anyway, tonight's the night?" I ask. She cocked her head to the side confused. Must have gotten that from her mother. She shot straight up.

"Damn, how could I forget." She says and rushes to put on her mask.

"I'm just a good person to have a conversation with I guess." I jokingly say with a smirk and a shrug.

"So humble." She muttered and looked over my shoulder. I turn around to see what she's looking at. Chrom and Robin were talking and I'm surprised we didn't hear them. Robin had a hand on his arm as he was talking about Emmeryn. He was staring at the ground, rambling with a purpose. Robin had worry plastered on her face.

"…But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood." Chrom said. He sounded hurt. Lucina tried to brush past me. I grabbed onto her shoulder and gently pulled her back. She shot me a dirty look.

"Not now." I whisper as I move us to the side of the building.

"It must have been so hard…" Robin says with sadness. Lucina shifted a little bit.

"I cannot claim to know…" Chrom starts. I tune him out to ask Lucina a question.

"Is Robin your mother?" I ask. I'm like 900% sure but I just want to know.

"I thought you knew with saying Morgan was my brother earlier?" she shot back quietly. Huh… tripped up by my own words.

"I just like to be sure."

She sighed. "Yes. That's why I call you uncle." Again, another trip up. I sigh and shush her. She looks bewildered but then peeks around the corner.

"She is Peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. … So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to." Chrom finished. I give Lucina a little shove. She squeaked but composed herself as she walks out.

"Well spoken sir." She says in her fake ass man voice. I hide myself behind the wall just listening to the conversation.

"Marth…" Chrom said.

"Good evening to you." She says.

"How did you get in?" Chrom asks

"The cleft on the left wall, by the maple grove." She answered a tad bit smugly. I snicker as Chrom loses his cool a little bit.

"There? But how would you…?" Ugh."

Chrom, you know the place?" Robin asked.

"Yes. I bashed a hole in the wall, while training with the shepherds. It's only a small hole and I thought it was well concealed, but…" he admitted sheepishly. I peek out from behind the wall. Robin was looking at Chrom with amusement while he was scratching his arm embarrassed.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. I come here to only warn you." Lucina said.

"Warn us?" Chrom asked, confused.

"The exalt's life is in danger." She says.

"What, Emm? That's absurd. She's guarded at all hours." Chrom states as if it was impossible to get to her.

"Come on hurry up." I mutter to myself impatiently tapping my figure against the wall.

"What if… what if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me then? Where she is killed. Here. Tonight." Lucina said matter-of-factly.

Chrom and Robin were taken back. "Seen the future?" Robin questioned.

"Have you lost your wits?" Chrom asked. Lucina sighed.

"Yes, I figured you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it." She said with conviction. She pulled out her Falchion. Chrom pulled Robin behind him and put a hand on his own Falchion. Lucina smirked. "I am about to save your life." She paused and pointed Falchion into the bush to her right. "From him."

The bush rustles and Lucina throws her sword into the air. An assassin launched himself from said bush, charging at Lucina. She leaps into the air and catches her sword. During her fall, she slices the assassin and kills him instantaneously. She lands kneeled, looking away from a speechless Chrom and Robin. I smirk. "Showing off for the family. Who's arrogant now?" I mutter.

"I trust this will be enough proof?" she says sarcastically, turning back towards them. Chrom was in awe and it took him a while to answer. I see the other bush rustle. 'Chrom has Falchion, right? No need to intervene.' I think.

"Yeah." He says as Robin steps away. The second bush rustled some more. 'Shit' I think and I pull out my bow. The assassin shoots out aiming at Robin. She froze and hid her face.

"No! Mother!" Lucina screams losing the male voice and rushes the assassin. I wince as I string up my bow and aim it at the assassin. Lucina then falls in my way and Chrom guts him. I release the tension in my arm and with that the arrow accidently. It flies straight into the chest of the downed assassin. Chrom flips around to me and I pale. 'Whelp… shit.'

"Jordan what are you doing here, and…" Chrom turned towards Lucina who was getting up with her mask slashed in half, hair down and finally able to look her parents in the eye without the mask. "…did you call her mother?" She then looked back at me then at Lucina who was looking away now with tears hinting at coming out. "Didn't you come from over there?"

I was about to speak when an explosion rocked the ground. All four of us looked towards the building. "Good questions, for another time. Lucina, Chrom, Robin, we need to hurry and stop the assassination attempt on Emmeryn." Lucina gasped and I cursed myself out in my head. Robin stared intently at the ground and Chrom ran a hand through his hair.

"You better have an answer for this." He states sternly.

"Call the shepherds together and tell them to meet outside Emmeryn's chambers. Lucy can you show me where that is?" I ask ignoring Chrom. Lucina nodded.

"Of course. Follow me uncle." She says, winces, and rushes out of there. I begin to follow when someone grabbed my arm. I turn back to see Robin staring at the ground. She then looked up at me with a firm but nervous expression. Her eyes were watery and her lip quivered.

"What is going on?" she asked, voice wavering. She turned and looked towards the door where Lucina ran off through. "Who was she?" Robin turned back to me. "Who… who are you?" My heart just got crushed by a hammer. Her big dark eyes staring up at me, pleading for answers that she knows will hurt to hear. I grit my teeth lightly and blink a couple tears away. Robin has trusted me for the whole time she was here and I lied directly to her face. Several times. I lied to Chrom and the Shepherds. I lied to Olivia as well. Her and Robin hurts the most.

"A liar." I say and I break out of her hold and run after Lucina. The tears slowly streamed down my face. "Why, why, why!" I shout and kick a bookshelf over while I ran. I regret never telling them. I regret that it had to turn out like this. With the assassin going after Robin means that Validar knows the plot. even with a fresh start the past can come out of know where and kick you in the ass. I ran and didn't deal with it. Like I did with my parents. Like I did with Arron. Like I did with my sisters. Like I did here. I don't fight I run. So why fight now.

"Damnit!" I shout, thinking about it. Why did this happen! I let it happen that's why. Somehow in the future, Grima knows the story and is told Validar and Aversa. She told them early obviously, so that has to mean she is going to change the game and render me useless without my knowledge. No one should have figured it out. Then nothing would have changed and I would be the only one. I sigh as I turn left to see Lucina standing in front of a room. I'm fucking pissed at myself.

"Uncle!" she shouts seeing me. I run straight to her and skid to a stop. "What happens now? I called Robin my mother and you uncle and-"

"Stop." I say putting both hands on her shoulders. I could see she was freaking out. "We will figure it out once we get there, for now defend Emmeryn with your life." Her eyes were darting between me and the door. Her fingers were twitching on Falchions handle.

"Bu-but we changed the story. You told me that I shouldn't tell my parents until after my birth otherwise something terrible might happen." She said nervously. I nod and let go of her shoulders. I run a hand through my hair.

"We have a hole to dig out of now." I say. Lucina loses the nervous look for confusion. She opens her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "It's a metaphor for we have a lot to explain and do." Her mouth shuts. I rub my face and think it over. I shouldn't have been there in the first place. I should have let events carry out the way they should but I was to paranoid. Now look where worrying about things got me. Scared over telling the truth. Truth will set you free but scare the shit out of you first. No more secrets. I sigh and let my hand fall. "We have to tell the truth." Her eyes pop open.

"We can't yet! That could change too much!" She says appalled.

"We have already changed too much to go back!" I retort. "Can you think of anything else we could do?" She looked worried but shook her head. "Then we have too. You don't have to tell Chrom that he is your father."

"Chrom's a father!" A high-pitched squeal scared the shit out of me as I jump into Lucina who fell over because I bumped into her. I turn quickly to see Lissa staring at Lucina. "I thought he liked Robin." Lucina jumped to her feet and waved her hands.

"You have a misunderstanding." She stuttered out. "You simple misheard. Unc- Jordan said that Fa- Chrom is farther away." Lissa looked her up and down then her mouth made an "O".

"Marth? That's what you look like?" she said. Lucina nodded. I looked around and see the other Shepherds rushing in here one or two at a time. Last to arrive was Chrom, Robin and Olivia and I paled. Chrom saw the two of us and the worried expression he had on his face turned into a pissed one. He grabbed Robin and Olivia by the arm.

"Tell me what the hell is going on here right now or I will have you fight all of the assassins on your own." He was pissed and I was scared. Olivia was staring at me with a fearful expression. Small tears pricked her eyes. I think I died then, not sure.

"Jordan…" She starts. "…What's going on?" She is pleading to me and I hate it. My vision starts to get blurry. "Robin told me that you're a liar." I look over at Robin. She was looking to the left hiding her face. "Why?" I turn back to her. The truth will set you free but won't only scare the shit out of you, it'll kick the shit out of you as well. I sigh and feel a tear streak my cheek.

"Because I-" I cut myself of as I see the worry in her eyes and the fear. I hate myself for letting this happen. "Because I am." I say. Robin pulled her arm out of Chrom's and left to talk to the Shepherds. Olivia brought her hands up to her face, covering her mouth and I heard a muffled gasp. I heard voices from the halls and remember why we are here. "I'll explain later, I promise, but right now the Exalt is in danger and we need to protect her." Chrom nodded and walked away. Olivia stood there letting a tear or two fall. I walked up to her and reached out to put a hand on her arm.

"About what?" She asked quietly. I put my hand on her arm.

"About what, what?" I ask.

"What did you lie about?" She asked. More pleading and fear in her voice.

"About who I am?" I tell her. She moves back from my weak attempt at an embrace.

"Who are you?" she asked. I stare at her for a little. Who am I? I am Jordan Meyer, oldest of three children. I have two sisters Grace, and Kelly ages 16 and 14 respectively. I am attending the University of Oregon, majoring in Journalism, minoring in Media Studies. I am 18 years old, almost 19. I am an avid reader, movie watcher, and video game player, who likes the plots and stories over anything else. I won a state award for journalism in Colorado in high school and my basketball team took 5th in state. All those things don't matter here. I have no accomplishments here. I was just shoved in here for the shits and giggles I guess. Why chose me? I am not unique or special. I am a face in the crowd and a watcher instead of a doer. In short.

"I don't know, I'm nobody, and I don't belong here." I say. Her eyes open wide and she stares at me. I feel another pair of eyes digging into me as well. Lucina was most likely staring at me. I sigh and walk towards the place Robin left to get my orders. As I walk pass Olivia she takes my hand. I look at our hands then at her. She had a tear on her right cheek and another one waiting to fall one her left.

"Do you believe that?" she asks. We stare at each other. I wipe the tear that is on her right cheek and give her a sad smile.

"You matter more than me for a lot of reasons that you wouldn't understand. Me? I'm no one. So yes, I do." I say and I walk away.

Ridley bounded up to me, jumping up on me. I smile and give her a quick pet before pushing her down. Robin was relaying orders and protection plans for the Exalt. She saw me and quickly looked away. "…Sully and Fredrick along with Chrom will rush the right side. Donnel and Lissa will be right behind them. I will lead Sumia, Virion, and Vaike down the left. Stahl, Miriel, and Kellam will stuff up the middle and rush when they can." She looked over to Lucina and Olivia standing by the door. "Uhh… Olivia, Lon'qu and Marth will stay by the door. Lon'qu!" he pushed forward so she could see him. "There you are. Make sure Marth doesn't leave after we are done. I still have… questions for her." He nodded while looking a bit pale. "Now find the assassins responsible for this and protect the Exalt. GO!" she ordered.

Everyone scattered and I realized I had no order. Robin was walking away so I had to catch her now. "Robin!" I call out to her. She turns towards me and promptly turns back around. "I know you heard me!" I shout. She just kept on walking. I snarl and run up to her and pulled on her shoulder. "Robin!"

"Yes Jordan." She sneered my name. I furrow my brow and feel the scowl growing on my face. 'Calm down, calm down.' I think before talking.

"I just want to know my orders." I say with some bite in my flat tone.

"Ohh okay, wait is that a lie?" she asked with venom. Now I'm pissed.

"Can you wait till after to be pissed at me." I state. She makes a fake shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, I thought that I was just asking a question that was reasonable since, well, you lie."

"You don't even know what I lied about!" I shout. She stands her ground and pokes me in the chest.

"I know you lied about something with Marth, or was it Lucina. I know you know why she called me mother and you uncle. I know that you know that there would be assassins here tonight because you were the only other Shepherd out of the barracks tonight besides myself. I also know you lied to Exalt straight faced about our relationship! I also defended your ass when you fell out of the tree! I saw something falling from the sky that day! Chrom, Lissa and I were worried for Fredrick so we rushed over there to find him almost spearing a young boy! You lied about your backstory and your family dying! So, I have a pretty damn good idea what you lied about!" She got angrier with every sentence. She paused then screamed the kicker. "OUR WHOLE RELATIONSHIP IS A LIE JORDAN!

I stepped back. She was furious and after naming all that she had a right to be. She was right but I was mad, and right now, I was mad at Robin. I turned and punched a wall putting a hole in it. She stood still. I pulled my fist out and stared at her with anger. I have anger issues sometimes. I break shit when I'm angry. I lash out when I'm angry. And today has been a big fuck up in my opinion. One thing wrong after another and now I let it out. But instead of screaming at her or doing anything to her. I turned and ran out into the hallway where the fighting was happening.

I feel my morality and logical side of me screaming for me to stop but emotions overpower logic any day. I was about to go all Anakin Skywalker from Attack of The Clones on some Plagian assassins. Stahl and his group had cleared out some of the assassins but it was my turn to do the rest. A thief rushed me. I caught the blade, not caring about the pain and pulled it out of his hands and wack him with the blunt end. He stumbled back with a horrified expression. I flip the sword and pull out mine with my left hand. He started to run to the left. but I caught up and stabbed him with each blade, making an "X" coming out of his chest. I sliced and kept moving towards the direction he was running. Another thief was rushing towards me now along with a fighter. I through the sword in my left hand which caught the thief in the cape and pinned him. I block the fighter's overhead swipe and kick him in the stomach. He stumbled back. I pinned his foot top the ground. He let out a scream in pain before I silenced him with a knife through the throat.

"Shut up." I snarl and push him back. He gagged on his blood and fell to the floor. The thief was petrified. His hand rested on the sword like he was trying to pull it out. His mouth was open and he was trying to shuffle away. I pull out the sword from the foot and walk over to him.

"No, please, no!" he begs. I rush in for a stab and it goes straight through his chest. I made it fast. I step back and pull out both swords. Horse hoofs catch my attention and I twirl around. A Plagian cavalier is galloping my direction. I drop the swords and pull out my bow. I quickly string up an arrow and shoot at the horse. It hits right in the front left leg and they fall. The horse crushes the cavalier's legs, leaving his upper body free. He cried out in pain. I put my bow back, picked up the swords, and walked over to him.

"Ahh… ugh... AHH" He cries out. I kick him in the head and he gets knocked out and I get a bruised foot. I turn towards the exit and start to walk out. I stop at the door and pull out my bow. I fire an arrow into the cavalier's chest and walk out.

Validar was standing in the middle of the lawn, looking all smug and gross. He had ugly gray skin, and greasy jet-black hair. He wore a high-ranking sorcerer outfit and held a tome in his hands. He smirked when he saw me.

"Welcome Jordan, or would you like son?" He asked then cackled.

"You are not my father!" I scream at him.

"But you call my daughter your sister. What does that make you?" He asks, tapping a long bony finger on his chin. 'Not anymore…' I think '…I think I got disowned.' I stay quiet and he continues. "Never mind about that…" he waves his hand aside like he is brushing it aside. "Master Grima told me you would be here tonight. She also told me about you…" Pointing at me. "… and where you come from. I know the future young Jordan. I have the ability to change it like you do. But one thing is set in stone." He pauses like I am supposed to ask him a question. I just walk towards him. He looks rather dejected that I won't play his game but I know its fake when he starts laughing again. "Even when you came here, Grima still conquered all. You or the future children can't change that." He laughed again. I swung my swords in front of me like you see in action movies.

"Shut up." I snarl and charge at him. His eyes widen and he quickly dodges my attack.

"My my so feisty." He says and opens his tome. He shoots out a fire ball. I roll to my right and charge at him again. Go for a stab with my left and he jumps to the right. I slash at him with the sword in my right and get him on the arm. "Argh!" he screams out stepping back holding his left arm. "If I knew you actually wanted to fight I would have grabbed a better tome, but I'm only here for two things. Killing the Exalt and distracting you." That caught me off guard.

"Distracting me?" I ask him. I don't get an answer as something sharp is sent through my stomach. I drop both swords and fall to my knees. Holy shit, holy shit, HOLY SHIT! I look down at the object still lodged in my stomach. It was a purple spike like… I try to turn but I can't as the pain is searing through me. Blood is spewing out of the wound and I start feeling short of breath. I spit out some blood as I fall to my hands. Validar was laughing up a storm.

I spit out some more blood and I feel tears falling. I reach one of my hands down to touch it. I gave it a tug to try and get it out.

" **I wouldn't do that if I were you… Brother."** A menacing, dark, powerful, female voice said. **"You're not going to die… yet. But anyway Aversa, can you knock him out?"** The voice asked but it sounded demanding.

"Of course, master." A sensual voice said as I was pushed onto my side. I saw a pair of boots that looked like Robins and a pair of high heels walking towards me. I tried to look up but a bag was placed over my head.

 **"** **He better find him."** The voice said before I got hit from behind and blacked out.

* * *

 **AN: SO there yea go. This chapter is where shit hits the fan. I hope the reactions of the characters where realistic. When you find out that someone you trust has lied to you and is still lying how would you react? The next couple of chapters will definitely diverge from canon but they will flesh out Jordan, and Grima shockingly. The reason I put the quote at the top was that I couldn't find a place to put it anywhere in the story and I think that the quote is true. I will try to get back to once every two weeks on the chapter updates. I will move the Christmas special to it's own side story shortly. probably after I finish my plethora of homework. please leave a review and thank you for an amazing 2017 and here's hope for a great 2018. -3008**


	10. Chapter 10: Missing Things

**Chapter 10: Missing Things**

It's cold. That's the first thing I notice. Next thing I notice is that I can't move my arms. I open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I'm in prison. That's a first for me. I was pinned like they had Aladdin in Aladdin, hands in shackles above my head. The cell was a dark gray color with barely any light besides a torch outside the cell. There was a person in the cell across from me, shivering in the back corner, inching farther away. probably because of the person hiding their face in the darkness. They sit on a box staring at a letter. I'm guessing that it's a girl because she looks like Robin. So, I can assume it's Grima.

I shuffle and wince. I look down at my stomach and notice that I am shirtless with a wrap around my stomach. No wonder it's cold. I am still hurting, and it sucks ass. Straight up. I try to move my arms, but they can't move at all. I don't have a monkey sidekick to get me out.

" **Ahh, you're awake. Good."** The voice said. It is Grima, I'm sure of it. I narrow my eyes.

"Where am I?" I ask. She gives a low chuckle.

 **"** **You're my guest. Comfortable?"** She asked me. I shuffle to try and get comfortable but couldn't.

"Not really." I say feeling like this conversation is familiar.

 **"** **Ahh, my apologize but I can't fix that. While you are my guest, you are also a prisoner of Plegia."** She sighed and stood up. Face still hidden by shadow. **"I'm sorry."**

"I can't take an apology from someone without a face." I say feeling braver than I should be. She stood there for a second before lighting up one of her hands with purple fire. Her whole body was illuminated, and I saw Robin but evil. Her hair turned jet-black and her eyes were red. She had on an updated version of her tactician gear so must be the grandmaster. She had her hair down. Her sneer showed a couple sharp canine teeth. She had two eye markings under each eye connected by a line and blood red, making it look like the mark of Grima. Her mark of Grima was a bright red.

 **"** **How about now little brother."** She sneered. I jolt in my chains. Robin was back in Ylisse and hopefully safe.

"I am Robin's brother, not yours." I spit at her. She smiles and sets the fire on the wall. She walks towards me and sits down at my feet.

 **"** **I don't think you and her aren't on good terms right now."** She taps her finger to her mouth like Robin does. **"So, I guess you are no one's brother than."** She smirks and lets out a cruel chuckle. I sigh and lower my head.

"I guess not." I say. I think back over the last moments I had with her. We yelled at each other because I screwed up. I feel a pat on my shoulder and look up. Grima pulls back her hand and puts in in her lap.

 **"** **Shame, I remember you as a good brother. But alas, I am not your sister by blood. Only by adoption."** She then looked away like she was thinking. **"There is a place where you are someone's brother by blood. I heard it was called Earth."** She looked back at me with a devious smile. **"You want to go back there?"**

'Can she really? …No, she couldn't? Could she?' I stare at her and her smile. If she could send me back what would that entail here. I know this isn't my home at all but I can't help but care for the people here. Even though it has been a fortnight? "How long was I out for?" I ask trying to get my math right.

 **"** **Two days."** She answers. **"We had the best healers in Plegia fix you and that gaping hole in your stomach. If you could see your hand, you would see a nifty scar."** I try to look at it but she chained my hands well.

So around three weeks then. I suck at math apparently. I look at her once more. She was offering me a chance to go home, a chance to get back to the real world. But can she do it, that's the question. "Can you actually send me back?" I ask her. She snorted.

 **"** **Easy. You came here through a rift, like myself, and all I have to do is send you back through said rift and bam-"** She claps her hands together. **"Back to earth."** So, she could. Why was she offering me this? That's the second question. She must have something to gain from this.

"What do you have to gain?" I ask. She leans back amused.

 **"** **You think I have something to gain?"** She asked. I give her a dead-pan look. **"You got me."** She says and throws her hands up. **"I have one of my main enemies gone for starters. The Shepherds would lose one of its best soldiers. Your wife and kids would be devastated. And best of all…"** She hopped a little very giddily. **"The only way I let you go is if you tell me where my son is. I know he is here according to this."** She waves the letter in her hand. **"You were not very smart by sending yourself a letter. Obviously, you couldn't have known you would have been kidnapped but hey…"** She shrugged. **"You're still stupid."**

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." I mutter. "Why do you want Morgan? Why not both of your kids?" Her brow furrowed in anger and her eyes turned harsh, well harsher than before.

 **"** **When you told them. Lucina came after me for killing her father, her favorite parent."** She sneered the last part. **"She was thirteen. That was four years ago. I didn't see Morgan until the night I went back. Same night that the children went back. He was the same age as Lucina when she found out."** She closed her eyes in remembrance. **"He asked me if it was the truth. I told him what happened. How I was controlled by father…"** She spat out that word with venom that could kill men. **"… and how I was forced to kill Chrom. He stood there silently until Lucina came and swung her sword at me. Followed by your two brats."** I got mad at Grima calling my kids brats. I wanted to speak up but chose to keep quiet in order to get the full story. **"I then saw him again thrown through the portal by you. I saw him reach out to me like he wanted to be with me and you…"** Her eyes opened with a red and purple fire. **"…took that chance away and know I have to search for him unless you know where he is. Which is now my proposition to you."** She stood up and unlocked my right chain. I twisted my wrist, getting the feeling back into it. She was right, I had a nifty scar across the palm of my hand. She shot out her hand. **"Find me my son and I'll send you back to earth. I'll send you home."**

I stared at the outstretched hand. Just for one person I could go back. Granted it was my nephew but was he really my nephew. This was a game. Not a real place. The experiences were real sure. I killed and kissed someone. I killed zombies and met a royal figure. I joined the militia and fought in an arena filled with tens of thousands. Those are things I can only dream of doing back on earth. I am technically doing this in a dream. One weird dream. I sigh and slightly move my hand closer to hers. This was not real and never will be. Wait…

Her hand lit up in purple fire. That made me rethink my choice. Grima was the devil and a video game villain. Did she really have the power to send me back? Sure, in this world she could manipulate the game. The more I think about it the more improbable it becomes. The more impossible it becomes. She is the devil of this world, not the devil of my world. Also, people never like the end game when they make deals with the devil just saying. In every movie or TV show I have watched, there is nothing good coming from making deals with the devil. Why on earth did I think she could do this? Because I'm desperate. Why am I desperate?

I look into her eyes and shake my head. "You couldn't do it." I say. Why didn't I say no? Her hand losses its purple flames and she scratches her head.

 **"** **Do you really doubt I can do it?"** She asks genuinely surprised.

"You aren't a deity of my world, you are a game character. You can only do what you are given by the game." I say. She stares at me then throws her head back laughing.

 **"** **Hahahaha. Oh, that shit is funny."** She wipes a fake tear of her cheek. She kneels and puts a hand on my cheek. She pulls her hand back and slaps me. I wince and hold my cheek with my right hand. **"Did you feel that? Can a video game character do that to you, a living, breathing person?"** She asked. **"I am a god in this world so while you're here I can do whatever the hell I want."** She slaps my hand away and grabs my face and her nails stab into my cheeks causing them to bleed. **"But welcome to my world now. You have two weeks days to tell me where Morgan is, or I will make sure you never get home."** She let go of my face and wiped her nails on my bandages. She stood up and walked over to the purple fire on the wall. She waved her hand over it and put it out, leaving me in darkness. **"Dinner will be in an hour for you. Make yourself comfortable, and welcome to hell or Plegia…"** She opened the gate and walked out. **"Same thing for you really. Oh, and by the way…"** She closed the gate and my second shackle fell off. I twisted my wrist and stood up. **"You will be executed in fourteen days with or without Emmeryn. Gangrel thinks you were a Plegian assassin who defected and wants to make a statement. You can thank Aversa for that. You have fourteen days to tell me where my son is, or you die. If you need me just call for me and I'll be there, like a good sister should be. Ta ta little brother."**

With that she disappeared, and I was left in my thoughts. I stand in silence running through what she said. ' **Prisoner of Plegia…no one's brother… go back… where my son is… for killing… I told him… I am a god… executed in fourteen… tell me where my son is, or you die… back to earth… welcome to my world now…** back to earth… **welcome to my world now…** back to earth… **welcome to my world now…** Earth… **My World…** Earth… My World. I… earth is my world. Then why do I feel the need to stay? Why do I feel so conflicted? Why, why, why!' I grit my teeth and kick the box that Grima was sitting on. I put a hole in it and get my foot stuck, making me more frustrated.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit, shit, damnit, finally." I pull my foot out and kick the corner of the box collapsing it in on itself. Unleashing my frustrations, I stomp on the boards over and over. "Damn it! Damn you! Damn life! Damn Ylisse! Damn Plegia! Damn everything! Damn it all! Why did this happen!? Why couldn't I have done something about this?!" I slow down on my stomping. "Why did I do this to myself? Why?" I look at the boards with blurry vision. I feel the tears start to fall as I fall to my hands and knees and start to bawl.

"I lied and I'm sorry." I start getting choked up. "I lied, and I shouldn't have. I wish I didn't. I wish I told them the truth. But why didn't I? Why was it that I have these two backstories? one of them is fucking useless. I just… I was scared of not being accepted again. Like with Arron? Was that why?" I fall back on my legs and stare at the pile of dust and boards. "Arron was an asshole anyway, I wish I saw that sooner. I shouldn't have worried. The Shepherds are all better people than him." I pause and mull things over. Whipping my nose, I stood up and found out that my cell had a stone bed with a shitty pillow and a shitty blanket. I walk over and lay down on top of the blanket facing the wall.

'According to Grima dinner is in an hour and my execution is in a fortnight so I have two was to track time.' I remain thoughtless for a while, focusing on the cracks in the wall. "She can't send me back." I mutter. "She didn't even confirm it when I questioned it." Wincing, I roll over and stare at the other wall. 'Even if I could, why do I feel conflicted about leaving? I should be ecstatic about being able to see Kelly and Grace again. Dad and mom too. But why can't I say yes and just fucking leave, get back to my life. My life of classes, working, studying, repeat. I'm studying what I want to do! I love writing, and everything that comes with it. But this, this world, this life, this is storybook. This is an adventure, something people only go on in movies and books. This is different than the mundane life I had before, better even, this is what people only dream of doing. And while I technically am dreaming I feel pain and emotion here, so it has to be real on some extent, right.' I pause and turn so I face the ceiling. "What the hell am I thinking? This isn't real." Now only if my mind could believe that.

* * *

Robin pounded her head on the desk of her room. These last three days have been the worst of her life. "That I remember." She muttered in Jordan's place. She crossed her arms and lied her head on her arms to rest her hurting forehead. She missed his snarkiness and his smile, but she couldn't escape the fact that he held so much secret and lied about so much. Lucina had told them everything and why he knew everything. She tried to wrap her mind around him being from another world. She sighed again. "If only he didn't run away." Lucina believed he didn't but didn't have a reason for what else it could have been. Stahl and Donnel also believed that he didn't run but their opinion wavered after he didn't come back today. She wanted to believe to but had to look at the evidence. Conclusion: he felt guilty and fled before facing the punishment.

Her door opened and shut. She didn't even bother looking up. There were one of three options on who it could be, and one wasn't allowed in her room. Quiet steps made their way over to her and stopped right beside her. A hand was now softly rubbing her back and she looked up. Chrom had a worried smile on his face. She sighed and placed her head on her arms again.

"You're the last person I want to see right now." She said quietly. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she and Chrom will get married and have two kids. She wished it wasn't set in stone like this. She would be lying if she said that she didn't like the idea. She loved it actually. She loved him. she doesn't like the fact that her fate was set for her. She likes to believe that she had a choice.

"That's not very nice." He chuckles and grabs a chair from the other side of the room and sits down next to her. He began to rub her back again. "How are you doing?"

"Dandy. Just dandy." She muttered sarcastically. She was doing as well as Lon'qu being forced to hold a women's hand.

"You're using sarcasm so you're not doing too well." She turned her head, so she was looking at him.

"Yea, no shit."

"And you're swearing." She sighed and sat up. She started undoing her hair in the back. "What's got you the most worried?" He asked softly. She let her hair down and fluffed it out before laying her hands in her lap.

"That's like picking between Sully's cooking and cleaning up after your training sessions. So many broken dummies" She said with a smirk. He blushed and scratched at his brand.

"I'm not that bad." He muttered like a kick which got her to giggle. His blush died down as she did that. He was staring at her with a dreamy smile. She got confused.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked. He shook his head and reached into his pocket.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately, about Jordan, Lucina, Emmeryn, but most importantly… you…" She started blushing when he said that. "And what our future is. I wish we found out what will happen our own way, but I don't think I will be upset with the results as long as I'm with you. This might seem as the effect of the last three days, but I want you to know that this isn't spur of the moment. This is real. I know that because we last." He kneeled down and pulled out the ring he had in his pocket. She covered her mouth and gasped. "Robin, will YOU, not the future decided you but you right now, marry me?" It was quiet for what seemed like forever for Chrom but was only around 30 seconds.

"Even though I'm Grima's avatar. Even though I'm Plegian. Even though I am your tactician and you are the captain. Even though I- She started before he cut her off.

"Even though all of those things, I still love you." He said. She stared at the ring. It looked old and plain, but she guessed it had a lot of memories attached to it. It had one diamond medium sized in the middle with Ylissian designs carved along the sides. She looked at it then at him. His hoping eyes held no lies. Even though she was sure of her future, that wasn't always a bad thing. Hell, things could change, Jordan and Lucina have already.

She picked the ring out of Chrom's hand and slowly slipped in on her right ring finger. Chrom was ecstatic but then confused. "Uhh…" She giggled.

"Once this war is over, I will put this on the other hand. But for now, we must act like Commander and Tactician." Seeing as he was still confused she stood up, pulling him up as well. "My answer is yes, but we need to wait until after the war to make it official." He almost jumped in excitement. He pulled her in close and twirled her around as Robin's laugh filled the room. He placed her down and they embraced in each other with a passionate first kiss. He was on cloud nine, as was she. After the kiss they heard two soft voices sigh in content. Robin immediately threw the door open.

Olivia squeaked and hid behind Lucina who was blushing like crazy. Lucina's mouth flapped like a fish as she tried to find a reasonable explanation as why they were spying. Robin looked at both of them and sighed. "Come in." She side-stepped and the two of them walked in. Chrom was looking away, trying to hide the massive blush he was supporting now. Olivia went to her bed and sat down as Lucina stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "I'm Guessing you heard all that."

"Most of it." Lucina said. "I never knew how you two got together and it was really sweet. I didn't want to interrupt." She tapped Falchion on her belt. Robin sighed and walked up to her daughter.

"It's fine dear. It was going to happen anyway." She said with a smile. Lucina perked up with a small smile of her own. Even with everything that has happened in the last couple days, Chrom and Robin treated Lucina like their daughter. Robin couldn't find it in herself to dislike her at all and Chrom was happy that she had come back. Both of them were unbelievably proud of their little girl. "Why were you outside my door anyway?" Lucina's smile went away, and she turned more serious.

"Right. I came to tell you everything was ready for the march to the western palace tomorrow and the hierarch is in Ylissian prison after easily confessing to conspiring with Plegia. We will extra watchful tomorrow." She said with an unwavering voice. Robin nodded and turned back to her desk. Jordan was right apparently. The hierarch was with aligned with Plegia.

"He was right. Good to know he didn't lie about that. Coward" She said, not taking into account the present company. Lucina's expression turned sour, but she kept her lips shut. Chrom was concerned. His fiancé wasn't taking it very well. Neither was he, but after Lucina explained things it made sense. He just didn't have to be happy about it. Olivia brought he knees up and buried her head, mumbling something. Robin turned her head to face the pink haired dancer. "Did you say something Olivia?" she asked. Olivia's head shot right up, with a blush, and she stared at Robin. "Why are you even here anyway?" Olivia stood up quickly.

"This is my room too." She said with some bite. When Olivia was pushed, she pushed back or squeaked and hid. It was hard to find out which one was going to show up. There was a pattern though. "And I said that he isn't a coward." Chrom and Robin were taken back by her newfound courage as she had only done this in front of Jordan after he took a joke too far. Lucina gulped nervously. Robin came to first and stepped right up to her with a snarl.

"Then why did he run. Only the guilty and the cowards run Olivia." She said low, and angry. To Olivia's credit, she stood firm.

"Do you remember when we went to Plegia to talk to Gangrel a couple days ago?" she asked. Robin nodded. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes I remember. I was walking by you and Jordan when we got to the Cliffside. The Exalt tried to negotiate with Gangrel and Aversa…" Robin went quiet as she realized what Olivia was implying. "Oh sweet Naga." She said as she took a step back and tripped over the chair she was sitting in.

"Mother!"

"Robin! Are you all right?"

Chrom and Lucina rushed to her side and tried to help her up. Robin didn't accept any help up so Chrom bent down next to her. "Robin?" he asked. She was blank faced staring at the ceiling. She mouthed words, but nothing made sense. She slowly sat up and Chrom put a hand on her back for support. She stared at her hands.

"Kidnapped." She said. She looked up at Olivia who was nodding. "He's been kidnapped by Plegia." Lucina gasped.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked.

"Positive. When we were at the Cliffside the women next to Gangrel, Aversa, was looking for something. That something was Jordan. Do you not remember what happened when she found him?" Chrom's eyes widened.

"She whispered in his ear and he laughed before continuing the conversation like nothing happened." Chrom stated shocked. Robin nodded and stood up. Chrom stood up next. "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"We have to get him back!" Lucina stated. An awkward silence filled the room. Robin itched the back of her head, while Chrom scratched his arm. Lucina sighed and was about to say something.

"I agree." Olivia said, turning all attention to her. She was looking at the ground. "I think we should save him. He would do the same for any of us." Robin snorted.

"Would he? Would he really?" She said. Olivia looked up with some fire in her eyes.

"Yes he would." She said.

"How would you know that? He could have lied?" Robin shot back.

"Was his relationship with you a lie?" Olivia counters.

"Yes it wa-"

"No it wasn't! You're just angry and upset!" Olivia shouted. "It was based on a lie but the love he had for you wasn't a lie! Do you want to know how I know that? When we went out into Ylisstol for a day, the first thing he did was look for a tome for you. Not many people would ask if it was okay to look for something for someone else on a date, but that was the first thing he did. Not to mention all the admiration he had for you. He has told me how he wishes he could be calm in battle like you, as smart as you, or even as friendly as you. Even if he isn't from here, and we aren't real. He still cared for us like we were. He might be a liar, but if that is the worst thing he has done so far then I'll take it just to have him back." Her voice became softer throughout the speech and turned into wistful.

Lucina smiled and nodded. She didn't see her aunt like this a lot, but when she did it was something else. Chrom was staring at Olivia in shock. This timid dancer just stood up the very angry and upset tactician of his army, who was also his fiancé, and made some pretty good points. He wasn't ready to let him off the hook just yet, but he knew that Jordan would come and save him if he was ever captured.

Robin stared at the ground, trying to be angry. She tried hard to be angry at Olivia and what she said but couldn't. She was right. She was just really upset and angry. One of the closet people on her life, that she remembered, had lied to her about almost everything about himself. She was made because he had become, without a doubt, the most important person in her life. Someone she could rely on for practically anything. If actions spoke louder than words, then he truly did care for all of them.

She felt tears forming in her eyes. She was just scared. Scared that her brother was dead. Scared that he truly didn't care about her or any of them. Scared that she didn't mean anything to him. Blood be damned. He was her younger brother, and no one could change that. Not anymore. She still was mad at him, but she would rather him alive and well but not speaking to her than him being dead. She felt the tears fall from her cheek.

Chrom started to walk forward but Olivia stopped him. She walked up to Robin and rested her hands on Robin's arms. Robin stiffened and looked up. Her eyes were red and wet. She was a scared older sister now. Not a tactician.

"I'm scared. I just want him safe." She said, and Olivia nodded as she started to cry. Robin pulled the smaller women into a hug and cried on her shoulder. Olivia did the same. Chrom walked over to Lucina who was smiling at the scene.

"Were they always that emotional?" He whispers.

"Not usually." She says. Chrom nodded and put an arm around Lucina pulling her close. After the bonding moment, Robin pulled away wiping her eyes. Olivia did the same and started speaking.

"I don't expect you to be 100% okay with what he did or him. because I'm not at all. I'm still processing it. But I believe he speaks louder through actions than words. His actions say a lot."

"Oh no I'm still pissed at him." Robin said with a laugh. "He'll get his ass whipped as soon as he gets back here, but you are right. I just want to hear why. I want an explanation." Olivia nodded, and Robin turned towards her fiancé and daughter. Robin smiled and walked over to them. Chrom held an arm out to her and she walked into it. He pulled both of them close. Robin laughed when Lucina squeaked but loved every moment of this. Too bad she needed to talk to a certain candy loving thief about a spying mission to Plegia. On the other side of the room Olivia wondered what these moments would be like for her, and if they would involve the dimensional traveling blonde boy she went out with one day in Ylisse.

* * *

I pop the rest of the terrible thing they call bread into my mouth as I stare up at the cracked ceiling. I passed the time by shooting a rock like a basketball and humming songs from earth. It should be around 9 at night, or 21 hours according to every other country in the world. The US was weird. I laid my arm over his eyes. I did anything to get my mind off the questions burning a hole in my mind. 'Why do I feel conflicted on going back? If I stay will I ever get out? Do I even know where Morgan is? I wonder who he is shipped with? ...Why the hell did I think that? Would I even affect anyone if I leave? Robin hates me. Chrom is pissed at me. Olivia… I wonder if she is okay right now. I wish I could be there to make sure she is okay.' I rethink that last thought. '…Shit. I care about these people… stop thinking, stop thinking, please stop thinking. Sing something.

" _I have these thoughts, so often I ought_ _To replace that slot with_ -nope, nope, nope. Something else. _We all are living in a dream_ _,_ _But life ain't what it seems_ _,_ _Oh everything's a mess_ _,_ _And all, these sorrows I have seen_ _,_ _They lead me to believe_ _,_ _That everything's a mess…"_ I turn on my side and close my eyes. I know the next words, but I don't want to sing them because they might come true.

 _But I wanna dream_

 _I wanna dream_

 _Leave me to dream._

* * *

 **AN: I wrote out a nice and lovely AN for you guys but my wifi bugged out and didn't save it. I really don't want to write it again so I'll summarize. Jordan has one big fear that is controlling him now. It will be revealed later. Robin, Chrom and Olivia aren't on the Jordan-Train yet but they all want an explanation. And yea that was basically it. Well basically the good stuff. Next time there will be a time skip. Under two weeks but we'll find out what happens. I might do the shift of perspective again. Now I'll respond to reviews for the first time because I want to. Have a great rest of your day.-3008**

* * *

 **ZeXal2828 (CH.2): Thanks man. I hope you are still reading.**

 **ARSLOTHES (CH.5): You helped me decide between Cordelia and Olivia. Thx man. You also changed my perspective of best girl.**

 **clutchvm (CH.6): You reassured me to pick Olivia. Thumbs up to you. I need to look but I don't know any other fanfic with an OC paired with Olivia.**

 **Thesaiyan21 (Ch.6): All good ideas but he Fordan ain't coming to the past. He might be in another letter or two.**

 **Thesaiyan21 (Ch.7): I thought I confirmed it in chapter 6 but whatever. You do you. Shit hit the fan BTW. Hopefully the CS and the first half of chapter 8 was good enough so far for Jolivia. Inigo and Jordan moments will be coming don't worry, along with Evelyn and Olivia as well. Thanks for reviewing, always a pleasure to hear from you.**

 **Guest/Space Jam Fan (Ch.1): When I read your review I laughed out loud. It's a funny idea and could be a funny side story. Basketball will be mentioned again, I can promise you that.**

 **MadcapErikaSparkle (Ch.8): I responded to you, but yes it was.**

 **MadcapErikaSparkle (CS): Aww good or Aww bad? I'm going with good. ;)**

 **Thesaiyan21 (Ch.9): I'm glad you think that he is likable and that he has had growth. As a writer i want my characters to grow and that it feels natural. How would he have told Olivia man. Just asking.**

 **MadcapErikaSparkle (Ch.9): Yooo indeed. And thanks for reviewing. Appreciate it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Limping Towards Peace

**Chapter 11: Limping Towards Peace**

Day thirteen and I was still unhappy with Emmeryn. She let herself get kidnapped, full well knowing that it could lead her too her death. Gangrel had personally brought her in on day eight. Grima hasn't shown up though, so that's a plus. I haven't given her an answer yet. If she doesn't show up I won't call out to her. I'll bet anyone 100 gold that Emmeryn has something to do with that. I look at the Exalt, daintily sitting on the rock-hard bed, staring at the wall, deep in thought. I sigh remembering the conversation we had a week ago.

 _"_ _What the hell." I say staring at the Exalt of Ylisse. She was standing on the other side of the cell arms folded in front of her._

 _"_ _I have been taken prisoner. Where else would they put prisoners?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. I run a hand over my face and sigh._

 _"_ _You're going to die." I say bluntly. She winces but nods._

 _"_ _I know, Marth told me." She says. Now it's my turn to raise an eyebrow._

 _"_ _You do kn-" Emmeryn puts her hand over my mouth with wide eyes. She shakes her head violently. I am now officially confused. I gently pull her hand off give her a confused look. She stands in front of me with her back to the cell. She motions me to look away._

 _"_ _Why?" I ask. She sighs._

 _"_ _Just do it." She pleads. I shrug and look towards the wall. out of the corner of my eye, I see her reach into her shirt and pull something out. I can't hold a snicker. I get a smack to the head._

 _"_ _I deserve that." I say and turn back to see her blushing face. She holds out the letter and won't look me in the eye. I snicker and grab the letter. I take it and look at it. It's in girly handwriting and it wasn't Robin's. I look up at Emmeryn to see her walking over to the bed. "On a scale of one to ten…" I draw it out and she sighs as she sits down._

 _"_ _It was the only place they wouldn't check." She says. "And ten if you must know." I snicker and open it up._

 _Dear Uncle,_

 _Mother wanted you to know part of the plan before she, and I quote, beat him till he doesn't know what the truth is anymore. She hasn't forgiven you just yet, but she still cares for you enough to come and save you, with a push from Olivia. If I were you, I would thank her with something extravagant. Anyway, the Shepherds know about you and where you come from and that you have been kidnapped also. We figured it out last week. We are all coming to save you but Aunt Emmeryn wanted to head back to Ylisse. She had said that she had been away from the people for too long. So, mother worked her into the plan. Mother has a plan for everything, including Risen Snipers. Aunt Emmeryn is helping Uncle Gaius make a map of the place where you are held captive. Apparently, she has a photographic memory. Uncle Gaius is doing recon of the Plegian prison, castle and courtyard. Mother thought you would want to know. I will be saying good bye now and let someone else write to you as well. Good bye Uncle, please be safe and well._

 _I smile at that last sentence. Lucina cared and that made me feel happy. Robin kept me in the loop, which I am happy for. I'm glad she didn't give up on me quite yet. I would have given up on me. The next paragraph had different girly hand writing._

 _It's Olivia…_

 _I never knew two words could make me freeze, but here they are. Granted you have to remember context. I wince and continue reading with dread._

 _…_ _writing now. I hope you are okay and not seriously injured. Your, no our niece told most of us everything. We couldn't find Kellam at all. She told us about you being from a different planet and how this is just a game. I wish you told me, but I can't change that. All I can try to change is to find a way, so you can tell me why you kept it from me. I want a reason why. That and you safe with us are the two things that I want most right now. You owe all of us an explanation. Chrom, Robin, Stahl, Donnel, and the rest of us. I have a feeling you know that anyway. I have questions for you, but I will save those for later. Ridley misses you and so do I. She has been moody lately and barely plays now. I think she will get better once you get back. I'm running out of room, so I'll ask one more thing and say bye. Do you care for us? That's all I want to know. Please be safe and I_ _ **Miss you.**_

 _She wrote the last two words very bold like she was covering something up. I read the last question. Do you care for us? I fold it up and stuff it under the pillow by Emmeryn. Once I finish that she looks at me._

 _"_ _Photographic memory?" I ask._

 _"_ _It's very helpful in council meetings." She said with a smile and we broke into conversation about mundane topics to avoid guards overhearing things._

I hear a clanging on the bars. It's Aversa and Gangrel in all their gross, slimy, glory. Gangrel had a sadistic smile and a large bag full of things in his hands. Aversa held some rope, and a blank expression _._ "Well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well, well what do we have here? The Exalt and the traitor all for me. It must be my birthday." He sneered and had a guard open the door for him. I stood up and walked over to stand in front of Emmeryn. He would have to go through me to get to her. He cackled and motioned towards me.

Two guards rushed in and grabbed me. I ripped my hands out of their grasp only to be punched in the stomach. Emmeryn gasped and Gangrel laughed. I was forced to kneel on the ground and was grabbed by the two guards. "It would be much easier if you didn't make a fuss. We aren't going to hurt the Exalt." He says. I was pulled up and pushed over to the bars. "The best way to hurt a good ruler and leader…" He dropped the bag and rummaged inside it. Metal clanging came from the bag and I was starting to feel afraid. My right hand was being tied to the cage as was my left. Aversa walked in the cell and stood to my right. Emmeryn was standing still with a spear in her face from one of the guards. Gangrel pulled out a small hammer and tossed at my feet. I gulped. "…Is to hurt his or her people. And now that you call yourself Ylissian, I might as well hurt you Bwahahaha!" He said pulling out a larger hammer and swung it around before smacking it in his palm with a crazed expression.

"Gangrel please don't do this!" Emmeryn begged but that only helped harden his resolve.

"I think I'm hitting the right spot if she is begging." He said. I tried ripping my hands free but to no avail. Aversa pulled of my bandages and now I was shirtless. Even though I haven't been feed properly for two straight weeks I looked fairly healthy. Sure, I was thinning a little bit but overall not too bad. Aversa crawled her hand down my chest and down to trace the scare on my stomach.

"My, my. You still look yummy." She said and licked her lips. I hate to admit it, but her tracing my scar felt good. Her finger going in slow circles softly along the scar tissue. "Shame you left. We might have had fun." She said sensually and gave it a light tap before taking her hand off. She looked to Gangrel, as did I. He was fuming.

"Ohh…" I say, and she turned back to me. "You conniving bitch." I spit out. She smirked.

"I know." She said. She leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "Grima says the deal was off once you opened the letter. She now knows where your heart truly lies." I lean my head back on a bar that was there and closed my eyes. '…well fuck.' I heard the door to the cage close and I turn to look out. Aversa is starting to walk off. I feel like there is something I should say… what was it? Wait, why do I care? She wasn't playable… ohhh.

"Wellspring of Truth! Go there!" I yell after her. She looks back and smiles.

"Good try future boy." She says and walks away. I look back to Gangrel who is Still angry but for some reason let that whole thing happen.

"You done yet?" He asks angrily. I just nod. "Good, because you will wish you weren't." He said swinging the hammer in his hand. "Spread his fingers." He orders and the two guards behind me open my hands. He walks up close and bangs the hammer on the bars in between my hands and face. He stares at me and I stare back. His blood red eyes hunger for sadistic pleasure. I am the source of the only way he can please it. "I know she did that to get me mad at you." He said quietly. My eyes widen as he sneers. "She can do that all she wants. I still torture two people for the price of one. You're the one that is going to hurt really, really bad." He said. I wince at the Suicide Squad quote. He smiled and pulled the hammer back and started swinging.

"My king! The Ylissian army has taken out the Grimleal in the desert." A guard said rushing up to the cell. The hammer hit the same spot as he bore a hole into the guard with his eyes.

"Do I look like I care?" He shouted at him.

"They took the girl and are on their way here." The guard said.

"So?" Gangrel said.

"Uhh… That camp was three days out and the messenger just got back so they must be close." That caught his attention. He straightened up.

"Why didn't you start with that." He said. He then threw the hammer at the guard and I heard footsteps rushing out of there. He followed the footsteps with his eyes and sighed. "I can't have any fun anymore. You two untie him." I feel the rope loosen. I pull my left hand out quickly and-

CRACK!

I went limp. Only being held up by the rope around my right wrist. I went numb. I heard a shriek and some laughter, but it was all faded. I look down at my left leg. It wasn't bending like it was supposed to. Halfway down my shin was bent in an almost ninety-degree angle inward. I had broken my first bone or bones. The rope on my wrist fell off and I fell, like a sack of rocks on the floor. I was now feeling the pain. It was throbbing and not at the same time. Inside my leg felt like I had fire in my blood. Someone had poured hot embers in my leg and stitched it up. I tried moving it. as soon as I lifted my leg, my calf lit up with pain. I hissed and stopped automatically. Now would be a good time to scream and writhe in pain.

I let out a scream in pain that I could only dream of doing again. Even though I hurt I could tell that the scream was a powerful one. I roll so I'm putting my weight on the right side of my body. I heard laughing as the door closed. I roll so I'm facing straight up. I see the blurry ceiling and wince again. My breathing was short and labored. I fell the tears stream down my face as I stare blankly. My head was gently lifted and placed on to something soft. Emmeryn's face appeared in my vision and she was crying too.

"I'm sorry." She said through tears. "I'm so sorry." I shake my head softly on her lap.

"It's not… your… fault." I say very shaky.

"But it is." She asserted. I don't feel like arguing so I just close my eyes.

"Whatever." I say quietly. "We need… to get this… stable… Do we… have boards from… the box still here." I am slowly regaining my voice. She looks up and nods.

"We do."

"Rope?" I ask. She looks to the bars.

"Gaius?" She asked in a shocked tone. I turn my head to see the solider that warned Gangrel, with his hat off. It was Gaius. He looked so remorseful and worried. In his hands he held a stave and a torch. He held the stave out to us.

"I…" He started before stopping and lowering his head. "I tried to stop him. I'm sorry. I hope this can help. It's a mend stave I believe. It wasn't that hard to steal." Emmeryn gently moved my head and rushed to grab it.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She said earnestly. "I have a little bit of training with staves, so this could help with the pain." I started sitting up. I winced at the pain, but I did it anyway. Emmeryn rushed back over to my side. "This should numb the pain and decrease the swelling but won't be enough. This will have to heal naturally." She held it in front of my limp leg and started healing it. Instant relief flooded my body and most importantly my leg. I sigh and lean back on my hands.

Gaius stood awkwardly at the bars with a sucker in his mouth. Now that I got a good look at him his hair was unnaturally orange. He looked shorter and thinner than me but was most likely faster. He looked really worried and concerned.

"Thank you." I say. He recoiled and looked at me.

"Why? Your leg is broken because I couldn't drag that slimy son of a bitch away in time." He crunched down on the lollypop and threw the stick at the wall. he pulled out another one.

"Can I have one?" I ask. He narrowed his eyes and threw me the one in his hands. I caught it and popped it in my mouth. Strawberry.

"Only because you're injured. Don't think you get more freebies after we get you two out. Got it?" He said and pulled another one out and stuck that one in his mouth. I gave him a lazy salute. He chuckled. "I need to come up with a nickname for you. Your sister is Bubbles, Chrom is Blue, and Cordelia is Mother. Why the hell did she want me to wash my hair?" he muttered that last part before shaking his head. "I'll call you… Blazer." I raise an eyebrow.

"I like it, but why?"

"When you screamed I thought 'what in the blazes of hell was that' also, a trailblazer is someone who travels through wild countries. You are from another world, so this is all wild country to you." He said and shrugged. I nod and sigh when he said I was from another world.

"Your stretching for that but whatever." I say quietly. "Now get out of here before you get caught." He nods and rushes away.

"Later Blazer, your majesty." He said while leaving. I sigh and look back to Emmeryn who had put the mend staff down and went to collect some boards from the box.

"Thank you." I say.

"It's the least I could do." She said.

"No, it isn't." I say, and she smiles. She props boards on the side of my legs and rushes to the rope. "Please tie it really tight to keep my leg straight." She nods and starts. I lay down and close my eyes.  
'How the hell am I supposed to help when my Naga damned leg is broken! I can't! He knew that, smart bastard.' I sigh. 'I think… no this is real. This pain is real. But with pain comes love and all other emotions. I fell things for these characters, no… people. I feel things for these people. With Chrom, I feel calm and ready to face whatever comes my way. With Stahl and Donnel I feel accepted and a part of the group. We trained and laughed together. They were my friends. With the Shepherds, I feel like a piece of something great. Like I am a member of something important. Like I matter. With Robin… with Robin.' I smile at the thought of my big sister. 'I now know what it is like to be the younger sibling. With Robin, we fought side by side and I knew I could always depend on her. Olivia… I think I am falling in love. Actually, I know it.' I chuckle and open my eyes. 'I care about them. I care about all of them.'

OWD

I was helped up to a rib of Grima to be executed. Holy shit, that's a story to tell back home. Hey mom, dad, guess what I did when I was in a coma? I was almost executed on top of a giant dragon skeleton. I say almost because I'm going to live. I have changed so much already. It's practically impossible for me to die. Emmeryn on the other hand, most likely won't die. If Robin is as good as all of the Shepherds say, then we are saved. If not, then I don't know.

I stand on the one farther from the castle and courtyard. It was honestly a beautiful view. You can see the Plegian capital and… that's about it really but it was a beautiful desert shot. Perfect for movies with desert scenes. The Plegian Capital was under the pelvic bone of Grima, shaded off and about 1,000 yards away. That would be a cool shot too.

I wince as I shuffle around. I have no support and they won't let me sit down so I'm leaning heavily on my right leg as my makeshift splint is still on. I wonder if they have actual splints or something like that at in Ylisse. Gaius came by last night and threw me a plain, thin, long sleeve, white shirt. Emmeryn borrowed a knife from him and delicately cut my left pant leg off so I look even more tattered than before.

We are pretty high up there and my fear of heights is not helping right now. Leaning to one side makes me even more scared. If we fall, we will die because it happened in the game. I look to the left of me and Emmeryn was looking at me. She had a sad look and looked down. I am refusing to look down because my stomach will turn into a blender. I hate heights by the way. I look past her and see the masses gathering in the courtyard. They looked forced and unwilling. They didn't want to be there.

The executioner behind me began sharpening his axe on the bone, which is probably a terrible idea. I can see the ugly asshole Gangrel walk onto a podium. The army weakly cheered him on. He waves his arms to calm nothing down. "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air!"

"I feel fear in the air." I mutter.

"Shut up you deserting bastard!" The executioner said with a gravelly voice. I sigh and shut up. 'You can't desert from Plegia if you weren't ever from Plegia.' I tap my head and chuckle to myself.

"We all remember the crimes of Ylisse... would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW? YEEEEEEEEEES! How about the deserter? He who was too weak for the Plegian army and fled to Ylisse? Him too? Here? Now? Again YEEEEEEEEEEES!" Gangrel screams. He looks up to the executioner behind me and nodded. He looked behind the executioner on Emmeryn's rib bone. "EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind…"

I feel the executioner walking up to me. He swung the axe back and forth. The noises scared me and now I fear I might have been too overconfident. He lets out a low rumbling laugh. I go as stiff as a board and start praying. A step… another one… a swing… the light breeze of some hot wind… another step… another swing… A shout… A shout? I look over to Emmeryn's bone to see Gaius and a sliced-up executioner. He looked over at me and smirked. A thump behind me caught my attention. Lon'qu stood behind me with a grumpy stoic expression. "Let's go." He said. He then looked at my leg and grunted. "That'll make things troublesome."

"What is going on?" Gangrel shouted angrily. Lon'Qu in response kicked off the body of the executioner. He walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my left shoulder. I wrapped my arm around his and we started hobbling off. "OH HO HO. What have we here? The Ylissians have come for their demon-queen and their favorite renegade. We've been expecting you. Men: Kill the Exalt. Kill the traitor. Kill the others. Kill the prince or tactician. Kill anyone you see! KILL THEM ALL! BWAHAHAHA!" He laughed and ran towards the castle.

"Coward." Lon'qu said. I nodded as we hobbled down the stairs made out of bone. We hear the Clanging of metal on metal. Emmeryn and Gaius rush down the stairs in front of us and now all I can think about is, what happens next? If we actually save Emmeryn, how do we end this war as quickly as it ended in the actual games story? Lon'qu helps me over a soldier's body and we continue.

"How did you get up here?" I ask.

"Gaius made a map, with the help of the Exalt." He said roughly and labored. I'm not making this easy for him. We reach the bottom and take a right. I hobble while he carries. We walked in silence, but I wasn't comfortable with it at all. He was though. It's like a game of who would break first except he had the advantage. He had an uneasy air around him. I finally snapped.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. He grunted.

"If it were up to me, I would have stabbed you myself on the night of the assassination attempt. But it's not up to me. Robin asked me too, so I complied." He said. I wish I didn't ask. He obviously had some form of grudge against me, whether it was for lying to the Shepherds or to Olivia, I don't know. I'll ask.

"Is it because I lied?" He snorted.

"I could care less about where you came from. You made Olivia cry that night. That's what I care about." That is new news.

"I made her cry?" I ask.

"She and Robin were both messes that night. Both for different reasons. She almost left to Ferox."

"What stopped her?" I hesitantly ask. He stopped and turned to face me.

"You can ask her that yourself. But remember this…" I feel something sharp right next to my nuts. "If you do that again, I will cut this off, and that is if Basilio doesn't do it first. Understand?" I gulp and nod quickly. He turns back, and we keep walking. This time the silence wasn't awkward. I sigh and drop my head.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You showed guilt when I first answered your question. People who are sorry show it. you speak louder in your actions than words. Your actions were one of a man with regrets."

"At least these regrets can be fixed."

"Not many people get a chance like this…" He paused. A guard was standing there with quivering hands around a spear. He was shaking, and we could see sweat run down his face.

"St-stop in the name of Plegia, or… or I will be forced to-to take you down." He said with a shaky voice. Lon'qu grunted and unwound his arm around my shoulder and reached for his sword. The solider went into a battle stance. "Lo-looks like I have n-no choice then." His eyes switched between Lon'qu and myself. I leaned against a wall, trying to rest my leg. Lon'qu narrowed his eyes and rushed the solider. He jumped and held went for a stab. Lon'qu dodged the spear and knocked it out of his hands. He then held his Killing Edge up to the soldier's throat.

"Leave." The soldier ran. Lon'qu sheathed his sword and walked back to me. We then started up the same hobble routine again. We don't say much.

"Thank you for sparing him." I say. He grunted.

"He was weak. Wouldn't be a challenge so he needed to leave."

"I highly doubt that was the reason but whatever." I say gaining my teasing voice back. He scoffed and shook his head. "You know, you are just one big softy."

"I am not soft." He hissed.

"In some ways you are. You let that kid go because he was scared, and you threated me for making Olivia cry. That's something an older brother would do." I smirk as he actually blushes.

"Quiet or I will cut it off for the hell of it." I laugh, my first actual laugh in weeks, and we charge forward.

The metal clanging was still going strong as we take another right. Shouting and slicing was heard outside. We take a left this time and I see two big doors and a ray of sunlight piercing through the crack in between the two. It lit up the unnaturally dark hallway. I saw three other figures at the end of the hallway. Emmeryn and Gaius were talking to Flavia. She was tapping her foot impatiently while Emmeryn was looking worried at the door. Gaius was lounging on a pillar popping candy into his mouth. We hobbled some more until they noticed us.

"Well it's about ti- oh my naga what the hell happened to you?" Flavia asked. She changed her statement halfway through when she looked at my leg.

"Gangrel had fun." I say.

"Fun… that's a screwed-up version of fun." She said before shaking her head. "We'll escort you two out the back and I'll give the signal for the armies to pull back."

"Retreat?" Gaius asked.

"It ain't retreating if we got what we wanted. The Exalt and the Time traveling blonde boy."

"Dimensional traveling." I say, and all four heads turn to me. "It's actually dimensional travelling. Lucina and her friends time traveled." Flavia heaved out a large sigh.

"Who the hell cares? Let's just get out of here."

"I'm just saying…" The doors open, and two people walk in. I had to look away because it was too bright.

"Jordan…" There was a long pause. "Shut up." I look back towards the door as Robin stood there with her arms crossed. Chrom rushed to Emmeryn to check on her. I turned my attention back to Robin whose expression I couldn't read. She was angry, I could see that by her frown and crossed arms. But her eyes held something else, like worry and fear. Lon'qu let go of my shoulder and I leaned back to my right. Her eyes looked me over before settling on my leg. Her expression changed to shock.

"Oh my Naga. What happened?" She asked. I stayed quiet as I feel tears start to fall from my eyes. The first thing she asks is if I'm okay, or a version of that. Yet she still said something that she would if this never happened. She cares. Even after all I did. Even after the lies and the betrayal. I hobble over to her. "NO, don't walk. It could dama-" she stopped as I violently pulled her into a hug and cried onto her shoulder. She still cared. That was enough. I feel hands softly placed on my back and her face buried into my shoulder with some tears of her own.

"I'm sorry." I cry in between sobs. "I'm so sorry Robin. I am so sorry."

"I…" Robin started but couldn't finish as she started crying harder. The doors were opening and closing with loud, recognizable voices but I really didn't care at all.

"Please don't hate me. I can't lose family again. I just can't…" I sob out. She nodded on my shoulder. We hold each other for a long time before Flavia said something about leaving. She pulls apart and wipes her eyes. I do the same. I stare down at her as she stares up. "I'm so sorry. Please let me make it up to you. Any way at all." I plead. She looks at me with a sad face. Chrom walks over and stands by Robin. She looked up at him. He places a hand on her shoulder and gives a mini shrug. She sighs and looks back at me.

"You can start by promising me that you won't lie again."

"I promise on my two sisters on earth that I won't lie about something this big again." I say.

"That's not what she said." Chrom said with a little bit of fire.

"It's fine Chrom. He has his reasons for saying it that way." She says. "I just hope they are pure."

"I'd lie about a surprise party." I say. That got Robin to smile, granted it was a small sad smile, but a smile never the less. I look around. The shepherds were rushing down the corridor to my left. I saw Donnel carrying a passed out Lissa in his arms and Stahl rushing with Sully. I look over them to try and find-

"She's not here." Chrom says. "She and Lucina are getting the transports ready at the Midmire." That's where we first see her in the game. Huh, funny how things work out. The door opens, and a huge slab of wood is placed to lock up the doors. Basilio turned around to see us, mainly me. He narrowed his eyes and quickly walked to me. I tried stepping back but I stepped with my left leg. I cried out in pain and fell on my ass. The heavy footsteps became softer as they reached me. He bent down and looked at my leg.

"When we get back we will have a trained medic look at it." He said before pulling me up and throwing me over his shoulder. I yelped, and he grabbed onto my right leg. "But for now, you have two objectives. Objective one: Explain yourself." Easy enough. "Objective two: Explain why I don't kill you when we get back to Regna Ferox." Not easy enough. I sigh and look over to Robin who was holding in a giggle and Chrom who was keeping a stern look. He just nodded.

"I'll start once we get out of here." I say.

"Good that." Basilio said and started running out of there. Flavia, Robin and Chrom followed. It's going to be one long trip. I really do wish She was here. She makes things easier, better, brighter. She deserves to know as well. I also want her here so if I say the wrong thing Basilio doesn't kill me on the spot. But what can you do. My mind goes back to what Lon'qu said.

"Not many people get a chance like this…" He was cut off but based on the letters and what has happened here, I have a pretty good guess at what he was going to say. "…Use it.

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter down, many more to go. How many? You'll find out. Anyway not much to say this time, so I'll use this to respond to reviews and such. If you have any questions, please ask them in the review section. i am willing to answer any and all. I also have a poll going on. It will help me decide what my next story will be. Please pick one of the four. It will be up until OWD is done. Next chapter will be a lot of dialogue and explaining, maybe a little action but not from our favorite hunter here. Anyway next chapter will be up in two weeks or less, depends on motivation, finding a job, and school work. Okay see you later.-3008**

* * *

 **TheSaiyan21(CH.11) : Not as ham as Gangrel and his breaking legs fun time. I agree with Olivia having no ulterior motives for him and would have made sense, but explanations will be coming shortly. Next chapter will be a very psychology chapter. Hopefully psych class will help out here. In my version of the story it's more dark gray and light gray than black and white like in the game. Naga is almost pure white, while Grima is almost pure black, and thats it. Chrom is closer to white than black and Jordan is edging his way back into the light gray spectrum. It's the same way with life. Barely anything is white or black. It feels more natural to have a motive instead of i hate everything and want to burn it all. Thx for your review and insight.**

 **MadcapErikaSparkle(CH.11): Thumbs up to you.**

 **Guest (Ch.11): How many times have you been kidnapped by the devil? Just kidding. Thank you for the review and I am very glad you are enjoying it so far. It means a lot when you or anyone says such nice things about this. I really appreciate it and i'm thankful for it. Please keep reading!**


	12. Chapter 12: Emotional Scar Tissue

_**Dear Florida Readers. I am sorry for your loss and I want you to know that the world has your back. Those 17 people will never be forgotten. My thoughts and Prayers go out to you.**_

 _ **Parkland, 2018.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Emotional Scar Tissue**

"So… you're in a coma? And a coma is being asleep and not being able to wake up, but not like death?" Chrom asked me. We finally made it away from the Plegians, but I told him about Midmire. He had the Shepherds get checked by Libra, and Maribelle. It was getting dark and clouds were rolling in. I was still over Basilio's shoulder and talking to Chrom and Robin behind him. None of the other Shepherds have come back to talk with us or me yet. We were only walking now.

"Yep."

"So, after you hit your head on the… hardwood?" He stops as if asking for confirmation which I give him. "Hardwood. You woke up eating dirt and Fredrick almost spearing you?"

"Pretty much." Chrom and Robin walked in silence for a minute before Basilio asked a question.

"But I remember having to announce you as the Hunter of Ylisse in the arena? Where did

that come from?" I sigh.

"I have two backstories in my head. One is for earth and the other is for here. Don't ask me about it because I don't know what the hell is going on with that, but the one thing I do know is that they both are real in their own way. On earth I was studying journalism at the University of Oregon. Here I am the hunter of Ylisse. My parents were killed, and my sisters and I had to run away. We stayed at my mentor's house and that's where I learned how to use a bow and arrow along with a sword. I don't get why I have this, but I guess it's a way to make sure I'm not here unprepared." Chrom just got more confused. He started to say something, but I cut him off. "Don't worry I'm still confused." He closed his mouth and took on a contemplative look.

"Okay you still haven't answered my two questions." Basilio said.

"What was question one again?"

"Explain yourself."

"Not a question." Basilio took a deep breath and exhaled. Robin shook her head.

"If you want to have at least a one percent chance that I let you see my daughter again you will not be a smart ass for at least the next thirty minutes boy. Understand." I was feeling too distressed to answer with a smart-ass remark like I would have normally done. So, I grunted out a yes. "Now let me phrase it as a question. Explain why you lied to us about your origin."

'Also not a question' I think. I let my head fall and stare at the ground. This was a question I needed to answer myself. Why did I lie? Because I was scared? Yea I was but off what? Maybe a repeat of Arron. That was that bastards own fault, but also mine. I sigh, I've been doing that a lot lately. I look back to Robin and Chrom.

"I wish I knew the answer." I say. Robin and Chrom both adopted the same expression of 'you can't be serious.'

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it!" Basilio exclaimed.

"What would you want me to say?! I could make up some believable thing but that's not what you want huh? You want the answer that would be good enough to ban me from seeing Olivia again? Is that it?" Basilio sighed but didn't say anything. "Probably a good reason would be that I didn't want to change the game, which is partially true. I felt like if the story went off the rails I wouldn't be useful too you anymore. I was scared of being used again. Like on earth." I pause. They wouldn't do that. They are all to morally righteous to do something like that but then again this wasn't in front of a screen. I was being lugged across the country over the shoulder of my future father in law. I know I am making some presumptions here but come on. It's pretty obvious.

I sigh and let my head drop again. "I do wish I told at least her, instead of hiding like a coward."

"Cowards run and don't think about their actions. You did at least one of those." Robin said.

"Cowards hide behind something. I was hiding behind added charisma and charm to talk my way out of a situation. Truth is, I'm not this extroverted. I like being by myself and I like quiet. This isn't even my personality."

"It's a part of it. You just decided to showcase it to us to win us over and make sure you had a spot in our group." Robin said.

"When did you study psychology?" I ask.

"When trying to figure out why you lied. Speaking of why, can we go back to the part of being used? What makes you say that?"

"I was going to ask that after you were done talking. I am curious as well." Chrom said. "How would we have used you?" I sigh.

"Emmeryn would have died today in a normal run through of the game." Chrom's breath hitched and Robin stiffened. "In a normal run through she sacrifices herself as a martyr for peace. She knew that to end this war and save you, Chrom, that she would have to fall." Chrom looked past me. I tried to turn but it was impossible and Basilio tightened his grip. "My presence alone changed that. Along with Lucina and Olivia. They weren't supposed to join this early. You two were supposed to have her first." Chrom coughed and Robin blushed. I raised an eyebrow. "I knew it was going to happen. It was plainly obvious."

"Does it happen in all of the time?" Chrom asked.

"No. Sometimes Robin is a man." I say. Robin's eyes bulged out from her head.

"Wha…what… how… I… what?"

"Think the Outrealms. There is one Outrealm out there that you are a boy."

"That's still confusing." She ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head. "Back to what we were talking about before."

"What else would you like to know?" I ask.

"I know you haven't answered the question about you saying you have been used. Please answer that." Chrom says. I grimace. That's not something I like to go into like at all. But if I have to win them over by telling the truth.

"I know some of these terms won't make any sense. Just keep that in mind. I was bullied all throughout middle school and never really had any friends." Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"Bullying?" He asked. I stare at him with a blank expression.

"Really? How do you not know what ohh…you haven't gone through middle school. That's right. Bullying is when kids with self-doubt or insecurities pick on other kids to try and make them feel better about themselves. On earth it's the worst with children. Adults are a lot more subtly with their jabs and attacks. With kids, they just throw it out there not caring what happens. I was called gay, a nobody, a screw up, not good enough, a failure, ugly, a pest, a loser, a whiney bitch and that's just to name a few."

"We say that stuff all of the time to motivate warriors. Maybe you're just soft." Basilio said.

"I am not soft! Don't say that about me again!" I shout. I was not soft. I work hard for everything I have or had, and I won't let that work and effort be taken from me. Basilio stiffened and I realized what I said. "I'm sorry Basilio. That was one that got to me the most and I don't know why." I did know why but that's for another time. I shake my head and get back on track. "I understand that those words can try to be motivation but when people you don't know saying it over and over again, every single day, it becomes your identity. What you see yourself as. I wasn't prepared for it and along with my parents' splitting apart I wasn't ready for my next phase of my life.

"I thought it had gotten better once I was in high school. I found people who I thought were friends. We hung out together, played basketball together, and we did a lot of things after classes ended. But the whole time I was hanging out with them I felt like I wasn't a part of the group. I was just there. They barely ever invited me to do things on the weekend or during summer. I was just there.

"Once my junior year rolled around… sixteen years old. The so-called leader of our group, his name was Arron, he said and did some pretty awful things. First, he was asking girls around 13-14 years old for sexual favors." Robin and Chrom immediately recoiled with disgust. "I know, that was my reaction too. What was worse was that it was right in between my sisters age. My youngest sister was 13 and my other sister was 15. So that hit me hard. I then said some things to him that I now wish I didn't say because it's not me. He then retaliated hard. He said things like how they only kept me around to pick on me. The reason I never got to play was because I sucked, and that he was the only reason I was on the team. He also said some fake and vulgar things about my sisters. I almost punched him in the face, but I didn't. I drove home and punched my bed several times. He had me so angry and ahh!" I was getting frustrated just thinking about it. He was such an asshole! I ran a hand through my hair and gauged both of their reactions. Chrom had rage on his face. I'm one hundred percent sure he was thinking about his sisters. Robin was staring blankly at me. She was making faces and couldn't quite land on one.

"The worst part was that even though he didn't apologize he had the balls to say that we should work it out as a group. I agreed and when I sat down with them to 'work things out' we did jack shit. We sat there and ate lunch like we used to. I never hung out with them after that. The worst part was that the other guys in the group didn't even act like anything had happened. They went on with their normal lives. They instigate it by not stopping him. That whole situation was a shitstorm." I grunt and look to our surroundings. The clouds were rolling away, but it was dusk now. No rain storm I guess.

"You were betrayed… not used." Basilio said.

"I'm sorry."

"You were betrayed. The people you called friends, they gained your trust and then proceeded to stomp on it. Being used and betrayed are two different things. What you described, the way you described it, was close to what Olivia told me with the orphanage. And you are going through the same thing she was. You are scared of being betrayed again." We then walked in silence.

Betrayal… that was betrayal, not being used. Where did being used come from? From a different situation that's where. I was so used to being used by my parents as a bargaining chip in the Naga forsaken thing called divorce that I thought everything that hurt was like that. Holy shit. I'll start a counseling firm with Basilio. We'll call it B J couns… yea never mind.

"He's right." Chrom said. "I may not know the specifics, but what you told us was betrayal."

"You were afraid to tell us cause if you did you might be betrayed again and used to make this…" Robin motioned to world. "…go by faster."

"I'm sorry." I say solemnly and let my head hang. My neck hurt.

"I know." Robin said. "I still have one more question."

"Shoot." I say. Quiet. I look up to see Robin confused. "Ask." Robin made an "O" with her mouth.

"If this…" She motioned to me. "Is not your personality, then what is and why hide it away?" How does one describe themselves? That's not easy.

"I uhh…. I am introverted. I'm quieter than what I have been. Less outspoken. Uhh what else?" I rack my brain for any differences but wasn't really finding anything. Everything was really the same except my level of input in a conversation. "That's actually about it."

"So you were just more outspoken here?" Robin asked. I nodded. "The snarkyness and the care were all actually you?" I nod again "You didn't change that much then. You either felt a sense of comfort here or you were trying to fit in." Leave it up to professor Robin.

"Most likely the second one…" I remember what I first though of the group and the way I reacted. I didn't immediately hide myself or stay quiet. I was talking to a lot of them and trying to make friends. I was trying to fit in, but I think the first one comes before the second one. I felt comfortable enough to do so. Why did that scare me so much? Shouldn't I be comfortable here. "It was the first one. Feeling comfortable can help you fit in better. But…" I start but can't find the words to finish.

"But what?" Chrom asks.

"Why do I feel like becoming comfortable with you guys is a bad thing?"

"Because your brain is trying to tell you we aren't real?" Robin asked.

"But you guys are real! You're real right now! I'm being carried by Basilio across the damn country! No one else can say that they almost got executed on top of a giant dragon bone. No one! These are moments I shouldn't have had happen to me, but hey… they did. Why can't I accept that? Why can't I? More fear? Shouldn't be. Is it because this wouldn't happen on earth? Is that it? Because this ain't earth? Because my mother and father aren't here? Because Grace and Kelly aren't here? Because they are suffering back on earth? Me, their only brother and son, stuck in a coma but living it up in Ylisse. Kicking Risen ass and chilling with a prince. I shouldn't be doing that. I should be in pain like them. I shouldn't be enjoying my time here while they are hurting for their son that might not ever wake up again. I shouldn't…" I feel tears fall. When did I start crying? Who knows. All I know is that I got to the root of the problem. Guilt. I feel guilty for enjoying it here. I heave another sob and let my tears fall. "I… I want them 'sob' to know that… that I 'sob' that I am okay. That th-they shouldn't worry 'sob'."

"You truly miss them, don't you?" Basilio asks.

"I miss 'sob' I miss them so much." I cry. "I want them to know that I…I 'sob' I love them. I love them so much." I feel myself being lifted. I was softly put down on the ground and steadied by two giant hands. I was staring straight down at my shoes.

"Son, look at me." He said softly. I wipe tears out of my eyes and slowly met his gaze. He had a concerned look on his face. His one eye had the slightest amount of regret in it, of what, I don't know. He looked me square in the eye before pulling me in for a hug. I went stiff as stone. Why?

"Listen son. You just laid out your deepest feelings in front of us and whether it was for Robin, Chrom, Olivia or me. We all appreciate it. we may still be a little bit pissed, but I now realize that this was tearing you apart on the inside. Kid…" he pulls back and looks me in the eye. "…I believe if your family knew you like I did they would want you to be happy here. They wouldn't want you to suffer." I tear up some more. "If anyone of them were in your situation you would want them to not suffer. Cause kid I like you and I sure as hell know that Olivia does as well. And if we want you okay then well…" He didn't need to say anymore. I threw my arms around him and cried into his chest. He was right. He was right damnit but I still feel guilty. I don't think I could ever shake that feeling but I shouldn't let it bother to much. I should be strong, for me, for them, for the Shepherds, for Olivia.

He patted my back as I let it out. I didn't take into account that we had stopped walking or why. I just let my emotions go. After a while I calmed down and took a step back, only to fall on my ass because of this Naga forsaken leg. "I hate my leg." I mutter. He laughed and offered me a hand up. I took it and was pulled up. Robin stepped around him with a sad smile and Chrom was still uneasy around me but less than before. Robin gave me a hug as well. She clenched me shirt and hugged me tight.

"Please don't hide your emotions inside anymore. Please talk to me or someone else." She whispered before pulling back. "Just talk to someone." I nod. Chrom awkwardly walked up to me. He stopped and looked me over. He then patted my shoulder and gave a small smile and walked by me. I turn to see that the Shepherds have stopped. Chrom pushed his way to the front. Basilio followed and Robin helped me limp to the back of the group. Looking around I say a couple new hair colors. Long, bright red hair. Dark brown hair with rabbit ears attached. A reddish-brown color. And I see a little bit of light green in front of said reddish-brown color. Cordelia, Panne, Gregor and Nowi were all here. Terrific. Robin tried to brush past them, but it was harder to do with a 190-pound teen draped over her shoulder, so she stood back.

"Ylisseans!" A deep voice boomed out. We were encountering Plegians already? "I offer you mercy! Surrender the Exalt and the boy to me now and the rest of you shall live." That's not good.

"Surrender the Exalt? Ha, you must be out of your damn mind." Basilio shouted back.

"What about the boy?" The voice said. He had a name, what was it? It was close to a Star Wars planet I think. Naboo, no that sounded to Zelda. Uhh must… I got it Mustafa. Ha! Go useless knowledge of planets in Star Wars. No I'm scared. Why did I name the prequel planets first?

"Not him either! He is not from Plegia and is not a traitor!"

"Even so I must bring one back. It's either that or battle. Which do you decide?" Mustafa said.

"Push forward." I tell Robin. She looks at me quizzically but complies. Once Robin tapped on Vaike's shoulder he looked back at us. His eyes widened, and he shot backwards into Miriel who complained up until she saw me. The others turned at the sound of complaining then made a path for us to walk. Chrom noticed this when he turned around. We hobbled up right next to him and Basilio.

We could see Mustafa across the way. He was as intimidating as Basilio. Standing roughly the same height nut a little less bulky. He only wore red pants that looked like they were held on by a weird belt suspender looking thing. He had some bone shoulder pads on that look like it would be really awkward to move your arms in several directions. He had a long black beard. He was standing in front of a Plegian squadron of barbarians and soldiers. A couple wyvern riders were on the ground. Mustafa looked us over in skepticism

"Who is this?" Mustafa asked. Robin immediately smirked. She had him beat.

"He is the so called Plegian you were going to execute today." When she said that the Plegian soldiers whispered to each other. Mustafa winced. "Does he look like any assassin you have worked with general?" Mustafa muttered a few things before straightening himself.

"No. I have never seen this boy before in my life." He said honestly. He knew he was beat.

"Why would the king want to kill an assassin who has never worked for him?" Chrom asked this time. He caught on to what she was doing.

"I do not know my king very well, so I would not know." He answered.

"Exactly my point." Chrom stepped forward towards the middle of the empty space in the middle of both armies. "Your king believes in cruel and malicious ways including attempting to kill someone who was rumored to be one thing but wasn't that entirely."

"But he is with you!" A Plegian soldier said.

"True but who aggravated the war?"

"You!"

"No! Your king ransacked a village and kidnapped the daughter of a duke, and then tried to blame the war on her. He was the one that did." Murmurs started up again. "We did not start this war and we do not want to continue this war. We want this to end. Whether that is killing the toxic king in command right now or defending ourselves till he wears out, we will do that. All I ask is that you ask yourself who's war are you fighting. Plegia's war against us or Gangrel's war against us." I almost felt like applauding after that. Robin gave Chrom a push in the right direction and he rolled with it until.

Mustafa looked around at his soldiers. Many of them were talking among themselves. He looked back at Chrom. He stared at him before planting his axe in the ground and walking towards him. Fredrick immediately rushed forward, only to be held back by Sumia. Mustafa met him in the middle and they started talking. We couldn't hear anything at all. They kept their voices low. Chrom pointed back to Robin and myself and Mustafa then nodded.

"Do you know why that happened?" She said, and I snickered remembering back to the cliffs. That seems so long ago. Mustafa pointed to his group and Chrom nodded. They shook hands and Mustafa walked back to his axe. Chrom walked back towards us. He stopped in front of us and scanned over us.

"In order to save time and men, General Mustafa and I have agreed to a duel." The Shepherds gasped while Robin went rigged and I raised an eyebrow. "If he wins we hand over Jordan." I feel all eyes on me. I gulp and keep my eyes on Chrom. He looks at me with nervousness. "If I win we go free. We have both agreed to spare each other's men when a victor is decided."

"Milord! If you lose, it would mean death." Fredrick said.

"To keep most of you safe…" He looked at Robin. "… It's worth it."

"Chrom don't do this!" Lissa screeched. She rushed and ran to her brother, enveloping him in a hug. Chrom Put a hand on her head and pulled her close. Emmeryn gracefully rushed her way to him as well. She put a hand on Chrom's bare shoulder. He looked at her with sadness.

"I can't think of any other way." He said.

"Ask Robin! She could come up with something! Anything! Robin please!" Lissa begged franticly. Lissa looked away from the hug towards us. Robin was still stone cold stiff. I poked her arm, but she didn't budge. I sigh and answer for her.

"Lissa… this is the best option. This eliminates the extra bloodshed and loss of life." I say.

"How can you say that?" She screamed. "You would most likely die too. Aren't you afraid? We just got you back!" That last sentence broke my heart. She was so much like Kelly it's crazy. She cried after my three days visit back to Colorado for my grandma's funeral. She said the exact same thing. She was probably saying it now. I shake my head.

"That is if you don't have faith in your brother to win." I say and Lissa looks at me confused. "If I believe that I know and trust your brother with about one eighth of what you believe in him then I should be safe, and he should too." Lissa looked back at her brother. He smiled and ruffled her hair. She pouted with tears but pulled away.

"I'll be fine. Remember that promise I mad you on your fifth birthday." Chrom said. Lissa was quiet for a moment before answering.

"Yes"

"What was it?"

"You would always be there for me." Chrom smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I intend to keep it." He said and stood up straight. Robin then unhooked herself from me and walked over to him.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Emmeryn said.

"I do." Chrom said.

"Please be safe." She said.

"Safe means being alive, so I'll win this to be safe." Chrom said. While Emmeryn wanted to scold him, she couldn't help but chuckle.

"You must win then." She said. Robin was standing in front of him now. He looked at her with a sad smile.

"Robin I-"

"Stop." And he did. "I get why you are doing this and logically it's sound. But if you don't come back alive I will drag you from the depths of hell then put you back in hell. Understand?" Chrom shuddered. Angry Robin was a scary Robin.

"Ye-yes." He said.

"Good." She then pulled his face down and kissed him on the lips. Gasps from everywhere behind and in front of me and then Vaike's laughter.

"Daaaaaaaamn!" Basilio and other guys snickered at that. I just watched with a smile. This was going to happen so why not let it. I'm going to threaten him later. I swore I heard crying somewhere behind me. Poor Cordelia. They separated and Chrom was the one blushing. Robin smirked.

"Now go win your highness." She said and all Chrom could do was nod. He then smiled and turned on a heel. Mustafa was watching us from his army. When he says that we were done he put his axe on his shoulder and walked out. Chrom put a hand on Falchion and walked out to meet him. They meet in the middle. Talked a little bit and then Chrom pulled out Falchion and the fight began.

Chrom started on the defensive. Mustafa went for a downward chop and then a slash to the left. Chrom blocked and jumped back. Mustafa charged and went for another downwards slash. Chrom jumped back again. Chrom then charged and went for a stab. Mustafa brought the flat of his axe down to block it. Chrom's sword bounced off and he went for a slash across the chest. Mustafa jumped to the left and went for a quick attack. Chrom deflected it and went for a downwards slice. Mustafa put both hands on the handle and caught Chrom's sword with the dip on his axe head.

They stayed locked in this position to get the average weapon lock words in of any action movie. Chrom then pulled back and slashed upwards. Mustafa wasn't expecting this. While he jumped back, his right wrist got sliced by Falchion. Chrom then pressed the advantage. He pushed up and jumped into his attack. Mustafa went for the block but the cut on his wrist affected him more than I thought. Must have sliced a nerve or tendon because his hand was limp and weak. When Chrom's sword clashed against Mustafa's axe, it fell out of his hands and Chrom kicked him in the stomach. He went flying back and fell on his ass. Chrom pointed the sword at his throat.

They were both painting heavily. Chrom's entire body heaved with every breath as they stared at each other. Mustafa said something then Chrom did. Mustafa shook his head and said something else. Chrom's body sagged a little. He shook his head, said one last sentence and stabbed him through the chest. Everyone gasped, myself included. Chrom kneeled down beside him and laid him back. Mustafa patted his pocket and said one final thing before his final breath. Chrom let his head fall and the whole battlefield went silent.

Chrom pulled something out of Mustafa's pocket put it in his own. Chrom then closed the man's eyes and stood up. "Plegians! Please, out of respect for your general, leave. We did this so no extra blood would be shed. If Gangrel never started this war this honorable man would not be dead. This is what war causes. Good men die under bad rulers. I know this all too well. My father crusaded against your country and it was a tragedy. The Ylisse the Exalt and all Ylissians want is not one where we are defined by war. We want a realm of peace. Please think to yourselves, is that what you want for Plegia? Because it's not what he wanted. It's what Gangrel wanted."

The Plegians started leaving in groups. Some of them walked past us and some in the other direction. Many did not look at us while they left. The ones that did, their expressions were filled with confusion and hurt. I for one could not blame them. After they had all left Chrom started walking towards us. Lissa didn't wait and ran to her brother. She jumped and Chrom caught her with open arms.

"Why was I worried!" She exclaimed ecstatically. Chrom laughed and hugged her close. The rest of the shepherds ran out to him as well with Robin and Emmeryn leading the charge. Hooting and hollering was heard, and praises were given.

"I could not have said that better myself." Emmeryn said.

"Ole' Teach has been teaching you how to deal with axe wielders. You should be thanking me." Vaike said.

"Captain that was terrific." Sumia exclaimed.

"Ya really show'd him you royalness." Donnel cheered.

"There was a less than one percent chance that you would have failed." Miriel blandly stated.

"I knew you would kick his arse. He was no match for you Chrom." Sully said clapping him on the back.

The whole time this was happening, Robin was attached to him at the hip. I'm surprised that she didn't brutally murder his face when he was done. I smiled and stood there. I will congratulate him later. As for now, I am stuck because I really can't move. The clouds have gone away, and the moonlight beamed down directly on him. This was a picturesque moment that I couldn't experience if I just played the game or kept to the story line. This was a family moment between the Shepherds and their captain. Our captain. I just can't walk.

I hear wagon wheels and pounding footsteps. I turn to see a face full of dog. I yelped and fell on my butt with Ridley licking my face over and over again. "Blegh… girl stop… blah… girl please… Ahh girl I missed you too." I sat up and rubbed her all over her cute face. She licked me again on the cheek. I laugh and pull her close to me. I couldn't get her to sit down and her tail was whacking me in the back.

"Ahh! Where did she go?" I hear the voice of an angel say. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my lungs.

"She couldn't have gone far." Another voice said. I look up and see Lucina slowly walking up with a wagon and Olivia coming around the back. Lucina stopped walking and the cart stopped as well. She was a good thirty yards away, but I could feel the tears start to build up in her.

"Lucina… why did we sto-" Olivia cut herself off as she followed Lucina's eyes. My heart pounded in my chest. This would be the hardest to explain and I was willing to work hard to get her back. She looked as beautiful as the day I met her. Even with a ratty brown cloak over her she still was… just wow. Her shocked look turned into relief mixed with fear. I closed my open mouth and gave her a sad smile. She took a step forward, but Lucina took off running and barreled into me. She accidentally landed on my leg. I hiss in pain.

"You're okay! Thank the gods you are okay!" She cried and buried her face in my shoulder. I wrapped my right hand around her and shifted her weight of my leg with her left. She looked up. "What's wrong?" She cocked her head just like Robin. I smile and look down at my leg. Her gaze follows by a gasp and quick shuffling to get off of me. "Oh my gods! What happened?"  
"Gangrel broke my leg." I say. She winces in pain and bends down. She traces the part of my leg that looked out of place very lightly. A tear drop fell on my leg.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She says and looks into my eyes. I smile sadly and wipe away a tear.

"I mean this with all sincerity. It's not your fault. If you weren't thinking that then… I appreciate it." I weakly answer that. She laughs lightly.

"First one." She said before she stands up and offers a hand. I take it and balance my wait on my right. Once I'm up my eyes meet Olivia's. She walked closer during that whole conversation. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hands were nervously twiddling in front of her chest. We stood in silence, just staring at each other.

"I'm sorry." I say. I really am. I could have counted on her for anything. She would have been there. She wouldn't have used or betrayed me. In the short time we spent together, I loved every second. She makes me feel like no other person has before. I want to hold her tightly and never let her go. I want to make sure her world is perfect, make sure nothing hurts her. I want to get married, have children, grow old and die together. I feel the tears coming. I missed her. I missed her scent, her face, her face, anything really. I wish this was on ea- Don't go there! Here is here. Earth is Earth. I have her here so I'm going to act on it here. She was real. This was real. This was love. The tears fall.

"I am so sorry. So so sorry." I say and hobble towards her. She rushes into my arms and I embrace the woman I love. I embrace my battlefield partner. I embrace the shy girl I saved one Sunday night. I embrace the beautiful girl I took out to visit Ylisstol. I embrace my future kids mother. I embrace my future best friend. I embrace my future in Ylisse.

* * *

 **AN: Woah buddy. First of all how are you guys? I hope you all are doing well. Second of all, I finally bought Fates and I must say I love Felicia and Kana so much. I want to protect them. They are so cute and pure. Anyway now onto the story. First: If you are gay or lesbian. When I say that he was called gay in middle school, I do not mean any ill will or harm to you. It affected me in middle school so I wrote it there. I'm sorry if I did, I did not mean to. Second: I hope Jordan's big fears were reasonable. I believe that if anything like this would happen to any of you, you would feel guilty for enjoying it full well knowing that your family is in great pain. That is the last thing he has to overcome to be fully enveloped into this world. Third: I will be trying something new when writing my next chapter. I learned about a cool little trick in my Writing class, so I am going to try it out. When the chapter comes up please let me know if it worked or not. Fourth: With Emmeryn not dying, someone had to make a speech to end it quickly. I wanted to use Mustafa more but i couldn't work him in and I took the duel idea from another fanfic and a video I watched on how to fix the Star Wars prequels. Fifth: I feel like I need to set a hardcore date off when he came into Ylisse. Because I don't want to keep making references to stuff that he would have no clue about. So, that date is November 14th. Anything before that is free game for references. Next chapter will be mostly Jordan and Olivia talking. It will range all over and might be shorter that the other ones. This one was the longest besides the CS and I wrote it all in a day. Now I wish you a great rest of your week and see you next time. -3008**

* * *

 **Thesaiyan21(CH.12): He ain't dead yet. Anyway thanks for reviewing. I always look forward to your review. I agree with you on that and I promise there will be more Grima to come. She will be fun to write. I thought about writing Jordan and Olivia's conversation in this chapter but this was already my longest chapter besides the CS and my brain is running low. These are the serious chapters and plot. The fun and funny stuff will be coming shortly. Have a good day and see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Confrimation

**Chapter 13: The Confirmation**

Olivia, Maribelle and I were the only ones in the wagon. Maribelle was working on my leg. My head rested on Olivia's lap. We hadn't talked yet. I kept my eyes closed because when I opened them I would immediately start spewing out apologize and other things. I needed to keep my composure for this. Olivia was thinking too. I could hear it. She would sigh every once in a while, while running a hand through my hair. Her hands were freaking magic I swear. I open my eyes to see Olivia looking at me. I smiled at her.

"Hi." She smiles.

"Hi" She says quietly.

"How are you doing?"

"Better now."

"Good." We sit in silence for a little bit, staring at each other before she speaks.

"I…I know must have had your reasons but I wou-" I cut her off.

"I'm sorry. I truly am. Looking back on it my reasons to hide it from you were stupid. I should have trusted you more and I'm sorry."

"Stupid?"

"I was scared of being used again"

"Used? Again?" I hum a response and she looked confused. "What happened?"

"My old friends on earth. I was with them a lot, but I wasn't apart of anything they were. I was always the last one picked for anything. I was the last one invited to go do something. I was the guy that was picked on and not uplifted or supported in any way, shape or form." She gasped.

"That's awful. Why you?" I sigh.

"I wish I knew. Maybe to try and boost their frail ego's or because I threatened them with just being me."

"How do you threaten someone by being yourself?"

"It connects to the first one. I was kinder, friendlier, and better looking. That's not arrogance talking. That's the truth. I was respectable compared to them. So, they put me down with cruel words and such. Apparently, I was okay with it. I needed someplace to belong and that's where I found it, as the bottom of the barrel."

"So, you were used? How were you used?" She asked.

"I realize now that I wasn't. The leader of the group, Arron, he asked for sexual favors from 13-14-year olds for money." She gasped again.

"That's disgusting!" She said that with some fire. She must be really mad.

"I know. Worst part was that no one in our group really cared that he did that. They didn't say anything about it. They let this happen if you do nothing. So, I talked to him. I said some things I wish I hadn't. He then fired back with insults about me and my family. He called my little sisters whores and that they were the first ones to… you know. He was lying, but that didn't stop it from getting under my skin. I stopped hanging out, talking, and acknowledging him and found other friends. Better friends. I was betrayed by the people I called friends." She teared up a little bit.

"I'm so sorry."

"Please don't be. I learned from that."

"I still am"

"I know." We stopped talking. She looked up and closed her eyes. She was in deep thought because her mouth twitched every now and then. I just watched her and listened to the casual chatter and wagon wheels outside. Her mouth formed a frown. She opened her eyes and looked back at me. She then got nervous.

"So, the re-reason you didn't tell us the truth was because you thought we might betray you if we found out?" She summarized.

"Pretty much."

"Th-that's not very smart." Now I am confused.

"Huh?

"If this is just a game, and if you know us well. Then you should have known that we wouldn't have done that. I haven't met most of the others yet, but I know that myself, Robin, Chrom, and your friends wouldn't have done that. They would have accepted you… I would have." I stared into those beautiful amethyst eyes in realization. I might be a bigger dumbass than I thought. She was right. I did know these characters better than some people in my classes. They were the good guys who "Obviously" couldn't do anything wrong. She must have taken my silence as a bad thing because she grew nervous. "Oh di-did I say something wrong? I did. I'm so sorry. It was out of pla-" I decide to not let her finish that sentence.

"How are you so smart and beautiful? It's just not fair to the rest of the world."

"Wha-what!" She was now blushing. I smile and shake my head.

"You're right. You are so right. Damn I am an idiot." I chuckle.

"What do you mean I am right?" She asks.

"What you said. That I should have known, and I should have." A small smile spread across her face. I close my eyes and relax. I feel something hopping into the cart. Olivia giggles and moves her hand from my hair. A lick on my head makes me open my eyes. Ridley was curling herself into me and Olivia was petting her. I reach over and rub behind her ears. She lays on my right side and lays her head on my chest. I continue rubbing her ears as Olivia's hand went back to my hair. Sweet baby Naga she has amazing hands. I close my eyes and I feel tempted to fall asleep.

"Jordan?" Olivia asks me quietly.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me specifically? Your reason only focuses on the Shepherds. Did you not trust me? Did you no-"

"No no no. I trust you with my life, and that may be the reason why." She furrows her brow.

"I don't follow."

"I…" I start but stop. I can't think of what to say. I think for a minute before opening my mouth. "I have never felt something like this. Something as strong as I feel for you." She blushes as soon as I said that. She tries to talk but words fail her. "I wasn't ready for that. For this. I wondered whether or not I should. After the day we spent in Yisstol I decided I wanted to be with you. I wanted to so bad. But something kept holding me back. I didn't know what until an hour or two ago. I… didn't think I deserved happiness here." She grew a blank facial expression.

"Everyone deserves happiness Jordan. Just because you come from another world doesn't mean you shouldn't have a chance at it." She states. I sigh. She doesn't know that I'm in a coma.

"But back on earth my family is suffering knowing that their only son/brother is in a coma. A coma is being asleep but not waking up for a long time. What would they think if I am living it up in Ylisse, kicking Risen ass and hanging out with a prince. I felt, and still feel, so guilty that I am happy while they are suffering." I feel the tears starting to invade my eyes and slowly fall down my cheeks onto her soft thighs. Olivia's facial expression went from blank to sad while I was talking.

"If they knew…knew that you were okay, would you do this?" She motioned in between me and her. "Would you?" I wipe my eyes.

"Yes. Yes I would." She was dejected and looked over to the canvas cover.

"And there is no way to contact them."

"None."

"We-well then. I guess th-that is it then" She said and held her hand over her mouth. I heard quiet sobs.

"Huh?"

"I guess we shouldn't do this becau-" Oh. Ha.

"Stop." She looked back at me with confusion. I sighed and brushed away some tears on her face.

"I never said that." I said softly.

"B-but you said that-" Yea…let's not go down that path of thinking.

"I will feel guilty and a bit disappointed with myself knowing that my family is in pain without me there, but I would be worse off alone and depressed. I want to be with you. Damn if it's a game. Because right now, I am here, not on earth. My family would want to be happy here, as would I want them to be if in my place." I saw the sadness flee from her eyes as hope filled them.

"S-so you mean…that…" She paused and lost her train of thought.

"I would not be here, in this wagon, with the Shepherds, being a soldier, fighting in a war, making friends, If, it wasn't for you. The reason I am still here and not going crazy or becoming depressed is because of you." She smiled and wiped at her eyes. She looked so beautiful right now. Not just in looks, but in her personality. She was caring and kind, but still just like herself. Naga, I love her. I love her so much. She needs to know that.

"J-Jordan…I wa-" She starts. I didn't mean to interrupt her but I did.

"Olivia I-"

"Let me speak!" She exclaims, frustrated. I was a little taken back by the outburst and I guess I showed it because she immediately lost the frustration and went back to being timid. "Oh I-I didn't mean to shout. I'm sorry. Oh, I'm embarrassed. I-" Now I need to interrupt her. This train of thought will go nowhere.

"Olivia."

"Yes?"

"What were you going to say?" She blinked twice, blushed and squeaked.

"O-Oh…okay. Jordan…I… I wouldn't be here without you too. If what had happened in the bar didn't, I might not have been here at all. I would be protected at all times in castle Ferox. I would have hidden and scared to talk to anyone. I would be useless…not like I am much use now…" She taps her fingers together. To hell she's not useless. We might need to work on that in the future.

"Olivia…" I say with a warning tone. She huffs and pouted.

"All I am saying is that I owe you a lot. I felt hurt when I found out you had hide the truth, hurt because the person I trusted the most had broken that trust. I wondered why. Why hide? Why not tell? But I realized that fear is a powerful emotion. You were thrust into a world that you only imagined about. I would be scared if that happened to me. But even though you were scared you still made a difference. Robin has a family because of you."

"She has one anyway." I mutter under my breath. She might have heard that but continued on anyway.

"Donnel joined because of you"

"He was going to join anyway." I mutter again. Now I know she heard those because she sighs and shakes her head.

"Emmeryn lived." She sure did, and she would have lived normally too but with some minor brain damage and a whole lot of writer bull shit. Honestly, she should have stayed dead. It takes the impact away from everything. But not now, I'm glad she is alive now.

"In the game there is a mission where you can find her alive but with memory loss."

"Seriously?" She asked, a bit shocked.

"It's only accessible after you beat the game and it was through a certain unlockable thing that is too convoluted." I say, not wanting to explain spotpass.

"So you helped save her life on this version, without memory loss. You affected something. And don't say that she was going to have a family anyway. She has a sibling because of you. While it's nice to have children and a husband, I fell as though it is not the same as having a brother. I wish I had a sibling. I feel a little jealousy when I see Chrom with Lissa and the Exalt." She said wistfully. I snicker and pale remembering Lon'qu and the knife to the balls.

"You have Lon'qu" I say. She shakes her head.

"Not really."

"Trust me, you do." She seems put back by that.

"Oh…Okay." I think we are off topic now.

"Where is this going?" I ask. She straightens up and clears her throat. How the hell is that even cute.

"All I am saying is that you are important to many of us and that we don't want you to think that we hate you because of one simple accident. I know I could never hate you. I may get frustrated and upset with you but that's to be expected." I smile. We sure as hell aren't perfect. But it's those imperfections that make the good, great, and the pretty, beautiful.

"I could never hate the woman I love." I say. She blushes and hides her face. I did not mean to say that out loud.

"Shit… I said that out loud didn't I?" She nods and pulls her hands away. I see the hope and nervousness in her eyes. She has a piece of hair out of place and it is bugging the hell out of me. I reach up and put it behind her ear. Gods, she is so…perfect. I want to kiss her so bad.

"Well it's true." I say. She blushes some more. I let my hand fall, but she grabs it, and holds it lightly besides her legs. I look up into her eyes. I want to hear her say it so bad. Those three words. I want those to be said. It might be selfish, but I need this. I need to hear her say it back. She wants to say it. I can see it.

"I think I-I…I lo-lo-" She stutters before looking away. She won't say it. I sigh in defeat. I should hav-"…I love you too." She says quietly. I smile. That's all I need to know.

"I know."

"You know?" I pale. I tried to be Han Solo smooth, but it didn't turn out right.

"Sorry. It was a quote from a movie on earth."

"What's a movie?" That will be fun to explain.

"Later." I say. Silence falls over us. There are so many things she should know about me. Like how this was the first time saying I love you to someone outside of family and meaning it. The first time I have been with someone for longer than one date. The first time I have fallen in love. I want to tell her these things, but it loses its power on my lips. Not yet. I will tell her this though. "Olivia."

"Yes."

"I promise I will never make you cry again. I will take care of you and love you forever. I will be by your side and make sure you are happy for the rest of your days. I promise." She blushes but smiles.

"And I you. We will do it together. You and I." She says.

"Me and you." I confirm. We fall into silence again. She looks towards Ridley and pets her. I let my mind go blank. I then hear a song come up in my mind that fits this situation perfectly. I smile.

"Huh." I say out loud. She looks back at me.

"What is it?"

"This situation reminds me of a song on earth."

She poked her fingers together. "C-can you sing it? Lissa told me that you always have interesting songs." That caught me by surprise. Does she not hear my cat dying slowly singing voice? I cock an eyebrow.

"Anything else she said about me?" I asked. She paled and looked away.

"Th-That you are n-not very good at singing." She said quietly. So, she did. I snicker and shake my head.

"Never was. Grace got that trait." I say. Olivia perked up when I said her name.

"Is she one of your sisters?" She asked curiously.

"Grace is sixteen and Kelly is fourteen. They are my lovable younger sisters." I say reminiscing on our crazy antics.

"I would have loved to meet them." She said softly.

"They would love you." I say. Even though we tease each other a lot, Kelly was always very nice to the girls I liked and didn't tease me in front of them. Grace didn't care but was friendly to the ones she met.

"I can only hope." She said.

"I know." I say reassuring her.

"Can you sing?" She asked suddenly. She then blushed. "I'm sorry, that was rude. Did you want to-" I smirk and ask the question that has been on my mind for a while.

"Only if I get to kiss you?" I ask. She jolted under me in shock.

"Wha-where?" Where…what the hell does that mean?

"Who asks that?" I say quietly to myself before speaking louder. "Anywhere I have earned."

"I meant what, but I guess that works. I'll show you after the song." I nod.

"Alright then." I say before closing my eyes. I hum the tune first before singing. " _I wish somebody woulda told me, If you want love, you gon' have to go through the pain, If you want love, you gon' have to learn how to change, If you want trust, you gon' have to give some away,If you want love, if you want love…"_ I draw out the last love and opened my eyes. She has a hand over her mouth. I could see the corners of her mouth facing upwards. She lowered the hand and caressed my cheek.

"I can see why you thought of that. It's beautiful."

"Just like you." I say. She then blushed.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." She scolded me. I laugh and wink at her.

"Got me somewhere." She rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"Close your eyes." She said. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why?" She huffs.

"Just do it." I do. It was quiet for a couple seconds before I feel something soft touching my lips. This time I melt into it. I open my eyes as she pulls back after a while.

"That feels like more than I have earned." I say honestly. She blushes but shakes her head.

"Not to me." She says.

"That was sweet darling." Next thing I knew, I had a broken eardrum from Olivia shrieking, a head ache from her jumping up and my head landing on the wood, and a hurt leg from jumping a bit and hitting it on the wood floor again.

"Oww…" I draw out the "W" and lift my head up. Maribelle was sitting down there with a fake, sweet, smile, and a mend staff over my leg. "I forgot you were here." I say rubbing the back of my head. Olivia was in the farthest corner from Maribelle, not speaking, or looking at her.

"I did not mean to intrude, but I didn't want to interrupt either. You will not be able to fight for the next few months. Even after that you will not be able to run for months after that. Once we get back to Yisstol we will find you a doctor that will help you in your physical therapy. And Olivia darling?" Said girl squeaked and timidly walked back to me.

"Y-yes." Maribelle's face turned into a version of Lissa's teasing smirk.

"Lucina said she had three cousins. Two of them were Jordan's twins." Another shriek by Olivia.

"T-t-t-t-t-twins?!" She stuttered out. So, Inigo and Evelyn were twins. Inigo was one of the older kids, I think around one to two years younger. I had twins with Olivia.

"Twins huh."

"That is what she said." I nod.

"Whelp… Thanks Maribelle." I pause before repeating myself. "We are having twins." Maribelle stood up and curtsied.

"You are most welcome." With that she walked past us and climbed out the wagon. I was still trying to process it.

"Twins…" I look over to Olivia who is sitting right next to me. "I am so sorry." She ignores that comment.

"Do you know their names?" She asked.

"Wouldn't you like to figure out yourself?" I ask. She shakes her head.

"No."

"Alright. Inigo is our boy." She then smiled wistfully and looked out the front of the wagon.

"Inigo… That was the name of the man who ran the orphanage before Nathan, the man who got arrested." I smile at that.

"Glad there's a reason behind it." She nods before looking back at me.

"And our girl?" I smile. If Lucina didn't slip up, I wouldn't have known this.

"Evelyn."

"Evelyn…pretty."

"I've always liked that name."

"I like it too. We chose well."

"We will." I correct her. She blushes.

"Stop." She mutters quietly. I grow a goofy smile.

"Don't want to. You look cute when you blush." She then becomes a new shade of red.

"Please."

"But-"

Jordan!" She exclaims. I huff and look away.

"Fine." I pout. She then giggles and scoots up closer to me. She lifts my head and places it back in her lap. She then begins her magic on my scalp.

"Jordan." She quietly says.

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me more about earth?" She asks.

"What would you like to know?" There is a lot I could tell her, but I'll make it her choice. She ponders it for a while.

"Your life on earth." She asks. I nod and begin my life history.

"Alright. I was born on December 27th 1999 in…" I told her all about earth and the things I loved to do until we were in Ferox. Now it was time to end a war that I can't fight in.

* * *

 **AN: And that is a wrap. The most anticipated chapter is done, and I hope it lived up to your expectations. This is also the shortest chapter I have done in a long time. Less than 1,500 words than the norm. This was also is the chapter that will worry me the most based on what you people have said and I want this to be good so bad. Please leave any comments or criticism in the comments on this chapter because this might be the most important one I have done so far. Now I can actually work on homework stress free. If you can guess the song you get a shout out I guess. Go you. Anyway, the first part of the game should be done in the next one to two chapters and once that ends I will give specifics on what i plan to write about in the two year time skip. It won't be a lot I'll tell you much. Anyway the next chapter will be out in one to two weeks. See you guys later. -3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 **Thesaiyan21(Ch.13): His story isn't a perfect one, but that is what makes it interesting. No story is without conflict. I hope I delivered on their will show up in either the next chapter or the one after that. I like that quote as well and it makes sense. Anyway, thank you for your continued support and have a great rest of your week. Also, I have just started getting into Fire Emblem and I have only played Awakening and Fates. I would like to play the older ones, but I'm not good at video games and would get my ass handed to me on a royal platter.**

 **Haro654(Ch.13): I am glad that you think so. In writing, when you just write, somethings just come to you and you like or love them enough to keep them in andbuild off them. THat was what happened with the betrayed idea. I'm glad it was a sort of twist. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a great rest of your week.**

 **JdkLeBleau728(Ch.11,12,13): Whatever you say sir. Whatever you say. In all seriousness, thank you for reviewing. Knowing that OWD has made you cry and read it word by word without skipping a single detail makes me feel super happy and delighted that I can do that to someone with just a computer and Microsoft Word. If you want to see Fates next please vote in my poll I have going. Morgan will most likely be here in the next ten chapters, but not soon and there is an awesome reason for that. Thank you for reviewing and have a great rest of your week.**


	14. Chapter 14: Pawn to D5

**Chapter 14: Pawn to D5**

"So you're from another planet?" Cordelia asks me. She, along with Gregor, Libra, Tharja are interested in me. Nowi doesn't care and is playing with Ridley on the ground. I here that giggling and the barks from my left. In another life I would have tried to get with Cordelia because… holy shit. She was the first person I paired with in the game and was my favorite until I came here. She was a few inches shorter than me and incredibly beautiful. Bright crimson hair and ruby eyes. The sighing after Chrom when he left the room was a big turn off though. I should help her with that.

Gregor was a couple inches taller than me. He had a thick Russian accent and the third person speech would get annoying if he didn't make up for it. He is very fun to talk to and has interesting stories. Libra was my height and she… I mean he. I'm done talking about her-I mean him. Damnit! Nowi was a cute little thing. She was the shortest in the Shepherd's so Ricken should be happy. She had bright green hair which unnerved me. Still not used to the unnatural hair colors we have here. Her pointy ears actually stabbed me. She loved me for some reason. She came in right after my "surgery" and introduced herself. She was going to ask questions until she saw my dog and forgot all of them. They became best friends. I feel like I'm going to get arrested for looking her way because of her clothing.

Tharja was the last one in the room. She was standing in the dark corner to my right just staring at me. She had dark black hair the same color as Grima's and her bangs hid her eyes. How do I know she is staring at me? Because I can feel it. It's really creepy. Her outfit left little to the imagination and it's hard to not stare. If she showed her eyes, it would be easier.

"Yes I am." I answer her.

"But your Robin's brother?" She asked.

"Adopted brother." I correct her. Cordelia made and O with her mouth.

"Gregor still confused, but Gregor don't care. Gregor just happy that young Jordan awake." He said. I smiled.

"Thank you." I say honestly. Nowi then put her arms on the bed and plopped her head on them.

"When can you play with me and Ridley?" She asked with a cute pout. I laugh and rub her head.

"Not for a while. I'm still recuperating from the procedure." I say putting air quotes around procedure. What the Feroxi healers did was knock me out and cut open my leg at the spot where the bones were no longer together and used the most powerful staff on it. I woke up half way through and looked down at my leg and fainted, according to them. I don't remember doing it. Once I woke up, Elisa the main healer told me that it was healing faster than expected and I should be good to start walking again in a month or two. I wonder if the doctors on earth were helping with that.

Nowi huffed. "Lame. You need to be better now." I laugh.

"Sorry."

"You better be." She then disappeared and went back to playing with Ridley. Gregor laughed, and Cordelia couldn't contain a giggle. I turned back to them.

"Any other questions?" Cordelia's hand shot up. "I'm not a teacher but yes, Cordelia."

"Do you know our future?" She asked. when I raised my eyebrow in confusion she continued. "I mean that, because you know the next three to four years, do you know what happens to each of us? Like what we do? If we die?" She blushed. "Who we end up with?" I sigh and shake my head.

"I have a rough idea of who if it is based off my playthrough but for you…" I point at her. "It's not Chrom…" She looked dejected and lowered her head. "…but the person you end up with will make you happier than he ever could." I add that last part because I'm trying to help her out here. Give her hope that someone cough cough Gaius cough cough… I can hope right? She perks up and gives a small smile.

"I hope you're right." She says hopefully.

"I know I am, trust me." I say with a smile. She nods. Just then Gaius walks in. He flicks the lollypop stick to the left side of his mouth and looks over the room. He slows down on Cordelia but not noticeable enough for the others.

"Blue wants to talk to you guys. I'm here to help blazer there." He said. Cordelia nodded and walked out. Gregor and Libra followed. Nowi slowly got up and walked out. I sit up and stretch. "I'll be right back. I got the things you had the carpenters make." He said and walked out of the room. I nod and swing my legs over the side. I winced a little, but the pain faded.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." A dark female voice said. I turn remember that Tharja was still here. She sauntered up to me. She put a hand on my chest. "I could hex it so that it heals quickly if you want." I gulp.

"N-no thanks. I'm good." She then gives me a sultry look.

"I could do other things for you." She said huskily. Why the hell is she hitting on me? I'm nothing special. I thought she was entranced with Robi… Oh.

"Are you doing this because I am Robin's brother?" I ask. She slowly pulls her hand back lets it fall to her side. She smiles which creeped me out.

"You say you are adopted but I feel the same thing from you two. You two are close to the same. If I can't have Robin, I'll have you." She says and pushes me back. I bounce up and we bonk heads.

"Ow. Damn that hurt." I say, rubbing my head.

"Curses that hurt." She says doing the same.

"Look Tharja…" I start. She looks at me. "…There will be someone for you, but that someone isn't me. I'm already in a relationship." She cocks her head and stares at me.

"I know. The pink haired dancer glared at me while I was observing you earlier this week." She then grew a creepy grin. "I'll win you over someday, trust me my love." She then sauntered out, swinging her hips more than normal. I looked away as I saw her start. I am human, so I did notice it, but I have to stay loyal to my girl.

"Why are you blushing at the closet?" Gaius asks. I turn back to him holding the crutches under his arms.

"Tharja is trying to seduce me." I say.

"Sunshine is? I though she liked women with how she was staring at Bubbles the whole march here." He says as he crosses the room and hands me the crutches. I put them under my armpits and stand up. I balance on the wood which was going to get very uncomfortable.

"Maybe I'm just irresistible." I saw with an arrogant tone, puffing out my chest. I know it's not true. Gaius rolls his eyes.

"Maybe it's because you are Robin's brother. How about that?" He says with some sarcasm. I pout.

"Let me think that I am jeez." I say before snickering. Gaius shakes his head and opens the door for me. I nod a thanks and start crutching out there.

"Ohh… that's what those are for." Gaius says following me. Ridley jogs up to my side and saunters next to me.

"Yep. I just need some cloth or something on the top rung, so it won't kill my armpits."

"We'll find some." He says. We make our way down the hallway quietly. Feroxi soldiers and officers walk with and past us. Most ignore us and make on their way. Gaius is walking in front of me, so I don't run into anyone. We have been in Ferox for around four days and I've been bed ridden for all four. "Surgery" was yesterday and that sucked but it's helping. The rest of the time I've been answering questions. From 'why did you lie' to 'what is my future.' Some I could answer and some I could not, but o tried my best.

We turned a corner. We were making our way to the throne room. Chrom, Robin, Lucina, and the Khans should be there, so we could plan out our next move. Well more likely I could plan out the next move because I knew what should happen. I sigh because I'm bored. Gaius turns his head to look at me.

"What's eating at your mind Blazer?" He asks.

"Nothing special, just wondering about the future kids." I say. He smirks and reaches into his pocket.

"I'll give you a lollypop if you tell me my kids gender." He waves the lollypop over his shoulder.

"Really?" I ask. "You would give me candy for the gender of your child?"

He shrugs. "Nothing's sweeter than my child." I snicker. We take left and I can see the doors to the throne room.

"If my guess is right than I'm not too sure about that."

"What do you mean guess?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I'm guessing you will have a girl." I say, and it is really awesome to see his facial expression light up. He jumps and throws the lollypop back towards me. I catch it and stick it into my mouth. Blue raspberry, the best flavor. He has a pep to his step now as he pushes the big doors open.

"Guess finally got out of bed?" He exclaimed and bowed out of the way, so I can crutch by him. I roll my eyes but smile. Robin is leaning over a table with Flavia by her side pointing at said table. Basilio is standing to the side arms crossed talking to Olivia who I did not know would be here. Chrom is leaning on the table with his head resting on his hands. Lucina is standing next to him, tapping her lips, and with an arm crossed over her chest. All six look over at me. I blush and crutch my way towards them. They are still looking at me… why? Please look away… I'm like Olivia now.

Once I reach the table, Gaius rushes away. A second later he comes back with a chair and places it next to me. He then bows mockingly and rushes out of there. I chuckle and sit down. Robin raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asks.

"I think it's because I told him the gender of his kid." I said. Lucina gasps and I turn to her. "It's a girl, right?" I ask her. She nods. "Sev?" I ask. Again, she nods. I pump my fist, guessed correctly. Robin sighed and shook her head.

"Alright, after all that…" she motions towards me. "… We need your help. What happens next?" She asks. I lean back and cross my arms. I think back to what actually happens. Chrom is in the dumps, the Shepherds show him support and he gets better because plot, the soldiers in the Plegian army throw down their weapons because of what Emmeryn said, and we win in the next battle. Now I don't know. I lean forward, place my arms on the table, and look Robin in the eyes.

"I don't know what will happen now. If this was an ordinary game, the Plegian army would put their weapons down because of Emmeryn. We would have one more battle and would win the war. That's how we would have finished the war but now…" I shake my head and slump my head to rest on my arms. A hand started rubbing my back. I don't need to look up to know it was Olivia. Robin nodded and turned to Basilio.

"Is Lon'qu and Panne back yet?" She asks. He grunts.

"I wish, it would have been a whole lot easier if they were." He says with worry written all over his face. I smile and lean back. Olivia moves her hand. I tilt my head to see her standing by my side. I smile and grab her hand. She smiles and rubs the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Why are you here?" I ask softly. She pouted a little.

'Do you not like it that I'm here?"

"I'm just curious."

"Basilio asked me to be here." She said and turned my hand over and traced the lines on my palm. "Something about making Lucina more comfortable and open up." I nodded.

"You must be her favorite aunt." I say. She blushes and drops my hand.

"I-I…Jordan stop that." She says.

"What's wrong with saying that?" I ask.

"I'm not he-her favorite aunt. Lissa is and she actually is her aunt." She says a little dejected. I shrug.

"She doesn't think so." I point a thumb over to Lucina. "She very highly of you." She slowly nods.

"St-still…" She wavers off. I sigh. She should believe it. Lucina does think highly of her, I can tell. I grab her hand again and turn back to the table. Robin is sitting on the table by Chrom and they are talking in hushed tones. Flavia is studying the map on the table and moving pieces back and forth. Basilio is looking between us and the door.

A guard opens the door and Panne walks in. Behind her was Lon'qu keeping a seven-foot distance from Panne. She walked straight towards the table and stood right next to Olivia. Lon'qu stood right next to Basilio but not on the side of Panne. Panne grunted and focused on Robin.

"We have returned man-spawn." She says.

"We can see that." I mutter. Her ears twitch and she quickly turns her head towards me. She glares at me but it's hard to take her seriously with those bunny ears. Kelly absolutely loved rabbits. We even had a rabbit called Steph Furry, my idea, so every time I see her I see good ole' Steph. I shrug. "Just saying." Her glare lessens, and she turns back to Robin.

"What's the report on Plegia?" She asks while glaring at me. I shot her a look that said 'really'.

"The Plegians are in a disarray. Rumors have been spread that Gangrel invaded Ylisse and killed the daughter of a duke to start a war." Lon'qu said. We all recoil in shock.

"But Maribelle is alive." Chrom said. Robin and I look at each other. We must have the same thought. I nod. She turns back towards Lon'qu.

"What about the army?" She asks.

"The army thought that Ylisse invaded first. They are not fighting for a king whose main goal is bloodshed." He says.

"They have not been taking up arms." Panne continues. "Only a few loyal to that wretched man-spawn are still armed and willing to fight." Robin grinned.

"We have won then." She says. Chrom and Lucina look at her confused.

"How have we won mother?" Lucina asks.

"An empire that falls apart from the inside will stay down." I say.

"What he means is that they are self-imploding. King Gangrel is losing support. Plegians are believing the truth now. Well the stretched truth but close enough. Once we kill him the war will be over right?" She asks me. I nod. "So, there we go." She says smiling.

"Well I'll be damned." Basilio said rubbing his head. "This is almost done."

"So what now?" Flavia asks.

"One last battle." I say.

"Are you sure?" Flavia asks again.

"Positive. Plegia was in disarray when they stopped fighting for Gangrel in the normal timeline and they are in disarray now." I say. Robin nodded.

"Good, the Khans and I will plan out the strategy for Plegia and we will march in two days. Jordan can you take a look at this." She reached under the table and tossed a notebook at me. I look at it, and the open pages of crossed out names and pairings for the Shepherds.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's my Optimal Tactical Positioning's. I have tested out every shepherd with different people and these were the ones that work the best." My eyes widen at that. No way. I quickly grab it and flip to try and find myself. Once I did I couldn't believe my eyes. I found my support Convo's.

 **Jordan:**

 **Olivia S**

 **Robin A**

 **Donnel B**

 **Lissa B**

 **Chrom B**

 **Gaius C**

 **Stahl C**

 **Sully C**

 **Sumia**

 **Cordelia**

 **Tharja**

 **Maribelle**

Holy Shit. Holy Shit! This is awesome and so funny. I flipped to the front to try and find a table of contents. First thing I see is ' _Best Combo's'_ and flip to that. I let out an excited laugh.

 **Robin & Chrom **Explanation on page 7

"Lucina, can you come here?" I ask. I look up to see everyone looking at me confused. Lucina walks next to me and I point to the book. Sully and Stahl are up next. "Are they married in the future?" I ask. She grew wide eyes and nodded. I moved down the page. "Them?"

"Yes." She then did one quick look over the list. "Yes, to all of these. Mother what is this?" She looks up and Robin has a shocked face. I start laughing my ass off at this point.

"Robin do you know what OTP also means?" I ask. She shakes her head. "One true paring. You have been putting people together that would fight well together and putting them together in real life. I-" I start laughing again. Robin is now blushing like crazy and waving her hands in front of her.

'Th-that's not what I meant to do at all! I just thought that they work well together. I have others in the back that would work well together. Those just worked the best." She franticly shot out. I just started laughing harder and place the book on the table. Basilio, whose laughter has been drowned out by mine, swoops up the book and runs his figure down the list. He stops at one part and looks to his left, where Lon'qu was. He then looked over to Panne who was indifferent. He threw it over to Flavia. He then pointed to one. Her eyes went up to Lon'qu and started chuckling. Chrom was looking at his fiancé with a look that said 'really' and Robin buried her face into her hands, but that doesn't help hide the blush.

"Robin the relationship lord." Basilio said laughing.

"Shipping lord for short." I add on and he laughs harder. Flavia tosses the book back to me and I look over the page once more. All of these are really common ships, except Tharja and Virion. That one is a little out there. Lissa and Donnel too. I look over to Chrom who is slumped in his seat with an exhausted face. I gesture to him. "Want a look?" I ask. He just looks at me with an exhausted look and slowly shakes his head. I laugh some more.

Olivia then daintily takes it out of my hands and looks at it. She giggles a little bit as she reads, and I die on the inside because it was so damn cute. She is so damn cute. She looks at Lucina who is staring at her mother with shock and… realization? "Lucina?" Lucina snaps out of her stupor and turns toward Olivia.

"Yes, aunt Olivia?" Olivia blushes a little.

"All of these people get married to their battle partner?" She asks. Lucina nods. Olivia looks down and then looks towards Lon'qu who is looking really annoyed right now. She then giggles and closes the book. I stand up and grab my crutches. Olivia hands me the book and I crutch to the other side of the table. I place it down in front of Robin. She looks at the book and slowly picks it up. I decide to try and ease her conscious.

"Robin, I'm not laughing at you. I find it really funny because it's what you do when you play as the game. You pair up characters so that their children can be stronger or because their conversations are cute and nice. It's not a big deal." She nods and mumbles something. "What was that?" I ask.

"I'm not upset at that. I realized that I kind of did that subconsciously." She says while blushing. I laugh quieter and pat her on the back.

"Make sure to set up your kids as well shipping lord." I say and crutch over to Olivia. "I'd like a list of the best parings as well."

"Kids? We have another child?" She asks. I freeze up. Lucina did too. She didn't tell them about Morgan. Chrom had lost his exhausted look and was now curious. Robin had pure hope and excitement on her face. I look to Lucina who was fidgeting nervously.

"You didn't tell them?" I ask. She jumps a little and looks back at me.

"I… I was scared to." She sputters out.

"Why?" I ask.

 **"** **Hello!"** An excited voice from behind me said and I knew who it was. I immediately pulled Olivia to me. **"Dear daughter, was it because you two had a quarrel and ended on a bad note?"** Lucina had her sword out in an instant. Everyone else drew their weapons except for me. I didn't have any. I slowly turn to see Grima standing there with a sadistic smirk. She was resting her head on a long purple sword like the spikes she can conjure up. She looked around at each of us. Her eyes landed on Chrom beside Robin and Lucina. She straightened up and disappeared. Next thing I knew, Lucina and Robin were across the room and she was right in front of Chrom. She lightly poked his nose. **"Missed you."** She said as sweet and innocent her voice could get. She then teleported back to her original spot. Chrom looked lost and let his sword sag a little. Lucina and Robin were up now and ran straight to his side.

"Grima!" Lucina yelled. Grima then shook her finger in front of her.

 **"** **That's no way to talk to your mother now is it. Well you replaced me now didn't you."** She looked at Robin. Robin's snarl tightened. Grima tapped her chin. **"Was I always this feisty?"** She then shrugs. " **Maybe. Now…"** She looks around the room once more. **"… some of you should leave and not remember this."** With that Lon'qu, Panne, Basilio, and Flavia disappeared. Olivia gasped and gripped me tighter. I pulled her closer as well. **"That's better. Sweetheart, the reason she did not tell you about our precious little boy is that they got in an argument and went their separate ways. How I know this is because I could hear the yelling after I got through the portal that that bitch Naga made for your decrepit cause of killing me."**

"I'm just glad that you don't have him and haven't polluted his mind with lies!" Lucina shouted back. Grima faked shock.

 **"** **Me! Spread lies! Never.** " She then chuckled and pointed at me. **"He's the liar here or was the power of love and friendship able to overcome that as well."** I glare at her. Everyone was silent now. She then smiled. **"Olivia…"** She called out to her. I feel Olivia peek out from behind me. **"It's nice to see you alive again. I should apologize for killing you in the future, it was all business. I hope you can understand."** Olivia gasped, shuddered, and hid behind me shaking. My glare hardens.

"What the hell do you want?" I shout at her. Grima teleports up to me. She lifts me up with one hand by the throat.

 **"** **The only reason I don't kill you know is because it would be too boring. So, show some respect and shut the hell up."** She drops me, and I scream out in pain. I hear her wince. **"Ohh that's got to hurt but that's what you get for not telling me where Morgan is."**

"I don't know where he is!" I say.

 **"** **Useless."** She teleports back to her sword. **"So, I came by to tell you something. I was going to do it alone, but I like the theatrics that you introduced to me. Thanks bro."** She then looks at Robin directly. **"This is pawn to D5 so you might want to come up with a strategy because my endgame is killer"** She pauses and then lets out one laugh. **"Literally. So, ta ta. Till next time."** She turned around and was walking out before she stopped. **"Oh and Chrom? Here is a gift. Maybe, just maybe I can win you back."** She teleports and gives him a kiss on the cheek, winks at him, then disappeared. Lucina then broke a chair. Olivia helped me to my feet. Robin was staring at the sword left in the ground. Chrom is staring blankly ahead, trying to process what just happened. Grima then reappeared in front of the sword. **"Almost forgot this and your gift. Clumsy me."** She grabs the sword and disappeared. In her place was a girl, unconscious with long orange hair.

"Severa!" Lucina screamed and rushed to her.

"Wh-what just happened!" Robin yelled. I myself was finding it hard to find a reason for that move. But if that was Pawn to D5 then I don't want to know check. Robin was now ranting to herself. Olivia rushed over to a knocked out Severa. Chrom was still blank faced. I crutch over to him and slap him. Not punch him, slap him. He seemed to wake up after that and glared at me. I nodded over to Lucina and then Robin.

"You needed to wake up." I say. He then lost the glare and nodded.

"Th-this is bad. She ne-needs medical attention now." Olivia says. Chrom rushes over to them. He picks up Severa and runs out of the room. Lucina follows him, worried about her best friend. Olivia gets up and very shakily walks to me. I look back at Robin who is now banging her head on the table.

"Robin!" I shout. She stops, straightens up and glares at me.

"What the actual hell just happened? That was me as Grima? That was Grima? I have a son? Who is that girl? What does she mean pawn to D5? How powerful is she? We need to be ready! Boring? How are we not dead yet? WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS GOING ON?" I put both hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"She's trying to confuse and disorient Robin. It's what we are using in Plegia to win the war. She is trying to start that in you. You can't let her do that."

"How the shit are you so calm?"

"I have to be until you are. Take deep breaths in and out. In and out. Just think. You're a tactician, thinking is what you do. So breath, just breath." I tell her. She inhales deeply and exhales deeply. She is no longer shaking and is looking visably less on edge. A couple more times she does that.

"O-Ok. She is trying psychological warfare on us by showing her power in subtle ways and making a chess reference. I-I need to check on Chrom and Lucina first. I-I'll be back." She says and speeds off.

"Don't." I yell after her. Once she is out of the room I plop down on to the table and let my crutches fall. I bury my head into my face. I hate this. I hate this so much. She didn't need to come here, but she did. She-she… I let my head hang. Grima came here because of me and I need to stop her. I can't do it. I am no warrior. I am no soldier. I am no leader. I am scared. She scares me. Her little ways to nonchalantly show off how weak we are while also messing with our heads and trying to cause division in us and Chrom's family. I'm so fucking scared right now. I ne-

"Let it out Jordan." Olivia says softly as she lifts my face up. I see her expression. She is also scared. But right now, she is being strong while I am losing myself. I pull her into a hug and rest my head onto her shoulder. She wraps her arms around me and soothingly rubs my back. "You aren't alone in this. You don't have to solve these problems by yourself." I nod and bury my head into her shoulder. I feel tears start prickling my eyes.

"I'm sorry. If I wasn't here mo-" I start.

"No! Don't think like that." She said. She then lowered her head so it's on my shoulder. "Just don't think like that. There are so many things that have been changed because of you. So many good things. Don't think that you aren't loved here. Everyone has demons, Grima is a living breathing version of yours, Robin's and ours. Everyone who tries can overcome their demons. It's easier to do it with some help." I hold her closer and let those small tears fall.

Pawn to D5. Robin better have a damn great strategy soon because I might not be take the next move.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about being late, work, school and family can be a pain in the ass. Anyway a couple things to say. 1: I was a bit drained this week so if this chapter is not as good as the rest, I do apologize. 2: If this chapter is all over the place, I apologize again. I'm all over right now. 3: I wanted a little humor because I had the OTP idea a while back and I thought it would be really funny. 4: Grima is back and showing off. She is trying to scare Jordan and Robin because they are her biggest threats. I would say that is working so far. 5: Severa joined yay! It was either her or Yarne and I like Severa more so bam. Any questions please ask them in the review section. Please also vote in the poll I have running. The first 11 chapters in game will end next chapter and I will have a longer AN after that. So until next time bye!**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Thesaiyan21(Ch.14): Walmart will be here and I don't think Jordan will talk directly to him. He will make fun of him. Excellus will be fun, I promise that. I don't have plans for the Spotpass Charecters because I think it's really dumb that you get your enemies, Chrom's mentally handicapped sister, who should be dead in story not this one though, and some random dude in a field. I would try the emulators but I don't want to risk ruining my new computer. Will do sir will do. have a great week.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Human

**Chapter 15: Human**

Severa had a lot of injuries. A broken right arm, a couple broken ribs, a piece missing from her ear, one long scar up her inner right thigh, and much more. Those were just the prominent ones that Lissa and Elisa told me about. I sat in a chair by her bed with Gaius. He never took his eyes off her once he snuck in here. Cordelia didn't know about Severa at all. We made sure it stayed that way. I didn't even want Gaius know but he snuck in. He looked hurt. He immideatly loved her the moment he saw her. I feel so bad for him. His daughter was out cold because of injuries and I can't do anything.

"I wonder if this is what Bubbles and Blue felt like?" He asks quietly. I give him a sympathetic look he couldn't see.

"I bet it was different Gaius." I say and rub his shoulder. He slowly nodded.

"How did she get here?" He asks. I gulp and try to think up a lie… but that is a terrible idea.

"I wish I could tell you, but if I tell you, or any of the Shepherds for that matter, it would just cause you to worry and lose sight of the immediate future. I'm sorry Gaius but I will not tell you." I say sadly. He turned to look at me and I now see the fact that he is hurting. His eyes are red with tears that have yet to fall.

"It better be a damn good reason Jordan." He says with bite on my name. I cringe and remove my hand from his shoulder. He turns back to her and clasps her hand in his. He rubs it softly. "Do you know the mother?" He asks.

"I do."

"And you are not going to tell me I'm guessing."

"Yes."

He stares at Severa for a while before answering. "I'm fine with that."

"I'm sorry for not telling you but I want you to exp-"

"I get it Blazer. That's why I'm okay with it." He interrupts me. Severa shifted in her sleep. Gaius was next to her in an instant. She went back to sleep. Gaius sighed and laid his head on the bed. I never knew he had such powerful paternal instincts. There was a lot of things I didn't know about these people that I now know. He lifted his head and looked at her. "What is she like?" He asks.

"She is very snarky and rude but that comes from an inferiority complex. Once you break down her walls she is really sweet and geniune." I answer him. He turns his head towards me with an arched eyebrow.

"Inferiority complex?"

"If I explain any more it will give away the mother." I say but in retrospect that might have given Cordelia away. He nods and sits back down. He sighs and adjusts his headband.

"You know Blazer…" he pauses and lets his hand fall to his side "… I should be mad at you for hiding stuff after hiding a lot more things from us. You should be more open than this to your friends. But at the same time, I can't help but trust you because you know what's going on. I can't help not being mad at you."

"Gaius I am so sorry tha-"

"That might be why. I know your sorry."

"I am."

"I know." He turned and looked at me. "I know." He then examined my face. "Get some sleep Blazer. You look like shit." I scoff at him.

"Thanks for the reassuring words." I say. He shrugs.

"You look like how I feel." He says. It was my turn to examine him. He had large bags under his eyes with messy, unruly hair. His eyelids dropped often and he flicked the lollypop in his mouth, not lazily, but slowly. We were two halves of a full mess.

"Then we must look like crap. That's why Olivia is worried." I say.

"I'm surprised she stayed behind with you instead of joining Bubbles, Blue and Blue Jr." They all left to Plegia to finish this war. Lon'qu and Panne stayed behind to recuperate. Gaius stayed for obvious reasons. Olivia and myself stayed as well. Basillio was told by Robin and Flavia to stay behind for different reasons. Robin wanted someone strong, just in case Grima shows up again and Flavia didn't want Basillio cramping her style I think. It was her own way of showing concern over him and Ferox. Emmeryn was last person here. After I broke my leg she poured all her time and effort into becoming a better healer. I believe she feels guilty over my leg fracture and I wish she wouldn't but I can't control what people feel. I think she is going to start training in tome use as well. Probably for self-defense.

"I am thankful for her staying but did Basillio have to make me share a room with her? We aren't even married yet." As I say it I feel my face heat up.

Gaius wagged a figure at me. "Yet Blazer. Keyword, yet." I slump down in the chair after he said that.

"I liked it better when he was overprotective." I mutter.

"That's not something I thought I would here… well ever when talking about a girl." He says.

"It's what I would want to do for my sisters."

"Ohh gotcha." He pauses and then chuckles. "You are going to be the overprotective father, aren't you?"

"I won't be egging it on that's for sure." I mutter and his chuckle blows out into full blown laughter. He keeps laughing and I raise an eyebrow. "What's funny?"

"Imagine if my daughter and one of your kids get together. Could you imagine?" He started laughing harder. I chuckle and pray that if it does happen that Gaius doesn't kill Inigo. I slowly stand up and grab my crutches. I crutch towards the door but stop next to him. I place a hand on his laughing shoulder. I waited to speak until he calmed down.

"If you need anything at all, please ask. I want to help you." I say with sincerity. He slowly nods and looks away.

"I'll keep it in mind Blazer." He says cryptically. I sigh and crutch out the door.

"Get some sleep Gaius." I yell over my shoulder.

"You too you sleep deprived bastard." He yells back and I close the door.

"Get sleep you sleep deprived bastard." I mock as I make my way through the empty halls of Castle Ferox. "As if I could get sleep." This was the first time I have failed to get sleep on a regular basis. Even when my parents got divorced and we lived in a friend's basement I still slept well. Even when I was in a Plegian jail cell. Even though my two sisters failed at getting sleep for different reasons. I still slept at least six hours a day but now… I hate nightmares. Grima has taken over my conscious and subconscious thoughts. I see my earth family and my family here getting killed over and over in different ways. Burning in purple fire, impaled, electrocuted, decapitated, frozen alive, tortured, I've seen my sweet little sister Kelly get each finger smashed by a hammer one at a time. Seeing my earth family slaughtered in front of my face in Ylisse is not healthy. Hell if it's a dream because my dreams are becoming hell.

Olivia is killed every single night at 1:54. Same way every time. Stabbed threw the head like what Logan did in Logan. I feel as if this one is more real than the others. I wake up screaming. I wake up sweating profusely. I wake up with a massive headache and a scared girlfriend right beside me. She tries to help me, she really does but I can't say anything. MY mouth literally won't do anything besides sob. She just holds me for the rest of the night and I hold her right back. She falls asleep but I don't. I stay up, afraid to see my nightmares again, afraid to let her out of my sight for the rest of the night. I tell myself each night that this night will be different, but do you know the definition of insanity? Because I am sure finding out quickly.

"Naga fucking damnit." I swear under my breath. I hate what my life has come to. I thought that after I told everyone that it would be sunshine and rainbows but it sure as shit isn't. I can only hope that these go away after we win this first war, and plan for the next one. Hope… is that all I have left now. Well yes and that's a good thing. Lucina and co. only had hope and they made it. "Think positively Jordan."

 **"** **Ohh yea that's not going to work out for you brother. Sorry."** I flip off the voice to my right before looking. Grima is standing next to me with a smile. She is dressed like one of the Feroxi guards with an iron lance and all. **"Well that's quite rude."**

"It's what you get for giving me these damn nightmares." I say to her. I continue on crutching and she walks besides me.

 **"** **You want me to take them away?"** She asks. I stumbled a little bit. I wasn't implying that she was giving them to me but that she caused these.

"You gave them to me?" I ask her. She shrugged.

 **"** **Not really but I can take them away."** She says indifferent while twirling a strand of her black hair. I narrow my eyes at her.

"What is your game Grima?" I ask. She claps her hands together.

 **"** **Now you're learning."** She said cheerfully. **"Robin did pawn to E3 so it's my play now. Knight to C6."** I tense up and start praying. **"I'm not hurting anyone this time dummy."** She pokes my nose and walks in front of me.

"What are you playing?" I ask.

 **"** **Sentiment. Relationships. Humanization."** She states matter-of-factly. **"I am trying to connect with you and such."** She stops and looks back at me.

"Yea how about no." I say and crutch pass her.

 **"** **I never wanted this at first."** She said with a sad tone.

"Same here." I say blowing off her attempt of connection.

 **"** **You are different than your counterpart."** I stopped. I was? In what way? Damnit I'm intrigued.

"Explain." I say turning around. She was standing looking out the window into the night sky, watching the light snowflakes fall.

 **"** **You were cold to everyone besides Olivia and the children. We still lied to the Shepherds but our relationship wasn't like what it is between the other vessel and yourself."** She slowly shook her head and walked up to stand in front of me. **"I think you closed yourself off because you knew what was going to happen. You focused on what mattered. Getting that bitch Naga to send the children back in time and praying for yourself to have another chance."**

"That doesn't sound like me at all."

 **"** **That's what I remember. Once you found out about Chrom's death and my corruption you immediately took action to protect the children. You became the leader and savior of those children. A lot of the Shepherds last words were that they were glad their children were in good hands with you and Olivia."** I grimace at her words. She sadly looked back at the outside world through the window. **"I never wanted this but what you want is not what you get. It is so rare when you do, that if you make one wrong move and it's destroyed. Like a snowflake landing on your hand. But…"** She then grew and evil grin and grew some purple fire in her hand. **"… I will make do with what I have. I just hope you can put up a challenge little brother."** She looked at me and the fire disappeared and her tone became solemn. **"Because it won't be worth losing what family I have left without a fight."**

"That's morbid." I deadpan.

 **"** **That's why I am trying to find Morgan. He is the last family I have yet to lose."** She slowly sighs. **"I lost Chrom, and Lucina, I can't lose him."**

"You didn't mention me?" I asked. She chuckled darkly.

 **"** **Oh no I hate you so I could never lose you."** I was taken back by that.

"You hate me? Why?" I ask.

 **"** **I hate all of humanity straight up…"** She shoots me a look. **"… but I hate you most of all because of the great lengths your counterpart took to hide him from me. So…"** She looked me straight in the eyes with an evil grin and purple fire flaring out the right side of her mouth. **"… I'll give you two years to make up a plan that you think can beat me. But once Valm invades Ferox expect hell brother. Expect hell."** I couldn't help but shudder and step back which betrayed my intention of showing no emotion. I'm staring death in the face. I chuckle as I realized that her whole goal was to try and humanize herself and when she threatened me, she failed.

"Good try on humanizing yourself. It almost worked until you started threatening me. Solid props though." I say sarcastically. She stepped back and blink a couple times. She sneered and grit her teeth.

 **"** **Fuck you brother."** She said and disappeared. I stare in the spot she was at. After a minute I sigh and wipe the sweat off my face. While I shouldn't trust her, I really hope I lose the nightmares. Humanize herself. You just can't humanize evil and good. You just can't. Motivation and a backstory won't make me feel bad for the reincarnation of Satan, like she is basically Satan. But while Satan thought he was above God, Robin gave into Grima for some reason. Probably trying to resurrect Chrom or something. I started crutching towards my room.

I knock when I get there. "Come in." Olivia says. I open the door and crutch in. She was lying on her bed with a book in her lap. Her room wasn't very different than the one I had when we first came her. She had one queen size bed, a small nightstand to the right of her bed, a bookshelf on the opposite side next to a chest with clothes, and medium sized window in the middle of the back wall. She had a candle lit on the nightstand. My small amount of stuff was in a messy pile in the far-left corner. Her expression shifted into a sad smile.

"Hi." She says quietly. She was wearing a black nightgown with her hair down. Ridley is laying at the edge of the bed. Her head lifts up and her tail starts wagging. I softly smile and crutch over to her. I carefully sit down on the bed and lean my crutches on her night stand. Ridley scoots over so her head is in my lap. I slowly stroke her fur.

"Hi." I answer.

"A-are you alright?" She asks me. I sigh and shake my head.

"No, not really. I feel guilty over Severa and keeping the truth about it from Gaius. I hate the fact that Grima can just show up and talk to me like she did tonight." Olivia gasped after I said that.

"She spoke to you."

"I flipped her off when I heard her." I chuckle. "But yea we spoke. She said she was trying to humanize herself for some reason. She did a poor job at it."

"H-Humanize herself? Why is she doing that?" She asks. I throw myself back so I'm looking up at the ceiling. I accidentally land on her legs and she pulls them out from underneath me quickly. Ridley shifts her head so it is on my chest.

"That's the other thing. I don't know what she is doing or what I can do to stop it. I feel so useless right now. I have no control on what happens right now and I hate it. I can't sleep because I have repetitive nightmares. I can barely look my friend in the eye because I feel guilty over the current condition of his daughter. Grima is coming after me and I hate that I can't fight back. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it!" I shout at the ceiling. I then cover my face with my hands and feel the tiny teardrops trickle down my cheeks. I hate that I've become this shell of myself recently.

I feel my hands get gently pried away from my face. I open my eyes to see Olivia staring down at me with a sad expression and red eyes. She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "I know how you feel Jordan." She says when she pulled back. "I feel as though I have nothing to add to the Shepherds and for Basilio."

"You have plenty to add Olivia. You are a-"

"You lift me up when I say that I am useless so now it is my turn." She interrupts me. "You aren't useless Jordan. Never have been. I can't say I know what is going through your mind right now but everything you said has happened in the past couple days. You have done so much in the past six weeks you have been here. Many things have changed for the better and you can still change them. Jordan…" She pauses and cups my face in her hands. Her beautiful amethyst eyes staring into my stormy blue eyes. "…no matter what. I will always be by your side. No amount of depression or self-loathing will stop me from loving and helping you. We will make it. Grima won't be able to stop us. Every problem can be solved by making a plan and following the steps. Trust in us Jordan as we will trust in you."

I stare at her. I know she is right but it's just hard. I feel so useless but she is right. Focus on the future, that's how Lucina and Co. survived…right? I sigh and look away from her. I was usually more positive than this but things have never been this bad. Actually, that's a lie. I've been suicidal once, I'm not now I'm just more… frustrated. Yea frustrated. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, hold for five seconds then exhale for five seconds.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I'm just very frustrated right now." I admit.

"I understand." She says and began running her hands through my hair.

"Thank you." I say while enjoying heaven.

"You're welcome." She says. After a minute of quiet she speaks up. "What were the nightmares about?" She asks. I wince but know I should explain this to her. So I do.

* * *

"Gawds, they ruined my beautiful face." Severa says once I handed her a mirror. She had just woken up after eight days unconscious, maybe more. Gaius was elated when she woke up. She on the other hand was surprised and shocked. I wasn't there for her waking up initially but she and Gaius had bonded in the fifteen minutes I wasn't there. "I'll kill those dastards." She spat.

"Do you remember what happened sweetie?" Gaius asked. I can't tell if that's her normal nickname or what. Severa scowled at the mirror and put it down.

"I remember… I remember… I went to sleep in a tree on an island off the south coast of Plegia and next thing I know I am in a prison cell. They made me fight other prisoners to survive, and obviously I won every fight. I never killed though. They didn't like that but they allowed it. Until they didn't…" She trailed off and Gaius took her hand. She flinched but soften when she looked at him.

"You don't have to continue. We understand." He said softly. He looked at me. "What now." I shake my head.

"Once Robin and the others get back we will decide then. Till then…" I turn to look at her. "…do you know where the others are?"

"We separated pretty quickly once Morgan and Lucina started screaming at each other. Gawds they didn't have to start fighting then jeez." She said.

"So no?"

"What do I look like? Their sitters?" She barked.

"Their friend." I state roughly. She deflated a little and looked away.

"Not really no. I traveled with Inigo, Evelyn, Brady and Owain for a while until Inigo and Evelyn got separated from us in a fight. Brady went looking for them, and Owain ditched me to go on some quest to and I quote 'Quench the thirst his sword hand has for battle.' I cannot believe that jerk left me for something stupid like that." That was news to me.

"You were with my children? What are they like?" I ask excitedly. She leaned back and blinked.

"You should know Mister I know all." She scoffs. I grimace but don't say anything. Luckily Gaius intervened.

"Blue Jr. will be happy to know you are awake." He says.

"Lucina is here? With you?" She perks up.

"Yes she is. She joined the night that Validar…" He looked to me for confirmation and I nod. "… tried to assassinate Blue's sister."

"Is she still alive?" She asks softly. She doesn't want to come off as curious about what has happened but she secretly is. I think she just wants to spend more time with dear old daddy. I slowly and as quietly as I can hobble out of there. I should have brought my crutches but I dropped them on my way in. I slowly close the door behind me and pick up my crutches. It has been one week since the Shepherds had left for Plegia. They should be back soon.

I crutch outside. The crisp winter air hit my skin and I immediately regret not grabbing a coat. I follow direction that Olivia told me for her favorite place in the palace courtyard. I take a left and then a right and feel my breath hitch. It is beautiful. There is a fountain that, while frozen over right now, I know is beautiful with a view over the city in both directions. Towards the colosseum and the gateway to enter the city. There is a garden that has been lightly snowed over and trees with no leaves standing over it in a protective manner. There was one dying lantern hanging on a pole that reached my shoulder. The sky was the best part. Little light pollution made it so that every single star popped out of the sky and the galaxy show itself. The moon was over the gate and bright with only half of it illuminated. I can't remember what the scientific term for it was called but it sure was pretty.

I crutch over to the bench near the east wall. The light crunch of snow under my feat was the only sound. I take my crutch and brush off the snow on it and sit. I know have a cold and wet ass. I lean forward and stare at the moon. Right now, the moon was half illuminated. That's how I described it in my head. I give a small chuckle. Me describing the moon as half illuminated not half dark should be the way I look at my situation now.

These past six weeks have been crazy. I killed a man and a zombie. I met royalty and flipped off the devil. I fought in a large arena and joined the militia. I broke my leg and stopped an assassination. I met wonderful people and terrible people. I met a time traveler which would be the craziest thing if I didn't already hopped dimensions. All of this is crazy the more I think about it, but the thing I never would believe is that I fell in love at the age of eighteen. I always thought that I would have my feet underneath me when I did but I guess things change.

"Jordan?" There she is. I turn and smile at her. She pulls the large coat, my coat actually, closer to her body and walks over to me. I brush off some snow and she sits down. She tries to take off the coat but I wrap her in my arms, stopping her from taking it off.

"Keep it. I'll hold you to keep me warm." I whisper into her ear. She squeaks and blushes and I pull her into my lap making my effort to clean the seat useless. She leans back and I rest my head on her shoulder. We sit in silence for a minute before she starts up a conversation.

"Your nightmares have stopped." She says.

"Thank Naga." Well more like thank Grima but I'm not giving her that luxury.

"You look better."

"And feel better." She giggles when I say this. I smile.

"Ar-are you doing better Jordan?" She asks hesitantly. Am I doing better? With help from Emmeryn on my leg. I'll ask Robin to help me with some therapy sessions. Good friends like Donnel, Stahl, and Gaius to support me and keep me in check. And the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. Who will be there for me with love and support.

"I will be." I say softly. "I will be." We stay quiet, enjoying the quiet and the view. "Thank you, Olivia." She turns her head to look at me. "You have done so much for me and I am thankful for you. You are hands down the greatest thing that has ever happened to me." I can tell she is blushing because she immediately looks away.

"I-I'm sure there is something b-better than me in your life." She stutters out.

"Nope. It's you. I wouldn't be getting better without you. So, thank you Olivia. Thank you for believing in me and trusting me even though I broke that trust like my leg." I get swatted on the top of the head for that one. "Kidding, kidding."

"Don't say things like that." She pauses. "I should thank you Jordan. The first time I saw you, you were staring at me, wide eyed in the bar." I chuckle. "I thought you were just one of the others until you came and saved me from those men. I might not be alive right now if it wasn't for you."

"Don't say that Olivia." I say sadly.

"But i-it's the truth. You saved my life. More than once. We became friends and soon fell in love so quickly that I thought it couldn't be true. I never thought that this amazing, selfless, funny, intelligent, skilled, strong, handsome," by now we were both blushing. "man would talk to me, let alone save me and love me. Even though you lied about where you come from you didn't lie about who you are. All of those traits are still you whether you came from Earth or Ylisse. So, Jordan…" She then turned my face so we are staring at each other straight in the eye. "… thank you." I smile and kiss her. Sweet, love driven, and content. Those were the words that came to my mind. Once we pulled back I smiled at her. She smiled back and rested her head against my chest. I rested my head softly on top of hers. I can see dots of light making up a line starting to enter the gate. Robin and Co. are back. I smile and point it out to her. She nodded.

I sit content for a minute just thinking. I think about Earth and Ylisse. What the differences between each version of me there was. It has to be around December, there right?

"What day is it Olivia?" I ask.

"December 29th." She answers. I start laughing. "What is so funny?"

"I turned nineteen two days ago and I didn't notice." Olivia shifted on my lap.

"Oh my gosh I didn't know! What do you want for your bir-" I silence her with a kiss.

"That." I say once I pull away. "And many more to come." She slowly nods and lays back down on my chest.

"I still feel bad." She says.

"Don't. I don't really care this year. A whole lot of better things happened this year. This month technically." She nods but doesn't respond. I start humming the first song I think off. Before long I start singing.

 _"_ _I know I took the path that you would never want for me, I know I let you down, didn't I? So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me, Well I'm just a slave unto the night_

 _Now remember when I told you that's the last you'll see of me, Remember when I broke you down to tears, I know I took the path that you would never want for me, I gave you hell through all the years_

 _So I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life for you I, I bet my life, I bet my life, I bet my life for you_

* * *

 _AN_ **: Holy shit! What a month. I would like to apologize for this being almost a month since the last update. Spring break came and I went to visit my family in another state, so I was busy all week long last week. Before that was finals week. Proud to say I have a 3.4 cumulative GPA. Better that high school. Anyway, y'all don't care about my life, you just care about the story. Now a few things first. 1: I tried to use a different song but this one fit the best. I can't find a place for a RHCP or Gorillaz song and I have done three Imagine Dragons songs with out touching my favorite album. Sorry my other favorite bands. 2: I only plan on having two or three chapters over the two year time skip. Olivia and Jordan's wedding and their children's birth. I might do Chrom and Robin's wedding to show some planning for Grima and Valm, plus tell some details that might get lost if I don't. Let me know what you think. 3: I hope I have portrayed each character accurate. Severa and Olivia are hard to do for different reasons. 4: 56 Follows, 40 Favs and over 10,000 views! You guys are the frick-fracking best! I love each and everyone of you and thank you for your continued support of this story. I have lost motivation and ideas several times during this project, but your support has pushed me through it. Shout out to Thesayian21 for continuous support and reviews. Godspeed sir, Godspeed. 5: I'm sorry for the lack of action but hey, what can you do with a broken leg. 6: The chess analogies won't be a focal point in this story. It is what it is, an analogy.**

 **And that is pretty much it. Again, thank you for your support and love. I can not stress enough on how much all of your Fav's and Follows mean to me. Next chapter will either be one of two weddings and some things before that. These might be longer than the normal chapters, might be. Okay love you all. bye!**

 **-3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Thesaiyan21(Ch.15): I'm glad that you found it as funny as I did. And remember, Jordan and Robin aren't blood related so it could have happened. Might be a fun little side story. Grima is back and after this chapter she is gone for a while. maybe. See you on the flipside brother.**_

 _ **DarknessLink(Ch.15): I have the new Macbook pro, so I am scared of ruining it. There is this store near me that sells Gameboys though.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Perfect

**Chapter 16: Perfect**

"You got a couple letters Jordan." Robin yelled to me as she walked in my front door. She then walks into the dining room. "Oh, so that's what smells so good."

"It ain't my cooking." I say then shove some Chon'sin take out in my face. I swallow and motion to the food but realize she has taken the whole container of white rice and a lucky cookie. "Feel free to have some." I mutter. I then push Ridley away from the rice that has fallen on the floor

"Thanks." She says giving me a toothy grin. I roll my eyes and mix up my noodles before I take another bite. She sets the letters down on the table and sits down. "This is your final meal as a free man? Chon'sin takeout?"

"Hey! This is some damn good Chon'sin take out." I counter before taking a drink of water. "My last meal as a free man was unfinished because I saved my fiancé from some drunk bastards."

"That seems like it was yesterday but so long ago at the same time." She says in between bites. I nod. We sit in silence for a while enjoying our food.

"How are you feeling?" I ask. She shoots me a look.

"I should be asking you that? You are the one who is supposed to have pre-wedding jitters." She says. My eyes flick down to her stomach which is starting to bulge. She sighs. "The baby is fine. I'm getting really annoyed of people asking me that."

"We just want you to be safe." I say solemnly.

"If I can still walk to your house all by myself than I'm good."

"Stupid but good." I say then snicker. She sticks her tongue out at me. I then look at the table. "I'm doing fine. I guess I'm feeling happy and sad at the same time." Robin leans forward and puts the rice down.

"Why?" She asks. I smile sadly and lean back in my chair.

"I mean… damn… I'm getting married tomorrow. This is the best day of my life so far and yet… Mom, Dad, Kelly, Grace, they won't be here for it. I wish that they were here." She smiles and rubs my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Jordan. I truly am. I don't know how that feels since my brother was here to walk me down the aisle but I'll try to help you in any way I can." I look into her eyes and smile. She smiles back.

"Thanks Robin."

"You're welcome bro." She leans back and goes to pick up the rice but knocks it off the table. Ridley is all over it and Robin tries to shoe her away. I laugh and pick up the first letter. It is addressed to me in the same bad hand writing I have.

"Robin? Where did you get these letters?" I ask her. She looks up at me.

"They were on your door step. Why?" I shake my head and open it up.

 _Dear me,_

 _By now you should have figured out a lot of things. One, you marry Cordelia. Just kidding. It's Olivia, please don't freak out. Two, you can't hide the truth from them for very long. By now you have most likely told them about who you are. I don't know how you did but I hope it wasn't a mess like mine was. Olivia and Gaius were the only ones in my world that knew, besides the kids. They were hurt, all of the lies I told them came crashing down and broke the support we had for each other. Olivia didn't talk to me for the next week and a half. Gaius was distant at best and hostile at worst. He still is while I am writing this letter. The weight of my impact can be built around one thing. Time. The times I did not tell them and the time we spent together multiplied the impact like a freaking math equation. So, if you have not told them yet. Tell Olivia at least. Three, Grima has a furious hatred for us. I honestly don't know why but it might be the fact that I came here with the knowledge of before the actual game and didn't act to save it. I got a letter before saying that this was not the timeline that mattered so I should focus on the kids and their lives. It's sad now that I have time to think about it. If you get the chance, apologize to her. For me. Anyway, good luck tomorrow and remember to fix the floorboards in your room before she moves in. ;P_

 _Jordan from the future past_

I try to rub the blush off my face. "My future self was an asshole." I mutter and place the letter down on the table. I pick up the next letter and examine it. No name or anything on the envelope. Robin had cleaned up the mess but Ridley had eaten most of the floor rice. She sighed and went into the kitchen. "Searching for more food?" I ask her.

"Your dog ate my rice." She called from the kitchen. I start opening the second letter.

"You dropped it."

"You dropped it, shut up." She mocked. I open the letter and pull the paper out.

"Real mature your highness." I tell her.

"Bite me Jordan. Aren't you by technicality a prince in three countries soon?" She walks back in with some bread, two oranges, and some soy sauce. I raise an eyebrow as she puts the bottle in front of me and starts working on the orange.

"How do you reckon that?"

"You are my brother and I am a princess of Ylisse and Plegia based on what you told me. Olivia is basically the princess of Regna Ferox so…" She draws out the last word and looks at me. I roll my eyes.

"I'm not treated like royalty so I am good." I say. She shrugs and focuses on her orange. I unfold the paper and read it.

 _Dear Jordan,_

 _First off, we are so sorry. We didn't know that all of this would happen. We cannot see the future so we cannot see if this will get easier or harder. We didn't want this to suffer like this or to go through this pain. Again, we are sorry. Second, we wanted to try and compensate for that. So, we decided to grant three of your wishes. All you have to do is right them down. We do have rules though: Rule one, no wishing to go home. You will go back to earth at the end of your time here. Rule two, you can't wish for anything that would give you an unfair advantage in this world. No guns, no superpowers or anything of that variety. Rule three, no wishing anyone dead. That defeats conflict which defeats your purpose of being here. And lastly rule four, you must have all of these written by the end of the two-year break or you will lose them forever. Write them down in the space under this letter and we will try our best to make sure it happens. Hope this works out well for you._

 _1._

 _2._

 _3._

Three wishes? Like any genie ever? But was this genie on my side? Probably. They did say sorry a couple times. Three wishes…What should I wish for? Family. Duh. I rush into the kitchen and open my junk drawer. I fish around and find a pen that Miriel had made and asked me to test. It was a basic pen but she didn't know that. I run back and slide into my chair.

 _1._ _To see my family again_

 _2._

 _3._

I sigh and put the pen down. I rest my head on my hand and look over to Robin who was watching me while eating her orange. She motioned to the letter. I slide it over to her. She swallows the slice and grabs it off the table. She doesn't look at it first but at me. She scrunches up her nose in disgust and gives me a stare down.

"Are you going to shave that gross ginger thing you call a beard of your face?" She says with distain. I chuckle and stroke my short chinstrap beard I had been growing for about two months.

"Why would I? Olivia likes it. she says it makes me look more rugged." I say slyly. Robin raises an eyebrow.

"While that is true, she told some of us during tea that she doesn't like kissing you with it." I blink once. Twice. I get up from my seat.

"Off it goes then." I say and rush to the bathroom to shave it off.

Robin shakes her head as she watches him go. She then looks down at the letter. There is a knock at the door as she reaches the fifth line down. Robin gets up and takes an orange slice with her. Gaius must be coming over she thought to herself. Instead of the ginger thief, she got two teenage girls looking very confused. Robin gave them a look over.

The shorter one had long blonde hair that she let flow down her back and dull blue eyes. She was around Lissa's height but looked a year or two younger. She wore a black shirt that exposed her shoulders with a white tank top underneath, holding it up, and black pants. She and the other girl looked tired. You could see the lines of no sleep all across her freckle covered face. Something about her was familiar but Robin couldn't put a figure on it. She was looking around very timidly and she stood very close to the taller girl.

The taller girl had shoulder length brown hair and dull blue gray eyes. She wore a black skirt that reached just above the knees with a tight green and white striped shirt. She was looking straight at Robin with a studying eye. In her hand she held a note. This girl held a certain fragile confidence about her and was the same height as Robin but the same age as Lissa. One thing that she noticed was that the girls didn't recognize her. She was paraded around Ylisse on the day of her and Chrom's wedding so it was weird that two Ylissians did not recognize her at all.

"Hello. May I help you?" She asks. The older girl shook her head and looked down at the note then looked back up at Robin.

"Umm we just got here and this note says go to the first house we see so…" She trailed off as Robin raised an eyebrow.

"May I see the note?" She asks. The girl nods and hands it over to Robin. Robin eyes the girls and open the folded note.

 _Knock on the first door you see and your questions will be answered_

Robin looked up at them. The older girl shook her head and shrugged. She looked towards the younger girl who took a step closer to the older girl. Robin sighed. "This isn't my house. My brother is shaving I think. He'll be out in a second and we'll go from there. Come on in." She said stepping aside. The older girl eyed her suspiciously but walked in followed closely by the younger girl. Robin closed the door and led them to the dining room. Ridley bounced up to them.

"Aww it's so cute!" the younger girl said. She kneeled and held out a hand towards Ridley. The dog sniffed it before barreling into her. The younger girl started laughing and rubbing her.

"Ridley!" Robin barked at the dog. That didn't stop her from mauling the younger girl. Robin sighed and motioned towards the table.

"What was the dog's name again?" The older girl asked. Robin turned to the girl. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Ridley. My brother named her that. Never figured out why though." At this the shock left the older girls face and was replaced with sadness.

"Sorry. It's just…" She trailed off. She shook her head. "My brother named his car Ridley after his celebrity crush." It was Robin's turn to be shocked. Now everything was clicking into place.

"What are your names? I forgot to ask." The older girl blushed and gave an awkward laugh.

"Sorry about that. I'm Grace and the girl being assaulted by the dog is my sister Kelly." She said. Robin immediately gasped and ran to grab the letter Jordan wrote on. She picked it up and read the first wish. She then looked up at the girl and everything made sense. They all had the same eyes. Jordan had a mix of their hair color and Kelly's light freckles. She could not believe it. Grace cocked her head to the side. "Are you alright?" Robin just smiled and dashed to the hall.

"Jordan! You have guests!" She yelled down the hall.

"Tell Gaius and Vaike to buzz off! I don't want a bachelor party." He yelled back. Robin looked back and was met with the result she wanted. Kelly was off the ground and staring wide eyed at the hallway. Grace was the same but with skepticism.

"It's not Gaius! You might want to see them!" Robin yelled. She heard a splash of water and a sigh.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Jeez, why did you have to yell…" He died off as soon as he saw them. His breath hitched and his eyes wide in shock. Tears were forming in his eyes. "I…Grace? Kelly?" He asked with a shaky voice. That was all of the confirmation Kelly needed as she ran straight to him and barreled him in a hug. He didn't second guess himself as he pulled her into his arms and wrapped her up so tight. They were both crying.

They're here. They're here. I pulled my Kelly closer and let my tears fall onto her shoulder as she was mine. "Jordan!" She exclaimed over and over. "You're alive! You're okay! You're not comatose!" I close my eyes and hug her tighter. This little ray of sunshine was back into my life. I cry some more.

"You're here." I say still not believing it. "You're both here." I look up and see Grace cautiously walking towards me. She had tears in her eyes. She looked like a girl who wanted to believe that this was her brother and for that I do not blame her. I unwrap an arm around Kelly and hold it out towards her. She took that as an indication to come running into my arms and start letting the tears fall.

"Jordan!" She sobbed out. "I missed you so much." I pull both of them closer to me.

"I missed you too. So, so much." I say and hug them tighter. I'm hugging them. I laugh in the middle of a cry. I can't believe I am hugging them here. I thought it would be a while before that happens. But I am now hugging my 17-year-old sister and my 15-year-old one as well. I thank whatever God out there that made this happen. Wait! It was the wishes! But where were mom and dad? Oh who cares my sisters are here! I pull back and look at the both of them. They have both grown more beautiful in their own way. Kelly with cuteness and Grace with the ever-ironic gracefulness. I can't stop smiling.

"Holy shit you two are actually here!" I get two hits on the head. Yep, that hasn't changed at all.

"My virgin ears!" Kelly exclaimed covering them. Grace and I laugh.

"I'm sorry but I mean… I can't believe it! How did you get here!?" I ask.

"I don't know." Grace said. "I was starting to feel very tired after school so after dad came to pick us up I told dad I wasn't feeling good so he sent me to bed. Once I hit my bed I fell asleep. And th-"

"Same here!" Kelly interrupted her. "I tried staying awake for a while but I couldn't take it. So, I told dad that I was out of it so he made a comment on it but ushered me to bed and I did the exact same thing."

"And then!" Grace exclaimed loudly. Kelly just giggled. "I landed in front of your door, with Kelly just behind me with a note in here hand. And here we are."

The wishes worked! I laughed. "I honestly don't care. I'm just happy to see you two." I say. Kelly jumps back into my arms and Grace came in for another hug. After a while we let go. "Honestly I have so much to tell you. But I'll start with this first, I've been here the whole time I've been in a coma."

"You know that you are in one!?" Grace asks shocked. I nod.

"Yea I do. But let's sit down. I have a lot of explaining to do. Would you like anything? Food? Water? I have Chinese take-out. Well I did till Robin…" I died off as I look around for Robin. She was standing in the entrance to the hallway, leaning against the wall. She had a content smile on her face and her orange. Grace and Kelly looked back at her. Grace than whips her head around.

"She called you her brother?!" She said with hints of anger seeping into her voice. I wince and start leading them towards the dining room.

"All will be explained, I promise you." I say calmly. To calmly for what I am feeling. How the hell am I going to explain this? Will they hate her because I call her sister? Will they hate me? Will they think I replaced them? Oh boy. We sit down at the table with Robin standing off to the side.

"So where to start." I say.

"At the beginning." Robin says sarcastically. I scowl at her and toss the bread she had at the table at her.

"Quiet you. Eat your bread." I say. She caught it and smirked. I sigh and rub my face.

"So ignoring her…" I let my hand drop and saw Kelly with a hand over her mouth hiding a giggle. She was petting Ridley and Grace had an upset look on her face. "One year ago, I fell out of a tree into the world of Fire Emblem: Awakening." Both of them raise an eyebrow. "I almost got impaled by a lance and was met face to face with Fredrick the Wary. He is the royal bodyguard of the prince and princess of Ylisse which is where we are. I met prince Chrom and his ragtag group of Shepherds and joined because that was where the storyline goes."

"Wait, are you saying we are in a game?" Grace asks.

"Yep." I say simply. Kelly snickers.

"Sounds like some bad fanfiction." She says. I chuckle.

"Probably."

"Remember when we made her read the number one favorited Bible one?" Grace asks pointing to Kelly. Kelly then shivers and I laugh.

"Jesus x Hitler for life. What the hell did I just say." I Joke and Grace joins in with the laughing.

"I wish I said no." Kelly grumbles. Once Grace and I calm down I continue on with my story.

"Anyway…" I chuckle a little bit and Grace did as well. "…Anyway, I ended up joining them and once we made it back to the castle was when I called Robin my sister. At the time, in my genius mind, I thought it was a good idea to lie to all of them about who I was so I lied straight to royalty's face about her and mine relationship. It helped give Robin some legitimacy in the Exalts eyes and it made it easier for us. She wanted family with being an amnesiac and all and I wanted someone who I could rely on so it was a win-win. In no way did I replace either of you or anything like that. Anyway, we left for the country of Regna Ferox in order to try and win an alliance with the Feroxi. We fought against these zombie things called Risen and the border guards. Trump would be proud of these border guards." Grace and Kelly snickered. Robin tilted her head in confusion. "Earth joke." I tell her.

"No, I know that, but what does your leader have to do with border guards?" She asks. I wave her off.

"Later. Once we got past the border, a friend and I went out to dinner and…" I blush and scratch my head. "…I met my fiancé that night."

"What?!" Kelly shrieks. "And it wasn't Juliet?! How dare you! I actually liked her."

"I haven't talked to Juliet in months before my coma." I counter. Grace leans forward and grabs my left hand, looking at the solid gold band around my ring finger. Etched into the design were two white intertwining ribbons.

"If you said that this is a game, why did you try and form any relationship knowing that it will end?" She asks looking back up at me.

"Why form a relationship with you if you will end?" I counter. She seems taken back but nods slowly. "It's honestly a better option that being lonely and depressed here. If I am stuck her for Naga knows how long, might as well try and live to my fullest." She sits back in her seat.

"What is she like?" Kelly asks with wide eyes. "I want to know what the person that can put up with you is like?" I snicker and put a hand over my heart.

"That hurts. Her name is Olivia. She is a professional dancer and heart stealer." I say with all of the fake sappiness in the world. Kelly gags.

"Dancer? Like a stripper?" Grace asks, like she is trying to start something. I know her to well… and I got scolded when I kicked the shit out of Vaike for saying the exact same thing.

"Not in the slightest. Sure, she does were a fairly revealing dance outfit."

"Cough cough stripper cough cough." Grace fake coughed. I glare at her.

"Do you really think I would fall in love with a stripper?" I ask her angrily.

"Nope. I'm just glad to see you defending her." She said with a smile. Played me like a fiddle.

"Ugh. Anyway, she is a dancer with social anxiety and some serious self-confidence issues. But even with those issues, she still dances in front of hundreds maybe even thousands of people. And with all her self-deprecating, she still tries her hardest to help out the army and is one of the strongest people I know. Maybe not physically, but with will power and her mentality, then hell yea she is." I smile. "She is strong, smart, beautiful, like absolutely gorgeous, talented, kind, sweet, determined, and so much more. She is perfect." I look around the table. Grace has a kind smile and nods at me. Kelly has an incredulous look on her face. Robin looks bored, probably because she has heard this spiel before. I blush. "Sorry girls, it's just-"

"I think if she loves you as much as you love her," Grace says "your marriage should be fine."

"Thanks Grace." I say. It feels good to get approval from the person who is most critical of me in the first place.

"Boring." Kelly says. "Get on with the story of your adventures here."

"Fine then. But when you get older, you will want someone talking like this about you little one." I say making fun of her height and giving her advice.

"I blame mom for the fact that I am short!" She exclaims. Grace, Robin and I laugh.

"Can't control that. But anyway, I met Olivia saving her from some drunk guys trying to force themselves on her." Kelly winces and Grace gasps. "My friend and I walked her home after that and then the Shepherds, the group/militia we are a part of fought in a tournament for the Feroxi alliance. We fought and sweeped'em pretty easily I might add. After that Robin, her husband Chrom, his retainer Fredrick, his little sister Lissa, and myself were called to a meeting with the leader of Ferox. We also meet the old leader of Ferox who is like a foster father to Olivia and a swordsman named Lon'qu. They both joined up with us at this point and we headed back here, to Ylisse. We then were called out to the Border of Ylisse and Plegia. Plegia is the country the borders us to the west and they wanted to start a war by capturing the daughter of a duke. We went to the border and had a scuffle. During that time, I was singled out by the king's right-hand bitch, Aversa."

"I'm sure she isn't a b-word." Grace said before scolding me about language.

"No, she is." Robin said. "What she put him through, you will swear at her too."

"Remember that she is being manipulated hardcore Robin." I tell her then turn back to my sisters. "After that we went back to Ylisse where I met Robin's daughter from the future and my niece."

"I want to say that that is impossible, but you aren't a carrot right now so I kind of have to believe it." Kelly said and then got smacked on the head by Grace. "Oww sorry, green bean."

"Don't smack her Grace, it was funny. And Robin is not the only one with future children. Every couple in the Shepherds have a future child. I have two and so does Robin."

"Have you meet them yet?" Kelly asks intrigued.

"I will later on, but not yet. Now I'm off topic. She was here to stop the assassination of her aunt and the leader of Ylisse. But it went south, not for the Exalt, she's fine, it went south for me. I accidentally gave away that I knew something and got myself captured and almost killed in a fit of anger."

"I keep telling you that you have anger issues, you just won't listen." Grace says. I mock her with my hand.

"Blah, blah blah, blah blah, shut up. I know that I do and I hope that I can fix it. Back to the story if you would be so kind as to not interrupt." I shot her a glare then Kelly. "Good. I was captured and taken to Plegia. Where Grima, the Plegian's god but actually the devil, came and said hi to me in a less than pleasant way. After that, Emmeryn was captured and sent to be executed along with myself. During that time the Plegian's old king, Gangrel, came to tourture me and Emmeryn by torturing me. It was stopped by my friend in disguise but not before he broke my leg with a hammer."

"Ohh. So that's what happened. On earth your condition is very wonky and unstable. The doctors couldn't explain why you almost died and broke your leg. They also couldn't explain how you are losing fat and gaining muscle but I think I now know why." Kelly said motioning to me. Now that is weird. Whatever happens to me here, affects me on Earth. Really weird.

"Weird. Like really weird. Well after Gangrel broke my leg we got rescued. In the actual game script, Emmeryn dies during that section of the game but with me being there and Robin's knowledge of the future, we prevented that. Well she did more than I. After being rescued we escaped to Ferox. During the trip I explained everything to Robin and the others. They kind of understood but weren't happy at all. So, I am still gaining there trust back." I said. Robin smiled and nodded.

"The war was finished quickly afterwards and we came back here for good. During the peacetime, I have gone through physical therapy and a butt load of training. Olivia and I took a vacation to Ferox to visit her father and her home country. During that time, I asked Basilio if I could marry her. He said only if I could beat him in an archery contest. I think he might have challenged me in combat but my leg was still gimpy. It took me 30 something tries but I did it! now I am getting married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! You could have started with that!" Grace shouted standing up from her chair.

"I'm not going if I have to wear a dress!" Kelly shouted.

"You are wearing a dress damnit!" I exclaim at Kelly then I turn to Grace and in a calmer voice "I believe that is why you two are here. I got a letter saying that I could have three wishes. I asked if I could see my family again and here you two are."

"So, did you ask for mom and dad or…" Kelly asked me.

"I wrote down," I looked at the paper " to see my family again. I would love to see mom and dad again but right now I'm happy with just the two of you." I say with a smile. They smiled back at me. Kelly then scowled.

"Do I really have to wear a dress?" She asked pouting.

"Oh boy." Robin says.

* * *

"Jordan, I was so wrong to call her a stripper. She is the sweetest person I have ever met." Grace said fixing my tie. We were talking at the altar, ten minutes before the wedding. The wedding was outside, up on a hill, at dusk. It was a surprisingly warm November night and the sunset was just starting to show itself over the lightly cloudy day. This was the same place I proposed to her and around the same time too. The fireflies should be illuminating soon and would make a nice touch.

"Um excuse me, but I have to say Stormy, that I am the sweetest thing you met." Gaius said over my shoulder with a smirk.

"I should punch you." Grace said. How she got the nickname stormy I got no clue, but it is funny.

"That would ruin my beautiful face for my beautiful date Stormy. Can't have that tonight." He says. Donnel chuckles from the front row of seats. People were talking amongst themselves. Most of the Shepherds were here. Lon'qu, Panne, Vaike, and Miriel were out on a secret mission. Basilio and Flavia were here as well but Basilio was back with Olivia. It was mainly the shepherds actually. Emmeryn was there but in "secret." Grace released my tie and straightened out my vest.

"I'm still surprised Cordelia said yes to a candy loving crook like yourself." I say.

"This was bound to happen Blazer." He said. I snicker.

"How is he you're best friend?" Grace whispered into my ear. I shrug. I was wearing a normal tuxedo with a pink tie. The color of Olivia's hair. The rest of the groomsman were wearing a dark red tie with a normal tux.

"Beats me." I say. "He just inserted himself into my life and the rest is history." She giggled and Gaius scoffs. Maribelle was the maid of honor. Robin, Cordelia, and Kelly were bridesmaids. Kelly won over Olivia instantly and she made her one so fast. It was also a way to make sure that she wore a dress. Gaius was my best man. Donnel, Stahl, and Chrom rounded out the groomsman. Grace smiled.

"Married at nineteen. Dad would not be pleased." She said teasingly.

"Do most nineteen-year olds have a house and two well-paying jobs? Hmm?" I ask her.

"Only one and he's my brother." She said with a hint of pride. She then grew solemn. "You do know what day this is, right?"

I sigh and nod. "That's why I picked it. While there's failed on this date, I will start mine. I will not fail her like they failed each other." She nodded with a sad smile.

"I figured you knew. I just wanted to make sure."

"It's also almost been one year since I came to this world."

"One year since that asshole pushed you." She says with a bite. I lightly bop her on the head.

"Language. Don't want your potty mouth ruining my big day." I tease. She glares and walks away.

"I'm going to check on the sibling that isn't an asshole." she says with emphasis on asshole. Gaius and I laugh.

"You have some good sisters Blazer." He says then churches the lollypop between his teeth. I nod and follow the blue dress out of sight.

"That I do Gaius." I say. "That I do."

"Are you nervous?" He asks. I was trying to ignore my nerves you asshole. I start then thinking about all the things I did not want to think about. Like if I did anything wrong, Basilio will break my neck and Lon'qu will cut my dick off. Like what if I screw up my vows? What if I rushed this? Will this end up like my parent's marriage? Will she back out? What if it doesn't work out? What if Grima comes to ruin it all? What if this goes all game of thrones? What if… What if… What if…

"Jordan" Gaius gets me out of my thoughts. I turn around to look him in the eye. He lays both hands on my shoulders and gives me a couple shakes back and forth "get out of your head. Ignore the what if? What will happen is that you and Ba-I mean Olivia are getting married tonight and that's all that matters."

What will happen. That's much better than what if. What will happen is that I will get married tonight. I will have my family with me. I will dance like a fool at the after party. I will have fun. I will be getting married. That's all that mattered.

"Thanks Gaius." I say and wrap him in a hug. He stiffens but accepts it.

"You're welcome Jordan. I hope you will do the same for me." He says quietly.

"Can do." I say back. We hold each other for a few seconds.

"Are you sure you are marrying the right person Jordan? I mean that is a pretty loving hug right there." Robin says. Gaius quickly breaks the hug and pulls out another lollypop and fiddles with it. I laugh and turn to Robin.

"Don't tell Olivia but him and I are eloping tonight." I say in a joking whisper. She nods.

"Ahh gotcha." She then snickers. "I just came to tell you that we are starting now." She then hurries away to her side of the altar and stands next to Kelly who is giving me the stink eye. She looks so cute in that dark red dress. She does have leggings under it as it was our compromise. Gaius, Donnel, Stahl, and Chrom shuffle in behind me and the piano we wheeled out here started up. I felt like jumping I was so giddy and Excited. Libra had to put his hand on my shoulder to try and calm me down. I chuckled lightly and tried to calm myself. I see Basilio's big frame come around the tree then I stop breathing.

How did I end up marring a goddess? She had her hair down and curled so beautifully. Her dress was beautiful. Her collarbone and shoulders were covered in white mesh with flowers on it every now and then. It ran down and connected to the rest of her dress at her chest area and it hugged her form nicely. Once it reached her waist it lost its tightness and gracefully flowed down to her ankles. It was white but with the faintest hints of red in it.

I feel tears start to form. This is really happening. I am getting married to the girl, no woman, of my dreams. This was happening. Actually happening. I can't believe it. She chose me of all people. I feel the tears fall now. I don't want to stop them. She is now blushing but smiling all the same. Basilio has a happy but sad expression on. Once they reach the altar, Olivia gives Basilio a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He hugs her back. The last time he hugs her as his single daughter. She then steps shoulder width away from me and won't look me in the eye. I wipe mine and grab her hands. She gives a silent squeak but finally looks me in the eyes.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…" I know this sounds bad but I started zoning him out. I love Libra, I really do but I zone him out. We had nothing special planned until after. Ylissian wedding usually didn't have after parties so I decided to be the first. We hired a musician who looks and sings exactly like Ed Sheeran. Lucky, yea probably but his name was Ted Sharon and he wasn't famous so win for me. Olivia was staring into my eyes and it washed away my fears. She was happy, elated, excited even. Nervous? When is she not? But right now, all I see is an angel in person and my wife. I'm jumping the gun but whatever.

"… Now we will do the exchanging of rings." When he said this, Ricken (HA shorty) stepped up with both rings in a simply wood box. He handed it to Libra who thanked him. Libra opened the box and showed it to Olivia first. She daintily picked up my ring. Libra then showed the box to me. I reached in and pulled out Olivia's simple band. It was white gold with a medium sized pink diamond embedded in the band. It had Feroxi etchings and one date etched into it so far on it. 11-13. Today.

"Now Olivia, repeat after me…" Libra instructed. "I, Olivia…"

"I, Olivia…"

"…take you, Jordan…"

"…take you, Jordan…"

"…to be my husband…"

"…to be my husband…"

"…to have and to hold…"

"…to have and to hold…"

"…from this day forward…"

"…from this day forward…"

"…for better, for worse…"

"…for better, for worse…"

"…for richer, for poorer…"

"…for richer, for poorer…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…until death do us part."

"…until death do us part."

"You may now put the ring on his finger." Libra instructed and she slid it onto my ring finger. She shyly looked up at me afterwards. I smile at her. "Now Jordan, it is your turn. Please repeat after me. I, Jordan…"

"I, Jordan…"

"…take you, Olivia…"

"…take you, Olivia…"

"…to be my wife…"

"…to be my wife…"

"…to have and to hold…"

"…to have and to hold…"

"…from this day forward…"

"…from this day forward…"

"…for better, for worse…"

"…for better, for worse…"

"…for richer, for poorer…"

"…for richer, for poorer…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…in sickness and in health…"

"…until death do us part."

"…until death do us part."

"Now Jordan, you may put the ring onto her finger." I flip her left hand over and gently slide it onto her left ring finger. I gently rub my finger over it and look into her eyes. Her eyes are watering but she is happy. I feel my eyes start to water. "Now before we close, is there any objections to these two being married in Naga's holy matrimony." I look out and see Flavia holding a crying Basilio's arms down with a sympathetic smile. There were a couple chuckles from the crowd and myself included. I look back at Olivia and she is blushing. I gently squeeze her hands and she turns back to me. "If there are no objections than I marry these two in Naga's holy name. You may kiss the bride."

This is it. I lean forward and she does too. Our lips meet and I realize now, I am married. Cheers and whoops can be heard. I pull back. I cannot stop the big, dumb grin I have on my face now as she cannot stop the beautiful smile she has on. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jordan Meyer!" Libra exclaimed. More cheers. We look out into the crowd. Basilio and Flavia are cheering like crazy. Grace is clapping with Sumia and Lissa. I think I see a tear in my sister's eye. I'll poke fun of her later. If I get the time to. I look over to my friends. Gaius is giving me a thumbs up. Donnel is waving his pot around, Cordelia did his hair earlier. Stahl is clapping with a happy smile, and Chrom is doing the same. I look back to Olivia who is shyly hanging on to my arm. I scoop her up bridal style and start walking down the aisle. A squeak from her and laughs from the others means I did the right thing.

"We'll see you at the reception!" I yell out and rush out of there leaving the laughs and cheers behind us into a brighter future. After some distance, I decide to put her down. The cheering and clapping has died down so we couldn't hear it anymore. It was dusk now and sunset was upon us. It was beautiful. We were walking down another hill now.

"W-was that really necessary?" She asks me as soon as I put her down. I chuckle.

"It was funny. And I thought it was worth it." I saw intertwining my hand with hers.

"It was embarrassing." She says trying to hide her cute blush.

"And standing in front of fifty of our closest friends wasn't?" I ask.

"Th-that was different." She says.

"Whatever you say sweet wife of mine." I stop walking. I have a wife now. Not a girlfriend. Not someone who might be interested in me. Not some long-distance friendship teetering on the border of relationship. An actual wife.

"Jordan? What's wrong?" Olivia asks. I realize I was looking at the grass. I look up and meet her gaze. With the sunset behind her and the fireflies starting to glow it painted a picturesque scene. One that I would give my soul for. I smile and walk up to her so our lips our practically touching but not. "Jordan!" She squeaked.

"It's weird. Calling you my wife. I love the sound of it." I whisper softly. "I just now realized that I am yours and you are mine. I love you Olivia." She leans on my chest and I wrap my arms around her, now realizing that her dress was backless.

"I've been in love with you forever. And I am honored to be called your wife." She says. I smile softly and kiss the top of her head. Confession scene line but altered for our situation. I wonder if what I said was my confession scene line. She leans her head back and looks me in the eye. I lean down and capture her lips with mine.

"We have to get to the party." I say in-between kisses.

"Do we have too." She says breathlessly. I break away and look down at her. She blushes and looks away. I snicker.

"I like were your heads at but we really do have to go." I say.

"A-alright." She says. I grab her hand and we make our way to the party.

* * *

"Thought you two were banging." Sully says as soon as we enter the room. Olivia squeaks and hides her head in my arm. I start coughing up a storm and blush like crazy. The room is now laughing at us. Gaius and Robin walk over to us.

"Welcome back lovebirds." He says.

"I second that." Robin says.

"If we could restart that walk in, that would be great." I say trying to fight down the blush.

"Why? That was gold." Gaius says patting me on the back.

"Shoe you ginger weirdo." I say motioning him aside. He faked some hurt.

"Why ya gotta bring race into this?" He asks. I stare dumbfounded at him.

"Gaius. What the hell?" Robin speaks my thoughts. He laughs and walks over to Cordelia who is shaking her head. He shrugs and slyly wraps an arm around her. She blushes but doesn't move away. "About time jeez." Robin says.

"I know right." I say.

"How did she get over Chrom?" Olivia asks peeking around me.

"We can gossip later, but for now…" Robin leads us over to a table. "…We have a couple things to do."

"What's first?" I ask. Then I get tackled almost to the ground by Kelly.

"You got Ed Sheeran to do your wedding!?" She half asks half yells.

"My name is not Ed. Its Ted." The ginger haired musician says walking up to us. He looked exactly like him, minus the tattoos.

"I'm sorry Ted." I say for her. "She is from Earth like myself and you look a lot alike another famous musician there." He sighs.

"You told me that already." He then turns to Kelly. "Please call me by my name." Kelly looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry Ted." She says. He straightens up.

"Apology accepted." He then ruffles her hair. She looks up and glares at him. "Now, I have to be home in three hours is that alright. My wife is home with our kid tonight and with us expecting soon, I got lucky to even be here."

"Looks like we are doing the dance first Jordan." Robin says. She then walks over and grabs a megaphone an Anna invented. I ignore her.

"Did you memorize the songs I was talking to you about?" I ask him.

"All of them. Up here." He then tapped his temple. I smile.

"Perfect." I say. Kelly then squealed.

"Please do Perfect! Please! Please! Please!" She begged. Ted looked at her then at me.

"Can you do Perfect first?" I ask ted. He just smirked and walked off. I follow him with my eyes for a bit, then turn to Kelly. "I think that was a yes."

"I hope it is." She says. Olivia who watched the whole thing was now confused.

"Perfect?" She asks. I look down at her.

"You'll see." I say. I look up to see Robin motioning out to us. I lead her towards the open floor. "You'll see."

"Ar-are we dancing out here?" She nervously asks. I nod. "Now everyone will see how bad I am at dancing." I shake my head.

"Nope." I say.

"Nope?" She asks.

"Nope." I respond. I look down at her. "Pay attention to me and everything else we disappear. Once it's over we will let other people decide if it was bad." She slowly nodded.

"O-Okay." She says shakily. Once we were in the middle of the room. Olivia started becoming very nervous because of all the people watching.

"Olivia." I say. "Look at me." Once she does the music starts. Once the music starts, she forgets the audience and just dances.

 _"I found a love for me_ _Darling just dive right in_ _And follow my lead_ _…"_

Olivia leads us in a sweet ballroom dance with her own flare. I spun her under my arms and she spun away from me, then right back and we continued on.

"… _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_ _To carry love, to carry children of our own_ _…"_

I dip her down and pull her back up. We sway in time to the music and forget about the others in the room. When I first saw her, it was just her and the music. Now it's her, myself and the music.

 _"…Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_ _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_ _I have faith in what I see_ _Now I know I have met an angel in person_ _And she looks perfect_ _I don't deserve this_ _You look perfect tonight."_

As the last chorus died down Olivia blinked several times, coming out of her trance like dancing state to the sound of an overwhelming amount of applause. Before she could hide I claimed her lips as mine for a couple seconds. That didn't stop her though. She blushed and quickly hid her face into my chest. I laughed and pointed to Ted. I gave him the thumbs up which people then shifted their applause to him. He blushed slightly but bowed as low as he could without ruining his guitar.

"Now…" Robin said, cutting off the applause "…Jordan has stated that it is a tradition that the father and daughter have a dance, along with the mother and son. Since Jordan's mother is not here, his sisters will be dancing with him in her place." I was taken back by that. Really? That's awesome! I caught Robin's eye. She just smiled as she went on calling for Grace and Basilio.

"Is th-this really a tradition on earth." Olivia says.

"For some people it is." I say.

"I-I like this one." She says smiling. I nod.

"Me too."

Basilio didn't take to get there because he rushed to the floor quickly. Grace entered more gracefully and calmer. Basilio roughly tapped me on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in here boy." He said holding out his hand.

"I couldn't stop you." I say. Olivia daintily places her hand in his and walks over to another section of the floor with him. I watch them with a smile and a bit of jealousy. I do wish mom was here for this. I get tapped on the shoulder again. I turn around and see Grace standing there with a smile.

"My I have this dance oh brother of mine." She says with a mock bow. I fan my face and flutter my eyelashes at her when she looks back up.

"Oh my." I say mocking a high-pitched voice. "You may have this dance." She slugged me in the shoulder. Chuckles came from the audience and each other. I take her hand and place my other one on her waist. Safe enough for siblings of course. Ted then started singing.

 _"Look at the stars Look how they shine for you_ _…"_

Grace and I started swaying back and forth.

"I'm glad you and Kelly are here." I say. She nods and smiles.

"Me too."

"I'm guessing she will be cutting in."

"I told her that she should. I won't make her. If she doesn't Robin will."

"You're not mad at her?"

"I was at first. But then I realized the situation. Like you said, you needed someone to trust and she fulfilled that place for you."

"Thank you, Grace."

"It's weird having an older sister though."

"It's weird not being the oldest." We chuckle and continue to sway.

"Kelly has a crush on Robin's husband though." Grace says.

"Really? That's interesting." She never mentioned liking boys or anything like that so this was new and news to me. "How can you tell?"

"When your groomsman and the bridesmaids were walking off. She was blushing the whole time Chrom was holding onto her arm." She snickers.

"Huh?" I say thinking it over.

"Indeed."

"Move it sister." Kelly said, bumping Grace out of the way with her hip then places her arm around my back and grabs my hand. I blink.

 _"…I swam across I jumped across for you Oh, what a thing to do…"_

"What just happened." I ask her. She blushes and looks away.

"She was spreading lies with you." She mutters. I snicker.

"So, you do have a crush on Chrom."

"As if. I just wasn't used to holding onto a man other than you or dad."

"You do you sister." I say. We sway for a little bit before I tell her the same thing I told Grace. "I'm glad you are here."

"Me too. Even though it won't be much longer till we leave probably." She says a bit melancholy.

"Probably." I answer. "But no matter how long the time was. Any time with you after a year of not seeing you is worth it."

"I agree." She then gives a toothy smile. I give her one back. "When are you going to have kids?" I blush up a storm.

"Kelly! What the hell!" I exclaim quietly. She starts snickering.

"That facial expression was worth it." She says. I shake my head.

"Rude sister. Rude."

"Hey I learned from you."

"You learned bad jokes from me, not rudeness."

"That was a bad joke."

"I… damnit, got me there." She giggles after I say that.

"I know."

"Kelly, do you mind if I cut it." Robin asks.

"Go ahead bird sister." Kelly says happily.

 _"…It's true_ _Look how they shine for you_ _…"_

"Bird sister?" Robin asks as we get back into the grove.

"Your name is Robin." I say. Then I snicker. "Before you and Chrom were married I called him a bird watcher." Robin lightly blushed.

"That sounds wrong."

"It was just dumb."

"Not surprised coming from your mouth."

"Did you know that Kelly has a crush on Chrom?"

"Yep. Grace told me."

"You gonna let her steal your husband like that?"

"I find it cute actually."

"Shipping lord."

"Shut up!"

"Still funny."

"Not really. But I'll try to get Chrom to have a dance with her. Also, I am not afraid that a fifteen-year-old girl can steal my husband. If Cordelia couldn't do it, neither can Kelly."

"Damn. That's some confidence."

"Why would have anything else in your significant other?"

"I agree."

"You got married today."

"So…"

"Never mind."

 _"…Look how they shine for you_ _And all the things that you do_ _."_

The song died down and clapping started. I guided Robin off the floor. Basilio and Olivia followed. We sat down at a table as Ted started up another song.

 _"Ho_ _Hey Ho Hey I been trying to do it right (Hey) I been living a lonely life…"_

Other people started dancing, laughing and having a good time. Olivia sat next to me. I put an arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder. We watched Gaius and Cordelia dance very well across the floor, while Sully and Stahl fumble over each other and others. Chrom was actually dancing with a heavily blushing Kelly. Lissa, Grace and Donnel were laughing to the side. Sumia had convinced Fredrick to dance with her. Nowi dragged Gregor out and they were doing their own little dance thing. Ricken was nervously sitting next to Maribelle, blushing heavily. Maribelle finally sighed and asked Ricken for a dance. I forgot that Tharja and Virion were in Rosanne right now, hopefully helping people flee and getting Tharja off Robin and my backs.

"Jordan." Robin pulls me out of my observing. "Was this a good wedding?" She asks. I look at Olivia who is contently watching the others from my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head.

"Perfect." I say. "Just perfect."

* * *

 **AN: 9,189 words. 30 pages, double spaced, 12 point font, Times New Roman. HOLY SHIT! This is the most I have written in basically on sitting. Okay now onto the story. I wanted Jordan to see his family at least once during this two year break. But I wanted it to be different. Usually you want your parents at your wedding but nope. It's the adorkable Kelly and the sarcastic Grace. His parents are coming. There was also a lot of stuff I wanted to put in but i decided not to. Like a hostile Grace towards Robin and Gaius's best man speech. But I am happy how this turned out and that it is light hearted. After some pretty dark, depressing shit, we needed this. Now I have the weekend to worry about homework. Next chapter will be Inigo and Evelyn's birth! Yay. They got it on fast fam. Also I tried to add little hints about the passage of time and such events in said timeline. Inigo's Birthday is August 7th and then so will Evelyn's. After the next chapter, it is back to the main story. We'll see what happens then. Oh and if you guess all three songs I used in this chapter, you get a shout out. First one though and they are honestly easy to name. Well see ya'll next time. -3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Haro654(Ch.16): Thanks for the support, I appreciate it. Grima will be fun in the Valm and on parts of the story and i have plans for her and Jordan. I have several ideas about Inigo and Evelyn and how they interact with their parents. I may change Inigo's personality a little bit, but I will keep him an optimistic flirt. Evelyn will be different than in the Christmas Special. I thought of different ideas and a more fleshed out personality that the one I had planned.**_

 _ **Thesaiyan21(Ch.16): I'm trying not to abandon this story. I love writing and I am a new Fire Emblem fan so why not combine the two. I always thought that Grima was way to one dimensional as a villain. Why not give the Robin side of her some reasons as to why and as to why she hates Jordan in-particular. I hope the wedding lived up to expectations. And see you later friend!**_

 _ **Sentinel951(Ch.16): That was the one that interested me the most. It sucks that the game store near my college does not have it for sale. I know the storyish and the charactersish. There is a really good fanfiction called Portal. and it places Leo and Sakura from Fates into Sacred Stones. if you haven't heard of that it's really good. But that is if you like both of those characters and those two being together, like I do.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Parents

**Chapter 17: Parents**

" _Hell (hell), what the matter with your head head_ _Hell (hell), what the matter with your mind and your sign and a ohohoh…"_ For my second wish I fit: my Macbook, a Bluetooth speaker, any song I like or will like, a solar powered charger, and a hard drive with movies that I do and will like, onto one space. Was it cheating a little, hell yea, do I or "they" care, not if they gave it all to me. I asked for it on my birthday and it was a nice gift. Bad thing is, is that I do not have internet or anyway to contact anyone from Earth. Couldn't have it all could I?

Right now, Olivia and I are trying to learn how to cook. Trying because I put on the Guardians of the Galaxy volume one and two on and We've been dancing in the kitchen instead of actually cooking. I might go out and pick something up, like we always do.

 _"Hell, with it baby cause you're fun and you're mine and you look so divine."_ I sang along as I spin a laughing Olivia through the kitchen and into the living/front room.

"Jordan, we have to do this." She tried to scold me. It was hard to take her seriously when she was laughing.

"Do we?" I whisper in her ear.

"We have to learn some time." She said with a faint blush.

"But does it have to be today?" I half whine, half ask.

 _"…Come and get your love_ _Come and get your love_ _Come and get your love now…_ _"_

I let go of her. She had a blush on but she was continuing to giggle. "I…" I tried to do puppy dog eyes. I think it worked because she looked away from me. "…guess we could learn to cook later." I smile and spin back into the kitchen, a bit dramatic and over the top, but worth it when I heard her laugh. I grab the computer and speaker and bring them into the living room. I sit down on the couch. I place the speaker on the table and turn it down. "Could you play the song I really like?" She asks shyly.

"Feel It Still?" I ask.

"No, the other one. From the band I like." She says.

"El Mañana? Wait you don't like all Gorillaz music. Umm…" I start scrolling through the song selection. Olivia sits down beside me and looks with me. Once we reached a Lumineers song, she points to it.

"That band."

"The Lumineers." I cock an eyebrow at her. She blushes and looks down.

"I-I like their sound." She says. "It's the song you always replace with my name."

"Angela huh." I scroll back up to the top and click on it. "I think the reason you like them so much because they don't have drums." I say and lean back into the couch.

"Maybe…" She says but trails off. She is staring out the window as the lyrics start up.

 _"When you left this town, with your windows down_ _And the wilderness inside…"_ She leans back and rests her head on my shoulder. Tonight, she was acting weird. Usually, she would give in to the idea of dancing and take out but she fought for a long time on this. Plus, she just got over an illness that she said she got taken care off. She also is concerned about money now, even though she dances at shows and I get paid for two jobs, military strategist and a normal solider. Robin persisted on the strategist part. We are fine in the money department, so fine that we put a little to the side each month for her theater dream. I'm trying to write a screenplay but I honestly suck at it. I'm trying though.

Olivia sighs from my shoulder and I look down at her.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I…" She trails off and stands up. She walks over to the window and sighs again. I pause the music and walk over to her. I place a hand on her back and rub it.

"Are you still feeling a bit sick? We don't have to have something extravagant tonight for dinner babe." I say. She shakes her head.

"I'm not sick." She says. She then looks at me. "I'm pregnant." Oh okay, she's just pregnant. Cool…. Wait.

"You-you're pregnant?" I ask. She bites her lip and nods. Three months into marriage and we are with child. They're being born. They are being born!

"I-I know it is early in our marriage, an-and that we haven't been together that long in this house, and I understand if you are not ready, I understand that if y-" I grab her in a hug and twirl her around.

"We're parents Olivia!" I exclaim laughing and crying. She started laughing in excitement as well. My father never told me how this felt and I can say without a doubt that it is the best thing ever. Inigo and Evelyn are on their way. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father… I put her down.

"Yes we are… Jordan?" I must have an upset expression because Olivia stopped laughing. She gripped my arm gently. "What's wrong?" I wipe the happy tears away.

"I don't know if I will be a good father. My father moved away from me and my sisters when I was 10 and came back when I was 14. He missed some of the crucial parts of my life and came back like nothing happened. I…" I felt a tear fall onto my cheek. "…I don't want to do the same. What if I fail them? What if I'm not there for them? What if…" Olivia hugged me.

"Focus on the what will Jordan." She said. "What will happen is that you will be a good father. You will love them and protect them. You will be there for them. You will do all of these things." She looked up at me.

"How do you know?" I ask her. She smiles sadly.

"Because you are scared of failing them. You won't be the perfect father but you will be a good father. You might even be better than your father."

"My father was okay."

"He must have done something right if you, Grace, and Kelly were his children." She said with a chuckle. I chuckle as well.

"Must have." I lean down and give her a kiss. Once we broke apart I look out the window. "Are you ready?"

"No." She said. "But I will be. I hope." She adds on I hope quietly.

"You will be." I say kissing her forehead. "We will be." We stand content in our embrace, watching the light snowfall start to fall on this January evening. We stay silent for a while before I had a thought. "Have you told Basilio yet?"

"Have you planned an escape route out of Ylisse?" She shot back.

"No."

"Then no."

"Oh… neat… Want to watch a movie?"

"Yes."

"Superhero?"

"No."

"Animated?"

"Not today. Tomorrow is a Disney movie like you promised."

"Right. Uh… Action?"

"Maybe?"

I run my hand over my face. "This'll take forever."

* * *

"They-They're staring. Is it because I'm fat? It is."

"You're pregnant. Not fat."

"We shouldn't have gone outside today."

"We haven't seen baby Lucina yet and this will be the perfect time to." I sigh and kiss the top of Olivia's forehead. Robin gave birth a little over three weeks ago when we were telling Basilio and Flavia that Olivia was pregnant. I still have a scar from that. Oliva was six months along I think. She was two months when she told me and it's may so yea, six months. We were walking to the castle, then getting dinner afterwards. We still didn't know how to cook.

"I-I just don't like people looking at me." She says meekly while clinging to my arm. The wind lightly blew some of her pink hair into my face. It was a nice May afternoon. Olivia was wearing a dark blue maternity dress and I was wearing black jeans with my white undershirt pulled up to my elbows.

"Ignore it." I say brushing her hair out of my face. She pouted up at me.

"Easy for you to say. You're not fat."

"Again, pregnant, not fat." I say.

"What if I don't lose the weight after they come? What if I can't dance again?" She exclaimed rather loudly. If people weren't looking before, they are now. I unwrap my arm from her grasp and put it around her shoulder. I rub her arm to try and comfort her.

"Olivia…" I say she looks at me "…You will be fine. You will dance again. And for the love of anything holy, you will be skinny again." I say annoyed. I'm trying my hardest not to but she's not making it easy. She looks down, ashamed. I sigh and stop. I turn her towards me and look at her. "Olivia, please look at me." She slowly meets my gaze. I give her a small smile. "Focus on what will, not what if. You told me that, so now I'll tell you that." She blinked a couple times before nodding. She then giggled. "What?" I ask.

"I was doing it again. Wasn't I?" She says. My smile becomes genuine.

"Yes you were." I say. She breaks out into sweet laughter. I shake my head and start leading her through the castle doors and towards the throne room. Her laughter dies down.

"I'm sorry." She says dejectedly.

"Don't worry about it. It's the hormones." I say. Fredrick is there to meet us at the door. "Hey slave master." I say. He narrows his eyes.

"Just because you are training under me, doesn't mean I'm a slave master Jordan." He says firmly. I shrug and smirk.

"Whatever, can we see her yet?" I ask.

"In a minute, the Exalt is with them." Emmeryn is still Exalt of Ylisse. We saved her so Chrom doesn't have to take up the mantle. It's weird to see the changes that might come up later in the story but we'll get their when we get there. To avoid awkward silence, I was about to strike up a conversation.

"How is Sumia?" Olivia asks. Fredrick actually smiles.

"She is doing well, right now her and Cordelia are training with Phila and the other Pegasus Knights." He answers.

"Have you popped the question yet?" I tease. He lightly blushes and looks away.

"Not yet. When we visit her parents in a week or two, I'll ask Isaac for his grace to do so." He says. I smile and pat him on the shoulder.

"Good luck friend. She is a great woman and she deserves a great man like yourself. Just make sure to invite us unlike a certain mage and fighter." I grumble out the last part because Vaike and Miriel had eloped on their mission away from Ylisse and failed to tell anyone until they got back. Olivia giggled.

"As long as they are happy together I think we can put it behind us." She says. I sigh and look away.

"Whatever." As I say that the door opens and Emmeryn walks out with a serene smile. Fredrick bows.

"Milady." He says. Emmeryn lays a hand on his back.

"At ease Fredrick." She says. He stands up. Emmeryn turns and looks at the both of us. "I haven't seen you two in a while so I haven't said congratulations yet. So, congratulations. I am excited for the both of you." Olivia blushes and looks away. I smile at her then look at Emmeryn.

"Thank you, your highness. How are they doing?" I ask.

"Robin is just tired, so is Chrom. Lucina is also a tired little one. But the joy she brings the both of them warms my heart." She places a hand on her heart. "She is also the cutest little one I have seen in a long time." She gives out a Lissa like squeal, huh.

"You aren't biased because she is your niece, right?" I ask.

'Of course I am not biased. What kind of leader would I be if I was?" She winked at me then started walking towards the council room. "I would love to stay and catch up but I have a meeting I have to attend. If you will excuse me." We follower her before Olivia snuck past Fredrick into the room. He was about to shout after her but I gripped his arm. I shook my head and walked in after her.

Robin was sitting in a rocking chair reading a book in one hand and holding a tiny bundle in the other. Chrom was working on something to the right of her. Olivia is walking up to Robin and I follow. Robin looks up and smiles a tired smile.

"Hey guys." She says softly.

"Hello Robin." Olivia says as soft as Robin. She lightly pulls a chair over to Robin and sits down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my eyes are forced to stay open every night." She says. I snicker and sit on the stool near Chrom.

"How you doing princy?" I ask. He sighs and almost drops the bottle he has in his hand.

"Like chucking this thing through a window." He says with a tired voice.

"You would break something anywhere you through that thing." I tell him. He glares at me with tired eyes. I put my hands up in defense. "Hey now, I'm not far off from your position brother."

"Bite me." He says as he shakes up the bottle. He sighs and puts it down. "I… Naga." He stops and rubs his face. "I love her so much already but dear Naga, she does not sleep well."

"Chloroform?" I suggest.

"What's that?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. I realize now that it was a bad idea to even suggest it.

"Never mind." I wave it off.

"Alright then." He turns around and leans on the table. I turn my gaze towards our wives. Olivia is holding and cooing over Lucina who is trying to grab her finger. Robin is smiling as she watches the two of them. "I'm surprised that you aren't over there right now." Chrom states.

I Smile. "Wanted to see something for myself." As I watch Olivia with Lucina, I see the making of an amazing mother. The glim in her eye, the soft baby talk, the gentleness, and the care she has for the small child are amazing to see. "I didn't need to worry."

"You never did Jordan." He says. He shifts on the table. "How are you dealing with Olivia pregnant?"

"We are going out to get dinner today. I'll order something normal. She'll order something with celery and dump hot sauce on it so you tell me friend." I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He chuckles.

"With Robin in was any bread and oranges." We both chuckle.

"That's pretty normal." I say. He nods and hands me the bottle.

"Take it over to Robin and hold your niece." He commands. I give him a weak salute as I stand up.

"Yes captain." I pick up the stool as well and walk over to them. I place the stool down softly in front of Olivia and hand Robin the bottle.

"Thanks." She says softly. Olivia looks up with a happy look on her face.

'Do you want to hold her?" She asks me, gently motioning to the baby in her arms. I nod and reach out for Lucina. Olivia gently places her in my arms. Lucina makes a sound and I immediately start rocking slowly back and forth.

"Shh sh sh, it's okay it's okay." I speak quietly. Looking down at this small child I can't help but feel happy. She wriggled in slowly in my arms and opened her unnatural blue eyes. She stared at me while I couldn't help but smile down at this tiny little human. Her short thick blue hair was barely poking out of the blanket she was wrapped in. She then smiled back. "Hi Lucy." I say. I stroke her forehead, wiping the blue hair away from her face. "You are just so cute." I tell her. She wriggled in my arms a bit more. "You are going to be my kids best friend when you get old enough just you wait." I tell her. She closes her eyes and snuggles back into the blanket.

I stare at this beautiful gift of a child and now I realize that I'm going to be a father in threeish months. I'm going to be holding my children in my arms. I can't believe it. I'm actually going to be a father. Now I can't wait for that day to come.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JORDAN!" Olivia shrieks. Basilio stands up and pulls a knife of his belt.

"Whelp you heard her boy." He said before taking a step towards me. I yelp and hide behind Robin.

"Save me." I plead. Robin sighs and sits me down in her chair before sitting down in the chair I was sitting in before I hid behind her. Another shout from the room in front us brought me back into reality. Today was August 7th. The day that our twins are arriving to the world.

"He won't kill you." Robin says then gives Basilio the stink eye while he chuckles in his chair.

"Sorry but that was an amazing opportunity to scare you shitless." He says to me in between chuckles.

I nervously bounce my leg up and down as I sit there. Waiting, being able to do nothing. Praying that she is alright. Praying that Inigo and Evelyn will be alright. She lets out another scream and I bounce up and start pacing.

"Relax Jordan." Robin said.

"How the hell can I!?" I shout at her. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She then shrugs and I get back to looking at the ground and pacing. I'm worried for Olivia. Childbirth was painful back on earth and that was with pain killers and other things, but here, where there is none of those things, oh boy. I hope she and our children are okay. Another scream of pain and Maribelle shouting something.

"Milady, there is someone here that you need to meet." Fredrick said opening the door to the room we were in.

"This better be really damn important Fredrick. My brother's wife is giving birth to twins right now." Robin said annoyed.

"That's why I brought them up here." He says calmly.

"Why is that a reas-" Robin's statement died out as another scream reared its ugly head. "-ou look really familiar sir. Have we meet before?"

"I do not believe we have because I uhh… How do I explain this?" I faintly heard. I stopped pacing and looked up at the window facing away from the door. I pull down my hood, which was on because we woke up at 5 in the morning today. That sounded like dad. I slowly turn around to face the voices.

My mother was a short woman. She stood at a measly 5'2" with bright blonde hair down to the top of her shoulder blades and dull blue eyes with glasses over them. She lost weight. She lost sleep. She almost lost her son so that would do those things to you. She was wearing a colorful dress that hugs her form. It looks better now than it did when I saw her wear it last but that doesn't negate the fact that she lost weight due to malnutrition. Dad was worse off. He was 6'3" with short dark brown hair spiked in the front and normal blue eyes. He also lost weight, a lot of weight. He was really overweight back on earth and now he almost looks as skinny as he did before his ankle surgery. He also was very tired with bags under his eyes and slow movements. He wore black slacks with a white button up shirt. I gasped when I saw them and they turned to me. Dad's eyes went giant and his jaw dropped. Mom brought her hands over her mouth and I could see tears start to fall from her eyes. Olivia screams again.

"Jo-Jordan." She cautiously asks. I nod and smile.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Long time." I say. Mom pushes through Robin and runs into me, crying her eyes out.

"Jordan! My baby boy. You're alright. You're alive. You're…" She dies off as her tears overpower her ability to speak. I wrap my arms around her and let my own tears fall. They get to come here as well. Not just Grace and Kelly. Mom and dad too. Olivia gives a loud grunt of pain. I pull her tighter and kiss the top of her head. She lets out another sob when I did that. She pulls back to look at me and holds my face in her hands. She can't form any words even though her mouth tries. She then resorts to smiling and rubbing my face in her hands. "You're here, with me. You're here." I laugh and smile.

"You are actually here with me mother." I say teasingly.

"Oh whatever. You're back to me." She says with a smile. She then wipes a tear off my cheek.

"I'm with you again mom." I say. I rest my hands on her arms. My eyes flick towards dad who is staring at me with a reserved expression. Crying from the other room. I gently lower her arms and walk over to my father. as I walk closer I notice the quivering lip and the watery eyes. I stop when I am a foot in front of him.

"Dad." I say. He bites his lip as if trying not to break down.

"Jordan." He says curtly. Does he not want to see me? Does he not believe it's me? He obviously noticed my posture and expression breaking cause he speaks up again. "Is-is this real?" He asks. I reach my hand out and grasp his arm. He gasps and stares at my hand.

"Yes."

"S-son." He says. He then looks back at me with the tears flowing down his face. "You're… you're…" He then pulls me into a hug and I remember how much I missed his hugs. While different I still love it. "My boy, my baby boy." He says in between sobs. "You're fine, you're alive, you're healthy, you're not hurt. You're my son." He kisses the top of my head and rests his head on mine. I let tears fall down my face.

"I'm okay dad. I'm okay." I say in between my own sobs. He pulls me tighter, as if I'm going to float out of his grasp like dust. Never wanting to let go. Silence…silence? I gently pull away and look at the door to the room Olivia was in. Lissa was standing there panting and rubbing her left hand. She looked tired and confused eyeing me and Robin.

"Is she…" I ask. She nods.

"All three of them are fine." She says and my heart flips in my chest. "A healthy baby boy and a healthy baby girl."

"May I see them?" I ask.

"Who am I to stop the father?" She says as she walks to the other door in the room. "If you need me, I'll be passed out in my boyfriend's arms. Good bye." With that she closes the door behind her. I begin walking towards the door when dad grabs my wrist. I turn to see him confused.

"Jordan… What's going on? Are you a father?" He asks. This will take too long to explain and I want to see my wife and children… children wow. I look to mom who is equally confused. I then turn my gaze to Robin who returns the gaze. She must have been thinking the same thing and nods. I turn back to my father.

"Robin will explain things because I have someone to see right now. And dad by the way…" I hold up my left hand, showing him the ring and pull my arm from his grip. I turn and show mother before walking into the room.

The first thing I noticed was Olivia lying in a bed, looking tired and beautiful. In her arms she holds someone wrapped in a blue blanket. I walk over to the chair on her right but before I sit down she looks up at me with tired, happy eyes.

"Hi honey." She says. I smile and rub her cheek.

"Hi sweetheart." I say. She then motions her head over to the corner. I look to see Maribelle walking towards me with a pick blanket of joy. She smiles and gently holds it out to me.

"Congratulations darling, you are now the father of two beautiful children." She says. I gently grab it out of her arms. "She is your daughter."

My daughter… my daughter. She wriggled lightly in my arms before nestling against me and the blanket. She had thick pink hair and a dainty face. She had Olivia's nose. I slowly backed up and sat down. She opened her eyes very slowly and I saw my stormy blue ones. She had my eyes. I brush her hair gently, feeling the softness of it. I swear I saw a tiny smile from her. I feel the tears fall onto my cheeks. My daughter… she's perfect. She closes her eyes. I gently brush her cheek, taking my sweet time to realize that this is my daughter, my child.

"Hi Evelyn." I smile as I speak to her. She doesn't respond. "This is your daddy. This big dork is your father." I tell her with a little laugh. "This big dork is going to protect you, you precious little thing." As I stare at her, I realize what dad said when he said that this feeling of love, love for your children when you first meet them, is something that can never be replicated. I love her so much. I have never loved another being, besides Olivia, in my life like I love her. I can't put into words what I feel for this little girl in my arms.

"J-Jordan. May I hold my daughter?" Olivia asks timidly. I look up at her and smile.

"Only if I can hold my son." I tell her. She slowly smiles and nods. I gently stood up and give her to Olivia. Once she has Evelyn secured I pick up Inigo from her and sit back down. My baby boy. He has my hair color but thinner. He looks more like me than Olivia but he has Olivia's nose. I smile and brush my baby boy's hair gently. He stirs a little.

"Shh, sh, sh, it's okay Inigo, it's okay. Daddy's here…" I smile again. I'm a father. Inigo is my son. Evelyn is my daughter. I have a family. I feel more tears fall on my cheeks. He's so small, and innocent, and pure and I'll make sure he doesn't go through hell like older Inigo did. I love him so much. "I love you Inigo. So much." I say and I wipe my tears away. Add Inigo to the list of things I have loved more than anything else. I would gladly give my life for this little bundle in my arms. "Daddy will protect you. I will protect you and your sister." He lightly stirred and gently rocked him back and forth.

"I never did describe how this felt to you fully did I?" My dad asks. I look up and towards the door to see him smiling.

"I don't think you could have." I respond. He nods and walks over to me.

"You're right. There is no feeling like this." He said squatting down to look me in the eye. "I told you several times that you are the better version of me, hearing about what you have gone through and what you are doing now I can confirm that with undeniable proof that you are indeed, the better version of me." I smile at him.

"Thank you, dad. And that is pretty high praise considering you raised me so I must be pretty damn awesome." I say with a whole lot of smugness. He grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Never mind. You're an arrogant asshole." he says smirking. I lightly cover Inigo's ears.

"You are a bad influence on my children father." I say. I was expecting a joke back, but instead he stared at the baby in my arms. He's a grandfather now. How the hell did I just realize that.

"Your story is so weird. You got transported to another world as soon as you hit your head. You fight in a war, fall in love, and have children and I wasn't there for any of it. What kind of father am I?" He asks.

"You are a father who was helpless. Who wanted to do everything but couldn't. You tried you're hardest but you couldn't change the outcome. But even with all that, you are still here for the birth of your grandchildren. Bet that makes you feel old, doesn't it?" I joke. He lets out one laugh.

"I'm 44 and a grandfather, that feels weird to say. Grandpa Dan." He rubs his goatee.

"It has a nice ring to it though." I say. He nods. "Would you like to hold him?" I ask.

"Can I?"

"Why would I say no dad?" I gently lift and place Inigo into dad's arms. He stands up gently rocking my baby boy. I smile at him and turn to look at Olivia. She was talking to my mother while watching Basilio with Evelyn. Olivia's eyes widened and she looked over to me then back to my mother. Mom nodded and smiled softly.

"He has your hair Jordan, and your mouth. He'll have your charming smile soon." Dad says. I chuckle. That's ironic. I don't think a lot of girls would call Inigo's smile charming. "He looks like you son."

"He does. He has Olivia's nose though." I say standing up and walking over to him. He glances up at her then back down at Inigo.

"That he does. Once Anna is done talking to your wife, I would like to meet her." He says.

"I can't stop you." I say with a laugh. He puts an arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. We both look down at Inigo. My son. My son… I can't help but smile and rub his hair gently.

"What's his name?" My dad asks.

"Inigo. Inigo Jordan Meyer." I say. He chuckles.

"Starting the tradition of the middle names then huh?" He says.

"Your middle name is Arron after your dad. My middle name is Daniel after you and now it's Inigo's turn." I tell him. He nods and unwraps his arm around my shoulder. Mom was walking over to me holding Evelyn in her arms. Dad awkwardly patted me on the shoulder and walked over to Olivia and Basilio. Mom smiled while trying to wipe away tears.

"She's lovely Jordan."

"Evelyn or Olivia?" I ask. She looks down at the baby in her arms then back at Olivia who was looking pretty nervous while talking to dad. Basilio was giving him a hostile look. In-laws man, what can I say.

"Both. Your daughter is so precious. Her name is Evelyn, right?" Mom asks me. I nod.

"Evelyn Grace-Kelly Meyer." I say, mom lets out a sob and I roll my eyes. "Jeez, stop being so emotional."

"It's just that you used your sisters' names as her middle name. Your also not comatose, you got married and I'm a grandmother now" she lets out another sob "you have been broken, abused, and scared. Yet you still made a life here, I am so proud of you. Of what you became." Now she is making me cry. I wrap my arms gently around her and hold her close. I look down at the both of them, Evelyn was awake and watching us tired eyes and mom trying not to cry on my baby. I wonder how long they will stay. Grace and Kelly disappeared a couple hours after the wedding. So I wonder…

* * *

"Welcome home little ones" I tell my children. "and on a lesser note mom and dad." It's been two days since they were born and both my parents were still here. I wonder how they will act under the same roof. I wonder if I can pull the 'if you are under my roof you have to live by my rules' thing like mom did.

"And of course, you own your own house." Dad says as he starts looking around.

"Two jobs father. Plus, Olivia had some money saved up due to dancing." I say.

"I-it wasn't much." She says meekly, placing down a bag on the coffee table by our couches. I walk up to her.

"Shh sh sh." I place a finger on her lips and smile. "None of that today alright?" She slowly smiles and pulls my finger off her lips. I was about to kiss her forehead before Evelyn started crying. Olivia rushed over to mom, who was holding her, started fussing over her. I look to dad who just shrugged. Inigo stirred in my arms but didn't make a sound. A bark from the back got my attention. Ridley.

"Ohh shocker, you own a dog." He said sarcastically. I roll my eyes and walk out to the back yard. Cordelia and Gaius were in charge of taking care of the house and Ridley while we were in the castle medical ward. They must have left her out back. I walk into the kitchen and out to the back door. I could hear scratching and whining at the door. I need to teach her not to do that. I hand Inigo to dad who followed and open the door. Ridley then pounced on me talking me to the ground, licking my face like crazy.

"Blegh, girl stop. Stop!" I pushed her off and she hung her head. Damn she is good at manipulation. I begin to rub behind her ears and under her chin. Her tail beats against the wood flooring and tries to tackle me again. This time I hold her back. Once I get up she looks at dad with a cocked head.

"A German Shepherd. Thought you would have gotten a husky." He says.

"I found her on our way to Regna Ferox like a week in and she's been my partner ever since." He hands me Inigo and bends down. He reaches out a hand and Ridley sniffs it before licking it. Dad then scratches her head.

"What's her name?" I blush and chuckle.

"Ridley." I mutter. He then laughs his ass off.

"Of course you would do that. First your car then your pet. It's almost an obsession at this point." He says in between laughs.

"I'm married and happily sir. So, it is not an obsession. Plus, this was before I met Olivia."

"Whatever Jordan." He stands up and I bend down. Ridley walks over to me and I gently hold out Inigo. She cocks her head and gazes at him. Inigo stares at her with his dark amethyst eyes. He then reaches his little arm out to her. She gently lowers her head into his hand and I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding. This will work out great. Inigo then goes back to sleeping and I stand up.

"Good girl." I say rubbing her head. "Thank you." I kiss her head and walk out of the kitchen. Mom is rocking Evelyn in front of the large window we have as Olivia is rushing up and down the stairs with various baby things. I gently hand dad Inigo and begin helping Olivia. I stop her at the stop of the stairs after we brought all of the stuff up to the nursery.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" I ask. She smiles.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you, Jordan." She says and tries to walk down stairs. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a hug. She squeaks and I rest my head on her shoulder. We stand there for a minute, me just holding my amazing wife in my arms, feeling the warmth from her.

"I love you Olivia and I'm super proud of you. I hope you know that." I whisper into her ear.

"I-I do know." She says softly. I kiss her on the cheek.

"Slap me if I don't tell you every single day." I joke.

"I-I what! I can't do that! That would-" she says nervously.

"I'm joking honey."

"O-oh… we need to go back downstairs Jordan." She meekly says. I bury my face into her neck.

"We don't have to." I mutter against her warm skin. She shivers but pushes my head away.

"None of that. We have things to do before either your parents leave or nightfall." I turn to look out and see the sunset.

"Might not make one of those." I state. I turn back and she is walking down the stairs. I like it when she is determined. It's a nice quality she has, also it's really attractive. I follow her and see dad hand Inigo to Olivia. I sit by mom and hold out my hands. She hands me my daughter and I lean back on the couch. I gently rock her when mom speaks again.

"Jordan. I'm sorry." She says. I look up and raise an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"For doubting your wife." She said to the ground. I was taken back.

"Doubte-You doubted Olivia?" I ask. She looked up me and nodded.

"I did. When I first met her, she was to nervous and mouse like."

"How is that a bad thing?" I angrily ask. Ther was nothing wrong with her shy tendencies.

"I thought that she wouldn't be strong enough for you in the future, someone you can count on during the rough times and the soon invasion of Valm…" I nod. Not true reasons at all but I'm trying to see where she is coming from… nope can't see it. "…but as we talked and I got to know her more, I realized that she was so much more than what I first thought of her. She has been there for you through your failures and injuries, not giving up hope in you. I am glad that she is the person you chose here." I keep a plain face. She never admitted she was wrong about thinking that way but I figured she wouldn't have. Even after a couple years nothing changes with family, flaws and skills too. I shook my head.

"Thank you for telling me this but I'm upset that you doubted her. You should have trusted me to make the right choice." I say and get up. I walk over to the window and stand out watching the dying sunset. I must have moved to quickly because Evelyn started crying. "No no no, shh shh, it's okay, it's okay." I coo softly and start rocking back and forth. Her crying softened but was still fairly loud. Shit, what do I do. Uhh… sing? Sure I'll try that.

" _I'll be patient, one more month…"_ I gently brush the top of her head. She was calming down. _"You'll wrap your fingers 'round my thumb…"_ I caress her cheek and she reached and grabbed my thumb. I shit you not. I almost squealed. A giddy smile forms on my face. _"Times are changing, I know, but who am I if I'm the person you become If I'm still growing up, up, up, up I'm still growing up, up, up, up I'm still growing up…_ I love you sweetie. Daddy loves you so much." She let go of my thumb and closed her eyes.

"I never doubted either of your abilities to be parents babe." Mom says from behind me. My smile changes to a soft one. "She proved it when she was watching her father hold her daughter while talking to me and I always knew you would be." She rested her head on my shoulder. "You have beautiful children and a beautiful wife with two jobs and a house. What more could you ask for?" I could ask for my family to stay here, or for Olivia and the twins to come with me back to earth, or for peace, or for my future kids to never have gone through the hell they did, or a lot of things actually.

"I could ask for a lot mom…" I pause and kiss Evelyn's forehead and look back to Olivia. "…but right now, we're happy, and I shouldn't be greedy with stuff I don't have. I'll be greedy with the things and people I have in my life right now."

* * *

 **AN: I wish I had a better ending damnit. Anyway this was supposed to come out Friday afternoon but my young cousin came over for some reason so I hung with him. Anyway, done with the semi-filler, next chapter will start the plot back up. I have a bunch of ideas and things I will try and implement or use, but with all ideas you can't fit them all. If I did there would have been Olivia solving the Meyer family drama and other things. Next chapter will be talking to Ferox and fighting of an invasion. Any questions you have feel free to ask. Vote in the poll I have on my page. I also need a Beta reader. Anyone interested? No, alright then. If you catch the subtle Infinity Wars hint, I'm not sorry. See y'all next chapter.-3008**

 **PS: I will fight anyone who says Olivia wouldn't love The Lumineers! She just is okay!**

* * *

 _ **Haro654(CH.17): They don't stay sadly, and a another wish has been granted. Thank you for the support. If you want to write that go for it. I checked on that paring and there are basically none so your's would be the first. I wish you luck with it and I'll be sure to give it a read.**_

 _ **Darknesslink(CH.16-17): Yea it's cool dude. The GBA's are fifty something dollars and I'm trying to save my money for a switch. I got a birthday coming up soon though so... maybe. Anyway if i do play an older Fire Emblem game it will be FE:8 and then I'll go from there.**_

 _ **Thesayian21(CH.17): Glad to here that it lived up to expectations. That's all I want to do while writing this. I was going to do his Iphone but I changed it to computer based on your review, but instead of games I did movies. It was an overall better idea, so thank you for that. The baby versions are here and soon will the future versions. Thanks for your support and don't worry about the review thing. It's all good.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Protecting Against Valm

**Chapter 18: Protecting Against Valm**

"Why do you do this to me?" I ask Inigo who blinks and sticks his hand in his mouth. "No, stop being cute. You woke me up at six thirty today. Six thirty." He blinks again. I sigh and stand up. I hold him against my shoulder and walk over to the window. "You're lucky I wake up with you or you'll wake up mommy." He lets out a happy squeal. "You spoiled momma's boy. That's what you are…" I hold him out in front of me "…you are one hundred percent a momma's boy. When I say daddy…" he blinks at me "… you do that. But when I say mommy…" he smiles and waves his arms "…you do that. Heh." I place him back against my shoulder and look out at the rising sunset over the Ylissian street. "You are lucky your cute." He babbles. I chuckle and walk over to the couch and lay down with him on my chest.

"Imagine me telling your future self that you stuck your whole hand in your mouth. I bet he would blush and tell me to stop." Nothing from the baby on my chest. I sigh and lightly hum Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz and lightly pat his back with my figures in time to the beat. _"_ _Up on_ _melancholy hill_ _There's a plastic tree_ _Are you here with me_ _Just looking out on the day_ _Of another dream…"_ He yawns and snuggles into my chest. I smile, remembering a photo my dad had of him and I doing this. It's weird to think about that. " _Well you can't get what you want_ _But you can get me_ _So let's set out to sea_ _'Cause you are my medicine_ _When you're close to me_ _When you're close to me…"_ I hum lightly as I feel myself getting tired as well. Evelyn sleeps well at night but won't take a nap at all. Even if she is really tired. Inigo falls asleep late and wakes up early but he takes a lot of naps and naps really long too. He always cries at night if either Olivia or myself is not there with him. "Mommy can't do this, now can she?" I pause and think about what I just said. "You know what, she probably could but I know the lyrics to songs so ha. You have to spend time with me in order to fall asleep like this." Inigo either is ignoring me or is asleep because I don't feel any movements from him. I close my eyes.

I hear a knock at the door. After that, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and the door opening. "Gaius, Cordelia have you seen my son and husband?" Olivia asks.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I haven't seen them. Jordan probably took Inigo on a walk or went to get something from the markets." Cordelia says. I hear more footsteps. "Have you looked around the house?"

"I looked up stairs and I looked out the window and I couldn't see them. I think if he was here he would have turned on some music." She says hastily.

"Maybe he doesn't want to wake you?" Cordelia asks. A pair of feet stop at the couch and I open my eyes. Gaius is standing above me from the backside of the couch with a smirk and a lollypop.

"You know they are looking for you Blazer?" He asks pretty loudly. I smile and close my eyes.

"I thought my foot over the armrest would have been a decent clue." I say and shake my foot. He snickers and I hear two other pairs of feet make their way over to the couch. When I open my eyes again I see Gaius giving a very embarrassed Olivia an amused look and Cordelia is shaking her head. Evelyn is staring down at me from Olivia's arms.

"You should have a shirt on when guests arrive Jordan. It's quite rude." Cordelia teasingly scolds me.

"Calm down 'Maribelle', we didn't know you guys were coming over." I say and slowly sit up, trying my best not to disturb Inigo. "Why are you two over anyway? We never fully planned that breakfast thing."

"What we can't say hi?" Gaius asked in fake shock. I roll my eyes and get up. Cordelia rolled her eyes as well and spoke.

"We are here to tell you to get ready. The Shepherds are marching to Regna Ferox tomorrow." Olivia gasped and my eyes went wide. Has it been two years? It has…shit.

"O-okay. We'll g-go start getting ready." Olivia said with a shaky voice. I slowly nod and stare at the ground. I heard Gaius and Cordelia leave the room and walk out the door. I slowly look up and turn to Olivia who is watching me with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to go." She says with a brittle tone. I put a hand on my baby's back and softly rub it.

"I don't want to leave them." I say as I feel tears fill my eyes. "I don't want to leave them." I let the tears fall. "We…" I look her in the eyes "we have to. We have to." She lets out a sob. Evelyn reaches her hand out and wipes her face. I smile at that. Olivia cries harder but with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Eve." She says and kisses the top of her forehead. Evelyn gurgles and flails her arms with a smile on her face. I smile and hug my wife. I kiss her on the head and rest my head on hers. She leans into me. We stay silent for another minute before I speak.

"Think of it this way." She looks up at me. "The maids at the castle will take care of our children like they will do with baby Lucina. We will also be seeing their teen or adult versions of them in a month or two I believe. Maybe less." She blinks but then nods and looks back at Evelyn staring intently at Inigo sleeping on my shoulder.

"I'm still unsure…"

"Same here. Same here."

* * *

"…and remember that he doesn't sleep until late at night and he wakes up pretty early. He compensates that with taking good naps. Evelyn is the exact opposite. She sleeps well during the night but doesn't take naps at all."

"Jordan, we have to go." I ignore Lissa pulling on my sleeve.

"They both love music and it's an easy way to get them to calm down. Sing softly and…"

"Jordan." She's more agitated now.

"…lightly pat them on the back. Please take care of them. Please." I practically beg. The maid smiled and bowed.

"Of course your highness." I wince at my bullshit title of prince. "I will take care of them like they were my own."

"Neat. Jordan let's go." Lissa said and started pulling on my sleeve. I ripped it out of her grasp.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to my wife and I. Thank you. I'll make sure to repay yo-"

"JORDAN! SHE GET'S IT! CHROM IS WAITING FOR US!" Lissa shouted. She then started pushing me out of the room. I sigh and give the maid a wave.

"Thank you!" I shout out to her before turning and began walking. Lissa stopped pushing and walked besides me. I looked down at her and she huffed and turned away from me.

"I don't know why you are so worried. They are in good hands here." I shake my head and pat her head. she smacks my hand away.

"You'll understand one day." I tell her.

"Maybe that'll be in one year like yourself. Ha, Chrom would kill Donny." She chuckles. I laugh with her.

"I'll protect your boyfriend from the wrath of Chrom." I say. She shakes her head.

"Nope. You'd die along with him. An angry Chrom is a scary Chrom." She says as we turn a corner to a hallway with natural light bursting through each window.

"All I got was a pissed off Chrom." I say remembering the assassination attempt and everything that happened after that. She hums in agreement as we walk in silence. I scratch at my red beard I've grown since the twins' birth. I trimmed it before we left and thank goodness I learned how to. Time flies by. They are two and a half months now and…wow. time has moved so fast these past years, but hasn't. "It's weird to think about all of that happening two years ago. It seems like yesterday but at the same time like… two years ago if that makes sense."

"It does." She says as I open the door for her and we walk outside to the rather chilly yet sunny November day. We both shudder and I roll my sleeves back down. We take a left to see Chrom and Robin talking to Emmeryn. Vaike and Donnel are loading weapons into the back of the caravan. Sully and Stahl are preparing the horses and talking quietly. Nowi is running around Gregor as he carries some supplies from the castle. Fredrick and Cordelia are overseeing the whole thing but Gaius is doing a good job at distracting Cordelia so it's mainly Freddy. At least he has Miriel to help him. Olivia is sitting with Sumia and Maribelle trying to comfort her. I walk past Chrom and Emmeryn on my way to Olivia and get a little snippet of their conversation.

"-n't like this, but if this is destined to happen then it must happen."

"We will try to make piece first in order to see if they will join us to defeat Grima."

"Walhart wouldn't join us. We would have to join him in order for peace to even be an option. He would have to rule over Ylisse in order for peace to happen."

"I would still like-"

I tune out the rest of the conversation and squat done in front of Olivia. Maribelle stood up, patted Sumia on the shoulder and they both left. She is staring at the ground, trying to be as small as possible by hugging her legs to her body. I slowly unwrap her arms from around her legs and hold her hands. "Sweetie. I…" I sigh and think about my next words. "…I know this will be tough. I'm not feeling very excited about leaving out babies here while we go fight a war. I would rather be here, one-hundred percent. But if we don't go then who will?" She looked at me with red, water filled eyes. "You are one of the few people, who's dancing can inspire and rejuvenate others. You are also making huge strides in becoming a better fighter and stronger. You are an inspiration to the whole army… and to me. Especially me. Without you, this whole army would fall apart."

"Y-your just saying that." She muttered. I shake my head.

"Nope. I'm saying it because it's true. I know it better than anyone. You are important to this army. And not to brag but…" I am now trying some good ole' humor to try and cheer her up. "…I'm pretty damn important as well." I brush off my shoulder and she giggles. Mission success.

"And humble." She says sarcastically.

"The most humble." I say with a cheeky grin. I stand up and offer her a hand. She hesitates but takes it and I help her up into a hug. "I'm here for you. Remember that. Anything you need I will try my best to get it for you." She nods from my chest.

"I know. And Jordan…" She looks up and kisses me. "Thank you." She says once we break apart. I smirk.

"You must have one kickass husband if he would do this for you." I say. She laughs and slaps my chest playfully.

"That's enough out of you."

I let go and shrug. "Alright then your majesty." I look around to see that there are a lot of boxes that need to be loaded. "I'm going to help load these boxes, what will you do now?" She looks around.

"I-I'll find something to do." She says. I nod and kiss her on the top of the head then her cheek and walk over to Donnel.

"That was mighty cute." Donnel says sarcastically as I approach.

"Bite me."

* * *

"Ah! Olivia, Jordan! Good to see you two again." Basilio then crushed my bones and soul in a hug. He then leans over to me. "You been treating her bad?" He asks slash threatens.

"No sir, stop killing me please." I choke out. He scowls.

"You're in no position to make demands." He then drops me and Olivia. We both gasp for air as Robin, and Flavia chuckle.

"Now is not the time to dote on your daughter and son-in-law. We got bigger things to worry about. What do you know about Valm Oaf?" Flavia asks or demands. I stand up and help Olivia up.

"I don't know much but I have some people with me that might be able to tell you about the Valmese invasion." He says and steps aside. A chill ran up my spine for no reason. I look around and I see Robin doing the same. Ohh, I get it now. When our eyes meet she realizes it too. Mr. frilly bib wearing archer is back with Cherche. Cher-che, Shershe? I don't know how to pronounce her name. She stands taller than him, around 5'9" with unnatural pink hair and an axe in her left hand. Virion places a shit eating grin on his face and bows towards us.

"Good day, lords and ladies. How far you all? Allow me the gr-"

"Hurry up Virion, we don't have all day." Robin asked. Virion lost his façade for a little while before regaining composure.

"Right then. We have done as you asked. The people of Rosanne are safe in the sunny city of Triad located in the beautiful Regna Ferox. Cherche, my beautiful dark flower Tharja and I, the most high archeriest of archers have-"

"The people are safe. We fled on ships provided by Chon'sin thanks to your letter to Princess Say'ri and we left just before Walhart marched into Rosanne. By now Walhart should have sent troops overseas to bring back the people of Rosanne, and to start his pilgrimage here." Cherche interrupts him. Thank you Cher…she? I don't know anymore.

"Thank you Cherche." Chrom says. He turned to Basilio and Flavia. "We don't have much time then."

"I'm afraid not." Flavia says. "According to our scouts the Valmese ships should be at our shores in a matter of days. We have already fortified the defenses and built some of your 'scientists' machines that should help with long ranged attacks." Chrom chuckled.

"Once Miriel got back, she was working hard on things that Jordan had told her about from earth. It has helped immensely." Chrom says and I smirk.

"Of course they were his. Don't tell him that they are smart machines. It might inflate his ego a bit more." My smirk disappeared after Flavia said that.

"Hey!" I say and the whole room laughed. Virion came and through an arm around my shoulder.

"Jordan my friend, they may crush our spirits but they may never take our pride." He says. Now I know I need to deflate my ego. I sigh and rub a hand through my hair.

"Just pulling your strings there, lad." Basilio says.

"I know. I know." I say and wave them off with a fake frown.

"Excuse me." Cherche said, interrupting our laughing fit at my expense. "But we must hurry towards the harbor."

"Cherche is right." Robin says suppressing some giggles. "We must leave soon. Chrom and I'll get the Shepherds ready. We will leave in an hour exact."

"No can-do missy." Basillio says. "Flavia and I have some political horse crap to deal with before we leave. We'll leave at the first crack of light tomorrow."

"This isn't a plow to have dinner with Olivia is it?" Robin asks. Flavia shakes her head.

"Nope. The oaf is right. We'll have people prepare rooms for the Shepherds to stay in." She says.

"Besides…" Basilio says wrapping an arm around Olivia. "…It would be with her and Lon'qu, plus their insignificant others. Mainly you." He then pointend to me. I give an exasperated sigh and throw a hand up.

"Gods help us." Chrom says.

* * *

"This place would have been a lot of fun to go to if there weren't a couple war ships right along the shore line there." I tell Stahl as I point across the blockade of ships being bombarded by large catapults, balistas, and magic fire orbs like the ones in fates. They were all firing out at sea, keeping the war ships at bay. Didn't help the fact that they were sending in soldiers on tiny little row boats.

"I bet they have a bunch of amazing restaurants." He says licking his lips. I know think about the ones in Ylisse that we went to over the 2-year hiatus. Now I'm hungry.

"Thanks buddy. Now I'm hungry." I grumble at him. he laughs and pats me on the back.

"Maybe we could get something later. You know, after we save the town and all." He says. "I'm hungry as well." He laughed and I chuckled.

"When are you not hungry?" I ask. He looked contemplative for a little bit before shrugging.

"Couldn't tell ya." He said. I laughed and turned around to see a pissed Robin staring at both of us.

"What! The! Hell! We have a town to defend and you idiots are talking about food!" She yelled.

"Woah there, I know I deserved being called an idiot, but not my boy Stahl. He's not an idiot." I say. Stahl chuckles and Robin sighs.

"Just…" She then sighs again and rubs her brow. "…Just find your wives and get with your groups. Now go, shoo." She waves us away with her hand. I chuckle and rush away to find Olivia. She basically Second Sealed and I Master Sealed, so today was her first battle as a Myrmidon and mine as a Huntsman. As I turned a corner I saw Ridley with Sumia and helping Fredrick get ready for battle. I snapped my fingers and she came and ran along besides me. I take a left and stop when I came to the caravan. Olivia was blushing like crazy and trying to become as small as possible in her Myrmidon outfit which she looks so good in. She then spots me and rushes to my side.

"I-I don't like this outfit. My legs feel to exposed and m-my ch-chest feels to tight." She stutters out while hiding behind me. I raise an eyebrow at that.

"Like not being able to breath tight? Or to constricting tight?" I ask turning to face her. She blushed and looked away.

"Co-constricting tight." She mutters quietly. I don't really know what to say. I lift her face softly so she is looking me in the eye.

"We'll worry about later but if you do feel short of breath let me know 'kay?" I say. She blinks before slowly nodding.

"Okay."

"Okay. You ready babe?"

"S-sure."

"Stay by me and you'll never be hurt. I promise." I say as I start jogging out to our group, group C because we're attacking them by coastline. Well almost coastline, more of the houses on the coastline but whatever. B was beach and D was dock group. A was asshole group or ambush group, depending on who you talk to. Olivia matches my stride and we run to the far right of the town and meet up with Lon'qu, Panne, Maribelle, Ricken, and Cherche who joined us last minute.

"You're late." Lon'qu says.

"Whoops." I say jokingly.

"Now is not the time to crack jokes man-spawn." Panne stated. I wince.

"Sorry for trying to lighten the mood."

"There is a time and place for everything darling…" Maribelle says reading through her new fire tome "…but now is not the time to be joking around."

"Is it pick on Jordan day?" I ask annoyed. They all look at each other.

"Sure, why not." Ricken said. He grew like an inch or two over the two years and tried to grow facial hair but it turned out to be really gross. I was going to retort but a horn blew and it was time to go. I motioned everyone to kneel as I did. I motioned for Lon'qu to check around the corner. He left peeked quickly and then rushed to me.

"Okay what's over there?" I ask as I motion for all of them to huddle around me.

"They just landed. Three Cavilers, one Paladin, two Knights and one General." He says. I then start thinking. Ricken and Maribell will be most effective against the Knights and General. Panne will be most effective against the Cavilers and Paladin. Lon'qu will most likely stay with her. Olivia needs experience and I need to stay with Olivia. Cherche doesn't have a partner so she'll be vulnerable but not too vulnerable because no bows. So..

"Got it. We'll need to split them up into two groups. Knights and General. Cavilers and Paladin. Ricken, Maribelle and Shershe wi-"

"Cherche." She says. I look up from the dirt.

"What?"

"It's pronounced Cherche, not Shershe." She said with a smile that could kill. I gulp.

"I-I'm sorry Chershe."

"Cherche."

"Cherche?"

"Correct. You learned." She smiled condescendingly. I roll my eyes as Ricken and Maribelle snickered, Olivia giggled, Panne rolled her eyes, and Lon'qu stayed silent.

"Alrighty then. It is pick on Jordan day." More snickers. "Now back to the plan. The Wyvern Rider will join the mages for extra defense and support against the Knights and General. The rest of us will take on the Cav's and Paladin. Understand?" nods all around "Neat. And Cherche?"

"Yes Jordan."

"Can you make a badass distraction slash entrance?" I ask. Everyone looked at me like I grew a second head. "What? A distraction will make them easier targets plus show off a little power while we are at it. Plus" I point to Cherche "She has a dragon." She muttered Wyvern but I ignored her.

"He's right." Lon'qu said. After that everyone agreed. I roll my eyes.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Break." I say and stand up. Cherche then started climbing to the roof of the house closest to us. I almost followed her with my eyes before I remembered her attire. I looked away quickly and walked over to the edge of the other house. Olivia followed and slid in behind me. I pulled off my belt a crossbow attached to a wrist cover and put it on my left wrist. I loaded it and then pulled out my steel sword. I heard two other swords getting pulled out. I peek over and see that they were searching and destroying homes. If I knew that they were going into people's houses I would have just attacked and tried to save people. I sigh and rub my face.

A whistle breaks their concentration and all of us look up to see Cherche standing on the roof of a house. A loud roar and a shockwave ripped through the silence as a kick ass dragon is flying towards us. Cherche then ran and backflips off the roof and land perfectly on Minerva's saddle and crit's a knight. Before he hits the ground a large blast of wind, mixed with a fire ball hits the other knight and he falls over. I rush out and fire at the Paladin, hoping to get an easy kill. It hits his helmet and dinks off. Lon'qu and Panne rush out behind me as they were turning around. Panne attacks one of the Cavaliers. Lon'qu comes in and finishes the job. I reload the minibow and rush at the Paladin. He pulls out the silver lance, twirls it, and comes after me. I fire the minibow and try to parry the lance. The lance barely misses my shoulder as I hit him in the shoulder.

"I can fight too!" Olivia shouts. I turn around and see that Olivia had taken down the Paladin. I feel so damn proud. I then hear hoofs on concreate and I turn back around. The Cavalier twirls his lance and points it at me like we're jousting. I two hand my sword and get ready to parry. He goes for the stab and I parry it up. that was too close.

"Watch and learn!" I shout as I switch my sword and position it so it's at his stomach. I go for the slice and I kill him. He falls off the horse and I flick the blood off my sword. I look around and see Panne changing back to her bipedal form and Lon'qu trying to make it look like he's not rushing over to her. I turn back to Olivia who is staring at the ground, breathing heavily. I run up to her.

"Olivia?" I ask softly as I grip her shoulders. She jumps and puts a hand on her sword. She then relaxed and blushed.

"Oh Jordan, I'm so sorry! I-"

"Are you alright?" I ask. She opened her mouth but closed it when I gave her a look. She sighs and walks over to me and buries her face on my chest.

"No." I can barely hear it because it's muffled by my shirt but I hear it. I envelop her in a hug and rub her back.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Killing never gets any easier. Your mind set is the thing that will help get you out of this. Stahl told me once that these people have signed up for this life. They knew what they were getting into." I get nothing from her. I sigh. Time to bring out the big guns…or little guns. "If we are not here to defend Regna Ferox and Ylisse then they will invade it. They will burn, destroy and kill all their way until they get to Yisstol." She then stiffens. "I don't want our twins to have to go through that like their future counterparts did." She then lets out a sob. I might have gone too far. "But that doesn't mean we have to like it. I hate killing and I wish that people would learn to talk to people and settle things that way but, in this story, that's not possible. So, I will do my damned not to let you or my children get hurt." I pull back and look at her in the eyes. Her beautiful, tear stained, puffy, amethyst eyes. "I promise that I will protect and I am here for you if you ever need it. We will protect this land. If not for the people of Ylisse, for our children." I say with conviction. I think I said most of that last part to reinforce myself. I sigh and let my head fall. Selfish, stupid asshat. That's what I am. I bet I didn't even help her. I felt two soft hands hold my face as it was lifted gently. I now see her eyes. Her determined, driven, beautiful amethyst eyes.

"You're right. We will do this." She then kisses me. My hands encompass her waist and I pull her closer. We pull away and she smiles slightly and brushes my sweaty heir out of my face. "Together my love, we'll do this." I nod my head and smile.

"Damn right." I say.

"You done yet?" Robin asks. We both jump and cling to each other. She lets out a squeak and I let out a less than manly yelp. I turn to see Robin laughing and Chrom rubbing his face. "That was adorable. Not just the yelp Jordan, but that was pretty cute, but the whole pump up speech and such. You two really are too cute." Olivia blushes and hides behind me as I blush and scratch at my beard.

"Thank…you I guess?" I sputter out. She calms down and smiles. Chrom rolls his eyes and steps forward.

"Do we have to stop at Plegia?" He asks.

"Can you pull a ship out your ass?" Basilio asks as he and Flavia join this conversation. Chrom looks perplexed. Robin and I chuckle.

"N-no? What kind of question is that?" Chrom asks.

"If no then we have to go to Plegia. While we do have gold, we don't have a lot and we sure as hell don't have enough ships." Basilio responses. Chrom sighs.

"I don't like it but if we must, we must." He then turned to me. "Yours and Robin's plan better work."

"Why look at me and not her?" I ask him.

"Because I'm his wife." She says roping an arm in his. "And happy wife happy life. Am I right my little bluebird?" She asked in a sickly-sweet tone. I'm surprised Gaius wasn't here. Chrom flushed and scratched at his mark. Basilio, Flavia, Olivia and myself were snickering at his nickname. And how he is so whipped. But hey, so am I.

"R-r-right Robin." He said. And then whispered something in her ear. She laughed and pulled him away.

"We have to get ready for tomorrow's march and talk to the mayor of this village. See you in the morning brother." She called out behind her. Once they left Basilio turned to us.

"So Olivia, do you have any nicknames for boy wonder here?" He asks, jutting a thumb at me. I pale and pray.

* * *

I can't sleep. Olivia is passed out in our bed and I'm sitting on the dock with a foot in the water. Looking back on it, today was an alright day. While it was poke fun at Jordan day, we protected the harbor, we know our strategy for the next couple months or years… I hope not years. I want to get back home… which home? Earth or my kids? I want to say that I would choose my kids any day of the week but sitting her reminds me of my family cabin at Lake Coeur d'Alane in Idaho. My great grandmother still lives there and we visit her at least once a year. It's little things like that, that try and call me back to earth. I hate that.

I sigh and stand up. I shake my feet and put my shoes on. I turn and start walking towards the hotel the Shepherds are staying at. The breeze makes me pull the jacket closer to my body. I look over the ransacked houses eliminated by the lamp light. This could have been preventable. Walhart could have not come at all and leave these people alone but no, he had to try and sustain his lust for land by going across the sea to claim this. He's an asshole and a tyrant. This shit doesn't happen on earth… no… it does, I'm just not seeing any of it. Like seeing it in person, not on the news of through photos. Homes destroyed, things lost, bubbles of confidence and safety shattered, as one guy decides to take it all for himself and rule over it. I shake my head and bite back a cursing rant that would make Sully blush.

I quietly open the door and walk into the hotel. Room 209. I open the door and see Olivia's for, still asleep. I sigh and smile. She needs her rest after today. I take of my shoes and shed my shirt. I gently get in the bed and wrap my arm around her mud section. She unconsciously snuggles closer to me and I lightly chuckle. I kiss her hair and remember why I'm fighting to stop him. For the people. People are the greatest thing about any world, game or earth. They are also the worst thing about any world. All problems have come from humanity and their shitty choices. So, protect those close to you and never let go. As the people who make the choices to screw humanity over are coming and it takes an army of people to stop one person with a selfish idea. I hope that this will end quickly and this world can have peace, as well as my family.

"I will protect you." I whisper into her hair. "I promise I will. For Inigo and Evelyn. For baby Inigo and Evelyn. For me. I will protect you."

* * *

 **AN: So... Valm is off to a less than average start. School sucker punched me and then work kicked me in the balls, so I've been busy. I think that this is my least favorite chapter, probably because I didn't plan this one out as well as the next chapter. Anyway Valm is here and now we have my favorite part of the game coming up. These Goddamn child characters. Lucina and some others are showing up next chapter. Morgan is the chapter after that. Inigo and Evelyn will be in five chapters and I want it to come sooner damnit. I want these precious babies to be here but no, I have a plot to follow. Maybe I'll do a couple one-shots? If you are interested please tell me. Anyway, thanks for the support and if you have questions, comments, or criticism leave a review. Other than that, anyone want to Beta read this for me? Just curious. PM me if you would like to. Now I will say goodbye. Goodbye-3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviws:**_

 _ **Pengaius(CH.18): It was one of the things I had to cut out. I wanted it in there but I had no way to make it flow. IT would have been really funny. Yeah, i have a cover now in case you guys didn't know. Check it out.**_

 _ **Sephchipmunk(CH.12 &18): If you know of an Emulator that works on Mac with out screwing up the computer, please let me know. Aversa will play a role in the story. She may change. She may not. The reason I didn't add her to the Shepherd early was that it changes the story drastically so it might be avoided in that sense. **_

_**Guest1(CH.4): Hell yea he is! I don't really know the others so if you think that one of the Shepherds fits another Guardian let me know.**_

 _ **Guest2(CH.7): Why would you want Jordan to be gay? I'm genuinely curious. Olivia might be the hottest or second hottest one either ahead of or tied with Cordelia in my humble opinion.**_

 _ **Thesayian21(CH.18): Yea I can relate. I just bought a switch and got LOZ:BOTW soooooo yea. The game is amazing though. It's about time they were born seriously. Now they need to be in the actual story jeez. The screenplay was just there to try and solidify his background in writing even though it's journalism. I might use it for something later. If I had more time or less work and school I would have added more with that along with the rough life of a divorce child but in the end I have those things to worry about so I couldn't add all that I wanted to. Shame, might have made an awesome chapter. Thanks for the continuous support and I hope you're doing well. See yea next Review.**_


	19. Chapter 19: The Voice Inside My Head

**Chapter 19: The Voice Inside My Head Should Leave Me Alone**

"Don't do anything stupid Jordan." Chrom orders.

"Wow, that's cold. I'm not one to do something stupid when it's something this important." I say, actually offended. The guards to the Plegian castle opens the large purple and black door to the throne room. Fredrick, Chrom and I walk in.

"Let's just hope this works." He mutters as we walk down the dark, torch lit hallway. A lone figure with long white hair stood at the end of the hallway.

"Let's find out." I whisper as we stop in front of Aversa who had a blank as she looked us over. She stopped on me and looked at my left leg. She smirked then addressed Chrom.

"Greetings, Prince Chrom. Plegia welcomes you." She did a half bow. Chrom and I did the same.

"Thank you, Aversa." He responds. "Will Validar be meeting with us soon?"

"My my, you're a bit hasty, aren't you?" She childed him. Chrom winced.

"I am sorry but with Valm at our borders we don't want to waste time." He clarify's.

"Of course, but I must apologize he will not be meeting with you today. He had something come up last minute. Myself and our Heirophant will be handling the duty's today." She says. I am now surprised and I hope it doesn't show. This must be part of Grima's game. Robin's not here so I guess she is not having Validar here. The side door opens and Grima Robin struts to us, hood down and black hair now turned blonde. She looked so much like Robin that I thought it was her for a second. She then slid into place by Aversa and smiled at us. Robin doesn't have sharp canine teeth like that.

" **Shall we begin?"** She asks us. Chrom slowly nods, staring at her. I briefly forgot that he was married to her. **"Alrighty then…"** She pulls out a scroll and unwinds it. **"…I have a letter from king Validar. He says that Plegia will offer you 800 warships and 200 transports along with a funding some of the campaign. We need to save some gold for our own economy so we can't fund the whole campaign. He hopes you can understand. We will have the ships sent up to Port Ferox in two weeks. Is this satisfactory?"** While I wasn't taken back Chrom and Fredrick were both shocked.

"Th-that is more than generous. Why are you offering most of your assets to our campaign?" Fredrick asks. Grima smiled and rolled up the scroll and smiled.

 **"I just want to make sure that my precious baby brother is safe."** She walked over to me and pinched my cheeks. I instinctually shoved her hand off. I try to rub the mild heat on my I realize what she said. Oh boy… humanization. This can't be good.

Fredrick took it in stride. "Well no matter what the reason is, the Haildom of Ylisse appreciates his majesty's generosity." He says and bows. Chrom takes his eyes of Grima and does the same. I eye Grima with a skeptic mind set. She eyes me and sneers. I grit my teeth and grunt.

"My my, is that some tension I see between you two?" Aversa asks us.

"It's nothing." I grit out. "Now excuse us, we have a war to plan." I turn on a heel and start walking out.

 **"Stay safe brother. I want to make sure that my niece and nephew have their father alive after it."** I stop and stare at the door. That bitch, bring my kids into this like this. I try to turn around but Fredrick grabs my arm and pulls me out the door. I take a look behind me and faintly see Grima laughing as Aversa shakes her head and walks back to the throne room. The soldiers hold the doors open and we walk out. Fredrick let's go of my arm and we walk in silence the rest of the way out of the castle.

I am fuming. She dares talk about my children. She won't get near my babies. Other soldiers hold open the main door and we walk out to the cold day. I cross my arms and rub them as we take a right towards the caravan. Chrom finally decides to speak.

"I think that went pretty well." Fredrick and I shoot him a look of really. He shrugged. "Just saying, we have the ships, and some funds. We accomplished what we came here for."

"We now have more questions than answers though." I tell him. "Like why Validar wasn't there? Why they didn't fund the whole campaign like in the real storyline? Why Grima called me her brother? She said she hated me last time we talked. And most of all, what the hell they are planning?"

"All of those questions will be answered in time." Fredrick says. "We have to be prepared for what happens next." We both nod. "But Jordan, we must learn to control your emotions. We can't have them effecting other events such as this in the future."

"Alright. Chill, that was one time. Plus, she mentioned my children." I argue. He scolds me.

"If you get worked up every time someone mentions your children, people will use that against you." He says.

"It would help if you weren't right all the damn time." I mutter. Chrom laughs and we walk the rest of the way to the caravan.

* * *

 _"_ _Hold on, to me as we go_ _,_ _As we roll down this unfamiliar road…"_ I hum along to Phillip Phillips that is playing on my speaker with Olivia resting her head on my shoulder around the campfire Fredrick made as we rested in the Carron Isle canyon. My head filled with thoughts about what had happened today. Robin was furious. Grima had no right to bring me up in the meeting but know they know my weakness. And if Grima hates me like she says she does then it won't be hard to exploit. Olivia was frightened. She wanted to head back to Yisstol immediately. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to go back but we have to be away in order to beat Grima. I keep clinging onto the fact that we will see our twin's adult versions soon. I sigh and realize that my arms have positioned themselves like I would be holding one of them. I wipe my face and pull Olivia closer.

"… _Just know you're not alone_ _,_ _'Cause I'm going to make this place your home…"_ We sit in silence as the Shepherds were relaxing with us as well. Cherche was grooming Minerva and answering questions by Nowi and Gregor about the wyvern. It was still crazy to see a badass real dragon with my own eyes. She was huge, a wingspan longer than the largest basketball player, and with a solid build. Geez I want a dragon now.

 **'How about a fell Dragon?'** I violently pop up and scare Olivia. I scan around and see no Grima. **'Of course, you don't idiot. I'm in your mind.'** Oh shit. ' **Indeed, oh shit.'**

"Jordan, are you alright?" Olivia asks. She looks worried.

 **'The smart thing would be to tell her that I'm in your head.'**

"Grima's talking to me in my head."

 **'Tell her I said hi.'**

"R-really?!" She stands up and looks me in the eyes.

"She says hi." I mutter.

 **'Thank you!'**

"Wh-what is she doing?" Olivia asks.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." I say. I lean down and kiss her on the head. "I'll be right back. I love you my violet." I say and smile when she blushes.

"N-not in public!" She whispers. She then kisses me. "I love you too my hero." She says. I then blush and walk into the woods.

 **'That was cute. My violet and my hero…'** She lets out a squeal. **'…so cute.'**

"Okay. What then hell do you want?" I shout when I am a safe distance from the camp.

 **'What, I can't say hi?'**

"You can't if you're not here in person."

 **'Well teleporting takes effort and I'm feeling lazy today so can't talk face to face but I'm just letting you know I will be here with you for a while.'**

"Like this, in my head."

 **"Yep."**

"Sweet Naga this'll be a nightmare." Remembering the last time she talked to me in Ferox.

 **'Nah those are hard to conjure up and you have to think of the scenario and it's just a lot of work. And like I said, I'm feeling lazy.'**

"I-I don't care, just get out of my head!"

 **'Nope.'**

"Damnit all."

 **'I'm doing that later so no thanks.'** I start thinking, does she have access to my memories or our plan to defeat her.

 **'No and no. But I have access to anything past this point so you might want to plan accordingly.'** Shit, this isn't good. **'What are you talking about, it's great for me.'**

"For me, you stupid dragon."

 **'Yea it kind of sucks for you.'** Well now Robin and Chrom will have to plan everything by their lonesome because I can't join anymore. Shit I have to tell them I have a little friend living in my head. **'That wording will get you locked up in the crazy house, so I would use different terms.'** Die in a fire Grima. **'Rude, I'm just being helpful.'** I shrug her off and sit down against a tree. This was an incredibly smart play by Grima, but I'm wondering if it's just me. **'Yes. But I could do the other vessel as well but she actually can fight it off.'** You calling me weak? **'Not really but yea.'** Asshole. **'Oh yea. That I am. You might want to hurry the Risen should be on their way right… about…'** A horn went off from camp. **'now. Run little brother run.'**

Minus wanting to punch myself in the face **'won't hurt me'** I ignore the voice and run back to camp. I see Chrom, and Robin rushing out of the woods to my right. I see the campfire and the tents.

"Where is she?" I tell myself as I search the camp for Olivia. Weapons or wife? Our tent is right there but I still don't see her. **'Honestly, weapons would be the smarter choice. Olivia has great evasion skills and she might be armed herself, and if she's not you can grab an extra one and take it to her.'**

"Stop being logical." I say as I rush in the tent and bump into someone."

"Oww." Olivia says. "What the… Jordan there you are!" She exclaims as she rubs her head.

"You alright?" I ask. She nods and holds out my belt of knives and my mini wrist bow. I grab the wrist bow and fasten it on my left wrist. I pull the belt around my waist and pull a knife out. I look back at her. She twirls her sword and sheathes it. She catches my eyes and blushes. I smirk and motion to the door. "Shall we?" I ask.

"I… I guess." She says and we both walk out… into a flock of crows. "Ahh! Whats with these birds?" She screams at me. I know that it is the white haired, bloody, pun loving, dark mage himself, Henry master of cawstatsrophy himself. See what I did there?

"Who's there?! Show yourself! Gods' breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Shoo! Scat! Away with you!" Chrom shouts and they disperse to reveal a shortish man with a smile and closed eyes. He pushes his white hair out of the way and laughs.

"What's wrong? CAW-strophobic? Nya ha ha! Oh, I slay me!" He says and I can't help but chuckle.

"Not if these Risen do it first! This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy!" Chrom exclaimes.

"You know, I thought you were all right... Turns out you're all FRIGHT! Nya ha ha! I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuuuut... They're ALREADY DEAD!" He laughs again.

"We know that!" I shout from the peanut gallery. He ignores me and keeps talking to Chrom.

The ravens wanted me to give you a message. "Caaw... C-caw-caw." Roughly translated, it means... Hmm, now what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, TRAPPED! Right! ...They say you're trapped." He says motioning to the Risen on the walls of the canyon.

"Thank you, Capitan obvious." Robin deadpans as she joins by Chrom's side. "You're Henry correct?" Chrom makes an 'O' with his mouth at his realization. Henry stutters.

"Ye-yea I'm Henry. I'm here to join you're Caw's, nya ha ha…"

 **'I hate bird puns.'**

"… I know magic and I love killing so why not have me?"

"You're wearing Plegian robes." Chrom points out. Henry then points at Robin.

"So is the blonde one besides you but you must not think she's different because you Crows to marry her nya ha ha…"

"That's reaching there, bud." I say and he finally turns to me.

"Like you could do any better." He said. Was that a challenge. **'Please don't.'** Oh it's on. **'Damnit.'**

"I'll show you one day but right now we got risen and they are waiting for a good slaughtering and I know you do that well. You put the laughter in slaughter Henry." He blinks a couple times then laughs his ass off.

"That's one imma use for a while. I like you buddy." He tells me. Buddy? We're around the same age. **'Is your ego hurt?'** Shut up Grima.

"Jordan is right. Henry you'll be paired with Cherche since she doesn't have a partner. Find the woman with pink hair…" He points to Olivia and I scowl "… and a wyvern." His arm falls to his side.

"Yes-sir-e Mrs. Tactician. I've been Dying for some action recently nya ha ha!" He then rushes off and Chrom grunts in annoyance.

"Another crazy Plegian mage to our ranks, fantastic." He says. Robin turns her head in a creepy way towards him.

"Am I crazy darling?" She says with some fake sweetness. I chuckle and pull Olivia behind me as we start running towards the fighting.

"Ready sweetie?" I ask her as I let go of her hand.

"R-ready." She says nervously.

"We're fighting risen today. Not people. This should be easier. Let's go." I say as we meet Gaius and Cordelia at a path up the canyon walls. Gaius was aiming his bow while on the back of Cordelia's Pegasus and Cordelia was trying to keep her steady. I notice a sniper taking aim at them and a fighter rushing us. "Olivia, can you take the fighter?" I ask as I aim the minibow on my wrist.

"Yes." She says and rushes off. I snap my fingers and point at the fighter. Ridley then went rushing besides me and I fire at the sniper. It made him miss it's shot. It looked at me and aimed. I started running serpentine towards him. It fired in the middle as I was going middle from the left. I almost dodged but I got nicked in the arm. I take out a knife and throw it right into the sniper's chest. It staggers back but doesn't go down. With him not loading up another arrow I rush it and jam another knife into its chest. It falls down and evaporates into smoke. I reach down and pick up my knives. I flip the one in my left hand but wince as I remember my arm.

It looks like Olivia dealt with the fighter soundly. There was not many left now. Chrom and Robin were b-lining for the leader. Cordelia speared an archer and Gaius sliced down another fighter. On our side there was an archer and solider left. I catch Olivia's eye and motion towards the archer. She nods and we run that way. It fires off an arrow. It misses the both of us and I snap my fingers. Ridley burst forward and mauls it. She hops off and Olivia is right next to it and stabs it through the chest. It dissolved in purple smoke.

"Nice." I tell her as I sheathe my knives. I notice that there are no more risen left as Chrom guts the leader down. Shit Lucina comes tonight. **'Oh fan-fucking-tastic. They'll join the all mighty, righteous cause of killing her mother. That's great.'** Well what about Morgan huh? Didn't you want to find him. **'Because I think he can be swayed to my side. But we'll find out won't we.'** "Olivia, let's make our way to the bridge." I tell her. "You'll want to see this."

"O-okay." She stutters out. I offer her my hand and she take's it. "Is Gr-grima still talking to you?"

"Yep." I sigh out. "She will be watching what we do from now on so I can't join any more meetings and tactic thingy's from now on." Olivia gasped.

"Does she know our plan to defeat her?" She asks. **'Pfft, I wish.'**

"No, she can't see my past or my memories just what I see." **'I'll look away when you two are doing the down and dirty.'** I blush at that.

"What'd she say?" She asks.

"N-nothing!" I stutter out. She stares at me with a curious look then shrugs and turns away. **'Nice save there.'** Bite me. **'No.'** Chrom and Robin were talking on the bridge and Fredrick is galloping down the pathway to the rest of the camp. Unexpectedly, or exactly as expected, a risen spawned in between Chrom and Robin and went for the kill against Chrom.

"Father no!" A female voice shouts and Lucina pops out of the bushes and slices it down. Chrom catches his breath and Robin does the same. Lucina stands up straight and looks at him. "Thank the gods your safe." She says with a smile. Chrom then closes his eyes and opens them with a smile on his face.

"I could say the same thing for you Lucina." He tells her and grasps her shoulders. She stiffens then relaxes. Robin walks around the two of them and places a hand on Chrom's shoulder.

"We could say the same sweetie." Robin then tears up. "It's so good to see you." No longer able to hold herself Lucina throws herself into their arms crying.

"I've missed you so much father, mother." She sobs out.

"You're here now, you're here now." Robin says. Chrom put his arms around the both of them and hugs them close. I hear sniff from my left and I look down to see Olivia sniffling and crying too. I roll my eyes but I should ask her what's wrong at least. **'Oh for the love of-this is so sickeningly sweet. It makes me want to throw up. Comfort your wife you idiot.'**

"You alright babe?" I ask her. She wipes her eyes but nods.

"It's so sweet and happy. I-I just can't wait for our turn." She says. I smile and kiss the top of her head.

"I can't wait either." I say.

"Gawds, you're not the only one with parents here Lucy. Geez."

"Quiet Sev. The young heroic princess is finally meeting her parents and it's heroic and beautiful."

"When was hugging your parents considered heroic?"

"This is not the first encounter she has had with her parents in this timeline. She stayed with them for a serviceable amount of time during the Plegia-Ylisse war a cou-"

"We get it Laurent."

"Umm, can we go find our parents?"

"D-do we have to?"

Well this was different. Severa, Cynthia, Kjelle, Laurent, Nah, Yarne, and Noire were all here. Lucina sheepishly smiled.

"That's what I was doing for the past couple years. Trying to find the others and Morgan." She says scratching her cheek.

"Well tell them that they can stop hiding in bushes." Robin said loudly. Cynthia let out a squeak and hopped up. She was around Sumia's height and had Fredrick's hair and eyes. She gave them a smile.

"Hi aunt Robin and uncle Chrom." She says. Kjelle and Laurent stand up next. Laurent was surprisingly six feet tall which was taller than both his parents but everything else was like his mother, except his sandy blond hair. Kjelle had her armor off and was actually pretty thin. She had Stahl's dark green hair but everything else was Sully's features. She was a head shorter than Laurent but taller than Cynthia.

"Greetings." Laurent states while bowing. Kjelle rolls her eyes. Noire and Yarne stand up next. Noire was very frail and scarily thin. She held onto the bow like it's going to save her life and her eyes shifted around looking around. She had Virion's gray-blue hair but Tharja's bo-everything else. Yarne was tall, as tall as Fredrick but he slouched back so he lost around five inches. His fur was a really dark brown and, in some areas, straight black. He was scanning the area for anything but jumped when Severa and Nah stood up and a twig snapped.

"Ahh!" He shrieked and hid behind a tree. Noire in turn got scared but then shifted into her Mr. Hyde persona.

"Ahhhhhh! YOU DARE SCARE ME? OVER A TWIG SNAPPING? YOU COWARD! GET BACK HERE YOU!" She shouts. Severa put a hand on her shoulder and she went back to being timid. "I-I'm sorry."

"You need to learn to chill sister." Severa says. She looks a lot better than the last time I saw her. Her arm looked good, even if her sleeve was rolled up and white gauze was around the elbow area. She had her orange hair cover her left ear as that was the one with the piece missing from it and she had a faint scar across her left cheek. Nah was the shortest out of all of them and maybe in the entire camp. Ricken should be happy. She had her rust red hair into braids that ran down the sides of her face and she looked like she was twelve. Why the hell did I ever ship Morgan with her? Because it's damn cute that's why. **'We are not shipping my son with anyone brother. He's too young."** If he made it back he should be around sixteen so that's not that old. **I still don't like it.'** You're just over protective. **'So what?'**

"Well, there's a lot of you." Chrom says looking at each one of them. Robin was doing the same but she was whispering to Lucina.

"Think you can make room your highness?" Nah asks him.

"You think he wouldn't?" I say and all eyes turn to me and Olivia.

"Uncle Jordan!" Cynthia shrieks and starts running towards me. She jumps and tackles me to the ground.

"Agh." Another body lands on me and Cynthia. Then another one. Another one. I raise my head to see Nah, Yarne, and Noire on top of me along with Cynthia. "H-hi there." I wheeze out. Robin was now laughing and Lucina is shaking her head. Olivia squatted down besides the dog pile and giggled.

"Seems like you have some fans Jordan." She says in between giggles.

"Apparently." I wheeze out. Now I'm trying to push the kids off of me. Noire gets up first, then Yarne. Back on earth I couldn't have done this but here I stand up with two girls hanging on to me. Once I stand they get off. I rub both of their heads. "Hi girls." Cynthia Giggles and Nah pushes my hand of and flattens her hair.

"Hi uncle." Cynthia squeals out then hugs me again. "It's good to see you again."

"You too…wait." I haven't met her yet. "Nice to meet you Cynthia." I lean down to whisper in her ear. "Did you mean to tackle me?"

"I tripped." She admits and I laugh.

"Of course you did." I look to the other three who joined the dog pile. "It's nice to finally meet you Nah, Yarne and Noire." Nah smiled, Yarne gave a toothy grin and Noire blushed and looked away. Oh sweet Naga no. **'Yes!'** I ignore the voice in my head **'Asshole.'** and catch Laurent, Severa and Kjelle staring at me. I pull my arm out of Cynthia's grasp and wave. Severa looks away with a huff, Kjelle gives a lazy wave and Laurent bows. I meet Robin's eyes and smile. "I think we need to introduce the children to their parents."

"We are not children!" Severa exclaims. Then she looks at Cynthia. "Ok maybe most of us aren't children." Robin and I ignore her.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." She says. Chrom nods and turns towards the packed-up camp. He motions for Lucina to follow and they start walking down the pathway. The children looked around at each other like saying what now. "You can follow him if you want." All seven of them did just that. Some, like Cynthia, ran after the father daughter duo and some, like Noire, stayed back a little before ultimately following. Robin tailed in after them. I sigh and look around hoping that maybe, just maybe my kids would be there, but if Gerome, Brady, and Owain weren't here, then neither would Inigo and Evelyn.

"They're not here?" Olivia asks from my side.

"No. Lucina got all the children from this continent besides Morgan. When we reach Valm you and I are going kid hunting…" **'That sounds gross.'** "…you know what I mean."

"I-I do." We stand in quiet as I watch the party reach the tents and excited emotions on display for the whole camp to see. I smile and can't wait for my day. For my kids to be here.

"We might want to start packing up our stuff or we'll be left behind." I say.

"Robin wouldn't allow that." Olivia states.

"You want to find out?" I ask. She grabs my hand and pulls me with her as she starts walking to the camp.

"Not really." She says. Once we reach camp we hear laughs, and sobs. Happy tears. **'Blegh, happiness.'** Shut up Grima. We walk passed Stahl, Sully and Kjelle and I slow down to hear what they are talking about.

"…So is that a challenge?" Sully asks Kjelle.

"You bet it is!" She counters.

"Alright then, but if you lose I'm going extra hard on you in training."

"Sounds like a win-win scenario for me. I can take your training any day."

"Har, I highly doubt that little miss."

"Watch me, I'll cook something for father and he won't through up like with your cooking."

"You don't even know what he likes." I now notice that Stahl is getting more and more pale as the conversation goes on. Olivia and I laugh and walk past the family. We next pass Gregor, Nah and Nowi. Gregor has both girls in his arms while letting out a boisterous laugh.

"This is best day in Gregor's life! To find out he has a beautiful daughter, Gregor might shed a tear or two!" He exclaims. Nah is blushing but smiling all the same and Nowi is enjoying every second of this.

"We'll have so much fun together Nah! I have a load of games we will play!" She shouts and throws her hands up in the air. We walk past them and stumble upon Cynthia, Fredrick and Sumia. Cynthia is in the middle of telling a story about Sumia and the woman is taken back by it.

"That doesn't sound like me at all." Sumia finally says.

"Bu-but it has to be!" Cynthia exclaimed bewildered. "You're a hero! You and daddy!"

"And she is a hero." Fredrick says. "But not in the way you have heard. There are more to heroics than slaying enemies and saving the day." Cynthia's eyes light up.

"Really?! Can you teach me?!" She asks.

I smile and we continue our walking through the camp. Next up is Vaike, Laurent and Miriel. Laurent and Miriel are talking about something and Vaike is trying to not fall asleep. He gets up and walks over to the mess tent and comes back with three tankers filled with something. He places one in front of his son and places another one in front of his wife. Laurent thanked him and Miriel kisses Vaike on the cheek. Laurent takes a drink and continues talking with his mother. A couple seconds later he lets out an amazingly large burp. Miriel looks appalled while Vaike is amazed. Laurent pulled his hat down so his eyes aren't showing, but his blush is. Vaike then starts laughing and slaps his son on the shoulder roughly.

Olivia and I walk away before I burst out laughing. Olivia swats me on the shoulder but can't stop giggling. Virion, Noire, and Tharja are in front of the tent. Noire is hiding behind Virion as those two talk out something. Tharja then says something and Noire peeks her head out. Tharja strokes her daughter's cheek and smiled, not in a creepy way but actually smiled. Virion then roped an arm around Noire and pulled her to his side. Noire squeaks but then leans into his embrace. Virion pulls Tharja closer as well and Kisses the both of them on the head. **'That was surprisingly sweet. I don't know what I expected.'** Same.

We then walked past Panne, Yarne and Lon'qu. Panne was scolding Yarne over something as Lon'qu just watched. Panne then sighs and takes her sons face in her hands. She looks over to Lon'qu who walks over besides them and place a hand on both of their shoulders. He says something and Yarne hugs him, he stiffens for a moment before hugging him back. After a little bit, Lon'qu holds out a hand towards Panne and she accepts. They hug as a family now.

We finally reach our tent which was right next to Gaius and Cordelia's tent. I forgot my speaker was playing and Paradise by Coldplay was on. Fitting. **'It really is.'** Go away. **'Can't.'** Damn you. **'No damn you.'** I go over, pick the speaker up and turn it down. I hear voices as soon as I turn it down.

"You knew about her the whole time?" Shit. Cordelia is angry.

"Yes, I did." Gaius answered slowly.

"And you didn't tell me!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. I wasn't even supposed to know, but I snuck in to the medical ward looking for something and I saw Severa. She had my hair color and I felt something for her and I couldn't let that go. Blazer and Bubbles were pretty pissed if that helps."

"NO! It really doesn't!" She shouted. **'That's not good.'** "You knew that we had a daughter the whole time and didn't tell me. You probably don't even want me, you only staye-" Her words were cut off with something muffled. My interest was piqued and I walked over to the shouting. I notice Olivia and Severa peeking around a tent and Olivia had an arm around Severa's shoulder. I place my hand on the girl's shoulder. She jumped and looked up, I noticed that she had some tears in her eyes. I smile at her, a soft smile and look out at her parents. They just separated from a kiss. Gaius had a sad expression and Cordelia had tears in her eyes.

"I never knew who the mother was. All I knew is that she looked familiar. During those two years I fell in love with you and after we were married I knew you were her mother. You have the same eyes. The same beautiful ruby colored eyes. Cordelia…" He gently took her face in his hands "… I didn't fall in love with you because you were the mother of my child. I fell in love you because I wanted you to be my wife. I had doubts if I chose correctly, but when I saw you walk up the aisle I said damn the future. Because baby…" he leaned in and kissed her again "… you're the sweetest thing in my life and…" he smirked "…I just can't let that go."

Cordelia was staring at him with awe. She then started giggling which turned into full blown laughter. "Only you could make something so romantic turn corny in the span of seconds." Gaius looked hurt.

"Cut me slack, I'm trying here." He says. Cordelia continued to giggle. She then motioned with her finger at us to come forward. I almost started walking when Olivia held me back and only Severa walked towards them.

"I'm sorry you had to see that sweetie." Cordelia said as Severa reached them. She wasn't looking up. Cordelia took her by the shoulders. "Please look at me Severa."

"We should leave." I whisper to Olivia.

"Why? We intruded on their fight why not this as well?" She answers. I open my mouth and think of nothing. I close my mouth and hum an alright.

"Did yo-you really think that, that's the only reason daddy married you?" Severa finally speaks.

"F-for a little while yes." Cordelia admits.

"Well you're wrong." Severa says and she looks her mother in the eye.

"Why is that?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"You're perfect!" Severa shouts. "That's why he married you. There. Happy?" Cordelia gasps but then she smiles and pulls her into a hug.

"You're so sweet Severa." She coos over her as Severa is starting to blush.

"No need to be so touchy gawds." Gaius smiles and wraps his arms around the both of them.

"I love you both." He says.

"I love you too daddy/honey." Severa and Cordelia say at the same time. Gaius winks our direction before kissing the both of them on the head. I smile and lightly pull Olivia back to our tent. I sigh and now I feel jealousy and wanting. Can't those two just be here right now.

* * *

"Inigo, please stop flirting with the barmaid. You can't even drink yet." A female voice tells her brother.

"In Valm I can dear sister." He says and turns just in time to be slapped by the barmaid. He falls off his stool and Evelyn squats down besides him.

"Hmm… if you only listened to me." The girl says offering him a hand.

"Shut up Evelyn." Inigo spits out, but still taking the hand. She helps him up and brushes of his shoulders.

"She wasn't even the prettiest girl you flirted with today." She says.

"Well since I can't flirt with my sister, so I won't ever flirt with the prettiest girl I've seen today then." He says with a smirk. Evelyn blushed and slugged him on the shoulder.

"That's weird and kind at the same time." She says.

"Damn that hurt. You hit like a truck."

"Stop using dads saying in public. No one knows what that is and I'm pretty sure that you don't know what that is either."

"He said it was a type of ca-" Evelyn put a hand over his mouth.

"Please shut up. Can you do that?" Inigo nodded. "Okay…" she takes her hand of his mouth "…we need to get to Valm harbor soon and we need to plan our trip there. Let me find my bag…" She looks around. "Inigo…" She slowly turns to him "…where is my bag?" Inigo paled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Whelp…that's not good."

* * *

 **AN: So a lot has happened in the last couple weeks. School got ramped up to an 11 on a scale of 1-10 and work went to a twelve. I turned 19 on May 27th so I went on a little trip to see my family. Finals are coming up soon so I need to do a lot of studying and writing. I'm sorry if the last chapters haven't been that good because I have to focus on school in order to keep that GPA up. The next chapter will be hopefully better when I can focus on it more. Now onto the story. 8 of the 14 children are here. YAY! and i have ideas for their ships but if you want a certain child ship, leave a review and I'll consider it. We get Morgan next chapter and that chapter will be fun. We also got our first glimpse of Inigo and Evelyn at the tail end of this one. I hope that Inigo is in character and that you like their relationship. And if you find that paying a complement like that to your sister is weird... why? It's sweet. Any way, next chapter is Morgan and some seafaring shenanigans. See you people then. -3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Guest N(CH.18): All of the 2nd gen boys were mama's boys in my opinion, even Gerome. And every parent tries with there kids, or at least I hope. See you next time friend.**_

 _ **Scorin(CH.6,12,18): Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that i got some criticism and support in the same ones. Having Olivia join early just sort of happened and I just went with it. Chapter 12 was one of my favorites so far. It seemed to flow nicely and have believable reactions from all party's involved. But trust me when I say that The story will go lower. I have it all planned out...mostly. The relationships will be toyed with and it's starting right now with Grima inside his head. We all know that that can't be good. I'm glad you liked Chapter 18, while i believe that it wasn't the best start it was alright. I'm starting to realize that writing fight scenes isn't my favorite, i like watching and directing them for film but in books, to me they can be great but most are meh. The story is what matters the most to me. I like the Guardians of the Galaxy you have in the review and i think that Henry would work as Groot in all honesty. Miriel, I think, works really well as Mantis from the movie.**_

 _ **Now onto your questions. The book was the Six Of Crows and it's super good. Check it out if you like fantasy and heist books. His third wish will be reveled later on, but not for a long time. He did use it though. Evelyn is going to be a Hunter then it master seals into a Huntress. Huntsman focus on Defense and Skill while Huntresses focus on Attack and Speed. It's gender specific. Second gen ships are a definite yes. Any ideas, shoot me a Review and i'll consider it like I said in my authors note.**_

 _ **Lastly, I would love for you to be my Beta once you have an account. I need one badly because I don't really have a lot of time on my hands. I would appreciate it.**_

 _ **See you next review.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Is That Morgan?

**Chapter 20: Is That Morgan?**

"Say that again but make sure it doesn't sound crazy." Robin said staring at me. **'Wow, I thought I would have been smarter than this.'**

"I have Grima in my head, so I can't join in on any meetings because she is in here." I tap on my head. Robin just stared at me with a blank look. She then nodded a couple times.

"Well…crap." She tapped her finger to her lip. **'Hey I do that!'** "Does she know our plan?"

"She can't see into my past. Only the things I see." **'Author had to add limitations somehow.'** Author? **'Ignore me.'** That's kind of hard to.

"Okay, okay…um what now?" She asks me. I shrug.

"Pray that nothing bad happens." **'I'll gladly accept prayer.'** Go away.

"Thanks for the oh so helpful advice. Now, you won't be able to join in on any strategy meeting or any other meeting for that matter unless it involves all of the shepherds. No one will tell you about any plan except your role in any battle. Does that sound reasonable?" I nod. "Chrom?" We both turn to see Chrom staring at me with his head on his hand, looking like he's sick of this shit. **'Probably is. Even that is attractive, damn.'** Oh yea, you married him. **'Yep. He was so good in be-'** Please stop. Grima laughs maniaclly.

"Jordan?" I shake out of my mini trance and look at Chrom.

"Yea, sorry. Whats up?" I ask.

"You will not tell anyone else about this, understand." He looks serious. Grima sighs dreamily. "We do not need chaos to be spread in camp. Understand?"

"Olivia knows." I say.

"She's fine." He waves it off. "But no one else besides us three. Clear?"

"Crystal." I tell him. He nods.

"Let's go eat." Robin says. She drags Chrom by the hand out of the tent which left me alone. I sigh and drop to the ground. I propped my arm up on my knee and stared at the ground. This won't be good. This can't be good.

 **"So how are we doing?"** Grima asks sitting down beside me.

"I thought you said teleporting was effort, and that you are feeling lazy?" I ask not looking up.

 **"You got me there."** She says shrugging. I now realize that we are shoulder to shoulder.

"What do you want?"

 **"Seeing how you're doing, and what I could do to destroy your mind and other things like that."** She nonchalantly says.

"Wow, you really care." I mutter sarcastically.

 **"I do. I really do. If I didn't you would be dead right now along with your wife and kids, both pairs of twins."** I lunge for her throat. She disappears while laughing. **'You need to control that anger little brother.'** She speaks into my mind.

"Leave them out of this then!" I shout.

 **'Mmm… nope.'** Then laughs again.

* * *

"Uh umm…Uncle Jordan?" A voice behind me asks. I look over my shoulder to see Noire, fiddling her fingers, with a light blush.

"Yes Noire?"

"Uh… Wh-where are we going? N-no one has told me yet." She asks, looking at the ground. I smile, I never liked her that much when I played the game, but here I find her extremely cute, like a daughter slash niece cute.

"We're going to get Morgan…I hope." I add I hope at the end because in game he or she just appeared in the Ruins of Time, so I hope he's there.

"Oh Okay. Thank you." She smiled and walked off. My eyes follow her as she steps in stride with her father.

"Do I have to be worried?" Olivia teases. That caught me off guard.

"Wh-what? No, you don't have to be worried. Why would you say things like tha…" She was giggling. "Oh ha ha very funny." Her giggles went into full blown laughter. **'It wasn't even that funny.'** I start laughing along as well. **'Oh screw you. You're laughing in spite of me.'**

"I thought that it would be funny." Olivia says in between calming giggles.

"Funny for you." I pout. **'What are you, ten?'** I then grab her hand. "I hope you know that you don't have to worry about me being faithful. I'll be by your side… always." I say she nods.

"I-I know. I hope you know that as well." She says.

"I know." I kiss her hand. She blushes and shrinks into herself. I leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"Uncle Jordan!" A shout interrupted that. I stand up straight and see Cynthia running towards us with a list in her hands. She tripped around a couple feet in front of me and I had to catch her. **'Just like her mother… come on girl.'**

"You alright?" I ask as I stand her up.

"I'm great!" She gave me a toothy smile, then she looked at her list. "We have to give you a new hero name!" **'Please kill her, or me…but mainly her.'** No Grima… just no.

"Why do I need that?" I ask her.

"Because it needs to be epic and legendary, something that people will cling on too, something that sticks, something that-"

"Okay I get it. What do you have?" I cut her off. She smiles and looks at the paper.

"The traveler?" **'Really? That sucks.'** She looks up at me. I shake my head. "Ya I agree with you, Daddy came up with that one. How about, um… The Darkness Hunter!" She then hopped and squealed. "I really like that one." **'Why does he have to hunt darkness? What's wrong with darkness?'**

"I like it, but tell me some more later…" I motion to the ruins "… we are here." She looked excited.

"Of course! I have some for Aunt Olivia as well! Like the Dancing Death Artist!" I never thought it was possible to pale and blush at the same time but here Olivia was, doing just that. She opened her mouth to say something but Cynthia already rushed off.

"So my little death artist…" I smirk as she swats me in the shoulder.

"Th-that's not me at all." She says meekly. I shrug.

"Cynthia likes embellishing stories; did you hear what she thinks Sumia had done. That also doesn't sound like her at all." I tell her. I notice Robin motioning me or us to come to her, Lucina, and Chrom. I take Olivia by the hand and we walk up to meet them.

"This is the place?" Robin asks me. I nod.

"Are you sure he is in there?" Lucina asks me with a worried tone. She finally told us that her and Morgan fought over Lucina keeping him in the dark about their mother becoming Grima and he ran away from her. He hadn't been seen by any of the other children since. **'I sense fell blood in there. It's either risen or my darling little boy. Or both.'** We heard a growl come out of the entrance.

"Risen." Chrom said. "I'll get the Shepherds prepared." He said. As he walked off he stopped and met my eyes. "Is my son in there?" He asks. **'Most likely darling.'**

"Most likely." I say…oh shit. **'You listened!? Damn, I'm getting to you huh? Always listen to your older siblings, they have the best advice.'** Piss off. Robin snaps her fingers in front of my face. I flinch and meet her gaze.

"You there?" She asks. I nod and tap my temple. Robin made an "O" with her mouth and nodded. Olivia squeezed my hand.

"Is that a code? Should I know about this?" Lucina asks. I look to Robin who winces. I don't want to do this but I have to lie or tell a half-truth. **'Five gold that this comes back to bite you in the ass.'** Ten gold.

"I get lost in my head sometimes. I do that to let your mother of father know that I was lost in there." **'Nice half-truth.'** Lucina nods. I eye Robin who has a grimace on her face. I mouth later to her and she nods.

"Okay…" Chrom comes back to the little group. "…They are all ready for combat. Jordan go get Gaius, Cordelia and Severa. You and Olivia, along with those three will go in first and scout out the place, understood?"

"Yes sir." I say giving him a fake salute. He rolls his eyes while Robin snickers. Lucina cocks her head to the side like her mom does.

"Was that supposed to be a joke? That was just a very poor salute." She says. Robin sighs and starts explaining it when we turn to get the others. I see a flash of orange hair to the left of us and I lead Olivia over there.

"She was talking to you, again wasn't she?" Olivia asks.

"Yes, she was. She feels the presence of fell blood in there so it's either risen, Morgan, or both."

"Is that how you knew he was in there?"

"No, he's usually there in game too. But with amnesia and younger than any of the other children for… reasons."

"But he is still the youngest right?"

"Yes, but only by a year I think. In game it's by a couple years."

"Ahh..." We come across them. Severa was sitting on a log, arms and legs crossed with a lollypop on her mouth, facing away from her parents who were being all lovey-dovey and shit.

"Well then…" I say startling all three of them. "…We'll take Severa and head out if you want to continue…" I motion to them "… whatever that was." Gaius recovers quickly.

"Oh please. Like I haven't stumbled upon you and Ribbons doing worse in the supply tent." I blush and I know that Olivia is too.

"That was one time! And at least it wasn't in front of my kid." I point to Sev sitting on the log. We stare at each other for a little bit before we both start laughing. "What the hell did we walk into." I say.

"Beats me." Gaius says as he walks over and throws an arm around me. "What'd you need Blazer?" **'Ugh, I blacked out due to sheer stupidity, what did I miss?'**

"You three, Olivia, and myself are headed into the ruins and scoping it out. We might find the prince, as well, if that happens, let me handle it. Cool?"

"Absolutely. Alright family of mine…" He turns to face them. "…Let's get re- Where did you get that?" He asks Severa who smirks.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She says.

* * *

"Ugh, these are new boots." Severa says as we splash through the water that is covering the floor of the ruins. Cordelia and Olivia, went off somewhere with Ridley as Gaius, Severa and I travelled on foot. How they got a dog on a Pegasus **'Olivia is holding her.'** I'll never know. **'I just told you!'**

"Why did you wear your new boots into battle? You had time to change." I ask.

"They are too cute to change out of, but now they are ruined. Thanks Uncle." She spat at me. I roll my eyes.

"Calm down there, Sweetheart." Gaius says as I peek out from behind the wall. A swordsmaster, a couple wyvern riders and one hooded tactician in a pear tree… wait. **'That's Morgan you dumbass!'** Grima shouts in my head. Why does it look like he is only wearing one sleeve? Why is his hood up?

"Okay, we got two wyvern riders and a swordsmaster. Gaius, you and I need to take out the wyvern riders first, then we will all team up on the swordsmaster. I believe I see Morgan over there as well. Let me talk to him whe-

"I'm not in the MOOD!" A shout from the otherside and the crackle of electricity caught me off guard. All three of us poked our head out. The risen turned their heads around to see one of their companion's dead in front of a statue with Morgan holding a tome in one hand and his other hand was crackling with electricity. **'I like what I am seeing.'**

"Morgan?" Severa questioned.

"Change of plans, attack now." I say. I aim my bow at the farthest wyvern rider. "Always shoot first." I tell those two and fire my arrow off. Killed it instantly. Gaius does the same and fires at the nearest wyvern rider, as Severa hops the fallen pillar and rushes the swordsmaster. Gaius's arrow flies try and hits the wyvern rider but does not kill it. He hops over as well and pulls out his sword. I move to follow him but he stops me and points to Severa, who was dueling the swordsmaster and losing I think.

"Help her. I got this." He tells me. I nod and run over to help. She blocks an attack and pushes the risen back. She then rushes at it but the risen dodges. I load up my minibow and fire at it. My arrow hits its shoulder and it wheels around to face me. Severa takes that time to slash at it.

"Say Goodnight!" She exclaims and kills the risen. Once he turns to smoke she flips her hair over her shoulder and huffs.

"Good job Severa." I tell her with a smile. She stiffens and blushes.

"W-well of course I did." She says. I snicker and ruffle her hair. She slaps my hand away. "Watch the hair why don't cha." She spits out, annoyed.

"What, afraid that Morgan won't like it?" I tease with a smirk. She narrows her eyes.

"No uncle." She grits out. "I just don't want you touching my hair."

"Whatever you say there." I walk past her.

"I don't like that kid!" She shouts after me. **'I think she likes Inigo.'** Really… well then.

"Well how about my kid?" I say over my shoulder. She stutters and I smirk. Checkmate. I ignore her complaining to Gaius in favor of walking up the hooded figure kneeling in front of the statue. **'Oh I'm excited.'** Grima then squealed and I ignored her. The sounds of battle were starting to fill the air but nothing came over near the statue. That boy must really be in a trance or in his own head or something because we weren't being quiet. I notice that his normal tactician's coat has its sleeves cut off but he is wearing a white compression sleeve like thing on his left arm and shoulder. **'What's he done to my old coat?'** His normal beige color pants had hints of blue and white instead of black. I could start making out what he was saying as I walk softly closer. **'Is he praying to Naga?'**

"…oth in the wrong back then. If I don't get anything else in this life, I hust want to apologize for yelling at Lucy." **'No.'** She had all of the reason to hide the fact that mother was not the mother I remember…" **'Please no.'** "…and that she wanted to help me keep that image of her being what I remember her as in my head but… I think I deserved to know." **'…No…'** "I just want to see my sister again. Please Naga, can you help me with that." He looks up at the divine statue. "Please, I'm begging you. Please." I hear sniffling. "She's the only family I have left." **'…I… NO! NO! NO!'** Then for the first time in weeks I felt free of Grima. It's like she logged of the sever which is my brain. She is not happy right now and that is scary. But I need to focus on the crying child in front of me first.

"So, I brought the whole gang here, is that cool?" I tell him. He jumps with shock, stands and turns. Is this Morgan I ask myself as he drops his hood. He looks older than his in-game depiction. His blue hair was held up like one of the younger male Robin's hair styles and his gray eyes were tinted blue and lighter than he would have thought. He was also pretty tall. A little shorter than me but taller than Lucina and more muscular, like Chrom. He had a white undershirt on under the tactician's jacket…Jacket? It looks more like a very long vest. He wore the same boots though, glad to see somethings don't change. He then smiled the same toothy smile that he had in game and ran towards me.

"Uncle Jordan! It's so good to see you!" He then tackled me practically and it hurt more than Cynthia's hug tackle. I braced myself so we didn't fall over, thank goodness. He wrapped his arms around me and was laughing. I held him tight and smiled as well.

"Nice to meet you kid." I say.

"Hey Blazer, the battles almost over… is that Blue Three?" Gaius asks. We break apart and Morgan nods with a smile.

"While not the exact nickname you had for me, my name is Morgan the tactician prince of Ylisse." He then bows, overexaggerating the movements. Gaius and I raise an eyebrow at that.

"Daddy, do you have anymore… Morgan?" Severa asks. Morgan pops up and smiles. He then walks over and gives the shocked girl a hug.

'It's good to see you Sev." He says. I notice that Severa is staring over his shoulder with a blush and shock written all over her face. A few seconds pass and she pushes him away.

"No way, you are not Morgan." She says. He cocks his head, their whole family has that.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"W-well, be-because…" She stutters out as she looks him over. Morgan then smirks and leans closer to her face.

"Because what Sev? I'm dying to know." He speaks softly. Did he learn from Inigo? I see Gaius frowning. I'm going to pull him away now.

"You know why you arrogant little shit." I mutter as I pull him back. He starts laughing and scratches his left arm awkwardly.

"Sorry Severa." He sheepishly says, looking away.

"J-just don't do anything like that again. Got it mister? I'm still older than you, even if Puberty hit you hard kid." She growls out then turns around and crosses her arms. Gaius shakes his head.

"Don't do that kid. Blazer and I are already planning his kid and my kid's wedding so don't get any ideas." Gaius half jokes. Severa whirls around to face him with a blush.

"What!" She shouts. "I am not going to be married to that big d-"

"Morgan?" A skeptical voice asks. We all turn to see Lucina standing with Falchion in her hand and wide eyes, staring at her brother. Morgan stared right on back. He nods.

"Lucina?" He asks. She nods. Lucina gulps and Morgan grimaces before they both open their mouths.

"I'm sorry!" They both say at the same time. Then they both were taken back.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry." Again. Morgan then smiles and runs over to hug his sister. Lucina drops the sword and meets him half way. Tears were shed and apologies were said.

"I am so sorry. I should not have run away or yelled." Morgan blubbers out.

"No, you had every right. I am sorry for hiding it from you." Lucina says in between sobs. I smile at the scene as we see more shepherds start showing up.

Robin and Chrom skid to a stop a couple feet in front of the hugging siblings. Robin puts a hand over her mouth and I see tears fall. Chrom picks up the sword off the ground and plants in before watching the scene with a smile. Morgan and Lucina pull away and Morgan smiles. He then puts a hand on top of his head and moves hit to the middle of his neck. Lucina scowled and slugged him in the arm.

"No short jokes out of you brother. I am still older." She says with a scowl.

"But now you're my little sister." He jokes with a shit eating grin. Lucina scowls at him.

"No, I am not." She says with grit teeth. Morgan then laughed and pulls her into a side hug. For the first time he sees Robin and Chrom. His mouth dropped as his lip quivered. Robin slowly stepped forward. Morgan did the same.

"So, you are my son?" She asked tentatively. Morgan smiled a weak smile.

"That's right mother." He says. She grows a grin and runs to hug him. He wraps his arms around her and buries his head into her hair. He Chrom smiles and joins in on the group hug. Morgan looked up and once Chrom placed an arm around his shoulder. Lucina joined them as well in a family group hug. And I can't help but feel more and more jealous as all of these families come together and I can't be with mine. Soon, I need to remind myself, over and over again. Soon. The family pulled away and then started talking and laughing together. The other Shepherds were walking away but I noticed the future girls were all staring at him with dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"There is no way that's Morgan." Nah states with a blush.

"He was Cynthia's size two years ago." Kjelle says. "And now he's…" She motions out to him.

"Wh-what did he do over th-the last c-couple of years?" Noire stutters out.

"I refuse to believe it." Severa says with a huff as she walks away. My eyes fall to Cynthia who is blatantly staring with a blush and an open mouth. Oh boy Morgan is in for a world of fun.

"You girls can stare later, we need to get to Port Ferox soon." I tell them as I walk by them. All four of them jumped and flipped around. I smirk and motion them to follow me. "Let's go."

* * *

I was lying in bed with Olivia cuddled into my chest. We stopped at an inn for the night. Many of the 1st gen Shepherds went to sleep while the kids were still talking. Lon'qu and Chrom were down there keeping watch over them. Morgan and his sudden, well not sudden, transformation wasn't the most shocking thing on my mind. While him becoming a sixteen-year-old badass looking prince was certainly shocking, Grima not talking to me for the rest of the day worried me. What was she doing? She left my head just after Morgan called Lucina the only family he had left, and while that's a lie, he was desperate to see her again so I can't blame him. But Grima was so fixated on getting him to her side that once that idea was smashed she I think went into a rage.

 **'Okay, I'm back, I'm good, and I'm mad.'** Speak of the devil, literally. **'Not in the mood.'**

'So… Morgan isn't what you thought.'

 **'Shut the fuck up! He is just misguided by his sister and the other vessel. If he doesn't like me then fine. I'll still take him.'**

'He'd like you even less.'

 **'He'd learn to love me again.'** She then grows quiet. **'Like he did when he was a boy.'** She wistfully told me. Hearing that tone hurt… it shouldn't but it did.

'Why did you want him so bad anyway?'

 **'Like I told you, he was the only family I had left. It hurt to see him pray to Naga and to say that he didn't consider me family anymore. It really did.'**

'I'm sorry…' Shouldn't have thought that.

 **'Thank you but no matter. The plan shall go on.'** She said with rejuvenated spirits. **'We shall see what happens next brother.'** Indeed, we shall.

* * *

"Please talk to me." Inigo pleaded to his sister.

"No."

"I'm sorry." She halted and turned to face him.

"Maybe, instead of focusing on flirting with woman, you should have been focused on watching the damn bag that had most of our important stuff in it! You ever think of that?" She shouted. Inigo grimaced and lowered his head.

"You're right…I'm sorry." He said remorsefully. Evelyn sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Let's just go. I believe that a group of bandits are raiding all towns and headed to the next town. My bag should be there." She says and they get back to walking. after a couple minutes of silence, Inigo breaks it.

"I heard that it was Grimleal who were up there though." Inigo ponders.

"We'll fight them too." She says.

"You really want this bag back." He states.

"It has my sketchbook, most of our money, mom's old headband, dad's knives, Ridley's old collar, your dancers outfit…" She lists.

"Please don't mention that with the others." Inigo shyly begs, while blushing up a storm.

"…maybe, anyway, it also has most of our clothes and dad's old notebook." She finishes.

"…Looks like we do need to find it." Inigo states. Evelyn nods.

"Looks like it."

* * *

 **AN: So, I finished this earlier today but we celebrated father's day at my aunt and uncles house. Family comes first, I'll never apologize for that. But now before I reflect on my year I'll say somethings first. 1: Morgan does not have amnesia. He is also sixteen years old and I wanted to update him. I always thought that he was around fourteen in my playthroughs and I thought that the age he disappeared at, he would reappear as that age so fourteen. 2: The ages of the children. Laurent will still be the oldest at 22. Lucina is 19. Inigo and Evelyn are 19 as well. Majority of the others are 18, Noire, Severa, Brady, Yarne, Owain, Gerome, and Kjelle. Nah and Cynthia are 17 and Morgan is sixteen. Those are my ages. Jordan is 20 but almost 21 and Olivia is 20. Chrom and Robin are both 23. 3: While this chapter is shorter, I think that this is an important chapter for several reasons. You should know those as well.**

 **Now onto the second part, my School year in review. I started this story back on September 20th, 2017. Now it is June 17th, 2018. I never expected 67 followers, 55 favorites, 47 reviews, and 17,207 views all while maintaining a 3.4 GPA and working an average of 27 hours a week. This was crazy. I thank all of you for the support and I hope that i can count on your advice and input in the future.**

 **When I started this story, I had been reading for a while now and i wanted to write one for myself. But I never expected this type of love and support. Look where we are now boys. My goal for this fic is to reach the 100 favs and follows mark. I love each and everyone of you for the support. Thank you, truly, thank you.**

 **PS: Vote in the poll on my page, also I'll try to get out another chapter soon, i'll be taking a little vacation in the first weeks of July.**

 **PPS: I have another 23-24 chapters planned out for this story so we still have a long way to go boys and girls. A long way.**

 **PPPS: I am totally getting Fire Emblem Three Houses for the Switch. I mean, HOLY SHIT I WANT IT SO BAD!**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Haro654(CH.19): Another little snippet will be in every chapter until we meet them in person. He made his third wish and it will be addressed, but not yet. Since Fates is leading the poll so far (GO VOTE PEOPLE(Shameless Plug)) Inigo will be in it and I have some ideas that connect OWD to it.**_

 _ **A fan(CH.19): Thank you sir, glad you like it. I love Pikmin, it is a fun game and the Pikmin themselves are super cute. A crossover would be a fun idea and i think would be really funny and interesting to read. In my vision for it, Robin is the leader and they only follow him or her. If I had time, or had it planned all out I would do it but I have neither of those things. I love the idea and I want it to be a thing.**_

 _ **ScorinVoidseeker(CH.19): I'm throwing both reviews into one response because why not. Thank you for the words of encouragement and I shall be in touch once those days are up. Grima and Jordan's relationship will be and is being toyed with right now. Grima had some actual growth the chapter and I think it will work to benefit my finale a whole lot better. The idea of having the multiple parent supports came from an idea I had about how the Parent and Child supports should have had one specific conversation for the parent. Like a Severa and Gaius support about candy or something to show the child with a personality trait from the other parent. I call it Family Supports or "F" Supports for short. I also wanted to have Laurent burp like Vaike and Stahl slowly dying to his wife's and daughter's horrible cooking. And thank you for the book review in your second review. It's an official review that belongs on a cover.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Two Moments

_**Beta: ScorinVoidseeker**_

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Two Moments in a Soldier's Life**

I lean back on the railing of the ship with my hand intertwined with Olivia's as we listen to Morgan's story with the royal family. It's weird but I can feel the presence of Grima on top of my head. It's like she is resting her arms on my head then has her chin on laying on her arms. It's like a kid when he or she is listening to an interesting story. "…and Scott pushed me really hard in our physical training, while Jeff helped me work out things in my life. Ken helped me with swordplay and magic while the oldest brother, John, taught me tactics and life things. Sadly, I had to leave them after two years in order to look for Lucy and you guys."

"Do they know about you and where you are from?" Olivia asks. Robin nods to that. Morgan scratched his left arm, which had the brand on his left shoulder, and chuckled nervously.

"I got badly injured…" I see Robin scowl "…while defending the village from bandits and they had to take of arm sleeve. Afterwards I had to explain everything, while they didn't believe it at first, I told them about the future and after more time spent with them they believed me."

'That's how you got this scar I presume?" Lucina said pointing to the long line running horizontal through the mark of the exalt.

"Yep. I'd do it again too." He said with a hint of pride. I raise an eyebrow at that.

"But we need to keep our impact on this world minimal." Lucina started. Chrom scowled then and Robin raised an eyebrow. "The less people know about us the easier it would be for us to leave." Morgan hung his head.

"I know Lucy, but I would do it again."

"Why?" Lucina asked. Morgan opened his mouth but Robin cut him off.

"What do you mean leave?" Robin asked. Lucina turned to our mother.

"Well we would return to our future and let you raise your children in peace, without worrying about us. We would have no place here. That counts for all the children." She says. **'Pfft I ruined that place, why would you want to go back.'** My thoughts exactly, except the fact that we would make a place for them in our lives. **'Same here, they are called prisoners, duh.'** No.

"Pfft that's silly talk Lucy." Lissa said. Lucina cocked her head.

"What do you mean by that?" She asks. I step forward a little to speak.

"One: Why would you want to go back to your future? It's a ruined wasteland, it wouldn't have changed because in your time we didn't kill Grima…" **'Still won't.'** Lucina blinked a couple times at me. "…Two: We would be even more worried for you if you left. Which then leads into number three. Three: We would make a place for you, any and all of you. It's only been a couple days since you got your whole family back and you already look better than when I first meet you. I wouldn't want you to leave and judging by the looks on you parents faces I can safely say that they don't want you to leave either." I motion over to the hurt faces of Chrom and Robin. Lucina and Morgan turn to them.

"You think we don't consider you two as our children?" Robin asks. Morgan's shoulders slouched and Lucina stiffened. Chrom walks up to them and pulls the siblings into a hug.

"I would like for you to not leave back to your future. You are both my children, no matter what time you came from." Lucina let out a tear and buried her face into Chrom's shoulder. Morgan smiled and did the same but with no tears. **'Aww, that's cute. The scene, not what the other me said.'** He then held out his arm to Robin who joined in on the group hug. **'No go away you bitch!'** Chill Grima. Lissa sighed and leaned into Donnel who wrapped his arms tighter around her. I smiled and rubbed Olivia's hand. I hear her sniff and I turn to see her wiping her eyes. I chuckle and lean down to talk to her.

"You alright?" I ask her. She nods and looks up at me with wet eyes.

"I'm just excited you think that way. We haven't even met the older versions of our twins and yet I think of them as my children. Now I know that you do as well." I smile at that.

"I always did. But the first part of the little speech I have thought about a lot."

"I figured, it seemed a little too well thought out." She teased. **'Ha!'**

"Hey! Now that's just rude." I say with a fake pout. I then lean to whisper in her ear. "How you going to repay me for that?" I whisper in an attempted husky voice. It must have worked because she blushed and pushed me away.

"Stop that!" She shrieked as I was laughing. I then notice everyone staring at us. She noticed it as well. "S-stop looking!" She then hid behind me. Robin then chuckled.

"Then you might want to tell your husband that he needs to learn how to whisper." Robin said as they all started giggling and snickering. I then blushed up a storm. Morgan then went into a full-blown laughter.

"Oh, calm down Morgan, Uncle Jordan told me what you did to Severa when you first say her again." Lucina said with a smirk. Morgan calmed down but shot her a curious look.

"Hugged her?" He asked. Lucina shook her head.

"Nope after that." Morgan stood there for a couple seconds before turning beet red. Lucina then made a pretty accurate recreation of the face Morgan made to Severa. "I'm dying to know." She teased.

"I told her I was sorry!" He exclaims. As Lucina chuckles and ruffles his hair.

"Just teasing." Morgan pushes his sisters' hand away and trying to fix his headband. Robin then gets a wicked grin and reaches for it. Morgan leans back to avoid the hand, but Robin presses on. We then watch Morgan bolt off as Robin chases past Fredrick and Cynthia. Cynthia giggles and Fredrick just sighs before motioning her to follow him as the walk in the directions tacticians ran off in. Lucina shrugs with a smirk while Chrom shakes his head with a smile. Lissa is snickering and Donnel just watches with a smile. I pull Olivia out from behind me and keep my arm around her. She leans into my shoulder and rests a hand on my chest.

Why can't every day be like this? Relaxed, worry free, fun. **'Because I'm coming to kill most of you. That's why.'** Let me monologue damnit. **'What are you? A bad book villain?'** You sly dog, you caught me monologuing. **'Quote?'** Quote, but that guy was a good villain. **'I'll take your word for it… shit.'** So, you listen to me as well? Ha. **'Shut up!'** Ne- a pair of fingers snap in front of my face. I blink and follow the hand back to Severa who had walked up to me while I was having my absolutely fascinating conversation with Grima. **'Why thank you.'** Sarcasm.

"Stop spacing out. I called you name several times. Gawds your lucky I find you adequate." Severa says with a huff.

"What does that last sentence mean…" I taper off "What'd you need?" I ask.

"Cynthia wants you to play a song over our sparing session. I don't care if you do or don't but she says something about it being heroic or whatever. Personally, I find it childish." She crosses her arms and I snicker.

"Severa, all you had to do was ask." I chuckle out. She blushes.

"I never said I wanted it!" She exclaims.

"Your body language says you do." Olivia says. Severa blushes and huffs.

"Whatever. Can you just go get your things?" She then stands there for a couple seconds. "Please." She says in a quieter voice. I smile, stand up from the railing, and ruffle her hair.

"How can I deny my future daughter-in-law?" I joke and walk away to leave her blushing and stuttering in front of Olivia. I duck down the stairs before she could respond. I weave through Nowi and Nah running up the stairs.

"Mother, please stop running." Nah begs. I smile and walk down the hallway and open the third door on the left to enter the room we were given. There was a lantern, by the Bluetooth speaker, on the nightstand that I had to make sure didn't fall on us do to the rocking of the boat. The trunk that held our, mainly Olivia's, stuff was at the foot of our bed along with the dog bed for Ridley. I knell on the dog bed and open the trunk. Rummaging through the clothes and other things in the chest to find my MacBook didn't take long because it was the only cool metal thing. I pull it out and grab the speaker off the nightstand. I close the door and look down the hall. Stahl hobbled out of his room, with a green face. Kjelle followed looking nervous and guided him down the hall.

"Was it that bad?" She asks concerned. Stahl turns his head to meet her gaze.

"N-no herk, it's the bo-oh that's not good." He rushed passed me and into the men's bathroom. I heard a violent upchuck from the behind the door. Kjelle runs to the door.

"Dad! Are you okay? Can I come in?" She asks worried. Queit for a minute before a soft yes from Stahl. She quickly runs in. I blink and nod my head. Rule one: don't try Sully's or Kjelle's food while on the boat. **'Or ever, that sounded really bad. I remember the only time I tried Sully's, I was bedridden for the rest of the day. It turned out well because Chrom was super sweet and caring during that time.'** She sighs dreamily. Was that before or after you guys were together? I hold onto the rail as I walk up the stairs. **'Before… I think that was when I started falling for him… good memories.'** I nod as I see a circle of people form. I push through Gregor and Vaike who were arguing about who was going to win. Cynthia or Severa. **'Cynthia has the weapon advantage but Severa is a more serious fighter.'** Once I got to the front I notice Fredrick talking to Cynthia and pointing out things and other stuff like that. I look to the opposite side and see Gaius doing the exact same thing. I guess she doesn't want advice from her mother… or either of them.

I power on the speaker and place it on the ground by my feet. While it was smaller, JBL flip 4, it had a better sound than the one my dad used for practices. The sound for connection rings through the boat and silence washes over like a wave. I blush when everyone turns my way but smile and give a small wave. Cynthia and Severa took that as their unofficial get ready timer and both fathers backed off. I search through the songs I had. While I had an idea of what I should play, I skimmed through it just in case. **'What's the little 'E' by some of the songs?'** Explicit language. Grima faked a gasp. **'Shame on you. I thought you were better than that.'** I'm not playing one, that's my workout and training music anyway. I'm trying to find… "There you are." I mutter under my breath. **'Seven Nation Army?'** Listen I tell her in my mind as I hit play.

The guitar starts up slowly but once the drums hit I could tell that the girls were now in the sparring mood. Severa smirks and starts the spar. She swings at Cynthia and said girl jumps back. She then goes for the stab with the wooden training lance but Severa parries it expertly. I wonder if she learned how to fight lance's due to the fact that she wanted to best her mother? **'Probably.'** A hand rests on my shoulder and I take my eyes away from the intense fight to see Olivia standing behind me. She tries to talk but I can't hear over that sweet, sweet, guitar line. I move my head closer to her so I can hear her.

"I placed a bet on Severa, it was only ten gold though." She says and I move my head back while laughing. Even though she was shy and doesn't seem like she would do any gambling, Basilio has changed that. We, or she, usually wins the bet. She doesn't gamble though, like poker and blackjack, that's me and I'm up 200 gold and fourth in the shepherds. Gaius is first and also last… **'What?'** You figure it out.

"Ha!" I focus back on the fight and see Severa rolling to the left while Cynthia misses a downward strike. Severa rushes to hit Cynthia in a vulnerable position, but it looks like said girl was expecting it as she sweeps the lance under Severa legs. While Severa jumps she also stumbles and loses momentum. Cynthia took the blunt end of the lance and drilled her in the stomach making Severa fall on her back. Cynthia jumps on the opportunity and holds the supposed sharp part of the lance at Severa's throat.

"Yield evil doer!" Cynthia shouts, and I realize that she just lost. "For you have lost to the righteous justice server Cynthi-ahh!" Severa sweeps out Cynthia's legs from under her and literally jumps on Cynthia. A knee in the gut, her lance knocked out of her hand, and Severa's sword at her throat made momentum switch sides pretty quickly.

"You talk too much." Severa says. "Yield?!" She asks and demands. Cynthia's then discreetly, or not at all discreetly, reaches for her lance. Severa whacks her hand with the flat side of her sword which elicits a yelp. "Yield!" Severa demands. The girls stare at each other for a couple seconds before Cynthia sighs, looks away and nods. Severa gets up, panting heavily, she looks at Cynthia who sits up but makes no move to get up. For the briefest second you see some compassion in Severa's eyes before replaced by indifference in expression and tone. "You put up a good fight, but don't expect it to be that close next time." She says before holding a hand out to her. Cynthia looks up with wet eyes before wiping them quickly and taking it. Once she hops up there is a big smile on her face.

"Yea! Because next time I'm going to win! Just you wait!" She says before picking up the lance and walking over to her parents. Severa shakes her head.

"Gawds, she thinks she can be-Gah!" Her belittling was interrupted by Gaius bear hugging her and twirling her around.

"I made 100 gold because of you!" He says giddily and I chuckle. "You also did great and kicked ass! Expect the thing we talked about earlier to happen sooner than later." He said with a wink before throwing a bag my way. I jump back and Olivia jumps up to catch it. She opens it up and counts out twenty gold pieces. I snicker and place the MacBook down by the speaker which had the song almost at the end. She then smiles and tosses it by my things. I catch her eye when she does that and she blushes. The blush goes away however once one of her favorite Earth songs comes on next. Little Talks by of Monsters and Men. She smiles, grabs my hand, and starts dragging me to the middle. While I do blush at the thought of dancing in front of the Shepherds who, while all love Olivia's dancing and singing don't like either of mine, have never have seen us do this in front of them.

But seeing the smile on her face, all my care about that was washed aside. Seeing her looking back at me with such a happy smile, losing the stage freight, losing the nervousness, was absolutely beautiful. I now followed her with little hesitation. She grabs both of my hands once we get to the middle and I can spy the people staying in the circle out of the corner of my eye.

 _"I don't like walking around this old and empty house…"_ She sings to me, and to a lesser extent the rest of the Shepherds as she separates from me, looking at the floor, for theatrics.

 _"…So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear…"_ I sing back as I grab her hand and tilt her chin towards my face.

 _"…The stairs creak as I sleep, It's keeping me awake…"_ She places her hand on my shoulder but looks away. _  
"…It's the house telling you to close your eyes…"_ I cup her cheek.

 _"…And some days I can't even trust myself…"_ She turns her back to me and crosses her arms over her chest.

 _"…It's killing me to see you this way…"_ I hug her from behind.

 _"…'Cause though the truth may vary This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore…"_ We both sing at the same time and she turns to face me and we clasp hands together. Once the trumpets hit we were both off, dancing and laughing. I spin her under my arm and I can hear the Shepherds clapping. _"Hey! Don't listen to a word I say Hey! The screams all sound the same Hey!"_ We sang the chorus and the Shepherds shouted at every 'Hey!'. It felt like such a short song to dance to because it was over quicker than I remember. Maybe it was the rush of the moment, adrenaline, or something else but I have only seen Olivia more beautiful than this twice, when I first saw her and when we had our children. The orange sunset in her amethyst eyes. The smile, the passion, happiness, joy in said eyes, the light and heavy breathing at the same time, the slightly messed up hair. I couldn't hear any other sound other than my heart pumping and our breathing. I couldn't see anything other than my wife behind me. I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to do. What I wouldn't give for this moment to last forever.

* * *

"Oh boy. This is more intimidating in person." I mutter as I see the Valmese ships approaching.

"Now is not the time to become scarred." Robin said pointing to the map on the table with her OTP notebook right beside her. "You are the leader of boat defense three. While Chrom and I go after the Valm General, you and Fredrick need to make sure we aren't attacked from behind. Once the General is dead we will give the signal and you guys better book it of the ship." I can only nod.

"Who is with me?"

"Olivia of course, Sully, Stahl, Kjelle, Henry and Cherche. Make sure you watch out for the archers and mages. They don't have many but the ones they do have are powerful so please watch out. You also have a lot of ranged weapons with your group as well so some suppressing fire at the start would be smart. Do you understan- shit they are right on top of us. Go now!" She says as I see the ships getting ready to board. I run down the ship and find the third ship with one sniper, three cavilers, two knights, one general and one paladin. No mages. Henry and Cherche should attack the knights and general with magic and Cherche's hamm- I twitch and crane my head involuntarily. **'Oh ho ho! That is interesting!'** Ignore her and meet up with the rest of my squad ready but waiting.

"Okay, here's the 4-1-1…" I start once I skid to a stop "…They have no mages and only one archer but it is a sniper. Cherche and Henry, you two are on knight and general duty. Blast them with your magic and your ham-" my mouth stopped working. Everyone looked at me weird. "Ha-a-a-m…"

"Hammer?" Cherche asked and held it up. I flinched and jumped back a little.

"Ye-yea that thing." I shake my head to clear my mind of the weapon. **'This is getting intriguing!'** "Anyway, Sully and Stahl both have beast killers so they will prioritize on the paladin and cavaliers, just watch out for their own beast killers. If you see one with a beast killer let Kjelle or one of us…" I motion between Olivia and myself "… to either help you take care of him or let us do it. Olivia and I will b-line for the sniper then flank them from behind. Does everyone understand?" Five nods and one creepy smile from Henry means yes. "Good, cause get ready. Henry!"

"Yea boss man?" He asks all to chipper.

"Burn their sails." He laughs and ignites his hand.

"I like the way you think. Stand back Caw's this will get Cawrazy!" He throws the fire ball at the sails and they immediately catch fire. **'Smart move.'** The Valmese laid down the wooden plank and the battle of boat defense three commenced.

Henry started things off with a flux tome to the general and with a shout of "Special delivery!" he killed him in one blow. Cherche then launched up in the air and Henry jumped of the boat only for Cherche to catch him by the hand with a scowl and smirk at the same time. I look over at the boat and notice the sniper aiming at them. I quickly load my mini bow and fire it to distract him. It worked because it hit him in the thigh. He turned and fired at me. I spin to the right and while spinning I load up an arrow on my bow. I kneel down right after the spin and fire at him and miss. He loads up another one. And fires it at me. I dodge and curse.

"Damnit." I spit out while hiding behind a random crate. I take a quick look out and see Kjelle throwing a javelin at the sniper focused on m- Ping! An arrow lands right next to me on the crate. I ducked down as fast as I could. I risk another look only to see a javelin standing straight up, giving me the finger or signal. Why not both? **'I'm impartial to the middle finger.'** I hop up and run to Stahl's, who was left alone after Sully stopped a sword aimed for my wife, side and pull out my steel sword. We are facing the paladin and with Stahl not being promoted yet, we need to be careful. He goes for the strike and I jump in front to block it with my sword. "Rejected!" I tell him. He and his horse stumbles back as Stahl takes the chance to rush him and gets a solid slice across his torso. I come in cleaning back up and slice the opposite way. The paladin falls and I look around.

Sully pulls her lance out of another cavalier as Olivia deflects another one's strike. Kjelle comes in and pierces him with the javelin that she picked up from the sniper's body. Henry was getting reprimanded from Cherche for jumping off the boat all while he was laughing. Then the mast falls. We all jump back as it crumbles to the ground and makes a huge crack right down the middle. "We need to get off this ship." I tell them. Cherche grabs Henry and they fly off. Sully pulls Olivia on the horse and Stahl does the same with Kjelle and they ride off. I follow right after them. I look over at Robin who just released the Thoron bolt into the sky. My gaze falls over to the second boat which Fredrick just cut the wooden plank connecting us and them. "Fredrick!" I shout to try and get his attention. He turns his head to meet my gaze. "Robin just gave the signal! Get everyone off now!" He nods and I hear the second Thoron blast, which means the same as the first but just was there just in case not everyone saw it.

"Right!" He said and started spouting orders to his squad. I look towards mine.

"Hope y'all can swim." I say. No one laughed. I sigh. "Just jump or fly off." They all nod. Sully and Stahl, without horses for plot reasons, jump first followed by Kjelle. I grab Olivia's hand and run to the edge of the boat. I hear splashes from around us as we both freeze at the edge. While not a high jump, 15-20 feet, it was ocean waters. A lake is a whole lot different than an ocean, but I needed to get to the boat as quick as possible for…reasons. Olivia squeezed my hand and I look her way.

"R-ready?" She asks.

"Hell no. On three, okay?" She nods. "One… two… this is going to be cold, Three!" And we jump, into cold water. My nose really hurts now. I swim up and look around for Olivia. A second later she popped up with a greedy gulp of air. "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I'll m-m-m-manage." She shivers out.

"Let's get you some place warm." I say as I look out over the sea. My eyes finally land on the line of Shepherds swimming towards the farthest ship from us. "Over there, let's go." I say as I start swimming. It took around 5 minutes but we reach the ship and Olivia climbs up the rope ladder first. Once we got to the top I look out at the sea. **'Beautiful.'** No it was not. Flames. Flames on the water. Ships sinking to the depths of the ocean. Pieces of debris everywhere. I freeze. There is a man, a Valmese solider, drifting aimlessly throughout all of the wreckage. I shudder and turn back to the Shepherds, laughing and celebrating a victory. I then hear the man cry. Thousands more will come, they don't need to hear or see this.

"Everyone!" I shout. "Get below deck!" They look at me with confusion. I steel myself and push on. "Trust me! Get below deck now!" I shout at them. No one budged. "This is not a request! It's an order! Please trust me!" I demand and plead in the same sentence. One by one they reluctantly follow. Robin ran up to me with an angry expression.

"Jordan! What the hell are you doing?!" She asks in a pissed tone.

"Please trust me." I beg. She lost the anger when I begged. She slowly nodded.

"Explain to me later okay." I do nothing. I might, I might not. I can't say for certain. She turns and runs down the stairs. I sigh staring out at the sea. Any second now… I hear nothing but fire, fire on water. I shake my head, then pound on the railing with my fist.

"Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!" I shout. As I went to pound on it again a hand caught mine. I turn to see a worried Donnel and an annoyed Chrom.

"Jordan stop!" Donnel shouts. "If you want the res' of us down there so bad, then you need to come with-" There the screams are. Tens of thousands of people, crying out in pain, for wanting to be saved, in anger. I watch as Donnel's eyes widen and his grip loosen. I feel the tears prick my eyes.

"You weren't supposed to see or hear this." I tell him. Then I look at Chrom who was silently staring out at the flames. I then notice his eyes are closed. He opens them and looks at me.

"Neither were you." He tells me.

 **'This is what I like to see.'**

* * *

"Hey there baby, has anyone told you that you look so beautiful right today?" Inigo said, leaning against the pier railing. The pretty redhead blushed and shyly looked away. He pressed on. "Because it would be a waste not to tell you that you do look absolutely stunning."

"Tha-thank you." She stammered out. Inigo put on the patented Meyer charm, trademarked… whatever that means.

"How about you and I grab tea sometime soon? I'm available whenever you are Severa." He then slapped a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. The girl went from blushing red to furious red, there is such a thing.

"Why don't you ask Severa you pig!" He then got slapped. Inigo watched the girl storm off then sighed. He rested his head on the railing and lightly bonked it on the railing.

"Smooth move there." His sister said.

"Shut it." He muttered. He then raised his head and stared out the pier. "I thought that I could get to know her and maybe get information from her about the group of Grimleal, but…" He lifted with his hand then let it fall. That was all Evelyn needed to know.

"We will see her again, you know that right?" She asked with her back facing the water, leaning on the railing.

"Yep." He muttered out. Normally Evelyn would tease him but he looked really dejected today.

"Are you alright? You seem less… you than normal." She asked. He lifted his head and leaned on his elbows. He gained a contemplative look before sighing and facing her.

"I feel like I keep screwing up. I lost the bag, we got lost from Brady, Owain, and Sev because of me, I couldn't gain any information because she had the same hair color as my friend…" Evelyn coughed bullshit at that "… I just can't win right now." He finished exasperatedly. Evelyn stared at him before laughing. "What the- Why are you laughing!? It's not funny?!"

"Yes it is! Because you are mad at yourself for screwing up. That's not like you at all. You really miss Severa don't you?" She added that last part cheekily. He blushed up a storm and fumbled for words.

"Wha-I don-N-Sto… Shut up." He tried to be angry but her laugh was infectious so he couldn't help but start laughing too. "I hate you." He laughed out.

"Same here Inigo." She giggled out. She then hopped off the railing and started walking back to town. "Let's go. There is a cute hotel owner that you should flirt your way into a room for the night. Maybe even one for your dear older sister."

"Two minutes!" He shouts and catches up to her. He then chuckled and Evelyn looks over at him.

"What's so funny?" She asks.

"I may miss Sev, but not as much as you miss-"

"Shut up Inigo!" Evelyn shouted and blushed. Inigo was laughing besides her as they walked down the street to find the inn.

* * *

 **AN: Not freaking dead! Just needed a little vacation with family and needed to think over OWD and the direction it was headed in. Safe to say that I have new motivation and ideas. I'll try to get back to the regular schedule and maybe speed things up a little bit. But that is honestly all I have for you guys today. Just want to thank ScorinVoidseeker for becoming the Beta, thank you for that my man. Any Children shipping ideas, leave them in the reviews. And vote in the poll. Thank you all and have a great week.**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Hashirama1710(Ch.20): Thank you sir.**_

 _ **Asher919(CH.20): If everything goes according to plan, then yes, at least twenty more.**_

 _ **ScorinVoidseeker(Ch.20): While I have a rough idea on Morgan, c hange my mind (Any and all of you on the children ships). I might take one day to go through and fix all the spelling and grammatical errors but not right now.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Venting

_**Beta: ScorinVoidseeker**_

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Venting**

"… Just cause I'm not speaking doesn't mean I am deaf." I tell Chrom and Olivia standing at the door to our room. A squeak was all I needed to know that I was heard. I sigh, stand up, and face them. Chrom had a sad look on his face and Olivia with a worried one.

"Jordan, we…" Chrom sighs and turns to Olivia "…Can we have a couple minutes alone?" She looks contemplative before nodding and walking out the room. Chrom closes it behind her and sits next to me on the bed. We sit in silence before he talks. "You need to talk to someone about this. Donnel has talked to Robin and she does know what happened. She is very worried about you. Olivia is worried about you." He then quiets down again. I turn my head and look out at the dark empty room. It's a nice metaphor for how I am feeling. Empty, thousands of soldiers died a week ago, not quick like being killed by a sword, slowly, painfully, being burned on the water. With the false hope of salvation literally feet in front of them, but never being able to reach it. "Why did you send everyone down the stairs but you stayed up on deck?" Chrom splits the silence. It's a good question with no answer… no answer I like anyway. **'Tell him brother. Tell him why."**

"I… I was going to follow them down but I felt something keep me out there. The carnage… I felt drawn to it. I felt drawn to the scene of the flames on open water, the ships sinking in pieces, the…" I can't come up with the right words to describe the scene and why I felt the need to see it. "… I don't know but I don't like it. I'm scared of what that means for me." I turn to look at Chrom who was staring back at me with a contemplative and sad look. "…Help me."

"I'm not the one who can do that. Robin is more versed in that sort of things but she can't help you if you don't open up." Chrom says. He then looks down at his hands which I realize were clenched. "Not opening up is something I know that all too well. As you know my father attacked the Plegian people for some reason. Some people think that he went mad, others say that it was revenge for my mother's death. Do you know the real reason?" I shake my head. "Neither do I but Emmeryn does and she will not tell a soul. It hurt her more than anything else in the world. The sad part is that I watched her get more and more hurt by the day because of this secret. One day I said enough. I walked straight into the throne room and forced her to talk to me or someone else about it. Three days later she came to my door crying out an apology to Lissa and myself." He turned to face me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Bottling things up will only end poorly. We were lucky that Emm opened up to Phila of all people. So remember Jordan…" he stared directly into my eyes "…don't hold it in." He then smiles softly and stood up. He walks to the door and opens it. before he walks out he looks over his shoulder. "Please. This hurt you last time." And with that he left.

I stare at the place he was standing before turning back to the empty room. **'So… Wasn't it fascinating to see all those bodies floating? Cause it was for me.'** I don't dignify a response. Saying that does not deserve a response. Hurt you the last time? What was he talking ab-ohh… he's right, damn it he is right. I sigh and rub my face. I stayed up on deck because I was drawn to the carnage…no I was drawn to seeing what it would look like in real life. **'Keep telling yourself that.'** The mental image was a whole lot different from the real deal. The real deal was less celebration and more devastation. But as Stahl had said all those years ago, these people signed up for this. They knew the consoquinces of their actions and what could come from it. Why didn't it feel right this time? I still feel for every person I have slain but it didn't feel or look like this. I really need to talk to Robin. **'I'm right here.'**

"No!" I stand up and shout. "You are the reason I'm like this!" One second passes and Grima Robin is standing in front of me with a scowl and arms crossed.

 **"Why would I be the reason that you are like this? I didn't cause those soldiers to invade Regna Ferox. I didn't cause Chrom and Ylisse to respond and fight back. I sure as hell didn't cause those men to burn on the water. So, tell me,"** She steps face to face with me and taps my chest **"why aren't you taking responsibility or dishing it out to the ones who did?"** We scowl at each other for a minute before I push her arm back and she slaps me. **"I expect an answer brother!"** I rub my cheek and mull it over before looking into her eyes.

"What did I due to make you hate me so?"

 **"Don't answer a question with a question! I want to know why you aren't taking or dishing out responsibility to who you know it is for?!"**

"And I want to know what I did to make you hate me?!" We stare at each other with anger. The door creaks open.

"Jordan? Are you alright?" Olivia asks.

"I'll be right there Olivia. I am having some unpleasant thoughts." I tell my wife with my gaze not leaving Grima. I don't hear Olivia leave but I do see Grima smirk.

 **"You got some big balls in order for you to stare me down like this."**

"When you have the devil live in your head, it takes away the fear that you should bring." Grima taps her finger to her mouth, then smirked again.

 **"I can change that."** Then out of thin air a purple ham-m-m… appeared and she grabbed it. The head was made out of the same spikes that she can conjure and the handle was black steel with Grimleal designs, carved down the shaft. She swung it back and forth before resting it over her shoulder. **"Your leg was broken by a hammer"** I flinch **"was it not?"** I slowly nod, eyeing the weapon. **"Well then, you are now afraid of them,"** she brings it down by my left leg and I jump back and unsheathe one of my knives **"aren't you? You don't need to answer that since you jumping back was already enough of an answer for me."** She then teleported besides me and threw me to the floor before leaning on the hammer which she placed on my left leg. I could feel my whole body start to shake and I gulped. **"So remember…"** she leaned to whisper in my ear **"I know your thoughts, feelings, and I can see everything you do. I am to be feared. Now be a good boy and answer the question. Why am I to blame for the way you are right now along with why are you not taking responsibility or dishing it out to those who earned it? Hmm?"** I gulp and she leaned back but was still close enough to be considered face to face. I sigh not liking my answer, but I have no choice.

"You… You're not to blame."

 **"Thank you!"** she says standing up and disappearing. **'That's all I wanted to know. See you next threatening session.'** I pull myself up and unconsciously rub my left leg. She could kill us whenever she wanted to. We are horribly out matched. Robin, Chrom, and I just planned over ten thousand people's deaths and many more to come. Tears start pricking at my eyes. We were invading a country full of innocents which will get hurt in the crossfire. I can't watch this anymore. I can't do this anymore.

"I'm here Jordan." A soft voice whispers to me as arms surround my chest. "It's okay. Let it out." I then start crying into my wife's arms. She kisses the top of my head and just holds me. As I cry I realize something, that something being the what I'm fighting for. These Valmese are fighting for conquest. Grima is fighting for death and destruction all around the world. **'Yessir.'** What am I fighting for? Well one of the five people I am fighting for is holding me right now. Two of them are in Valm, exploring or doing something stupid knowing my genes are half of theirs. Two of them are back in Yisstol castle, being watched over by nurses and such. Not to mention, Robin, Lucina, Morgan, Gaius, Severa, Chrom, Cordelia, Donnel, Stahl, Lissa, Sully, and so many others. I'm fighting for my family. That's all I need to know. That is all I need. Family. **'I did that once. It ended with my husband dying, and my kids hating me. When you fight for someone other than yourself you will be disappointed in them.'** The more you get to know me, the more I get to know about you. It's an equilibrium. **'Huh… how about that.'**

* * *

I look out at the war tattered harbor that was just thirty minutes out. I run a hand through my hair to try and tame it from the sea wind but it wouldn't stay put. Ridley nudged my leg and I reached down to pet her. She licked my hand then placed the top of her head in my hand as if to say 'pet me more', so I did just that. I turned back to look out at the harbor town. Smoke stacks were rising from the town and you could see fire.

"Jordan? Are you alright?" I turn to see Robin standing there with a worried look on her face. I shake my head with a sad smile.

"I'm not one hundred but I'm not at zero either." I tell her. She nods and walks over to lean on the railing next to me. We sit in silence for a minute before she speaks.

"Thank you for talking to me."

"Thank you for listening." I respond. She turns to face me with a smile.

"Anytime. I'm here for you Jordan, no matter what." I nod before looking out again. We sit in silence some more before I talked.

"You know that once this battle is over, I'm leaving to find them." Robin turns to me with a confused look.

"Leaving to find who?" She asks.

"Have I not told you?" I ask and she shakes her head. "Five more kids are out there, two of them are mine." Her eyebrows shot up and her mouth made an 'O'. I nod. "Olivia and I are taking some Shepherds and headed up to some place called the Great Gate then we are headed west to get Maribelle's and Ricken's son Brady. Owain, Lissa and Donnel's son, along with Gerome, who is Cherche's and I think Henry's son, will be to the south of the harbor. Gerome is farther south than Owain."

"How have you not told us this?" She asks I shrug.

"Never came up." I tell her. She sighs and plants her head on her hand which is resting on the rail.

"I'll have to change my plans and we will have to get those two, Lissa will make sure we at least get Owain." She grumbles to herself. She looks up at me. "Who are you thinking of taking?"

"Olivia,"

"That's a given."

"Ricken, Maribelle, Gaius, Cordelia, Severa, Stahl, Sully, Kjelle, and you're not going to like the last two but Morgan and Lucina." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you need my children?"

"We need a tactician and a leader. I am neither of those things and I don't want to take Chrom and you because the Chon'sin Princess will have to be with you and she wouldn't want to go north. She will want to go to the Mila tree to make sure Tiki is okay and that is south… or southwest." I explain to her. She slowly nods and taps her finger to her lips.

"That… makes sense but you'll have to ask them yourself." She pauses for a moment in thought "And Jordan, you are one of those things." I raise my eyebrow at that.

"Not really."

"Yes, you are." She turns her back to the port and leans against the rail "You're a leader. Why do you usually have your own squad? You planned all this out before I could and you're the one who will be setting it into action. That's a leader to me. Granted you're no Chrom but that's fine." I chuckle.

"Sorry, I'm not your break everything in his path husband, who can't take a hint to save his life." Robin chuckled and shook her head.

"Seriously. That man can't tell when someone finds him attractive at all. He had the girl who was in charge of loading the ships with our stuff swooning and he thought it was heat stroke." We then both start laughing.

"Someone was swooning over me?" Said person asked as we continue laugh. I looked his way once another laugh joined in. Chrom was standing there with a blush and scratched at his arm while Morgan was leaning on Lucina from laughing so hard. Lucina was merely shaking her head with a sigh.

"Dude, how did you not notice?" I ask him.

"I-I just thought she was really hot from the heat… anyway the Shepherds are ready and we should be there in 15-20 minutes." He tells us. Robin's laugh dies down as she goes into tactician mode.

"Good, know your roles?" We all nod. "Go."

* * *

"What was my role again?" Vaike asks me as he blocks a lance from a cavalier.

"Father, our role was to inquire if the citizens require assistance of any variety. Uncle Jordan has taken up the mantel of leadership during this endeavor while Prince Chrom and Princess Robin save Princess Say'ri from Valmese foot soldiers." Laurent explained to his father while firing off a fireball at the Valmese general attacking Lucina. That distraction was enough for the general to stumble and Lucina rushed forward with her rapier.

"I challenge my fate!" She shouts then pierces the armor and finishes him off. She flings the blood off and smiles at Laurent. "Thank you, Laurent."

"Only doing my duty Princess." He tells her as he pushes up his glasses.

"So… what are we doing again?" Vaike asks, not understanding what his son says. **'He is a freaking idiot, jeez dude. You married the smartest woman in the land and yet ugh… never liked him.'**

"We are making sure the civilians are safe Vaike." I tell him as I save his ass from another cavalier stab. The cavalier rides past me and I sheathe my sword and pull out my bow. I aim him down and fire, killing him on impact. I sigh and stand up.

"Why didn't you say so!" Vaike cheers as he blocks an attack aimed at me. He then takes the hand axe and chucks it at the mercenary. "It's teaching time!" he shouted.

"Whatever. The battle is almost over. Olivia and Miriel should be back soon. Lucina how did you get here?" I tell everyone then ask my niece. She shrugged besides Laurent who walked over here.

"Made my way through the enemy and got separated from Morgan on the way here. He should somewhere back there." She said pointed to the middle of the now ended battle. He was there with Fredrick, Sumia, Cynthia. He laughed and scratched the brand on his left shoulder. Fredrick just sighed and said something. Morgan then lit up and they continued talking. "What is Cynthia doing?" Maybe Chrom wasn't the only dense one in his family. While Morgan was talking to his father's retainer. Cynthia has slowly inched her way next to him, while Nah was glaring daggers at her from across the port. **'I said no shipping my baby boy!'** I'm not doing that. **'Stop it then!'** Are you begging? **'…no.'** I chuckle and shake my head.

"Worry about it later Lucina. We need to talk to your parents and Say'ri. Let's go. Laurent." Said boy, or man he's older than me for Pete's sake, turned to me.

"Yes uncle."

"Can you tell Olivia where I am?"

"Of course." He answers and nods.

"Thanks." I tell him as Lucina and I walk towards the Prince and Princess's. Say'ri was pretty much the same as her depiction in game. Just shorter than I expected. If Robin was 5'8" Say'ri was 5'4". Long black hair, purple Chon'sin swordsmaster attire, with a sword at her sides but she has one in her hand… what? **'We never figured it out either.'** So, we won't either than. **'Probably not.'** She turns to face the two of us with a scrutinizing eye. That's not good.

"These are your children I presume?" She asks Chrom. Robin busts out laughing and Chrom sighs. Lucina blushes and I stare at her wide-eyed. Do I look that young? I have a beard! I'm not that young. "Why are you staring? 'Tis reasonable question."

"Not really Say'ri! I'm her brother!" I point at Robin who is barely containing herself. "She is though." I move my finger over to Lucina who has her blush dying down.

"Ahh, I apologize for my prejudgment, but I thought that this meeting would be with important people." She said. Wow, passive aggressive much.

"This is Jordan, princess Say'ri. He is the one who-"

"Lied about who he is, then ran back and begged for forgiveness. Fie, 'tis not important." She dismissed me quickly. What a bitch. **'I'm liking her more and more with each word she says.'**

"While all you said is true, I also know this future and I am willing to right my wrongs by helping out and saving the world. Which we would like your help in your highness." I try not to sneer at the end but… **'You did.'** I know that.

"Anyway, princess Say'ri…" Chrom interrupted sensing the tension rising between me and the black-haired woman "… you said that you have an idea about what to do next. What is that." She turned back to Chrom and nodded.

"Aye. Since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. The Voice is trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed..."

"The resistance could unite around her." Robin finished her statement. She then turned to me. "Where would she be?" I could see the scowl from Say'ri from behind Robin and tried to hold down a smirk.

"The Mila Tree. It's ju-"

"'Tis west of our location." Say'ri interrupted me. "We must make haste to free her."

"I would like to do that but…" Chrom started before sighing. "…We have not found all of the children yet." Say'ri blinked a couple times.

"Saving children is more important than freeing the divine voice?" She asked. Chrom blushed and looked away.

"Well when you put it like that…" He muttered. Robin then stepped up to respond.

"Three children are north of out location and Jordan is taking some shepherds to get them. The other two are south of our location, which looking at the map is not on the way but we can't afford to split up into more than two groups. We made this plan on the boat and we are still going through with this." Robin said. Say'ri straightened up. She looked at me then frowned. She sighed and looked back at Robin.

"We best make haste to the children then." She said. Robin nodded.

"Thank you for understanding Say'ri. You will stick with us while Jordan leads another group to find his twins…" another glare was sent my way by Say'ri "… and another couple's son."

"Is he fit to lead a group?" She said and I almost flipped the table. What the hell is her problem?! I need to leave before I actually flip the table.

"Robin. I'm going to get them ready for marching. I'll let you know when I leave." I saw and excuse myself from the premises. Once I was around a corner I kicked a box and broke it. "What the actual hell!?" I shout to myself as I break it. "What did I do to her? Why the hell does she not like me? I! Do! Not! Get! It!" I time every word with a kick of the box. I refrain from swearing and name calling because she might walk around the corner in any minute.

"Jordan! What are you doing!?" Olivia asks running up to me and trying to pull me back from the crushed box. I let her pull me back as I stare at the mangled pile of boards. I sigh and face her.

"Venting." I tell her plainly.

"Th-that's not venting. That's destroying." **'Oh honey. That can be venting for some people.'**

"Could be the same thing, sweetheart. But no matter, pack up. We are going to find them." I feel the anger leave my body as it's replaced with happiness and excitement. The worry in her eyes became elation and surprise.

"W-we are finding our children?!" She asks. I simply smile and nod. She squeals and jumps into my arms. I laugh and spin her around. Hold on Inigo and Evelyn. Mom and dad are coming. **'How sweet… sadly I'm following you there.'** Shut up.

* * *

"Full house boys." The lone female at the table said laying down a queen of hearts and a ten of clubs.

"Naga damnit." One gambler said throwing down his cards in disgust. Others followed suit as Evelyn chuckled pulling in the piles of money from the table. One guy got up and left the hotel bar. Inigo watched from the bar top as he made small talk with the bartender.

"That girl's pretty good." The bartender said, drying a glass with a rag. Inigo chuckled.

"That she is. That's her fourth winning hand in a row." Inigo said.

"Someone's keeping an eye on her." The bartender teased leaning forward. "You might want to talk to her before she leaves." Inigo raised an eyebrow at the man with disgust on his face.

"That's my sister." He says. The bartender leans back with a chuckle.

"Ahh, that makes sense." The bartender was then called away to the other side of the bar. Inigo turned back to the poker table as Evelyn messed with her pink braid as she looked over the table. The dealer laid down a four of hearts to add on to the two of diamonds, king of diamonds, and two of clubs. She took a look and placed them back down on the table without giving anything away with facial expressions.

"I bet twenty gold." The guy they were trying to get talking said. Lionel was a lower ranking Grimleal official but he was the leader of a smaller group going to meet up with some assassin named Jamil. He should either have the bag or know who does. He leaned back in his chair with a smirk staring right at Evelyn who took another look at her cards. She then stared down Lionel with a dead expression.

"Fold."

"Call."

"Fold."

"Call." Evelyn said. The dealer burned and turned over an ace of diamonds. Only Inigo could tell the little smirk on his sister's face that was there and gone faster than that girl he was talking to earlier today. She did not need to say that his mom raised a playboy asshole. Lionel smirked and pushed out all of his gold.

"All in." He said. The other player folded and Inigo felt his heart clench. He knew Evelyn was going to win but Lionel was not going to like it. Evelyn blinked once then matched his deal. "Lay'em down sweetheart." He sneered.

"I payed to see yours." She countered.

"Your loss." He said as he laid down the three of diamonds and the queen of diamonds. "Flush." Evelyn nodded then laid down the other two's.

"Four of a kind beats a flush." She said the started dragging the money her way. A hand grabbed her wrist and Inigo almost sat up out of his chair.

"In what rule book does it say that you win with that garbage hand!?" Lionel asks.

"In every rule book." The dealer answered.

"That's horse shit." He spat at the dealer. He turned back to Evelyn who had an impassive look on her face as she was counting her money with her right hand. "Hey! Don't ignore me."

"Why not?" She asks not looking up. He walks over to the other side of the table so he's standing above her. Inigo stands up and walks a little closer but not to close… yet.

"Because I demand respect." He snarled as he threw her arm down.

"No… you really don't." She said still not looking up.

"Why you!" He raised his hand. Inigo rushed forward and grabbed his hand from coming down. He took a second before putting on his smug face when the man turned around.

"It's not nice to hit a lovely lady you know." He told him then threw a wink at Evelyn who rolled her eyes.

"It's not nice to get into other people's business sonny." Lionel grit out trying to get his hand free.

"When other people are threatening to abuse others, then it's my responsibility to stop said person doing the abusing." Inigo then leaned to whisper in Lionel's ear "She could have seriously hurt you though."

"How?" Lionel scoffed. He then felt a tap on the crotch of his pants. He looked down to see a knife pointing directly at his family jewels. His eyes followed the arm of the girl until it reached her face. Evelyn put on a fake smile and waved at him.

"You get the point?" She asked him. Inigo resisted the urge to groan. Lionel looked in between the twins. He took a step back and Inigo released his hand. Evelyn sheathed the knife.

"We ain't done yet sweetheart. You're lucky your knight came to save you." He said before snapping his fingers and walking out. Six other men walked out behind him.

"Yea so lucky." She muttered before sighing and looking up at her brother. "I had it handled."

"Nope." He said before taking the seat next to her. "Dealer…" he reached over and took some gold from Evelyn's pile ignoring the 'hey' from his sister "…deal me in please." The man nodded and starting passing out the cards. Inigo leaned to Evelyn and whispered into her ear. "They'll be out front once we leave. I'll ask if I could go out the back door to catch them by surprise."

"Should I play scared victim, or smug asshole?" She whispered back taking a look at her cards.

"The second one seems more natural for you to pla-ouch. Damnit sis!" He said rubbing the shoulder Evelyn punched. The table chuckled and kept on playing. After an hour or two Inigo excused himself, placing the minute winnings in Evelyn's pile and left out the back. Once the game was coming to an end Evelyn bid good nigh to the others, tipped the dealer and left through the front. She walked down the streets then sighed.

"You done following me?" She asked out loud. Seven people emerged from the shadows, stepping into lamp light. Lionel held a dagger and rope in his hands.

"You're smart sweetheart, I'll give you that. But no one makes a fool out of me." He said throwing the rope over his shoulder. "We gone have fun."

"Leave or you all will be hurt." She said smugly. The men all laughed.

"You going to hurt us! Bwahaha. I think you need your eyes checked sweetheart, it's one against seven." He said. A loud crash and a scream were heard throughout the quiet night streets. Evelyn's smirk grew bigger.

"Six." She said as the men were looking around.

"Oi! Who the hell is there? Is it you Mr. Knight?" He shouted out. A crack followed by thud as the farthest man to the right of her fell down.

"Five." She then flew forward at the closet goon to her left. The man had little time to prepare as Evelyn sliced at his legs then kicked him in the gut. She pushed him over and heard running footsteps from behind. Inigo jumped over her from a pile of boxes and punched one goon in the face. Evelyn turned around and they were now faced with a three on two as Inigo stood there with his sword out facing the remaining Grimleal. Lionel was stunned.

"You want them sis?" He asked.

"I want the leader." She answered with a smirk as she watched their heads move back and forth between them.

"Done." He said before rushing at the one with a hatchet. Evelyn looked over at Lionel who was slowly back peddling the hell away. She ran forward with blinding speed and kneed him in the chest, then kneed him in the chin in one solid motion. Lionel fell over in pain, rubbing his chin and gripping at his stomach. She looked over to Inigo who bashed the two remaining soldiers' heads together making them fall over. He rubs his hand and shakes it out. "Damn that took longer than I thought."

"Did you have to go all Gerome on them by attacking them from shadows?" She asked. Inigo laughed.

"Wanted to see if it was fun. And I can say that it was most definitely fun." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Search their pockets." She said as she pulled Lionel over to the nearest ally. She leaned him up against the wall. He wasn't looking at her. "Do you have a brown leather backpack type bag?" He raised his head.

"What?" He asks. She sighed.

"Do you have hearing problems? I asked if you have a brown leather backpack?" She repeated.

"What the hell? Is that what this is about?" He asks.

"Some of it. Some of it was attempting to kidnap and rape me." She responded. Evelyn then punches him in the face. "That was for trying to kidnap and rape me. Now where is the bag?!"

"Jamil has it! He said the boys needed something to look through when he saw that it had some skimpy dancer's costume! He's at the great gate!" Lionel franticly spewed out. She sighed.

"Damnit. Nothing ever comes easy for us." She muttered "You have a map?" He shook his head violently.

"Yea yea, It's in my bag. Your brother should have found it by now." He said. Evelyn looked at him for a second before standing up and kicking him in the head, knocking him out.

"Inigo! You find a map?" She shouts as she walks out to the street. Inigo meets her with a bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Should be in here." He said.

"Good, let's go back to the inn and look through this shit." She said as they walked down the street in silence.

"We leaving in the morning?"

"Yep."

"Ok… You know that the Great Gate is where dad said that we meet the Shepherds normally."

"He said you."

"Well now it's us."

"I guess it is, and yes I do know. If everything has fallen into place we should be with mom and dad by next week."

"Finally."

Evelyn grew a small smile. "Yea finally."

* * *

 **AN:** **Evelyn: Daughter of Jordan. This young women can switch between serious and playful with a snap of her fingers, but can't keep her competitive spirit down to have fun sometimes while sparring. Best card player/gambler in the army.**

 **So Chapter 22 is finally upon us. Yay. I'm not all to proud of this chapter but it was a stepping point to get where we needed to go next. Next chapter will be the one that I have been looking forward to the most because I've had the idea for a couple months. Anyway, news from me, it looks like I'll be doing Fire Emblem fates as my next story. When that'll happen? I have no clue, but it will happen. I have made a new poll, one that I think will be fun. What game or whatever would you like me to do a oneshot in? The poll is up on my page and I will keep it up for two weeks after the chapter's release, before taking it down and the winning answer as well. Expect that oneshot before the next OWD chapter. Now that, that is done Thanks to Scorin once again for being the Beta, couldn't see many of the errors without him. See you guys next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Asher919(CH.21): Maybe... Maybe not. (If you guys have child shipping ideas, leave a review and I will consider it... Please)**_

 _ **A Fan(CH.21): Thank you for the review. I don't know much about Pikmin's lore as I have only played the first game but it would be fun to see what someone could come up with.**_


	23. Chapter 23: Inigo and Evelyn

**Chapter 23: Inigo and Evelyn**

"…I'm just saying Blazer, it'll be weird because I remember those rascals as three-month old's, not nineteen-year old's." Gaius said as we walked into the town neighboring the Great gate. Olivia, Maribelle, Sully and Cordelia where all talking up in front of Stahl, Gaius, Ricken, an myself. The four kids were somewhere in town. I gave them the curfew of nine at night and to stick together. If this was a small town then there should only be one in, if not then I would find them.

"You're not the only one. We've all held them. I wonder if Chrom and Robin fell the same way." Stahl said as we followed the ladies down the streets.

"Should have asked them." I say blandly, to busy thinking about it. My grown children, barely under a year old and also nineteen. What do I know about them… nothing really. **'Would you like to know about those brats?'** I was going to take you up on that offer but you then called them brats. **'Sorry, would you like to know about those pests?'** Not helping. What do I know… um Inigo has my hair and Evelyn has Olivia's. Inigo is a total mama's boy and Evelyn is a daddy's girl. They like being around each other. Inigo is quieter… can't base it off of their baby counterparts.

"Hey Jordan, you alright?" Ricken asks. I look over to him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, you've been quieter than normal and you seem more distant." I give him a small smile.

"I'm good kid. Just doing a lot of thinking." I tell him.

"You got a headache?" Gaius asks. I shoot him a confused look. "Just checking, using something so small for so long can hurt it." **'Oh damn, that's a good one.'** I then slug him in the arm while chuckling. Stahl and Ricken were doing the same.

"Asshole."

"Damn that hurt Blazer. Why?"

"You really need an answer?" I ask as see our wife's, or girlfriend in Ricken's case, walk into the inn. We follow and them in. Olivia is holding the door open. I give her a kiss on the lips before taking the door from her and usher her in, in front of myself. We walk into the candle lit room and take I take a look around. Every Shepherd was piled around a medium sized table in the corner as Cordelia was talking to the man behind the counter. I pat Olivia softly on the back and walk to the counter.

"We don't have many rooms open right now miss." The worker says "You could share rooms but with… how many people did you say?"

"Twelve." Cordelia says.

"We only have three rooms available. We do have one that hasn't been used yet but two kids came by and rented it before headed out. We could see if they would-"

"Two kids?" I ask interrupting him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh yes sir. One guy, one girl. They came by this morning but haven't been back since the bandit attack, they might have something to do with defending it." He said. My excitement was steadily growing. What noble kids. I did a good job. **'Curve the ego there.'**

"Did one of them have that color hair?" I ask pointing to Olivia talking to Maribelle. He squinted but then nodded.

"She looked a lot alike to that young women. They could have been sisters. Why do you ask?" He asked me but I didn't listen to him as I turn around. They're here. They are here. I can't stop the smile on my face from growing. **'You look like an** **idiot smiling at the ground like that.'** I also ignore Grima as I start thinking. We must be close to the great gate then. This must be the village that Inigo starts out at. So that must mean that- **'Holy hell dude! It doesn't take a genius to figure out that his paralogue is starting soon.'**

"Jordan!" Cordelia says shaking me out of my thoughts. I turn to face her and she looks at me expectantly. "What are we going to do?"

"Save the rooms and pitch tents but we will figure that out later. My kids are going to start a fight at the great gate soon." I tell her before turning around to face the counter. "We'll take both rooms." I tell him. His eyes open wide before nodding and he writes something down on a piece of paper. We can't do paperwork now. "Is there any way that we can do the paperwork later, we have to go… like right now." He blinked a couple times before shaking his head.

"That's what those kids you were asking about asked as well. Looks like I'll have a lot of work to do" he muttered that last part under his breath before grabbing a folder and starts placing different papers in it "We can do that sir. You will have to be here for the signing. See you tonight sir."

"Thank you and I am sorry." I tell him before rushing to the table.

"What's the word blazer?" Gaius asks.

"We have to get ready quickly. My kids are heading to the Great Gate and we have to meet them there." Everyone perked up and Sully started laughing.

"Damn Jordan, you know how to keep us on our toes. Whelp you heard him." She said as she walked outside with Stahl following her chuckling. Gaius smirked and stoop up.

"Better go find the munchkins." He said. Cordelia sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Morgan is taller than you." She said and he sputtered.

"You don't have to point it out!" He exclaimed as everyone laughed. He begrudgingly walked out behind a smirking Cordelia. Ricken stood up and dusted his robes off. Maribelle soon followed him and stood up, brushing of her lap.

"Will our child be there as well?" She asks. I shake my head.

"Not likely. We will find him though, I guarantee you that." I tell her. She smiles and walks out.

"I would hope so darling. Otherwise there would be consequences." She says. I look towards Ricken. He shrugs.

"I can't tell if she's serious or not." He says as he follows her out the door. With every Shepherd, out the door besides Olivia and myself I turn to her. She is staring at the ground with a smile and tears rolling down her cheek. I tilt her face up to mine and we stare at each other for a minute.

"Finally." She says with a big smile. I can't help but pull her close and kiss her. I pull her into a hug and kiss the top of her head once we separate.

"Finally." **'Kill me.'**

* * *

"This looks like the place." Evelyn says looking around a tree her and Inigo were hiding behind, out at the relatively dead Great Gate. Some bandits walked in and out of the entrance as the twins watched from the woods.

"Why did we have to go through the woods?" Inigo asks her. Evelyn scoffs at her brother.

"It was your idea to follow the map." She answers.

"Until we found the path that the sign literally said 'to the Great Gate'." He shot back.

"Details, details." She waved him off starting to walk out of the woods. "help lets go get that ba-" Inigo pulls her back behind the large tree as she just now hears the voices coming from the tree ridden path to their immediate right. He shushes her and they peek out at the path.

"You excited Blazer?" a familiar masculine voice asks. The twins look at each other.

"Is that?"

"I think so." They turn back to the path and peek out a little more.

"I am, but not as excited as your daughter." A very familiar younger masculine voice said. It sounded different as the two men start laughing.

"Dad's laughing?" Eve asked.

"I think he is and with Mr. Gaius." Inigo answered.

"Mister my ass." She grumbled.

"I am not excited to see that stupid, dumb flirt again!" Severa shouted.

"Ouch. She said that your stupid Eve." Inigo joked.

"She was talking about you, you idiot." She wanted to shout back.

"Sweetheart, say that without blushing." A serene, feminine voice teased. It wasn't their mother, they knew that. This voice didn't stutter and has some confidence.

"M-mother!" Severa exclaimed in disbelief.

"I-it doesn't help your case Severa." A very familiar female voice said. It sounded different, it sounded… Evelyn couldn't describe it but her mother sounded stronger, more confident but still herself.

"Mother…" Inigo said wistfully leaning out farther to try and see her but the trees blocked the path.

"We-we can't go out there, not yet." Evelyn sadly stated.

"Why not?" Inigo asks her with some flair "We have been waiting for this moment for the past two years and now that is right in front of us you say we can't? Why?" They then heard a siren from the gate and Grimleal were preparing for a fight. The twins looked at each other.

"That might be one reason." Evelyn said before pulling out a knife and a sword from her belt. Inigo sighed and pulled his sword out as well.

"Fine then. Let's go defend the village, maybe if I'm lucky I can win a kiss of that fair maiden from the village." He then chuckled with mirth as Evelyn hit him on the head with the bottom of her clenched fist.

"Idiot! This isn't about that at all!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe for you sister." He said before walking out of the woods.

"What does that- oh whatever…" She grew a small serene smile "don't wait up dad. We're coming." She said before following her brother out of the woods.

* * *

"Uncle Jordan! Stay out here and take help take care of the Pegasus knights and dark fliers!" Morgan shouted as he launched a lightning bolt at a general. Lucina rushed next to him and cut down an arrow aimed for him.

"In a minute!" I shout back as I was sword locked with some assassin. He pulled back and goes for a left to right swipe. I jump back and go for the stab. I prick him in the chest but not enough to kill him. He stumbles back and I snap my fingers. Ridley comes pounding in and malls the man. I sigh and run back outside to see Gaius leaning back on Cordelia's Pegasus to get a shot at the approaching dark flier. I look to see Olivia wincing as she pulls herself back from the approaching Pegasus knights. **'I see three Pegasus knights, but I know you see three dead people going after your wife.'** Damn right I do. Sheath my sword and pull out my bow and load up three arrows. **'Risky but flashy… I like it.'** I run towards her and spot a smallish rock that is embedded into the ground. I know my plan.

"Hey you stupid wastes of space, look at me!" I shout at the Pegasus knights, which surprisingly works as all three turn their heads towards me. I reach the rock, take a step on it and jump off as I see them loading up magic. I feel time slow down, like in Breath of the Wild as I aim my bow at the three Dark fliers, and stare them down. Deep breath in, deep breath out, and let go. "You had no chance!" I shout as all three arrows hit their targets. Two in their chests making them fall off one in the shoulder and she hung on for dear life with the uninjured arm. Another arrow pierced her back and then she fell off. I ran straight to Olivia and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?" I ask placing a hand softly on her arm. She slowly nodded before trying to get up.

"Ah-haa!" She screamed out in pain as she fell into my arms. I catch her and look down at her legs. She had a long cut across her calves and her right ankle looked swollen, not broken swollen but sprained swollen.

"Shit… let's get you to Maribelle." I tell her.

"I-I sho-shoud be fine." She said while trying to stand up. While I let her do that I stood up with her.

"You can't stand without my help. So, I can't say that you are fine." I tell her and I carefully pick her up bridal style and avoid her calves. She squeaks then whimpers and I feel sorry. "I am taking you to Maribelle then I'm headed back to the Gate to see if Morgan and Co. need help."

"O-okay." She says defeated. I sigh and kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll be back with you real soon, I promise." I whisper against her skin. All she could do was shudder and slowly nod. I look back up and see Maribelle patching up Kjelle's arm with Stahl right behind her. We walk over and I drop my wife off at the base of rock where they were sitting. Maribelle looked at me with a raised, questioning eyebrow. "She got her legs sliced up and a pretty bad twisted ankle." She shakes her head

"No, I figured she was injured darling, I was wondering where you were going?" She asks with a scrutinizing gaze. I gave an involuntary wince.

"I'm making sure everyone else is okay." I tell her.

"Over staying with your injured wife?" She shot back. I sighed a sad sigh.

"As much as I would like to stay with her, a leader checks on the people under him or her in battle. Personal things should not come before everyone else." I tell her then I spot a nodding Kjelle and a downtrodden Olivia. I squat down at Olivia's height and lifted her chin up so her gaze meets mine. "But that doesn't mean outside of battle. I would sell almost everyone in the shepherds to get you back." Kjelle and Stahl snickered. Olivia went wide eyed before giggling.

"Almost everyone? Who would you not sell?" Maribelle asks. I stand up and turn so I am facing the Gate.

"Can't sell Severa. That would ruin this whole plan Gaius and I have." I tell her which led to Kjelle, Stahl, and Olivia laughing, for different reasons, and Maribelle shaking her head. **'Why are you so keen on pairing your kids together?'** Mainly this is a joke, but I also trust my kids to do the right thing when the time comes. **'…Was that a jab at me?'** What do you think?

"Idiot." She muttered before shoeing me away. I laugh as I jog over to the Great Gate. I walk in and take a look around. Brick walls were illuminated with very little lamp light as I walk through. I got turned around once or twice before finding the light at the end of the tunnel. **'Maybe that's a hint that you should die.'** Rude. **'My opinion.'** I walk out and see Morgan and Lucina talking with Severa.

"Hey, everything all good?" I ask. Severa huffs.

"You think it wasn't? We had it handled." She says and Lucina sighs.

"Everything went well uncle." Lucina states.

"Yep, we should get ready to head back soon. It'll be dark in an hour or two." Morgan says. I nod.

"Morgan, get everyone ready to head out." I tell him.

"What about Inigo and Evelyn? Didn't you say that they would be here?" He asks and I slowly nod.

"I did… If they are not here by the time you are ready then you leave. I'll stay for another hour. If they don't show then… then I'll leave." I tell them. Lucina looked at me with a somber look. Morgan had a half-hearted sad smile and nodded. They both walked by me which left Severa who had walked up to me with an unreadable look.

"Don't read anything into this…" She hissed at me "…but I believe they will be here." I smile at the girl and nod.

"Thank you Severa." She blushed and rushed away.

"It's not like I care or anything, I just know that they will know the…" She fades out of hearing range and I'm left with me myself and Satan. **'And me!'** You're Satan. **'Ohh gotcha… You'll have to explain the implication of calling me that.'** Will do… only if you explain how I was different in the future. **'…I get one other question answered if I explain that.'** …ok. **'Ok?'** Ok. **'Huh… never thought you would agree to that. I'll think on it, now ignore me.'** Always try to. **'Asshole.'** I shake my head and look around. Pretty bland looking cliff side. I notice something though. Leaning against nearest tree there is a brown leather bag that is sitting there with its contents thrown about all over the place.

"Why was that not touched during the attack…" I wonder allowed before walking over to it. I kneel to the side of it and look at it. nothing too fancy in it, a couple notebooks, some old fabric strip, an empty coin pouch and- SHNK

"Step away from the bag!" A feminine voice exclaimed as a knife embedded itself in between me and the bag. I jumped back, fell on my ass, and looked over to the person responsible for throwing the knife. **'I'll leave you alone for this.'** Grima said in my mind before disappearing as I look at my grown-up daughter.

"Evelyn?" I ask with a shaky voice. She went wide eyed when I spoke, as if voice was the only way to recognize me. She had Olivia's pink hair in one long braid that was draped over her left shoulder. It was weird to look into what I could imagine what my eyes look like. Stormy blue and gray danced in her now watery eyes. I stood up as she slowly took a step towards me. She was around 5'8" and with her mother's body type. She had a black scarf wrapped around her neck with little hints of green in it. She wore a black vest that shifted to a dark green when it reached her waist, with a white tank top or shirt underneath it. She had her arms wrapped like Rey from Star Wars on in a dirty white color. **'I know I said I was going to stay out of it but come on dude, your obsession most likely passed down to your children.'** Not an obsession! And how do you know about that? **'Earth movies are interesting.'** Cryptic asshole. Anyway, she had a belt around her waist with eight knives and a sword on it. The belt also had a quiver with arrows in it connected to the back and a bow attached to it neatly. She wore a dark green to a mid-green skirt with dirty white leggings underneath and black boots.

I look back at her face and I faintly see freckles scattered around her cheeks and a scar down the left side of her mouth. I caught her looking at me with tears in her eyes. She slowly nodded. "D-dad?" She asked with a shaking voice. All I could do was smile and say three words.

"Daddy's here sweetheart." That was all it took for her to run to me. I caught her in my arms as she cried.

"I missed you so much!" She cried out as she buried her face in my shoulder, letting down all guard I first saw her with. I pull her in tighter and can't help the fact that my eyes start watering as well. I pulled her tighter to me and let the tears fall. My daughter… my beautiful, strong, amazing daughter. Dad could have never described this… I don't think any other Shepherd could have described this feeling. Only Robin and Chrom have had a child in this time line so it feels so weird to hold that grown up child in your arms. Just looking at her I can tell that I must have done something right in the future past.

She pulls back and looks me in the eye with a crying but happy expression smile. I can see my baby girl in my grown-up girl. I can't help but give a laugh as I stare at her. To see my daughter smiling after going through hell is one amazing feat. I'm so proud of her. Future past me is too. "I'm proud of you Evelyn." I tell her with a smile and she is taken back with shock "…Your father is too." I can see her process this as I see more tears come out the corner of her eyes. I cup her face and kiss her on the forehead. I hear the dam break again as she cries some more. I wrap her in a hug again and let her let it all out. My daughter… if she's here then where is…

"Jordan!" I here Sully shout. Both of our heads turn to the sound. "You might want to get your ass back here, you got someone to meet." I stare at the place that the sound was from then I look back at my daughter. She had done the exact same thing.

"Inigo?" I ask her. She nodded while wiping at her eyes.

"Most likely." She says before snickering. "He's probably blushing right now because mom's asking to see his dancing." I snickered as well.

"You know that she'll hide in a barrel to see it." I told her as I start to guide her through the great gate.

"Really?" She asks. I nod. "That doesn't seem like mom at all… well… ok it does a little." I smile.

"Glad that seems in Olivia's character." I say chuckling. We walk out into the sunset filled plains and I immediately spot them. Inigo was around my height or a little shorter with blond hair like mine. He looked exactly the same as his in-game sprite but he has a small scar just above the bridge of his nose. We walk to them and I take notice that Gaius, Cordelia, and Severa weren't here for some reason. Inigo looked up at us with a blush and lit up when he noticed us.

"Mother, Evelyn has a very beautiful singing voice like yours, bug her about it." He says before running over to us, saying a quick hi father, dragging Evelyn over to Olivia and then hides behind me. I blink then look behind me to see him looking to the side with a blush.

"Uhh… hi son." I say still a bit weirded out. He blinks once or twice and now I notice that his eyes are a bright, beautiful blue purple color. He stands up straight and turns to face me. I turn around and we stand, staring each other in the eye. He cracks a small smirk that I think looks like my own.

"Hi father." He says quietly. I smile back and I put a hand on his shoulder. He lowers his head. I feel worried but I hear sniffing. I smile and pull him in to a hug with his head on my chest as he starts to silently let it out.

"Hi Inigo… Dad's got you." I tell him quietly. He then quickly wraps me up in a big hug and holds me close.

"I've missed you dad." He says into my shoulder. I smile and feel tears coming to my eyes as I tighten my hold around him.

"I'm proud of you son… so is your dad." I tell him. He stiffens before he nods and pulls away. His eyes are watery but he lets out no tears. He then wipes his eyes and gives me a big smile.

"Glad to do him and you justice." He tells me. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask him. He runs a hand through his hair and chuckles nervously.

"Well, dad… past you…you" he paused looking confused on what to say next "… you get it right" I nod "cool. Well I always thought that I had some shoes to fill because you inspired me and Eve so much so I'm glad I know that I did." I smile at that. While he did fill those shoes, he needs to be his own person.

"While you did fill those shoes, you need to be your own person." I tell him. **'Didn't you just think that?"** I thought you said you were going away. **'And I am now… shit man.'** His smile widened into a big toothy smile.

"That I have done. I'll not rest till every lady in the land knows my name." He then added a forced laugh and I quirked my mouth. I knew that Inigo was a flirt but I mean… dude really.

"He's got to talk a lot to let out enough hot air a day to inflate his ego." Evelyn said as her and Olivia walked back to us. It's weird because you can see him visibly deflate from that.

"He-hey. I'm not that bad." He sheepishly mutters.

"Bro… you're that bad." Evelyn says which deflates him even more.

"He must get it from your father." Olivia says. I turn to face her with an open mouth in shock as the girls start giggling. That little backstabber.

"R-really Olivia?" I ask. She just innocently smiles while my daughter giggles from her side.

"When you're around friends you tend to overplay your hand." She says. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"At least it's not Vaike or Maribelle level." I say, ignoring the 'how rude' remark from Maribelle on my left.

"It's under Gaius and Virion but above Sully." Olivia said ignoring the 'hey' from my left.

"Shit… that's fifth… I do need to tone it down." My backstabbing children and wife pick back up the laughing. I can't help but join in as I hear the joy in the air. It's infectious. I put one arm around Inigo and one arm around Evelyn and Olivia. I pull them in for one family hug, ignoring the squeaks from my girls… my girls. I smile and hold them close as each one of them relished the moment I created. Holding them close made me realize, that for the first time in a while I felt reluctant to go back to earth. When I got married, when baby Evelyn and Inigo were born, and now… I feel as if I would not mind staying here and not going back to earth. I feel guilty but not as I look over my family. Olivia was smiling at Inigo who was smiling back. Evelyn was looking up at me with a worried look. I must have looked worried so I shot her a smirk and she smirked back.

"Alrighty, we're back. The rest of them ran off like a bunch of cowards… hey it's Blazer and Ribbons Jr!" Gaius said and I crane my head to face him. He and Cordelia were walking up to the semi-circle the others have made around us. Have they been watching the whole time? … probably. I smile and turn the whole family around to face them.

"Meet Inigo and Evelyn!" I exclaim with excitement. Cordelia smiles and walks up to Olivia and Evelyn, who have left the hug, and starts talking to them. Gaius walks to use while analyzing Inigo up and down. He is starting to get nervous and embarrassed.

"M-Mr. Gaius? C-can you please stop staring?" He asks sheepishly. Gaius shakes his head before looking at me.

"Plan's still ago." He tells me and I chuckle.

"Wait till they see each other again." I tell him. He nods before holding out a hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Sonny, names Gaius, but you knew that… nice to meet you." Inigo blinks and stands back up straight.

"It's good to see you again." Inigo says before hugging him. Gaius is standing there with his hand held out for a second before he smirks and hugs him back.

"Stupid trees, stupid bushes, stupid parents ditching me to see oh so special Inigo and Evelyn." I hear Severa grumbling as she sliced branch off a tree. She walked out and started brushing herself off. Inigo perked up and let go of Gaius and looked Severa's way. She didn't notice him until she was finished. She looked up and scowled. "Oh, gods what do you want?" She spit at him. He put on his best flirtatious smile and started walking her way.

"To see you again my beauty…" He died off and stopped walking halfway to her. That confused Severa.

"Wha- That's the best flirty remark you got?" She said. He ignored her and started walking her way again. "What, what are you doing? Say something at least? What the hell-" She cut herself off when he cupped her face gently and brushed away the left pigtail and looked at her ear then the scar she had on her cheek. He gently traced the scar with his thumb.

"What happened?" He asked in a soft, comforting tone staring into her eyes. She stared back at him with a shocked and vulnerable expression.

"Both of those happened years ago." She said in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." He said. "I should have been and I apologize." She grabbed his forearms and pulled them back down to his sides.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault." She said, then silence between them as they stared at each other.

"Imma do it." I hear Morgan whisper.

"Don't think about it." Lucina harshly whispered back.

"Please do it." Kjelle whispered.

"Two to one Lucy, you're out voted" Morgan stated before smirking mischievously and turning to the two kids having a moment "Just kiss already!" He shouted. That made those two stiffen. She looked down at his hands which hers were holding then back at his face which now had a fake smirk and you could tell the flirting was coming.

"If you wanted a kiss so badly, you could have just asked." He said in a husky voice.

"Not on your life you man-whore!" She shouted and shoved him away, before storming off to go kill Morgan who had started running already while laughing. I sigh and turn to Gaius who looked contemplative before turning to me.

"We may not have to do anything besides guide them." He said and I nodded.

"And not have her kill him." I said. He nodded before sighing and following her rampaging path after Morgan. "Get her ready to leave, we're headed back to town soon!" I yell after him. Evelyn sighed and walked over to me.

"He ruined a perfectly good opportunity on flirting." She sighed out.

"H-he told me I taught him that." Olivia said embarrassed.

"You did, but it looked like he actually cared for a second." I tell them.

"I'm right here you know!" Inigo shouts from behind me. Evelyn just shrugging her shoulders. "Whatever." He grumbled out.

"Well kids, get ready to head out, we need to get Brady, then head back to the Mila Tree and meet up with the rest of the shepherds." I tell them.

"Great. I'll grab my things. Eve you got the bag?" Inigo asks. She nodded then looked around.

"Damnit!" She shouts before grumbling away. Inigo follows her laughing all the way. I smile as I watch my two children.

"They're perfect." Olivia sighs out. I place an arm around her and pull her close.

"That I can't agree with." She looks up at me. I look down at her and smirk. "But they are pretty damn amazing that's for sure."

* * *

 **AN: So this is the chapter that I have wanted to do for so long and I personally think it turned out really well. Let me know what you think about it in the reviews. That's all really, see you next time-3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Haro654(Ch.22): That it will, see you next time good sir (or madam).**_

 _ **A Fan(Ch.22): It's all cool.**_


	24. Chapter 24: Mila Tree Troubles

**Chapter 24: Mila Tree Trouble**

Olivia was the happiest she had been since she had to leave her babies back in Ylisse. Inigo was kind, and caring but also really shy when it came to his dancing. He also got a lot of his tendencies from his father. Jordan and Inigo both messed with their hair when they were nervous or frustrated. They both had the same smirk. Their eyes both light up the same way when excited. It was really amazing to see so many tendencies that resembled her husband. But he would also shrink up when embarrassed like she did. He stuttered some times and he had her eyes, or pretty close to her eyes. Jordan said that there was too much blue in them to be considered a carbon copy of hers, whatever that means.

Evelyn was a lot like her father in many ways. They would have verbal sparring which was really fun to listen to. They were both competitive but Evelyn took it to the extreme some times. Inigo beat her in a spar once, and she didn't talk to him for an hour. Evelyn took after herself in many ways too. Playing with her braid when she was bored, Olivia did that. Evelyn also twiddled her fingers in front of her chest when nervous. According to Inigo, Evelyn had an amazing singing voice but Olivia hadn't heard it yet. Evelyn loved to sketch as well but like singing hasn't shown her or her husband any sketches yet. She always says that she will but that's it.

"Olivia?" A voice rang through her thinking as she turned to see Jordan walking towards her. "Are you alright?" She smiled.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." She told him. Her husband smiled and nodded.

"Alright, can you find Evelyn and tell her that dinner in the mess hall is ready?" He asked her. She stood up and brushed off her backside as she was sitting under a tree. "Let me help you." He said mischievously and reached around to 'Offer' his help. She squeaked and swatted his hand away.

"Stop that!" She exclaimed as he just laughed, withdrawing his hand. She tries to hide a smirk as she scolds him. "You can't do that in public! It's not appropriate and it's embarrassing."

"I like the public part." He said with a smirk. She blinked before squeaking and pulling a hand up to her mouth. He just let out another set of chuckles.

"My parents are twenty. My parents are twenty." A voice from behind them said. She looked over his shoulder to see Inigo walking up to them rubbing his temples. She blushed some more.

"What? Don't like that your parents flirt with each other?" Her husband asks.

"It's just weird okay." He stated with a small blush. Jordan smirked.

"Yet it's perfectly okay for you to flirt?" Jordan asks. Inigo blushes some more.

"W-well I n-ne… I'll be in the Mess Hall" Inigo said before marching off in a blushing mess. Jordan snickered.

"Anyway, can you get her?" He asks turning to Olivia who was watching her son march away worriedly.

"Ye-yes I can, but you should talk to him." She told her husband. He gave a nervous laugh before running a hand through his hair.

"Was that too much?" He asks.

"I think so… but there is one way to find out." She said. He nodded before leaning down to give her a kiss.

"I love you." He said once they separated and even though it has been almost two years it still sent goosebumps up her arms when she heard it. She smiled at him.

"I love you too. See you soon?"

"See you in a bit." He said winking at her before jogging down the path their son went down. She smiled after him before setting out to find her daughter. She went to the girl's tents that the children were staying in but no luck there. She then started looking around places that she might be, like a shaded tree or the sparring field. No such luck. She was beginning to get worried when she heard some quiet humming from behind some tall cat's tail and grass. She moved her way through the plants and stumbled upon her daughter. She was in what Jordan calls a picturesque place, a small pond with a small dock stretching out over the water. Evelyn was sitting there with a pencil in hand and notebook on her lap. She was looking up at the two mountains with the setting sun going down in between the mountains. Her boots were on the grass at the start of the dock and she hung her left foot over the edge, just barely touching the water. Her right leg pulled up so her cheek was resting on her knee. She was humming softly as she looked back up at the mountains before her eyes down to the page. Olivia smiled at the scene and was about to walk up to her until she started singing.

 _"Now the night is coming to an end…"_ Her daughter had an amazing voice, soft but emotional with power behind it. She hummed another section before singing the next line. _"…The sun will rise and we will try again…"_ Olivia softly walked up to her daughter and Evelyn looked up. She blushed a little.

"Hi sweetheart." Olivia said softly. Evelyn's blush died down.

"Hi mom."

"May I sit?" Olivia asks. Evelyn snorted.

"I ain't stopping you." She said before turning back to the mountains. Olivia sat beside her daughter and looked down at her drawing. It was incredibly detailed and beautiful with the mountain's having little snowcaps and small trees in the fields before the peak.

"Oh that's lovely Evelyn! May I see it?" Olivia exclaimed. Evelyn blushed again before nodding and handing her mother her sketch book. Olivia gently grabbed it and looked the current drawing.

"It's not that good. I haven't done the finer details and shading yet." Evelyn said while playing with her braid. Olivia scoffed at that.

"Do not belittle your talent sweetheart. You are amazing. Who taught you?" Olivia asked resting the sketchpad on her lap. Evelyn smiled and blushed at the compliment.

"No one did. I either drew or messed around with dad's deck of cards when we were younger and on the run. It was quiet enough so no risen or anyone else would notice." Evelyn said. Olivia lost her smile. "Don't apologize mom. I… I don't want it."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Olivia asks confused. Evelyn looked at the pond and smiled faintly.

"You and dad were always protecting us and keeping us safe so I should be thanking you." Evelyn stated.

"But that doesn't mean I can't apologize." Olivia said. Evelyn's head shot up and she looked at her mother. Olivia had her eyes closed as she faced the mountains. "As a parent you never want your children to go through anything like you and the other children did. It's our sign that we failed." She opened her eyes and looked at Evelyn straight in the eyes. "So, I am sorry. But I will make up for my failure. I promise you that." Evelyn stared at her mother. She knew her mother was not the most confident person in the world but when she spoke about this… it wasn't what she expected. Evelyn felt a tear trail down her cheek and Olivia started panicking.

"Oh my goodness I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm so sorry Evelyn, I just thought that y-" Olivia was cut off by Evelyn pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." Was all Evelyn said. Olivia slowly wrapped her arms around Evelyn and kissed her temple.

"You're welcome sweetheart." She said into her hair. After a couple seconds they let go and Olivia stood up. "Your father sent me to come and get you. Dinner is ready." Evelyn nodded and stood up. She stretched and walked over to her boots. Olivia looked down to the sketchbook. She flipped over to the last drawing and saw that it was of her and Jordan. He was smirking at her, but it was light and cheerful. She was blushing and her hands were in front of her chest, nervously looking up at him. He had one hand in his pocket and the other rested gently on her waist. Olivia couldn't help but smile at it. It was well done and it captured their personalities really well. She flipped the page over and the smile grew. It was Inigo and Severa standing like they were when they first saw each other. Under it was the words 'So Close'. She snorted at that. She started flipping the next page over.

"Mom? Ready to go?" Evelyn asks. Olivia nodded and turned around.

"Do you mind if I look through this with you? I want to know why you drew these?" Olivia asks. Evelyn quirks her mouth to the side.

"S…sure." She said. Olivia smiled and caught up with her daughter as she held the book out showing her the one of Inigo and Severa. Evelyn laughed and they started on their way back to camp.

* * *

"That is a giant ass tree." I mumble to myself looking up at the Mila Tree. It was large, super large. I can't describe how big it was. **'You can but you have no sense of scale to put it up against.'** It was thicker and taller than a Redwood. **'Oh… I guess you do.'** I stared up at the tree, if you can even call this thing a tree. I run a hand through my hair and walk towards it. I motion for Gaius to follow me as we were doing some quick recon on this before attacking. I just hope that Chrom and the others have made it. We scale are way down a root and drop onto another one.

"So, what now Blazer?" Gaius whispered as we hide behind another larger root.

"We do surveillance… unless Chrom and company are here then we do a surprise attack from the east." I whisper back. I look up and over the root to see the Valmese army there with big bushy stached general Cervantes. It looks like they were talking about something as the soldier points out to the rest of the branches. I look that way and see nothing. I was going to ask Gaius what he's pointing too but the General interrupted our conversation.

"Did you not hear what I was JUST saying?!" He shouted at the soldier. We both quickly ducked our heads behind the root. They would not be freaking out unless something was happening. I remember the words that he said when you invade in the game, or the summery. Something about his beard and mustache and how he hasn't shaved in the years since becoming a solider and hasn't lost since. So, I think Chrom and co. are here. **'They are, I checked."** It's weird, you being helpful. **'You're not against me.'** Alrighty then.

"Chrom and company are here." I whisper to Gaius. He raises an eyebrow before nodding.

"Ok, now what?" he asks. I think it over as we start running back to the others.

"We need to get back to the rest of our posy. I'll talk to Morgan and Lucina and see what they want to do. If they are here we have the advantage because they either don't know we are here or aren't focused on us. Two legions of Ylissian Shepherds should not be expected." I tell him. We run back as fast as we can and reach the little camp we were at. I saw the children hanging out, laughing and talking, what normal children should be doing. It hurt to think that they didn't have the chance to do what they were doing now. Olivia sitting by them talking with Cordelia and Maribelle while all three women watched their children laugh and talk.

"Get ready!" I shout running in. Everyone turns towards me and Gaius.

"The others are here and Jordan has a plan." Gaius says. We skid to a stop in front of Morgan and Lucina who ordered the others to grab their things.

"What's the plan?" Morgan asks. I scratch the back of my head.

"It was more like a part of a plan." I say. Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"What part of a plan?"

"Like around fifteen percent." I mutter and Gaius starts laughing, a fake laugh. "Dude that's a fake laugh." I chastise him.

"Ha ha ha it's real!" He shouted after finishing his fake ass laugh.

* * *

"I just realized that we quoted Guardians of the Galaxy." I mumble to myself.

"You quoted what?" Inigo asks besides me. We were huddled behind a root of the tree. Morgan was going to make a diversion and each group was going to attack from our left… or that's what I thought at least. **'Dumbass… my precious little demon is going to cause a tactical diversion in order to attract all the attention. Your group, Gaius' group, and Stahl's group will flank him from the opposite side and win the battle.'** Thanks. **'…Shut up.'** Rude.

"Don't worry about it." I tell my son as I peek over the root and look out to the others. Gaius was with his wife, daughter and Maribelle's family. Stahl was with his family and Lucina. I was with my family. We hear the sounds of battle going on from beyond the roots.

"What did you tell Morgan to do?" Evelyn asks me.

"I told him to attract as much attention as possible." I tell her looking behind me to see if Morgan was ready. He hadn't shown up yet.

"T-this won't end well." Olivia said.

"I agree." Evelyn agreed with her. **'Nice word choice there.'** What? **'What?'**

"Why not?" I ask them. Olivia looked worried while Evelyn raised an eyebrow at me.

"He's going to do something stupid." Inigo said from my other side. I turn back to my girls and they both nodded. I sigh.

"What could he possibly do…" I state expecting that thing to happen.

"Were you expecting it to happen?" Evelyn asks. **'Nice timing dipshit.'**

"Yep. He kind of ruined th-"

"Hey! You Valmese peasants! You ever see a prince fly?" Said person shouted and all heads whipped around to see him holding a wind tome in his left hand with a large ball of wind in his right hand.

"Oh, don't do it." I voice everyone's opinion on this. Obviously, he didn't listen because he blasted the ball of wind under himself and flew over the battlefield.

"Morgan!? What the Hell do you think you- " Robin shouted at him. From my side I see Evelyn stiffen a little before untensing herself. Morgan pocketed the tome as soon as he took off and pulled out a lighting one. He cast an arcthunder bolt, that interrupted Robin, at the battle field making a crater in the root and knocking over a couple people.

"Now." I say while pulling out my bow. I vault over the root and aim down the nearest mercenary. "You had no chance!" I shout and my arrow imbedded itself into his chest. Inigo and Evelyn jumped over the root and ran together with Ridley at their heels. I forgot to mention that the kids cried tears of joy to see their old family dog again. Olivia was about to join them but I held my arm out to stop her.

"Stay…" She gave me a weird look "…they have it handled." She sheathed her sword and look out at the battle field with me. Nah had caught Morgan and dropped him off where his parents were. The newest purple haired member, Owain, ran right up to him and started gushing over what her did before Robin smacked the both of them on the back of the head. She started reprimanding him before he pointed to me. "That sellout." I mutter seeing Robin look in my direction. I ignore them and look back out at the battle. Inigo and Evelyn were dueling a couple of cavilers, Gaius and Stahl were back to back against a general and a knight. Cordelia and Severa were pulling a pissed off Sully from the battlefield to Brady who was already healing Kjelle. Lucina was blazing a trail through the Valmese army moving towards that idiot brother of hers. **'Watch out.'** Huh? A bolt of lightning hits me in the back as I tumble down the root.

"Jordan!" Olivia screams jumping down next to me. I pull myself up, albeit a little shakily. "Are you alright?" She asks in a worried tone as she dotes on me. I forgot about the reinforcements.

"I'll be fine." I tell her. That didn't shake her concern as she stared at me with a worried look. As I am staring at the ground a shadow appears over us and I look up. Two falcon knights and one dark flyer were preparing an attack on us. I pull Olivia to my chest and turn around prepared to take the blunt of the spears and thunder. She screams my name but I ignore it. I'm going to be in some deep shit. **'Nah you'll be fine.'** Even if I am fine I'll… wait why would I be fine?

"No hard feelings!"

"All of the hard feelings!" My two children shout at the same time and two bodies fall to the ground around us. I look up and see the last falcon rider fly and turn around to face us. I look behind to see Evelyn holding a bow and arrow while staring at the falcon knight with anger. Inigo was pointing his sword out to the falcon knight and smirked. Ridley was in between the two growling. As the falcon knight approached she didn't notice the wyvern and its rider with silvery white hair come blazing in from the side. She didn't turn her head until it was too late.

"Embrace your fate!" He shouts as he cleaves his axe into the middle of the rider's stomach which knocks her off the Pegasus. He turns and lands on the same branch that my twins are but farther away from us than them. Inigo and Evelyn hopped down and rushed to our side. I unwrap Olivia from my arms and look into her eyes. **'Oh you so fu-'** Thank you captain obvious I tell her as I look into the eyes of a very pissed off wife.

"We'll prepare your grave." Evelyn says with a small smirk. Inigo chuckles before adding on.

"It was nice to see you again."

* * *

"I might just kill you." Robin said meeting my gaze.

"Get in line." I mutter as Lissa held a healing staff over my back to heal the lighting burn I got. It would scar.

"I'm not talking about your marriage problem, I meant that you let my son do that." She half screamed.

"I said attract as much attention as possible, not fly and shoot lighting and be saved by a dragon. Granted that attracted much attention to him." I said justifying it while trying not to get blamed. Lissa finishes and walks away with a skip in her step. Robin sighs as I stand up and throw my white shirt on.

"That it did, I'll kill my son later." She then gently and lightly hugged me. "It's good to see you again." I wrap my arms around her.

"You too sis." We stand there for a couple seconds before separating. She had a smile on.

"So… where are my niece and nephew?" She asks with a giddy voice. I turn to look and see them with Gerome, Owain, Morgan, and Lucina. Inigo was laughing and threw an arm around the boy along with another arm around Owain as Evelyn rubbed under Minerva's neck with Morgan asking questions and Lucina slowly matching Evelyn's hand.

"There." I tell her before starting to walk away. "Go say hi, I need to go fix this situation…" She nods before walking over to the group of teens. I look back to see Inigo giving her a hug and lifting her of the ground. Evelyn however was standing back with a hand on a knife, watching her aunt cautiously. I sigh, realizing that I am stalling. **'I wanna see how this turns out.'** Get lost Grima. **'I can't really.'** I ignore her as I walk through people preparing to scale the tall ass tree. I scan for any signs of pink hair that's not hot pink and with a wyvern. I sigh not seeing anything and keep moving forward. I see Chrom talking to Say'ri who both turn to look out. She notices me and scowls. I roll my eyes and walk past them. **'I think she is by the base of the tree to your northeast.'** Thanks. I turn northeast and start jogging in that direction.

After a minute or two I see her. She is standing with a hand on the large trunk looking out on the river that runs by. Snowcapped mountains dot the horizon and a light breeze is blowing. As soon as I walk up to her I feel the tension. I open my mouth but close it as I want to react to whatever she says or does. We stand in silence for a minute before she speaks.

"You could have died today." She says quietly. I pause before speaking.

"It would be worth it if you and the kids are alright." I say. She turned on a heel and faced me with teary, angry eyes.

"It would not! You wouldn't know the pain that your death would bring because you would be dead!" She shouted. I open my mouth but she cuts me off. "It would only be worth it to you! You would have died knowing that we would be safe but for how long?! How long would we be safe when we are in a damn war?!"

"…You and the kids are strong. You would have survived."

"Physically yes, mentally hell no! With you gone we would have felt like we were missing a piece! And you know all about that don't you?!"

"…p-please don't bring that up."

"Why not?! You said that you don't want your children to grow up without a father like you did, yet your willing to throw away your life for one wound to me or you just to keep us safe?! That's bullshit!"

"Well you just might have to get used to me being gone!" I shout then cover my mouth. Her anger became a silent one.

"What does that mean?" She asks with hidden rage underneath it. I let the hand drop from my mouth and I drop her gaze.

"The night I got here, there was a letter that explained everything to me… It told me that I was in a coma and how that happened. It told me what opportunities I had here and that I should use this to my advantage. At… shit… at the end of the letter it told me that when the adventure ended I would be sent back."

"…Back where?" She asked quietly. I gulp and look in her eyes, now filled with tears as mine started to do the same.

"Earth… back to earth." We stood still for a minute before she moved towards me. She raised her hand and I closed my eyes. I felt nothing. I open them again as I see Olivia staring at me with her hand floating over my left cheek.

"And why didn't you tell me?" She asks quietly. Honestly… it never came up. But it was a secret I should have shared a while ago.

"I should have, a long time ago. I am so sorry Olivia." I say through my tears. She drops her hand to her side and clench's it.

"Yes. You should have." She turns and walks away from me. I watch her walk away before I fall on my ass and stare at my hands. **'You done fucked up now.'** Thank you, captain obvious. A pop and some shuffling besides me indicate that Grima is sitting next to me.

 **"I want to ask my question now."** She says. I look up to meet her gaze. She looks exactly like Grima did when I met her.

"Sure, go ahead."

 **"Why do you continue to hide secrets, even when they are the things that hurt you the most in this world?"** She asks. I… I have no answer. I wish I knew, I really wish I knew. **"Figured. It's subconscious then. You are still open with them but not as much as you would like because of something… I think I know what that something is."**

"Cause you know me so well." I mutter picking at the grass.

 **"I think I do."** She says before standing up and stretching. **"You still know that you have to leave, correct?"** I nod. **"So you continue to hide things because to still think this is not your real world."** And with that she disappears.

* * *

 **AN: This turned into something different. But also hello, sorry for being late. Spontaneous family trip over the weekend. Anyway, I'm not that proud of this chapter but it will help me with somethings that will be happening in the story. Also school is starting soon so maybe that'll help me git back in the groove of things. Now next chapter, I'll try to make it longer and there might not be much action. We got talking to Tiki, marriage troubles, kid stuff, and maybe some Fort Steiger. Anyway see you guys next time. -3008**

* * *

 _ **Reviews**_

 _ **Haro654(Ch.23): Thanks man. There will be more InigoxSevera coming up along with Evelynx? (Guess). It'll feel good to be back when i get into the full swing of things. See you next time.**_

 _ **A fan(Ch.23): Never played it but it might be fun.** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**_


	25. I'm Sorry

**Apologies**

So, this isn't the chapter… this is me apologizing for putting this story on a hiatus. When I started OWD I was so excited to be actually writing this story. It was something I got to do for you, the readers. Now it has become a have to do. Somewhere along the way I lost my fire for the story and maybe Fire Emblem over all. Maybe once Three Houses comes out and I play that, I'll get the fire and love for this story and franchise back but right now I don't have that. I want to finish this story, don't tell me that I don't want to because this is on a break right now. I want to please you guys with chapters that I feel live up to my expectations and yours as well but at the moment… I'm not happy with the story. It might go through a re-write or an edit session.

I thought once school started things would get back to normal but that is not the case. I have more fun writing my Octopath oneshots than I do at the moment for OWD. I have plenty of ideas stored in my head that I want to write but OWD was at the front of it, now… it's not. I'm sorry for not continuing this story. I'm sorry for disappointing most of you. I'm sorry for disappointing myself. I'm sorry. If you have any questions about the plot or parings please feel free to message me. I'll answer any questions. So with great regret I must put my baby, OWD, on a hiatus. -3008


End file.
